


Void of Heart

by JonRightBackAtcha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Mutilation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other’s Character(s), Psychological Horror, a startling amount of goop, apocalyptic setting, okay perhaps more than mild in some cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonRightBackAtcha/pseuds/JonRightBackAtcha
Summary: The earth shook an the sky cried out like it was the end. Maybe it was in a way, but in another a whole new world began. A world missing functionality, a world without what was established before, a world wiped clean as a much larger mess was left in its wake.A world void of heart.
Kudos: 7





	1. Born Anew From Balls of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this you’re (probably) someone I forced to look at this. If you aren’t...uh, hi. Hope you enjoy whatever it is the hell I've got here!
> 
> I’m not going to tag or warning specific things for spoilers but this is big boy hour! Turn back if your a BABY.

_ “Annnnd- oh! Stuck the landing!” _

_ Echo slid to a stop after landing on the ice, legs wobbling slightly but regaining their composure. He gave a slick smile over to his phone on the side of the ice rink, mounted up on a small stand. Sliding his way over to it he cleared his throat as he gave a dramatic sigh, whipping the nonexistent sweat from his forehead. The dramatics were just for show, but needed nonetheless. _

_ “Finally landed the double helix spin! Hope y’all enjoyed it- I’ll be back next week with more tricks just for you guys!”  _

_ He’d finally gotten a whole heck of a lot of good footage from the rink, a step above monotonous tricks like skating sideways or spinning in place. Maybe he’d even break his precious view count high by uploading this video now? _

_ Or maybe he would’ve. Upon closer inspection as he prepared to shut off the phone's video, he saw the distinct lack of a video playing. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up his phone, then let out a low growl. _

_ “Motherfucker! I swear it was playing! Old piece of shit!” _

_ Echo heavily resisted the urge to chuck his phone as far as humanly possible as he thumped his head against the table, anger deflating from him. All his moves today had been so perfect, so of course he had to lose it all...just his luck. Couldn’t manage to find any real people worth entertaining, and he couldn’t seem to entertain an online audience enough. He couldn’t catch a break. Who the hell really cared, anyways? He was perfectly content on his own… _

_...yeah. _

_ He made his way over to the bleachers on the outer side of the rink, slumping down as he took off his skates and threw them aside carelessly. It’s not like he cared, the place was abandoned and there were tons more in old lockers. He ran a hair through his hair as he tilted his head back, shitting his eyes as the lonely aura of the stadium shifted in. _

_ Not like he wasn’t used to it, he thought dryly.  _

_ Just as he sat up, beginning to think about going him and sucking down a pint or so of ice cream, the ground tumbled beneath him as he sucked harshly through his teeth, banging his knee on the step above him as he nearly fell down the bleachers. _

_ “What the hell?! An earthqu-“ _

_ His ears folded against his head as he let out a wail of pain, a piercing ringing echoed through the air after something very very loud emerged from somewhere outside. He ducked down on the bleachers as the seconds frowned on and the ringing began to subside, he pried open his eyes to see he was still in the stadium and-  _

_ Now that the ringing was gone there was a loud whirring outside, almost like a firework videoing through the air we it grew more high pitched and loud. _

_ Like whatever was happening was hurling towards the area.  _

_ He stumbled up as his mind raced, he needed to leave. He didn’t know if some bomb had gone off, or if there was a meteor showe or- or whatever the hell was happening out there! But he sure as hell didn’t want to be in a crumbling building trapped off from the exit! _

_ His heart thumped as his body shook, quickly dashing down the bleacher stairs as he failed to notice what lay at the bottom. His foot made contact with the ski’s he’d thrown earlier as he lost his fitting and tripped back, his head hitting one of the bottom steps. _

_ And everything went blank. _

_ —————————— _

Echo didn’t even have an inkling of an idea about what was going on, but he wanted it to  _ stop _ . His body felt like it had been dunked, or turned into, jello, and his head hurt like all hell. His eyelids were barely pried open and it was already far too bright. On top of it all he could here snippets from an annoying little voice that just would. Not. Shut. Up.

“.....annoying...it’s…”

“...aybe Menna….need…”

“...two...eeks?...no.”

“...three….”

“Not….ask.”

He tried to move his arm to cover his eyes but it got stuck on- wait no. No it felt like something was stuck  _ in _ his arm.

He forced his eyes open a little more and turned his head to his left. Sure emo u h there was something sticking out of his arm. It didn’t seem to hurt or anything but his whole body felt...numb. Right past his arm he could begin to make out a figure as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. They seemed tall and lean and were holding...a book? No- paper. A clipboard?

They had pink hair that looked frazzled and somewhat faded, and their expressions held the same look. Jaded, tired, and clearly displeased.

A nervousness slowly started to form in echo. He wanted to break free of wherever the hell he was and punch whomever it was over there where the sun didn't shine, but moving seemed so...so laborious. Upon trying to he let out a slight grunt and go almost nowhere but- well fuck, now they were looking at him and…

...and they were familiar. There was a new smirk plastered on their face with a hint of mischief in their eyes as they stepped closer. Had he imagined that far more serious look? Now his mouth was moving and- oh, he should probably pay attention to what they were saying.

“-a real sleeping beauty huh? I mean sure I’ve heard all cats do is nap, but you were resting for a gooood long while.”

Echo grunted again, trying further to sit up as the smug figure now stood aside him sipping from a mug that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. He looked at them again, squinting. 

“Where...what’s going on? Your…”

He paused. His frown tightened.

“You're that asshole I saw in my complex that one time- in the hall, the...the doctor.”

The doctor raised his hand to his chest, his face feigning a look of shock. He was hardly dressed the part, wearing wrinkled and dirty loungewear and jeans.

“Ouch- the “asshole”, the “doctor”. I thought you’d remember my name at the least Echo. If you keep this up I might not give you a lollipop for being a good patient.”

“Where am I- what...what did you do to me”

Echo sneered as he sat up fully, finally. Glancing around this very clearly wasn’t a hospital or anything. The walls were stone and everything looked run down or cheap. Old wooden capinants with chips missing, a flat cold floor with cracks everywhere. Was he in this freaks basement or something? Last thing he remembered was the earthquake and...and whatever that horrible whirling noise had been.

“Caspian, thanks for asking. And I, actually, took care of you!” Caspian held a cocky look to him as he sat in the bed, making echo veer away with a disgusted look. “And you’ve been in a coma for...maybe a month? A little longer? Somewhere around there.” Caspian spun his hand around noncommittally as he sucked from his mug again, keeping an eye on echo as his face or disgust morphed into one a little more afraid. 

“What?! What do you mean I’ve been in a coma for maybe a month?! What-“

Caspian shrugged as he interrupted him, setting his mug down along with the clipboard stashed under his arm. 

“It’s hard to keep track of when exactly. I mean- we just found you bleeding in an alley. The days just kinda mesh together nowadays anyways so- I mean who’s really keeping count? If I had to guess it’s probably been… thirty eight to forty days or something? That range.”

Echo a brain pounded painfully as he tried to recall exactly what happened, his features unpleasant as he scowled. “I wasn’t in an alley, I was at the ice rink…-you better start telling the truth. I’m not a fan of being kidnapped.”

Echoes eyes narrowed dangerously as his voice was laced with a toxic tone. Caspian seemed hardly impressed, at least at echo directly. His features widened as he leaned back, looking thoughtful. 

“The stadium? Well you certainly weren’t there. Nobody here takes a step within 100 meters of that place champ. Most of us don’t fancy a game of gladiator, you know?”

“What the hell are you- what do you mean nobody? You're not...not making any sense.”

Echo’s eyes fluttered, watering slightly as he continued to attempt adjusting wherever the hell he was. As much as he was willing to stab an icicle through Caspians assholeish face, his body seemed to fundamentally disagree on moving all that much. Caspian didn’t seem all too intimidated anyways.

“Right, right. You're pretty clueless. There’s actually a briefing going on right now, if you want the details your welcome to go to that-“ Caspian stretched, nonchalantly sighing. “But if you wanna any the abreveated version we’re more or less in an apocalypse. That explain enough for you champ?”

Echo stared blankly at Caspians face, scanning for any sign of a cocky smile or mischievous grin.

There was none.

“...fine, take me to the damn briefing.” Echo grunted, shifting to the bedside. There came Caspians smile.

“You're the boss. We’ll get you some grub too, I’m sure your body’s pretty sick if the stuff we’ve been pumping into you. After it’s all said and done we’ve got a favor to ask if you.” 

Caspian approaches the bed, ready to help him up.

————————

Only after breakfast and nearly 2 hours of sitting and listening to strangers talk was the gravity of the situation starting to settle in. 

He’d walked by at least a couple dozen people in his way to the briefing. Lots of people he’d never seen, a few of them were vaguely familiar, people he’d seen walking around the streets every so often or in his apartment. There was that white haired old man with the mask on his face, a rude black and white haired cat hybrid that had given him a nasty attitude at a fast food place, some purple haired chick with metallic arms that he'd seen on a police bike once or twice. There were some familiar faces too.

He’d seen Ashton near the grumpy cat, and aside her Maggie. Lyose has been lounging around against the wall, and he briefly saw Zane walking around as well. He’d kept walking though, despite being inclined they’d all tell him the truth in a far less round about way than Caspian. He’d promised him food and had supportively taken care of him while he’d been in his coma, so he supposed he was trustworthy enough.

He’d been briefed by a short fiery redhead who seemed equally as displeased to see Caspian as echo initially had. They squabble for a little bit, conflicting about Caspians trailer to show as he shrugged it off. Eventually the woman, named Malorie apparently, explained their situation.

Black ball’s if tar had rained from the sky, destroying and thrashing much of the city and surrounding area. Whoever had come up to contact with it had supportively been mutated. Many people had gathered in this place for refuge in the chaos, as it was one of the most fortified buildings left standing. A green haired bitch had been running the place apparently, but left to go find her son, and hadn’t returned. Caspian had claimed time be in charge afterwards, and since then the large multi story building had become a base of operations for those hoping to survive.

All exits to the city were blocked off. The roads on the eastern side had been totally destroyed and blocked off, the west side had been overrun with an impenetrable thick sheet of ice that was slowly spreading from building to building, blocking off the existing roads. On the southern side all of the subways had caved in, making them inoperable to leave, not to mention the “stadium” they kept referring too was there, and on the north side was the forest, but it too supposedly was very dangerous.

They were all trapped in their new hellhole.

And they wanted _ him _ to go out into it.

“No.”

“C’mon. You wouldn’t go alone of cour-“

“N. o.”

Caspian was unphased by his answer. Looking just as stern.

“You gatta pitch in, everyone goes out for supplies.”

“I just woke up from a  _ coma. _ ”

“You can walk can’t you? I checked you thoroughly, you didn’t have any significant injuries.”

“That’s-“

“You can still use those ice powers if yours, can’t you?”

Echo narrowed his eyes. 

“...how do you-“

“Your friends told me. Now you can, can’t you?”

Echo paused, forming a small flurry in his hand to his dissatisfaction. Most of the pain he’d experienced waking up had subsided by now, mostly just filled with a dull aching all around from not moving in a long while. 

“Good. Then you're fine to go out. Either way.”

“...either way?”

Caspian shrugged, giving him a slick smile.

“You either leave for a bit to help, and come back, orr if you don’t wanna pitch in you’re welcome to take some basic supplies and fend for yourself. Choice is yours.”

————————

“This is  _ idiotic _ ”

Echo glanced around the delapidated city, unwilling to express how unerring it all was. Buildings were either destroyed or partially damaged, cars were abandoned and wrecked along the roads, and there were craters every block that housed the black balls of tar he’d been advised to stay far, far away from. It really was like an apocalypse, and he was  _ right out in it _ .

“Nah, you don’t need to worry alright? With us together we’ll be just fine. Besides, it’s early, the streets are usually barren in the morning.”

Afront him walked the same purple haired police officer, who he’d come to know as Marine. She had a cold determination brewed into her walk and voice, giving him empty meaningless reassurances for the circumstances. 

“Why on earth did  _ I  _ need to come.”

“Everyone else has already gone recently or  _ is _ gone. Plus, you got powers.”

Echo narrowed his eyes at the woman, voice low in a hiss. 

“So what? I’m just some kinda...weapon for you guys? A self defense?”

She glanced back, displeasure crossing her features as she shook her head. She nearly look offended.

“Why on earth would you think  _ that? _ Your out here because you can protect yourself. We’re not exactly high on supplies like weaponry, especially against...some of the people out here. But ours is built in” 

She paused, gesturing to him then to herself.

“You and me are far better equipped to defend ourselves and each other.” She tapped into her metallic arms. “That’s why  _ we’re _ out here. Not because your a human shield.”

Echo frowned, she hardly sounded patronizing or spiteful. If anything, she had an understanding and slightly sympathetic tone. It almost made him feel guilty for wanting to send somebody else. Hell, he still would’ve sent somebody else if they were willing. But with her explanation...

“...I guess that makes sense.”

Marine nodded before continuing on, he quickened his pace to keep up with her. The city was disturbingly silent, apart from the occasional piece of rubble that would fal from the buildings around. He had to be careful as he continued on, else he fall into a cracked or deformed section of the road. 

“Here we are.”

Echo paused, watching as Marine made her way towards an alley. She was looking up towards a stairwell along the building's side, mostly intact.

“Come get one my shoulders and help pull the ladder down.”

“We’re going on the roof?..”

“We’re scouting out today from afar.”

Echo frowned, coming over as she kneeled down and out her hands on the ground. He looked at her oddly, before stepping on her hands. She hoisted him up easily as he nearly lost his balance. He grabbed ahold of the ladder mounted to the railing, tugging on it as it began to come down.

“So we’re out here risking our asses just to look at stuff? Not even for food or water?”

“We’re running  _ out _ of places to pillage it from. The southern side is where we e explored the least, so we’re going to try and look for some kind of avenue we can take to avoid the stadium, if the houses and apartments over there look worth the trip.”

Marine climbed up first, he followed suit as he frowned. Soon they reached the top of the building, which gave a good overview of the souther half of the city. Marine set the pack on her back down, hoisting out some binoculars. 

“...so you guys just go around taking from houses?”

Marine hesitated for a moment.

“The abandoned ones, yeah. All the stores were looted a long time ago. If someone’s still living in the house we’ll invite them back with us with their supplies. If they decline then...we leave them be. Most of the houses tend to be empty now anyways.”

A thick silence filled the air as Marine looked through the binoculars. Echo walked towards her, glancing off at the distance. 

“Am I suppose to do anything.”

“Tell me if you spot anyone coming towards us.”

Another wave of silence. Echo spotted the ice rink far off, and could see a little clearer why it was called the stadium. He could see people outside it, in some kind of fight or tussle as they were dragged inside. 

“...what’s with the ice rink?”

Marine paused, lowering her binoculars to glance at echo. She looked perturbed.

“...a large group of the people who mutated act like animals. They’re senseless and directionless, they turn a lot to violence. A lot of them gather there, the ones who give in to it all. It’s like some kind of...gladiators den for them. They drag people and even others infected in with scouts. A lot of them don’t come back out.”

Echo normally would’ve been disgusted at the thought, but all his harsher emotions had shifted into a messy mesh of nervousness and fear. It was all becoming too real too quick. 

“...and there’s no way out of here?”

Marine hesitated again before answering, not stopping her scan of the city. 

“Not that we’ve found. There might be something in the sewers or through the subways, but trying to navigate those tunnels is a death trap. A lot of them are dead ends too.”

Echo had far more things to ask, but very little he was looking forward to the answer too. So he stopped asking as they fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. He watched Marine from behind as her head tilted too and fro, the occasional light noise from her that was either dissatisfied or surprised in what she was seeing.

He heard a light bang behind him as his ears perked, he quickly made his way over, glancing over the buildings side. Nobody was there.

“...something wrong Echo? Or are you just pacing?”

“No- no I just thought I heard something.”

“Well if you see anything let me know.” 

“Right.”

Another uncomfortable silence. The longer they were out here the more he wished he’d simply wake up from whatever fever dream he was in. Hell, if he was still in a coma and woke up to Caspians ugly mug, he’d kiss him if it meant nothing here was factual.

Eventually Marine sighed, lowering the binoculars. 

“So...it’s not as bad as I thought, but not super good either. Their quite a few intact buildings, but most of them seem to be cut off from our section of the city…”

Marine shifted to place the binoculars back in her bag, turning to face Echo as she continued.

“The on-“

She screamed upon seeing echo as his body jittered.

“ECHO BEHIND YOU.”

Echo turned, only gaining a glimpse of an arm before he blacked out.

————————

The fuzzy black of Echo’s surrounding began to mold into a picture as his consciousness came too. He heard an encore of yelling, cheering, and screaming from around as he fought back the will to shrivel up. 

His eyes pried open as he stirred, pushing off the ground as his head throbbed. He pushed off the cold floor, a mixture of dirt and buried metal plates. He glanced around his surroundings, quick to notice marine a few feet away. She looked unconscious, lying motionless with a few scratches and bruises that weren’t there before.

His eyes quickly locked into the familiar surrounding. They were in the ice rink. The icy floor itself had been removed, leaving them on the dirt underneath with dirt and pieces of scrap metal from what had been there before. The walls around the rink were fortified. Atop the see through plastic around the rinks center was an array of barbed wire, and near both the entrances to the rink lied the dented and vandalized drink machines, blocking the way out or in.

Amoung the stands outside the ring were a variety of horrid faces. Just as they had described. He didn’t recognize a single person, only taking note of what black deformities he could see. A lot of them had additional animal parts coating their bodies, but they hardly seemed to care. All of them cheering or yelling, all staring at him and Marine. A few of them were in the ring too, watching from afar with weapons.

The audience hardly settled down when he stood up, shuffling over to marine as he shook her. They only seemed more enthralled.

“Wake the fuck up! Marine they- wake up!”

Echo frosted his hand over slightly as he placed it near the top of Marines' back, causing her body to stiffen as she groaned, shivering lightly.

“Marine! They- were in the stadium- what happened?!”

Within a few seconds marines groggy eyes opened, her face mixed with discomfort and confusion. She scowled. 

“I don’t….I saw...saw someone behind you-“

They grunted, standing up with a grunt.

“I tried to fight them but….fuck..”

She heaved, glancing around. Echo nearly reached out to help her up, but she seemed to be recovering rather quickly. She was fully standing now, hunched slightly as she glanced around.

“...be on...on guard. Okay? I don’t know what’s...what’s going to happen. I’ve never seen the inside. Nobody has.”

Echo scowled, attempting to hold his resolve as he saw a few people surrounding the rink begin to approach. He glared at them as sweat trailed down his forehead, forming an aura of ice in his hand. Prepared to strike. They approached with metal bars and sharp broken wooden shafts, they looked to be old hockey sticks. Marine stood close, wobbling lightly. She’d seemed to have taken a heavier beating.

The people sorrounding them motioned with their weapons, attempting to nudge them forwards towards the center. Echo was more than happy to send an icicle right between their eyes, but everyone seemed to pause as a loud thud and a bang came from the rink's side. Through the foggy and stained plastic he could make out a few more of the deranged people on the other side, pushing up against some kind of animal on the floor.

The people around the two started to back off, delighted smirks on their face.

The animal on the other side scales the wall, hissing as it narrowly scraped the barbed wire as more sharpened wooden staffs were lunged up from where it had been. It landed with a thud in the arena on all fours, glancing around as it’s slit eyes narrowed into him and Marine.

They were oddly familiar.

It was female, but hardly fit a feminine aesthetic. They had shorter cut peach colored hair, with an extra set of ears perked up of similar coloring. Their hands in legs were layered with what seemed to be fur, shifting from pure black at the ends into the same peachish color as it morphed back into the skin. It hardly seemed as natural as the ears on her head, like they were clear additions from the tar like substance. Behind her waved a set of three tails, curved and pointed towards the two. The middle one was similarly colored to her hair and fur, while the two aside it was far more darkly colored, sporting black all over. Sharp tips stuck out atop the tails, almost like a scorpion. Her clothes were worn and torn, appearing to be an old sweater and sweatpants. On her forehead was a sleeping mask, the design of too closed eyes was crossed out and worn.

He took an uneasy step back, behind Marine. The girl growled at them as the people from the stands cheered. Nobody else looked to be in the rink but them now. The girl started to circle them, eyes fierce as if she were a predator stalking it’s prey.

Echo believed that was precisely what they were right now. He looked to Marine, his voice lost before he could ask for a plan of action. She was watching the girl too, looking disconcerted. 

Marine seemed to shake the look off, trying to regain a stern determination.

“...I think we’re supposed to fight.”

“What the fuck-“

“Quiet”

Marine whispered harshly as they both kept their eyes locked with the girl, who continued to circle them. After what felt like hours of suspense, she stopped.

And pounced.

Echo and Marine both leaped apart as the cat slid across the dirt after missing her mark, growling as it showed it’s sharper, fanged teeth. Echo tumbled as Marine rolled. In the midst of picking himself back up he screeched, hearing a loud bang behind him. He panted as he scrambled up, turning to see the top half of a stop sign. Looking further up, it seemed select members of the audience were now throwing things into the rink.

Hearing a loud creak he turned back to Marine. She’d picked up a trash can lid, holding it like a shield. The cat girl looked ready to lunge at her again as she prepared to defend herself. Echo quickly shot out a flurry of ice that thawed near the girls legs, causing her to face plant into the ground when she tried lunging. It held her for hardly a second as she regained her stance, pulling and breaking apart from the ice with ease as she turned to Echo, causing him to flinch as she dashed towards him.

Marine picked up a nearby metal rod, bending it by stepping on the middle and pulling harshly on its end with her metallic arm. She arched the rod as she chucked it through the air, landing a direct shot on the cat girl's upper back, causing her to howl as she tumbled. Echo quickly froze her limbs to the ground before stumbling towards the marine.

“Wh- what the hell are we-“

The cracking of more ice caused echos head to spin, the cat girl stood again on fours, a dark maroon mixed with black liquid spilled from her back as she glared intensely at the two, eyes locked on.

“Try and aim anywhere but the infected limbs! They seem more resistant to whatever you're doing! We need to knock her out!”

Echo tried to muster up what courage he had as he nodded, trying on a more stern expression. It quickly broke as a canister flew over their heads narrowly, crashing on the ground as it hissed lightly. A thick smoke began to fill the rink as both they and the cat girl shied away.

“Fuck! I can’t- echo, I can’t see anything!”

“I can’t either!”

Echo backed up into Marine, causing her to grunt as she dropped her trash can lid. Echo flinched again at the sound, but focused in on a soft pattering behind them. He turned on a dime. 

“LOOK OUT!”

Marine narrowly ducked as the cat girl lunged from just beyond their sight. Marine fell to the floor as the girl slid across the ground, tumbling into the smoke with a hiss and a growl.

“She can hear us, but we can’t see her, we need to-“ Marine grunted, grabbing the lid as she stalled, eyes widening. “You can hear her! Echo, get ready to block her off with an ice wall okay?!”

Echo nodded hastily, adrenaline pumping. His ears folded in against his head as a painful scraping came from Marines direction momentarily. She’d picked up a scrap sheet of metal and scratched it against the lid.

“We’re right here! Come and get us!” She bellowed out.

As the ringing in his ears subsided, echos ears perked back up. He heard a soft patter slowly emerge in the distance, it rose in frequency soon, then in volume as it approached from Marines left side, his right.

The sound was nearly on them. He raised his wall moments after just as it reached them.

**_THWUMP_ **

**_CRKK_ **

Something loud came from the direction, the smoke began to clear from the rink as the canister drew empty.

His ice wal was formed, misshaped and cracked from the center in. The cat girl wobbled beside it, more of the maroonish liquid coming from her body. Now her head. Her legs trembled for a moment, before she fell to the floor. Struggling for just a moment with a light grunt before she went quiet. 

He turned back to Marine, panting lightly as vhs adrenaline high started to die down. She looked just as worn out, breathing heavy as she looked almost sympathetic at the cat girl. Their moment of silence was short lived, the crowd boomed our yet again with bombastic cheers and manic yelling. Their excitement was unquenchable.

“This- this is fucking insane.” He sputtered out, turning to Marine. “We- need.”

“To get out. I know just- give me a minute. I can’t...I can’t think with them yelling-“

The audience's noises hardly died down as a few of them once again entered the rink, 4 of them pushing aside the drink machines covering the exit. Before Echo and Marine could even consider trying to dash out, they heard a series of grunts and threats from beyond the rink, sounding as if it was getting closer.

“Don’t- you-you don’t want to do this! You don’t know what I can do! You- l-let go of me or you’ll regret it!”

Echo turned to Marine, her face tightly knit with confusion as they listened to the shaky voice fast approaching. Soon enough someone else entered the ring, though not like the others. He was tossed in as he yelped, sliding on the dirt ground. He hardly looked as intimidating as the girl they’d just fought, at least from how he sounded. Otherwise he looked the part, though not like the others they’d seen. He looked like some sort of mutated goblin, muscular yet revolting looking; apart from his jaded blue hair with yellow tips. His clothes were horribly barbaric looking, seeming medieval compared to anyone else in the stands. He looked over towards the two, eyes widening.

“You! It’s- oh thank god!”

Echo nearly had to do a double take as the looks faded away in an instant, leaving some normal looking asshole in a blue jacket fumbling towards them, the same colored hair being the only consistent part of his looks. He dashed towards the two, but before Echo could do anything to stop him, he quickly latched onto Marine, cowering behind her.

“You Gatta- these people a-are freaks! You’ve seen what they’ve done! I don’t belong here- your an officer you have to protect me!”

“Demetrius?!”

“What’s going on here?! Why’s he- he’s one of them Marine, throw him off!”

Marine shook her head, face stern. 

“No no- I know him, he’s- he can change the way he looks or something. But-“

Demetrius pulled Marine back as she let out a “hey!”, Demetrius hardly seemed concerned, looking frantic. 

“Maybe we can just- you're strong! Just tear through the other opening so I-w-we can run! I don’t belong here!”

“Wait just a-“

Everything, both the 3 and the crowd, came to a hush as a loud ringing static echoed through the rink. It buzzed lightly after rising and lowering in volume, the speakers surrounding the rink seeking to be the source.

“Now now now, just  _ what  _ on earth is going on here?”

A slightly gritted feminine voice oozed out of the speakers. Demetrius held a tighter grip onto Marine, hiding behind her like a human shield as Echo stood aside him, almost ready to do the same from the disturbingly sweet tone the voice overhead held. Echo glanced upwards, towards the small room centered in the stands. It was the place where the announcer would sit, through the foggy class stood a silhouette he hadn’t seen before.

“I’d left for all but a moment and you’d all started the show without me…”

The voice above feigned a sigh, droning off into an uncomfortable silence.

“...what on earth happened there? My poor pet- just lying there. And- oh my, that rowdy little fell, the blue hair- looks so-...different…”

The voice paused. Echo tried to swallow down his rising anxiety, Marine stood strong willed, refusing to back down or cower, though her face showed a mixture of partial fear and anxiousness mixed in with her stoics.

“.....”

“My my, are we all out of entertainment already? Now- that just won’t do-“

The voice cooed out in spine tingling cryptic manor, a hint of something more malicious layered in with the sweet tone now.

“No no, the show must go on for you my darlings!~ Perhaps...the main attraction is needed.”

The audience finally sparked up again, unanimous cheering pouring from the stands.

His eyes locked onto the announcers room again as the side door opened, someone stepped out. They were too far to make out completely, buta good mix of black, gold and white stood out to Echo as they strutted down the stairs. They approached quick, and unlike the others, as she approached the ends of the stands she simply made a leap out. She hurdled the barbwire as they crowd bellowed out louder cheers from the dramatics, they slid down the wall and landed afront the 3 with a thump on the opposite side of the rink with nothing but grace. Echo could see a much clearer version of them now.

Her dull blue eyes were locked on them with a mixture of slyness and ferocity. She had long golden hair, though dirtied and messy. It flowed to her back, the bangs at her forehead were uneven, many strands cut in different sizes as they lied afront her face. He’d thought her to be wearing gloves and leggings at first, but upon closer inspection, it seemed to be the work of the black substance again. It held an elegant design on her skin, twisting and breaking into a pattern along her forearms and calves, looking nearly fashionable compared to the other added on extremities he'd seen on others. She donned some form of chest plate and helmet, the chest piece looked to be some old hockey guard, reforged with steel plating. The helmet he’d thought to be similar to a Viking, as horns stuck out from its top. But they too, were black, and didn’t fit with the helmets design. They looked to be sticking out directly from her herself. She didn’t look to be inherently deranged or psychotic as the rest, standing confident and composed. It seemed she held a slightly manic like look to her, along with a wide, sinister smirk.

He backed away slightly, more than ready to take up Demetrius’ plan or booking it. He looked to Marine, caught off guard by her look. She looked mortified, realization spreading from her features. She muttered to herself disbelievingly.

“Diva?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I much prefer my shows on ice HONKA HONKA *laugh track plays*


	2. Beauty and The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two baby! We’re getting there lads! (Not really there’s like 20+ more parts it hurts)  
> Not much else to say other than in terms of some musical Influence I had. I think it fits really well, so if your interested check it out after! Or while you read, whichever!  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jYwcHDAcxVM

_ “It looks like we’re going to need to go to one more stop after all darling.” _

_ “What?! But you said we only needed food!” _

_ Diva turned around with a patient smile, glancing down at an exasperated looking strawberry. The black headed girl, no taller than chest, pursed her lips. Her right eye was covered by her hair. _

_ “I thought so too hun, but Cooper just texted to inform me that he needs more lotion for his antlers. So we’re going to have to go to the pharmacy too.” _

_ “But what if we miss Yip? He’s coming over-“ _

_ “At three, dear, he won’t be there for a few hours. It won’t take that long.” _

_ Strawberry fiddled impatiently as they walked towards the grocery. _

_ “Can you go fast? Like...what if you go a little above the speed limit, just a little?” _

_ Diva sighed, her fond smile never leaving. _

_ “Just for you hun, I will. Okay?” _

_ Strawberry smiled as wide as could be as she nodded quickly, skipping along Diva happily. The girl was simply a little bundle of sunshine. Certainly not always easy to handle, but always worth any of the trouble. _

_ “Can I ride in the cart too?” _

_ Diva stiffened a light chuckle. _

_ “Well just need a basket. But dear, aren't you a little old for that?” _

_ “Nu-uh, anyone can ride it if they fit! I fit” _

_ Diva mused over the thought, bemused by the innocent girl's glimmering look of anticipation. _

_ “I suppose-“ _

_ Before Diva could finish, the ground began to rumble harshly. Soon enough she was down on the asphalt, Strawberry not far from her, looking panicked. _

_ “What’s happening?!” _

_ “It’s an earthquake- Strawberry, stay with me!” _

_ Diva began to crawl her way towards Strawberry, but a loud rippling sound tore through the air, painfully making her ears ring. It was so hard to focus- everything was so hectic, the ground was just starting to calm itself as Diva managed to focus. Glancing up she could see giant black balls hurtling towards them. _

_ Fast. _

_ “LOOK OUT!” _

_ Everything happened in a moment. Crashing, a searing burning sensation, guttural screaming. _

_ Then darkness. _

_ ————————— _

_ “ _ Diva…?”

Marine starred in near disbelief.  _ The _ Diva was standing in front of her and she….

Marine had recognized some people, sure. A few people she’d helped or brought to justice over the years she’d met again, except they were mutated. It hadn’t been easy, always knowing who they were before. Even the cat girl they’d taken down she’d remember seeing. Her name was Maple, she’d tried stealing some relaxants from a pharmacy one time. The younger girl had been quite abashed about it all after being caught. She had sleeping problems, and just wanted something to help with it. 

She ended up being discharged with little other than a slap on the wrist, being oddly silent about where her address was. Marine figured some kind of home life she had wasn't the best. She hadn’t been right to do what she did, but she was a good kid. Just barely under the threshold of being an adult.

She’d just fought that kid like she was stuck with a lion in a cage. It wasn’t ever easy having to fight, but sometimes it was needed to get the job done. But in a situation like this? It was hard.

But with Diva. Someone she knew, someone she’d talked to more than once, someone that was well known and renowned for her charity and progressiveness, someone she could say she was  _ friends _ with. That person was standing right infront of her, glimmering in her eyes. Though, it was far different from the usual innocent one.

She puffed out her chest proudly, putting one of her hands to her chest as she boisted happily.

“You know me already? How coincidental!~ Surly I’d doubt there’s a single person unknowing of my divine beauty, but-“

“She’s CRAZY.”

Demetrius tugged on Marines arm, hardly shaking her from her stuper.

“She’s- cmon, do something! Don’t just stand there she’ll- look at her!”

Marine did. That warm smile was worn on her face. Diva gave a slight glare towards Demetrius in particular, her toothy smirk unwavering.

“You know, it’s very rude to interrupt darling. Especially in the presence of a celebrity~ You ought to respect someone like me, especially since you're on my stage.”

She raised a thoughtful hand to her chin.

“Though, I suppose I can let it slide. You all gave such wonderful performances for my adoring fans!”

Echo, to her left, looked partly confused and disturbed.

“Performances?...”

Divas eyes glimmered with mischief as she spread her arms.

“But of course! It’s all entertainment darling! It’s my job as their entertainer to provide! But while I was gone you all did such a marvelous job! But- surely, an entertainers job isn’t ever done. Is it?”

Marine let out a shaky breath, pulling together her wayward thoughts as she tightened her stance, holding her stern look. Echo next to her did the same, attempting to appear stoic despite his hesitancy. Demetrius simply kept quiet, cowering behind her. Diva’s expression morphed into one slightly more sinister, a darkness present in her expression.

“You all aren’t done yet. We’re all out of performers aside from you. You can't leave the audience without an encore after such a display, now can you? No, you can’t.”

A thick silence overcame the three as diva stared unabashed, the wicked sly smile plastered on her face. 

“But...even as the main attraction, I can’t help but feel it’s a little unfair. I watched you all for a brief few moments as I returned, and you  _ were _ quite impressive. If that was just two of you, what odds do I stand against three?” Diva tapped her head, shaking her head as she let out a bellowed laugh. “I’m not just a pretty face, I’m smart too dearies. I know an unfair fight when I see one, so let’s say we even the playing field!”

Diva snapped her fingers as the crowd began to rally, their silence breaking as they began to cheer out their support. From the crowd came in a fireman's hatchet, stained along the blade. She caught it effortlessly, recoiling slightly not from the hatchet, but from the icy blast that collided with it. Marine turned to echo, seeing his paleish face staring at Diva with partial contempt and partial fear, but it soon morphed towards the ladder as he saw he’d missed his mark.

Diva gave him a bemused look, smashing her closed hand against the icy layer now coating the hatchets side, shattering it instantly.

“Tsk tak- no cheap shots darling. We haven’t started yet~”

Diva trotted over towards the sides of the rink, stopping near a bordered up exit towards one of the locker rooms. Taking the hatchet, she shattered through the wood instantly with one swing, then made her way back the hall.

Demetrius immediately unlatched from Marine, attempting to run out through the new exit, but quickly retreated as a few members of the crowd approached the opening with weapons. He stood by her again.

“You gatta is something! You cant- Shes- she’s going to come back with who knows what and we-“

“I’m not  _ suppose  _ to pick favorites out of my pets you know...the poor cat there- why, she’s my second favorite.”

Diva emerged back from the narrow bleak hall leading towards the locker room. Demetrius quickly shut his mouth, taking cover behind Marine as he scanned the ground for better defense. Diva’s hatchet was in her right hand, and a chain leading back into the dark was in her left.

“She seems oddly familiar- she always did remind me of someone. But the poor puny little thing was brought me a horrid mess. I simply had to take her in- I take great care of my pets, of course. But, my favorite pet I’d found all on my own…I’m nearly ashamed to admit it all, he grew on me sooo quickly~”

Diva pulled lightly on the chain as she entered the ring, a figure beginning to emerge with her. It towered over her easily, beginning to come into the light.

“I’m naturally generous- I simply spoil him rotten, he  _ loves _ to play.”

The upper half of his chest and arms was barren and muscular, the areas around his shoulders and chest were tinted with the same blank everyone else had, the appearance of greenish scales layered in the area. Behind him a large pointed tall dragged across the ground, lagging behind his large legs and feet. They too had the same blackish, greenish scales coating them, his legs and feet swollen up to a large degree. His toes looked to have sharp nails edging out from them as he lethargically stomped forward. He slumped above Diva, the antlers on his head sticking out like a sore thumb, the right one half broken. His messy mop of hair hangs down over his eyes, shrouding his face. He was enormous compared to them, easily 8 feet tall. 

Diva snapped her fingers together again, from behind her came a loud slam. A locker set had been toppled over, filling in the arenas new gap, blocking it off. The beast aside, she lumbered over, kneeling slightly. She hummed pleasantly, scratching lightly at his chin as he let out a low, deep growl.

“I know you're excited- you don’t have to wait a moment longer-“

She grinned wildly, her loose easy growing smile morphing into one of manic excitement.

“Without further adieu! A live performance unlike any other!”

And with that, Diva released the chain in her hand. The beast aside her was quick into action, charging at a lumbering pace as Marine quickly snapped out of her conflicted spur.

“MOVE!”

She was quick to shove Demetrius aside, causing him to grunt and hiss out as she dove past him, Echo let out grunt, dodging back as he shot an icicle at the beats head. He barely dodged, grumbling lowly as he stood up from his ducked position. Demetrius began to stand, only to yelp as the beast caught him with his ginormous tail, scooping him up with it as it turned to face Echo, looking prepared to dash again.

“Demetrius! Help Echo, you-“

“Eyes front deary!~”

Marines head spun, she raised her arm in a quick motion, deflecting the hatchet strike aimed at her head. The strike came upwards from an angle. The blade’s end skidding off her metallic arms in a rather unpleasant manner, she was quick to push back in Diva, staggering her backwards as she painted lightly, keeping her vision locked on the manic blond.

“It’s rude to ignore the main attraction darling! You should be honored really- to even be apart of this.”

The way diva’s uneven bangs swayed afront her near crazed yet sophisticated expression almost made Marine shiver. She truly hated this to her core, she hated even more trying to admit she was scared out of her mind. She did her best to assure her body didn’t portray her true feelings, switching to a sturdier more offensive stance.

“You don’t have to do this Diva, it’s wrong. This isn’t you. Don’t you even remember what you stood for?”

Diva glanced curiously at Madine, almost like a hawk watching over its prey, before she laughed. She swung her hatchet effortlessly around in her right hand. 

“Of  _ course _ I do!~ I’ve seen my magazines.” She sighed dreamily. “Even before I was loved- even before I turned beautiful!~” she put her free hand to her chest as she mused. “I was a star then, and I am now. The people want, I provide, and they want  _ me _ above all else! Front and center stage~ It’s almost exhausting you know, the-“

“Like this?” Marine sounded a mixed between mortified and fearful. She didn’t understand what she was hearing, somehow Diva was misreading into her own life. Had she not remembered a thing about who she was. She looked irritated now, glaring at Marine as she drawled out her words.

“They want, and I provide. It’s very  _ rude  _ to interrupt darling. And I get the feeling they’re getting angsty, they never were one for getting wordy conversations, they like the **action** !”

Diva yelled out her last word with further enthusiasm, stepping forward and slashing her hatchet again. Marine was quick to sidestep but- her mind was still struggling, she really, really didn’t want to get in a fist fight, because it hardly seemed like she’d hit diva on the head by surprise and knock her out so easily. She continued to dodge incoming slashes and strikes, Diva hardly looked tired from lugging the weapon around, a sense of giddy mania in her little chuckles and laughs.

The background noise was starting to drain her, the cheers of the crowd roaring through with thunderous appleause. Taking just a glance back she saw Echo and the beast again. He was trying to wall it off, it has little cracked sheets of ice coating it’s feet and chest, seemingly from failed attempts at freezing it over. Demetrius was still clinging to its large tail. She had to.

“Eyes.  **Front!** ”

Marine turned quickly as Diva struck just as fast, she reacted quickly, grabbing the hatchet in its downward thrust. She saw the slight fury in Divas expression as their eyes locked. Marine let out an uneasy breathe, now wasnt the time the get cold feet. She could do this- she was made for this for gods sake. It’s why she’s got her…

Her arms!

She was quick to push up, hurling the hatchet over her head as Diva followed suit, her expression perplexed from the sudden motion. She threw the hatchet and diva over her head with fair ease, but before she could let go and toss them back, a loud thumb landed behind her. She found a sudden change of force, the sharp end of the hatchet being dragged as she held on with it, she quickly found Diva recoiling, doing the same thing as she pulled quick and hard on the hatchet in an arc over her head, throwing it along with Marine at the same force.

Everything became a blur in the short time before she felt a cold  _ hard _ force collide with her back. She grunted our as she felt something wet run down the back of her head, her entire body ached. She could barely make out Diva, several meters away and slowly approaching from where she had been. She felt her body shake, though not if her own valuation, she looked over sluggishly as the world started to blur back into frame, she locked onto Demetrius’ panicked expression.

“Get up you- c’mon! He’s distracted, you can hold her off and we’ll get the hell out of here! Do- do you job!”

Marine winced, her head throbbing as she looked aside her. There was shards of broken ice on the floor to her side and beneath her torso.

“Where’s...the wall he-“

“That  **thing** broke through it so let’s  **leave** before he breaks through US!”

Marine slowly made her way to her feet, glancing over to see Diva still advancing with a smirk on her face, swinging the hatchet at her side with glee. She was rambling but marine couldn’t- focus on it. She needed to do something. Echo was behind her, being cornered by divas beast. They couldn’t do this. Her and echo barely took out the other girl, and she was animalistic, hardly using strategy. Maybe if the three of them took on just Diva they could’ve done something, but split up with that beast in the ring too? He was easily over twice the other girls side. They just…

….

That’s it!

“Demetrius- switch us!” Marine coughed lightly, bending over to pick up a sturdy icicle and the top half of a stop sign laying nearby. Demetrius looked at her incredulously.

“What?! What do you mean-“

“Me and diva! Our looks! Switch us!”

Demetrius stared at her blankly for a moment, before unease and realization dawned on his features.

“W-“

“Now! Demetrius!”

Marine didn’t feel the change, of course she didn’t. It was supportively purely visual, from what she could understand of Demetrius ability. He changed how you saw things, or something like that. She took notice when diva halted, looking utterly confused. It wasn’t Diva though, it looked just like...herself, it made her shiver seeing that almost crazed look on her own face mixed with a slight malice as it shifted to confusion.

“What the…” 

Diva turned back up, looking to Marine as she let out a scoff. Marine glanced down and- sure enough, her hands and legs were the same barren black texture as Diva had been.

“Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery darling, but just  _ what _ are you trying to accomplish? You cant beat the original- no matter what little voodoo you-“

“”HEY!”

Marine smashed the icicle against the sign, the sound echoing through the rink. Across is, the beast turned around, it had been cornering a petrified echo, breaking its large scaley feet from a weak ice coating the floor.

Marine hesitated for a moment, clearing her voice as she stood up taller, putting in her best grin. It was painful. She pointed towards Diva.

“Ignore him- get the purple one instead...dear.” 

Marine swallowed thickly as Diva stared disbeleivingly, before bellowing our in laughter.

“What a crude imitation! I’d hardly say it’s flattering on the least- actually.”

The smirked smuggling, turning back to face the beast.

“-what-“

Diva was cut short, the smirk cut off her face as she was nearly trampled by the far larger man. She grunted our, tumbling against the ground as he slid to a stop past her, turning to face her. He lumbered over, thumbing against the ground as his trail dragged. Diva sputtered against the ground, dirtied as pushed herself off the dirt, looking hardly satisfied.

“What.” She spat again, face mixed with annoyance and disbelief. “You- it’s me! Don’t-“ she looked around, seeing the chain connected to the collar around the beats neck lingering behind near her. She grunted, standing up fully as she grabbed it, yanking on it. “You obey me! Not- don’t listen to that crude imitation!”

The beast flinched lightly from the tug, huffing out its nose as it faces her. It seemed hesitant, Marine inwardly panicked, she hardly knew how to act her part well, and if Diva actually managed to win him back they wouldn’t have a second shot at this. She glanced over, seeing Echo sneaking along the rim of the ring towards them. Marine sucked in an uneasy breathe. She snapped her fingers, it sounded a little too metallic, but the beast hardly seemed to notice as it turned back to her.

“Ignore her! On second thought, the one that fires ice is far more...a far better performer.” Marine tried to put as much confidence in her voice as possible, pointing him out as Demetrius hissed something into her ear from behind her. “Bring him to me!” She paused. “Un...unharmed!”

The beast staggered for a moment, Diva yanked again on his chain as she growled. She wrapped around her own arm, strengthening her hold against the chain.

“You listen to  **me** ! Not-“

Diva let out a windy grunt as she was shoved to the ground, her hand caught up in the chain as he turned and shoved her down with his tail by coincidence. He immediately dashed towards Echo, who was quick to panic and begin to flee away. Diva was dragged behind the beat, wrapped up in the chain as she slid against the dirt floor. She struggled against the grip, anything she said getting cut off as she was dragged along. The beast made a quick turn, causing her to slide fast and smash hard against the side of the rinks wall. She continued to be dragged along, Echo approached the corner as the beast began to close in. Marine sucked in a breath and raised her voice.

“STOP!”

And with that, he did, feet dragging to a stop as Diva slid in next to him. The beast was turned away from her, now facing Marine herself, his eyes covered by his long dirty bangs. Echo was panting, starting to shift towards her and Demetrius. Marine looked over at Diva.

She was struggling to get up, her arms and torso full of scratches and scrapes. Her left hand and wrist were cut up and red, now separated from the chain. A blackish red liquid was oozing from the top of her forehead, as he eyes were h focused and barely open. She wheezed lightly, trying to sit up, before falling back to the floor with a cough. She grunted weakly, before going still.

The imagery of seeing herself in such a state made her sick. The thought that  _ she’d  _ done it almost made her gag.

The crowd fell oddly silent.

Echo finally made it over, letting out a strangled gasp as he raised his hands, an icy aura forming around them. Marine looked at him, conflicted and confused. She felt guilty but- she needed a distraction and-

“Get the fuck away from ya you sick freak!”

Before he could do anything brash, Demetrius shoved Echo, making him loose his balance as he shot an icicle to her side.

“You idiot! What the hell are you doing! That’s Marine! She just saved your ass!”

Echo looked back at her, partly terrified and partly angry. 

“No- it’s- DIDNT you see what she just did to Marine?! It-“

“It’s Demetrius availing Echo he- he can change how things look.” She winced. “I’m sorry, I needed to distract him and-“

All three froze as a lumbering shadow lumbered over them, Marine turned to see the man in question standing above her. She swallowed hard, Echo joined Demetrius in cowering behind her.

He simply sat down.

He let out another drawn breath through h his nose, tilting his head by arching his back towards her. His tail slowly swished across the dirt for a moment before coming to a stop.

Marine’s mouth felt dry, she reached out, unsure for a moment, before weakly patting him on the head as she found her voice.

“Erm- good...job. That’s- that’ll be all, for tonight. The performance is over.”

A thick silence filled the room, Marine almost forgot the crowd was there until they roared out again, most of them cheering from the show of events. Her head throbbed from the noise. They cheered out in victorious enthusiasm. It felt like anything but victory for Marine. She...they could surly leave now, but she couldn’t just leave things as they were.

“Hold our looks until we leave.” Marine whispered over to Demetrius, who swallowed hard and nodded, looking oddly at the docile beast sitting afront them. Marine cleared her throat again, raising her voice to address everyone.

“That’s all for tonight’s show….darlings. I’ll be taking- all three of our preforms along with me, as I have more important errands to run. My...lovely p..pet...will assure no other shows on go on until my return.” Marine turned back to the beast, reaching out and rubbing his head with a slight hesitance. “Right?” She questioned, rather than commanded.

The beast let out another huff, seemingly in agreement as it’s head shifted slightly up and down.

“Three?..” Echo muttered, Demetrius already muttering along side him to just leave now before they changed their minds. Marine harshly shushed them, as she walked over towards Diva. She picked up the girl, still unerved to be looking at herself, and slew her over her shoulder. She returned to Demetrius and Echo, who both looked at her fearfully.

“I shall...return! But- you are all to stay docile until then, I’ll bring more...more entertainment!”

The crowed cheered again, loudly, as Marine grunted, her head still throbbing. She motioned you Echo and Demetrius as she began to sluggishly walk out of the rink. A few members of the audience moved the vending machines blocking the exit, and the three were able to simply walk out without much further fuss. Once they were outside, Marine kept slugging on until the next block, where she grunted as she leaned against the wall. Exhausted.

“Switch us back…” she sighed out.

Opening her eyes again, she glanced down her body looked like hers again. Though, she was a little banged up herself. Ice wasn’t exactly the most fun surface to slam into. She painted lightly, looking to Echo with a meloncolly expression.

“I’m sorry I had him chase you. It’s...all I could think of, are you okay?”

The mixed expression on Echo’s face morphed into a more somber one, he slowly nodded. 

“It’s...fine, I guess we wouldn’t have gotten out of there if it wasn’t-“

“Why the  _ hell _ did you take the person that tried to  **kill us?** ”

Demetrius interrupted as he stepped afront echo, looking almost hysterical as he laughed. He didn’t seem to think it was funny though.

“I mean- you’re fucking nuts but- do you really just like carrying around psychopaths? Don’t-“

“Were not  **leaving** her there.” Marine barked harshly, eyes narrowing as her patience was riddled away. “If we did she’d hurt more people. It would all just continue. At least with her gone they won’t be as inclined too!”

Demetrius frowned, his nervous smile quickly fiddling back and forth between being present and absent.

“Great! Really noble, but let’s- just-“

He fiddled around with his hands.

“We can’t just  _ take _ her with us! Get rid of her!”

Marine narrowed her eyes, processing, before she scoffed.

“You’d better not mean what I think you mean.”

“It’s in self defense! She-“

“We’re  **not** killing her. End of  **discussion** .” Marine cut back harshly, she’d felt partly guilty the first time. That too was dwindling with her patience. “If it makes you uncomfortable she’s coming with us, then  **leave** .”

Demetrius almost looked furious, but his expression clearly looked more panicked.

“You’re- what’s wrong with you?! If this is what you and your little human shield there do for fun I’m out!”

“Good. Have fun on your own.”

Marine grunted, pushing off the wall as she started to lumber back towards the base.

“C’mon Echo.”

Echo was quick to trail behind, hesitating for only a second. They walked in silence for a moment, before echo weakly spoke up. 

“...I mean, I understand what you were saying but- how are we going to handle her?”

“I’ll watch her if I have to. We can detain her. Caspian mentioned having someone to study might...might be useful too.” Marine paused. “I couldn’t leave her there but- I guess everyone’s going to have to decide what to do when we get back.” She sighed out, quite frankly, when she got back Marine was hardly sure she’d be able to stay standing. She wanted to pass out, in all actuality. 

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned slightly as Echo did the same. Demetrius stood behind her, looking a mix between pleading and terrified.

“You’ve...got people? And supplies and stuff?”

Marine shot him a cold look. Mulling over if he even deserved a response.

“We’re not giving free handouts. If you want any, you have to help  **everyone** .”

It wasn’t really meant as a statement in the rules, but that didn’t seem to stop Demetrius from stepping closer, his tone and demeanor a complete shift from how it was just a minute prior.

“F-fine! I’ll- who cares I’ll help! I already helped you back there too, I can do it or- But you can’t just leave me out here! You cant I’ll- you’re suppose to help people like me who can’t defend themselves!” 

Marine’s posture slumped slightly. She was so, so tired, exhausted even, especially of Demetrius, but he was right.

“If you don’t, well kick you back out.” She finished curtly, turning back around as she lumbered on. 

He didn’t say anything further, but she was acutely aware of his trailing footsteps behind them now as the three fell silent.

In a way, she and Echo had done far more than they’d set out to do. But if she could go back?

She’d easily would’ve simply turned around and gone back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I don’t remember the remake having this much violence. How’d it stay PG 13?


	3. Check Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Moving right along at a slightly faster pace than before baby! Longest chapter yet!
> 
> God. Longest chapter yet, and I’m only at 3 of what’s going to be over 30 no doubt. Stick with me fellas.

Menna eyes laid drowsily on the top of his water bottle as his hand continued to tighten and unscrew the cap repeatedly, the cap making a popping sound with each screw. Most people were eating right about now, it was late in the evening, meanwhile he was on the couch on the 1st floor of the hideout, away from mostly everyone. They were suppose to try and keep to the expansive basement, to avoid being seen on the surface by anyone. Back when the gang was still functional it was mostly the same case, at least when they were discussing heist plans or harboring stolen goods across the hideout. But right now he...didn’t care, he wanted to be alone. He didn’t have much of an appetite either.

It’s not like they were low on food, they had enough stored in the massive building to last a few months if everyone was at least fairly conservative with their portions. And there were still many places in the city they could probably go to find more canned food, but- he just...couldn’t understand why they’d bother. Why anyone would bother really. He wasn’t bored despite his demeanor. No, he was more empty and hopeless, though when hadn’t he been in recent years?

What was their plan? Survive an extra 2 months before rations ran out? Hope that some outside military force would come to take them all away from their hell? Escape the city and run away? What was the point? Lives were altered beyond salvaging by this point for some people, and for others who’d been a little more fortunate it was just a hopeful whim that they’d all get out of this and things would go back to normal. But Menna knew they never could, not for most people, not for him.

He’d thrown away his life long ago, he had no life to get back to. What little he might’ve had was probably already gone. So forgive him if he wasn’t jumping up to pitch in.

….

Though he supposed out of nearly everyone here he was the least deserving to give up. He made the choice to ruin his life, nobody else here made the choice to get cast into an apocalypse, he was just needlessly dragging everyone down when he finally had the chance to maybe try and help for a change. His motivation was still scarce though, he was never the stoic type.

The heard the distant sound of footsteps as his head turned, resting on his shoulder. He saw pink hair start to emerge from around the corner. A cheshire grin laid on the face that greeted him.

“There you are Adrian! Just the man I was looking for?”

Caspian made his way over with more pep in his step then Menna would’ve though possible. He was always one to smile, Caspian almost never looked genuinely sad, but it almost disturbed Menna how despite events he still seemed as obnoxious and carefree as ever. Even if agitation and snippy marks sometimes found their way into Caspians speech, he hardly seemed to be taking things as seriously as he needed to. Though, Menna supposed he was hypocritical in that sense.

“Really now? And what do ya need me for?” 

Menna glanced up at Caspian with a tired look that pleaded to be left alone, apparently it didn’t detour the man whatsoever.

“I’ve been meaning to get out of here for a while, and I think the midgets mad at me again, I caught her playing with her tinker toys and she showed me out. So I want you to come on a little trip with me to my hospital, for supplies. You’re an awfully good body guard.”

Menna’s interest peaked slightly as he looked at Caspian oddly. He assumed the “midget” he’d been referring too was Malorie. The two had been at odds ever since she’d arrived, Caspian seemed to have no problem picking on her after she announced the idea of finishing a time machine to solve everything. That hadn’t gotten them off on the best foot. They were two big personalities, and clashed often, though Caspian hardly seemed offended as much as she was when he mocked her. She tore right back, asking Caspian just how he supposed he alone would make a vaccine from studying whatever the black stuff was. Menna didn’t really get it. Her idea hardly sounded likely, but to her point neither did Caspians. He seemed to treat her like a wishful child regardless.

“I thought ya didn’t want to go out there? With all the germs and stuff.”

Caspian shrugged, humming thoughtfully as he rested on the couch's arm. As far as Menna was aware, Caspian had some special disease that made him super susceptible to germs- or something. He’d made a treatment for himself, but Menna doubted it would fair well against whatever that black stuff was.

“If I stay here and don’t refill my dosage, I die. If I go out there and try to get stuff to fix up another, I might not die.” He motioned his hands up and down like a scale. “Sounds like a strong argument for going on a stroll. Plus, we can go get medical supplies and whatnot, for the greater good and all that. I get your a loner and anti-social and all- but you haven’t been out either, have you Adrian?”

Menna sighed. Standing up with little resistance. He already had the feeling Caspian wasn’t asking if he wanted to go.

“When are we leaving?”

“After I grab your gun and some basic supplies- you're a great aim with that thing. Maybe grab your little grappling gun too, Hmm? I’m sure we’ll be just peachy without it but- you never know.”

Caspian got up and left without much else said, Menna stretched, his body already tired. This was probably going to be a long day.

——————————-

“Are we on a rescue mission- or- or are we going to to get supplies? Oh! Are we doing scouting like Ms. Marine went to do? Is that what we’re doing.”

“Like the enthusiasm bud, but we’re just grabbing some medical supplies. Still  _ very _ important though.”

Menna walked uncomfortably next to Caspian and Yip, already feeling exhausted. It was a bit of a mix between mentally and physically. Something just rubbed him the wrong way about Yip coming along with them. Not that he hadn’t known about it, just...the fact he was coming at all. If he remembered correctly Yip was just 16. He might’ve had metallic arms in the same kind or vain as Marine, but he clearly wasn’t nearly as physically powerful as her. A kid like him shouldn’t have been out here.

“Uhm...yeah, it’s great you want to help but- ya know this isn’t a game or anything right? Menna looked down at Yip with a slightly worried expression. “This is serious.”

His smile wavered slightly, but he nodded with a determined look. Hoisting up the backpack further on his shoulders.

“Yeah- yeah I know. I just want to help. Like- Marine does! Or Zane did. Do you know him? He goes by Manzana too!”

“Manzana? Isn’t that Spanish for apple?” Caspian hummed on Yip’s other side. The kid nodded.

“Yeah! He’s uh- he’s the red haired guy! I used to hang out with him all the time with Strawberry! They lived with Ms. Diva and Mr. Cooper- Manzana is super tough. Right when everything started and we found you guys he went right out to try and find everyone else on his own!”

Caspian stared curiously at Yip, humming thoughtful while Menna felt just a tad nauseous. Be remembered now. The Zane kid had practically had a breakdown after he’d brought Yip into the hideout. He kept asking about a girl, short with black hair who went by Strawberry, and about Diva and her husband. Nobody had seen any of them, so he bolted out of the hideout to find them before anyone could stop him. He remembered watching the young man drag himself back in a day later, exhausted and...broken. He never elaborated, he hardly spoke at all, but Menna figured he probably didn’t find who he was looking for. The likely hood that the pekoe Yip had described were alive or..even okay.

“That’s really nobel kid but- you understand the situation right?..” he gave a sorrowful look as Yip turned to him curiously. “There was a lot that went wrong- your friends light not...you known…”

Yip blinked, glancing down for a moment. He shook his head. 

“I think out of anyone, they’d all be okay. They’re all really strong. They all protect each other. Just like Zane protected me. There’s a lot of buildings to hide in- so I’m sure they just can’t find us yet, since all the phones are broken.”

“...right.” Menna said with a sigh. He’d hate for this kid to find out face to face one of his friends dead or...worse. Caspian hummed lightly.

“Well sport- it’s important to be optimistic. It’s better than nothing. Mennas always been a ig sourpuss, you know that?” 

Menna sent a slight glare Caspians way as Yip smiled lightly with a laugh. 

“Casp-“

“Here we- Ahh shit!”

Caspian quickly dashed off as they approached the hospital, Yip quickly jumped and followed him at a brisk pace as Menna frowned, following at a slower pace. Caspian hadn’t seemed to care about a thing so far. What on earth had him so…

…..

Motherfucker.

Caspian stood over his mangled convertible right across the street from the hospital, an unreadable expression on his face.

“That was a damn good car too..” be murmered to himself. Yip stopped by his side.

“Was it yours?”

“Yeah...you know- I figure insurance probably won’t cover this. Looters took the door and scratched up the sides!”

Yip had a good laugh at that, Menna did not.

“Your worried about your  _ car _ .” He asked in a warning tone, approaching the two.

“It was my favorite one.” Caspian sighed longingly, Yip gaped.

“Favorite one? A car this fancy?”

“Mhm- I’ve got a big garage full of em.”

Yip crawled in, sitting on the driver's seat. Caspian smirked.

“Finest leather seats money can buy, the top comes off on sunny days- the whole wazoo.” He waved his hand nonchalantly. He stuffed his hands into his pocket, pulling out a key ring. He tapped a button on what looked to be his car keys, little happened. He sighed.

“Looks like it’s pretty dead now though. It’s not like I could drive it- the roads are  _ completely _ screwed up, but still. I wish it had been my Jeep instead or something.”

Yip let out a soft “woooah…”, pressing his back further into the leather. Menna stepped up next to Caspian.

“Shouldn’t we be doing what we  _ need _ to do before it gets dark.”

Caspian turned to him, missing or ignoring his irritated look.

“Suppose you're right Adrian.” He said in a tone far too cheery. He made his way over to the hospital’s front doors, spinning his keys around by his index finger. The doors were borders up from the outside, Caspian hummed, pushing against the door.

“They boarded up the wrong side. Door opens just fine, just gatta unlock-“

“You brought a kid with us?”

Menna whispered in a harsh tone, Caspian looked back at him; blinking. He rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Brilliant observation Menna. I thought your old eyes were given up on you-“

“Why.”

Caspians grin dropped for a moment as he raised an eyebrow. 

“He wanted to come?

“Why’d you let him?”

“Thought 3 sets of hands is better than 2.” Caspian was starting to look partly annoyed, standing up strait. “Which- it is, last time I checked.

“So you brought a  _ kid _ .”

“He’s a teenager and he wanted to come, he can make his own choices-“

Menna frowned, Caspian hardly looked interested in the conversation anymore. He turned back towards the door, fiddling with the lock set under a few of the boards.

“Plus, he’s part dog. There might be spilled chemicals in there or something. He could probably point them out better than us-”

“Caspian for god's sake- tell me you didn’t just-“

Both the men were shocked out of their growing disagreement as a loud horn went off. Turning, Yip her backed away from the steering wheel in a quick motion.

“Sorry! Sorry I- I thought it didn’t work.”

Caspian slipped his smile back on, thought maybe a little tighter than usual. Menna made no effort to hide his disapproving frown as Yip hurried over to them.

“It’s not a big deal, just...maybe don’t alert everyone to where we are. It’s like those zombie movies- loud noises are a bad idea.”

Yip nodded guiltily, Mennas rising urge to wipe the smile off Caspians face stayed a constant.

Eventually Caspian managed to get the doors doors, he slid under the boards blocking the top half of the door as Yip did the same. Menna, with a little more struggle, also did. Caspian let out a little whistle, looking over the place. Menna took a glance around.

The place was truly in a state of disrepair. There were bits of rubble around, mostly from what seemed to be holes in the ceiling revealing the upper floor, no doubt from the earth quakes since it didn’t seem the outside was badly damaged. There were a few carts and wheelchairs along the ground and against the walls, some of the tiles cracked from the force of whatever had landed upon them. The rooms bordering them along the walls were in different states, some were wide open, others were boarded up, and some were inaccessible. It certainly didn’t make him feel welcome. Menna had already been her once more or less on his deathbed, he thought after that he couldn’t be any more uncomfortable here. The horror-like aesthetic to the place didn’t make him feel any more at home certainly. The rooms were dimly lit, little bits of light through the broken windows and little cracks and holes in the walls the only light they were provided. 

Everything was kind of horror like now, though. The whole city was in a horrible state. He wasn’t sure why the hospital specifically gave him such an off vibe.

Menna heard a sniffle from aside him, turning his gaze he saw Yip standing aside him, face scrunched up with a certain kind of displeasure. Menna heard another hug from Caspian, who walked up beside him and took a look at Yip.

“Something got your attention kid?”

“Something smells- rotten. Like bad food-“

“Where’s it at?”

Yip paused, sniffing again. Menna held back his temptation to just walk out with Yip without having to question the morals of treating a teen like a detection dog. They couldn’t really turn back now, as much as he wished he could.

“I dunno..,in uh- that room? There’s like- a bunch of smells. I think they’re coming from up there too.” Yup pointed to an open room, ahead and on the left of them, then glanced up at the ceiling where the hole was. Caspian walked over to the room, careful to step over some of the lopsided rubble, as he took a glance into the room. Caspian pauses by the door frame for a few seconds, before he backed up, stuffing his hand into part of his coat before using it to shut the door. 

“Alright- how about we avoid those rooms for now. Let’s just focus on getting up to my office, then on the way back we’ll look for supplies, Adrian can take care of looking into any rooms.” Caspian removed his hand from his coat, brushing it off against the lower part of his shirt. Menna simply stared at him indignantly. 

There wasn’t much else discussion, Yip simply nodded. Caspian told the two there was a staircase in the right wing of the building that would take them up a floor, then another on the left wing to take them up to storage and the other personal only rooms. They began walking as Menna stuck by Caspians side, Yip leading the pack by a few feet. Menna brushed his hand by Caspian’s waist, whacking it lightly. Caspian turned to him, looking annoyed.

“Rude.”

“What was that about?”

“What was what about Adrian?” Caspian repeated back with a hum. Causing Menna to scowl further.

“Sayin I’d check every room. What was even in there?” Menna pauses, ushering a harsh whisper. “Quiet down down stop callin me Adrian.”

Caspian shrugged. “I won’t, and cause you probably should be doing it. The kid was smelling decomposition. Looks like some of the patients were left to die. I’m a doctor- so it’s not like I haven’t seen a body before. And you-...you know” Caspian twisted his wrist around slightly, motioning towards Menna. “You’ve seen bodies.”

Menna quelled his guilt, scoffing lightly as he tried to focus in on his anger.

“Right, and you can’t check the rooms because?”

“Just cause I had to come here doesn’t mean I wanna be touching everything. Those handles are  _ dirty _ . Pretty sure you’re the one who always does the dirty work, right?” Caspian shrugged, his dirty little smirk coming back. “You’re used to it.”

“Don’t you even act like-“

“I hear something.”

Menna turned back, almost having bumped into Yip. The boy had stopped at the hall's intersection, tail standing up straight as his ears flickered above his head lightly. Menna frowned lightly, his guilt rowing again.

“That was just me n Caspian Yip.”

“No- I mean other than you guys.”

Menna blinked, Caspian shook his head laughing lightly. Yip turned to face the two, looking a little unerved.

“I think it was just Adrian kid. He’s pretty loud mouthed. I-“

“There!”

Yip pointed up behind them, voice rising harshly. Menna jumped slightly before turning, following Yip’s finger up through another hole in the ceiling. Menna squinted, looking up through the hole. The hall upstairs seemed better lit, but he still couldn't see anything specific. Caspian, aside him, looked back at Yip, almost looking annoyed, slightly startled if anything. 

“What?”

“I saw something cause I heard it! It was above us- and I saw like- like uhm…” Yip frowned, looking down as he bit on his lip. “Like spots and...a tail! Like- a snake or something! It slithered away!”

Menna frowned, demeanor turning serious. Surely this place was secure, wasn’t it? It wasn’t caved in with that black stuff, so...there shouldn’t be any unwanted guests right? Or- well, he supposed there could still be survivors here. But- how would any of them be turned? It hadn’t looked like anyone else had broken in. The front door was locked tight, unbroken. He looked to Caspian.

“There aren’t any other ways in here. Are there? We came in through the front door. It was intact.”

Caspian looked thoughtful, waving his hand. “No- not other than the fire exit. But that’s connected to the fire escape. Someone would have to put down the ladder to come in that way.” 

“What if they climbed up?”

Caspian went silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. He took a step forward and pat toned Yip on the shoulder, starting to walk off to the left again, towards the staircase.

“We’ll keep a lookout, no need to dwell on it. We’ve scouted on this side of town tons of times- nobody’s come in or out of here, might be just some kind of lizard or something. Or maybe you were just seeing things. Besides, sooner we’re up in my office, sooner we’ll be out.”

Yip look partially unsure, looking back at Menna, then the hole, then forward. He trailed Caspian. Menna was hardly a fan of Caspians dismissal but- he wanted to believe it. He’d much rather just run into a squirrel or rat then some abomination of a use to be a person.

Then again- it seemed people had taken up shelter in the hospital. Maybe they were still here? If there were people maybe they’d be sensible, and they could just...talk, he didn’t want to kill it he didn’t have to.

Maybe it was a cruel kind of irony, when he needed to possibly kill to survive, he felt even less inclined to do it than when he didn’t need to. Or maybe there wasn’t any irony, and he was just a bad person.

...probably the ladder.

Menna gripped his gun, nested safely in the side of his pants, tucked away in the belt.

In another minute the party had reached the staircase, which was luckily mostly intact from the building's collateral damage. There was some rubble they had to maneuver past, but nothing blocking the path. Halfway up the stairs, Menna saw Yip pause, then shake slightly. He frowned, Caspian was a little further up as he stopped and glanced back.

“You alright kid?”

Yip looked back at Caspian, distress on his face as he shifted.

“It just dropped down. I heard something drop from where we were.”

The three went silent, a thickness now present in the air. Menna walked further up the stairs, pulling a front of Yip. He raised a finger to his lips, motioning silently to follow. Caspian, surprisingly, looked partly unnerved too as he glanced over Menna shiftily. He too obliged however, following with Yip in a silent tiptoe as Menna pulled out his pistol. 

They reached the top of the staircase, progressing forward as he peered slowly around the hall's corner. The next corridor was empty, the same hole they’d just seen present and blocking off part of the wing. The sides next to the hole looked barely thick enough to pass over. There were two rooms on their side of the hall; one boarded off, and one open with the door opened outwards, a large metal cabinet etching out barely from behind the open door. Menna slowly shifted towards the room, taking a glance back to ensure the two were still following.

After a quick glance into the room, and the lack of anything or anyone he could see, he slipped in as Caspian and Yip followed. He shut the door as quietly as possible, motioning the two back away from the door, the only entrance or exit. 

“Stay quiet. Let me know if you hear whatever it is getting closer.” Menna ushered quietly to Yip behind him. Yip nodded meekly, standing still. Even Caspian seemed to oblige, not making a sound. 

The silence dragged on, and on, and on. Menna steadied his breathing into a soft, deep, but silent rhythm. The world seemed to stand still.

A large crash bellowed from outside the room as Menna sucked in a sharp breath, Yip yelping from behind him. Menna’s trigger finger nearly pulled as he started intensely at the door.   
  
…..   
  
“I got em! I- hey! Come here! I got them! Where’d you…”   
  
A shrill girlish voice cheered out behind the door, muffled through the wood before it started to fade, sounding as if it was getting farther, and farther away. The 3 sat in silence, Menna’s mind went reeling as he stood trying to piece together exactly what happened. What exactly-   
  
“Great job Adrian.”

“...what?”   
  
Menna turned to Caspian, who was looking at him unimpressed. He clicked his tongue, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a more malicious, almost spiteful smile on his face. Caspian drawled off on his words, sounding more dry and serious than anything Menna had seen.

“If we’d just kept moving forward we wouldn’t be trapped in this room. Prettttty stupid.”

Caspian wasn’t  _ serious _ , was he? He couldn’t be. Menna sucked in a breath, laughing lightly, mirthlessly.

“Right, cause just- wandering the halls. It’s so much better right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it kind of would be.”

Menna scoffed, walking towards the door of the room. He twisted the nob, pressing his weight up against it. It hardly budged.

“Pretty sure that was the cabinet that fell Adrian. Don’t think you’re-”   
  
“Stop. Calling. Me. That.”

Menna was as close as could be to gritting his teeth and throttling Caspian himself. How could somebody be so- he was acting like a disgruntled child who didn’t get to do things  _ his _ way. 

“Hmm? Why? Why’s it matter Adrian. Why’s your name matter on our little detour  _ you _ got us into?”

“Me- YOU wanted me to come! Sorry for tryin to get us to a safer location, lord knows just- standing in a god damn hall was leagues better! Right? We probably wouldn’t even be here if it didn’t directly benefit you! So don’t ya go blamin me when you don’t have an ounce of selfless intent in ya!”

Caspian narrowed his eyes, looking offended. He scoffed, despite his malice filled words and tone, his smug little grin never left his face. 

“Right. Me, the doctor, coming from you, the m-“

“Guys!”

Menna broke off his glare to glance at Yip who-...that...that was quite the expression. The kid looked terrified, his tail hanging down between his legs.

“We need to work together, if we don’t then- then they’ll come back and bad things will happen! And people are relying on us too- and...and I don’t want to be stuck here if there’s...bad people here.”

Yip’s voice hushed towards the end, turning his gaze downward. Menna felt his innards twist. What was he doing? Really? Most of the anger in him had ceased, morphing into a lazy, guilty emptiness. He felt so...so tired. It reminded him all over again, just exactly what the point of all this was?

...at least right now, it was to get out of the building. Or, to get Yip our at the least. 

“...right- I’m...im sorry. Do you have anythin in your bag that’ll help us Yip?”

Yip looked reassured, if only slightly, posture loosening as he slung the backpack from his shoulder. Looking inside, he frowned.

“Just a flashlight, water, and...bullets, I think?”

“Right…”

Menna looked back at the door, pressing his weight against it to little give. Caspian remained oddly silent this time. He turned back, scanning over the room, there really didn’t seem to be another exit. The window was a two story drop, and it didn’t look like it was ready to open either, boards lining its middle. Menna gazed over to the hospital bed. 

“...Caspian help me with the bed’s frame.”

Caspian looked to him, a slightly deadpanned gaze.

“We can try puttin more force on the door, it’s not locked- just blocked. We can use it as a batterin ram.”

Caspian pauses, before sighing. He made his way towards the bed rim, the mattress already stripped from it. He mumbled something under his breath, glancing back at Menna, then Yip.

“You grab it too. Those metallic arms of yours are probably stronger than mine- so, all the force we can get is good.”

Yip nodded quickly, putting his backpack back where it ought to be as he help gripped the back of the rim as Menna and Caspian hoisted it up and turned it vertical with a grunt.

“Ight- hit it hard. On 1...2...3!”

With a slight jerk, they ushered forward quickly and slammed the rim against the door, a loud banging sound coming from the impact. The door creaked open slightly, pushing against the fallen cabinet outside. Menna sucked in a breath.

“Good- back it up, we need more space to get through, we’ll need to do it again.”

The trio backed up and Menna sucked in another breath, they repeated the ram. Another banging sound and a slight crack from the door as some of the wood chipped off. The gap looked big enough, just barely.

“C’mon! No doubt they heard that!”

Menna snuck through, Yip following suit, as Caspian slipped through last, posture stiff as he tried to avoid touching the dusty, dirty walls. Once the three were through Menna took a glance back around the corner from where they’d came, the stairwell looked safe.

“Alight, I don’t see em so if we’re-“

Menna turned back, face contorting as he quickly scowled, seeing Caspian going further down the hall.

“What’re you doing?! We should get the hell outta here before they come back n find us!”

“You got a gun on you Menna. They might be camping out the entrance now anyways, they said they were getting someone, and we can’t just come here for  _ nothing _ . There’s a fire escape in my office, we can leave out there and grab whatever supplies are in there.”

“Why woulda even have one in there?!”

“Can never be too sure with all the city crime!”

Menna harshly whispered Caspians name as he continued down the hall, Yip looking uncertainly between the two, before following after Caspian. He swore to god-

He started trailing quickly, ushering Caspian forward with a harshly toned “hurry!”

According to Caspian, the second stairwell was just down the main corridor and to the right. If he was telling the truth, his office near the top of the stairwell held their exit. Nothing too spectacular as long as they could get in and out fast. They approached the hall's intersection. Caspian made a sharp right.

“Not much farther! Just to the staircase- there! End of the ha-“

“AAHH!”

Menna took a hurried glance to Yip, who had ducked aside him as Caspian turned his head back quickly. A loud smash echoed through the halls as Menna watched a fire extinguisher narrowly miss him, flying over Yip, and smashing against the wall, he took a quick glance behind them. A set of two stood in the dimly lit wall behind them in the left side of the corridor.

They were both stained partly in red, a dark crimson like red, mostly across their hands and faces. Both appear to be feminin. The taller of the two had a red tint to her hair too, with what seemed to be cat ears slinking up and out. They weren’t super notable, Menna almost would’ve mistook them for a regular person, if it weren’t for their torso. Their shirt was ripped open at their stomach, a large grotesque looking mouth smacked at its center, black veins around where it was implanted, large sharp teeth protruding out with a blackish tongue weeping out through the opening. The smaller one at her side was far more easy on the eyes, if not still disturbing, she had a tail, lizard-like, dragging behind her. Her hands and arms were black, a lighter tint on their inside. A large furry like layer was coiled around her neck and shoulders, expanding out as Menna turned to face her. There were small tints of green to both the thing around her neck and her tail and arms. She extended one of her arms forward, looking desperately up at the horrid looking one. Her dull blue eyes looking worried as her messy brown hair flipped around on her face.

“It’s them! They- get them! They’re gonna get away! There’s nothing else here to eat! They have that key thing too!”

The larger one, with the mouth protruding from her stomach, seemed sluggish to respond. It grunted before starting towards them, grabbing a clipboard off a nearby cart as she chucked it with force, like a frisbee. Menna almost tripped as he ducked down, the board flying over his head and nearly hitting the back of Caspian’s legs. He himself took a glance back, and Menna saw the look of fear partially overtake his features as he turned around. The staircase was in sight.

“GO! GO!”

Caspian reaches it first, climbing up quickly. Yip followed suit, catching up quickly due to his smaller and more nimble form. Menna slugged begins slightly as he made his way up the first flight, turning to the second as he continued to climb. As he reached the top he took a glance down past the railing. The smaller one was near the bottom, starting to skip past the stairwell almost entirely as she scaled the wall with her hands, sticking to it like glue. Menna huffed, panting slightly as he pulled his gun out. He pointed a shot down, haphazard about its true aims as he pulled the trigger. A bang echoed through the hall as the girl yelped, retreating partially as Menna reached the top. 

Menna quickly stumbled into Caspian and Yip, the two just getting into the office as Caspian messed with the keys. The three ushered in before Caspian pushed his desk towards the door, locking it and blocking it off.

“Menna get the ladder down, I’ll get the shit with the kid!”

Caspian made his way over towards a cabinet on the right side of the room, opening it with the keys as he shuffled out what looked to be certain drugs and containers, as well as some first aid. Yip was behind him, bag open as Caspian dumped it in. Menna made his way over to the emergency exit door, unlocking it as he quickly pushed it open, making his way onto the fire escape.

Menna quickly swore to himself, the night was starting to fall, and- for the love of god.

“The ladders gone!”

“What?!”

“The damn ladders gone! It broke off, I see it in the alley! There’s no way off the escape!” 

Menna jumped slightly, hearing a bang from the door. It sounded like the smaller one was taking from the other side, sounding the same as she had when she’d trapped them the first time.

“They got the door all- stuck! I can’t get it open- can you climb the stairs any faster?!”

“What do we do Adrian?!”

Menna swore under his breath as he gripped his forehead. No way they could just fall from a three story jump, but there was no way they were reaching that ladder. He glanced across the alley, spotting another fire escape on the building beside them,  _ that _ one had a ladder. But it….

….!

“We’re goin across on my grappling hook one at a time! Get out here!”

Menna heard more banging from the door as Caspian and Yip slid out onto the escape with him. Menna pulled his grappling gun out of his back pocket, positioning himself over the railing as he shot the hook across the alley. It patched onto the other railing, falling through the cracks and getting caught between the bars as Menna tugged harshly on it. Normally these things were a one way trip, but there was now way he was getting across with the other two with him in one go. He wrapped the gun around part of the railing, settling on leaving it behind. He pulled on the room, it stayed firm.

Yip slid down first, seemingly anxious, but they hardly had time for doubt. Menna heard a large crack and some crunches, turning his head towards the door he could see a hole being eaten away from the wood, teeth sticking out through the new growing opening. Caspian was on it quickly after Yip, and just as Menna could make out the smaller one of the girls trying to fit through the newly made hole, he rode the line down to join Yip and Caspian.

Upon reaching the other side narrowly with a thumb, he heaved and turns back, pulling out his gun. He shot back up at his grappling gun. The smaller girl had approached the railing, but quickly retreated with another yell at his fire. It took a few shoots, due to his adrenaline and the darkness of the setting night, but he shot the rope coming from the gun as it fell down the alley, broken off.

Menna didn’t particularly register much of what the woman was saying on the other balcony, or much of even what Caspian was yelling at him. Turning back all he saw was the ladder was down and Yip was already at ground floor. He moved through the motions as he made his way down the ladder and started running, breaths heavy along with Caspians and Yip’s as they sought out somewhere to hide away in case they’d somehow followed. A few blocks down Menna took notice of a boarded up place, some closed down bar he’d seen years ago, he was quick to motion them toward it. The doors were boarded up, though unlike the rest of the city, they always had been. 

The door, surprisingly, wasn’t held back by the boards. It opened just fine, though he needed to duck to get under the board nailed to the frame. Caspian did the same as the two heaved heavily, adrenaline beginning to wear off as Menna took in the entire ordeal. That was almost close. He couldn’t even begin to describe the experience. He’d never faulted or shied away from using his gun in the most dangerous situation, but not even until they got up the stairs did he register defending himself with it, his first instinct simply being to  _ run _ from whoever those people were. It was so much more surreal, doing it for real, experiencing the kind of people their new world brewed up. 

What had they even wanted? Was...the one mentioned food- or- no, eating. Like- eating them. Were they cannibals? Is that what some of these people resorting too for food? They seemed bloody, especially around...god, the thought- it was enough to make him nauseous.

The whole ordeal made him nauseous. He wasn’t nearly as unfazed as he had been. He wasn’t nearly as uncaring, he was practically terrified. It was all just…

“Adrian! Some help, please?”

Menna blinked, turning back quickly to Caspian. Yip was stuck in the doorway, backpack caught on the nails of one of the boards. Menna made his way over, breathing still uneasy, he scanned over Yip’s features, the meek expression he gave. He looked relieved, but thinking back, Menna could start to focus on on that terrified look he’d given as they ran.

“Right-...right, I’ll getcha. Just-“

He grabbed a hold of the pack, tugging on it.

“Adrian don’t just pull, you’re-“

The testing of fabric cut off Caspian as Yip stumbled forward slightly, the left strap, the one that had been stuck, tearing and breaking from the force as Yip was freed. Caspian sighed.

“You broke it.”

Menna didn’t respond, breathing deeply as he glanced around. The bar they were in had closed long ago but- the inside appeared nicer than he would’ve thought. It was furnished, couch, T.V, a kitchen from what it seemed, like somebody had been living in it beforehand. He’d never recalled seeing anyone enter or exit, or even hearing about someone living in it. How old was this place? And why did it look so new? 

It looked good enough as a safe spot for the time being either way.

“Let’s...stay here, for now. Just- for the night. I need to...go lie down.” Menna ignored whatever the other two said as he slowly made his way towards the couch that was there, lying down as his leg ached. His mind ached too, just as before, he was so, so tired. Though- now both mentally and physically.

He didn’t get to dwell on it much though, as consciousness faded him and he drifted off into blackness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nausea, heat burn, indigestion, Upset stomach, and depression.


	4. Attracted to Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit on the shorter side so, butttt it’s got important stuff for the future and some nice world and character development! So woohoo! Mild warning on this chapter for a description of a body and slight gore so...be warned.
> 
> Thank god Caspians out of the spotlight now I get to BREATHE he is far too intellectual for me to be confident In writing him.  
> (Just as a clarification too. Menna and Adrian are the same person. Just a difference in nickname so it’s clear. Menna hates it, so Caspian uses it ;))

Caspian let out a dull hum as he shuffled from room to room, examining for anyone or anything left over. The place they’d found themselves in didn’t seem nearly as abandoned as one would’ve thought. For years the old building had stood in the deeper part of the city, hidden behind other far larger buildings. Caspian hadn’t remembered a time when it was open to the public, or even occupied, but clearly someone had been staying in the building. At least moderately recently.

He didn’t even know what it seemed to be, only having one story. The building consisted of a bar and some back rooms down a hall, most of which seemed to be small makeshift bedrooms. Perhaps it had been some low run inn of some sort? He wasn’t quite sure, though, if he recalled correctly. He was fairly sure Felix had made mention of the building, once or twice at the least. 

It really wasn’t much of his concern what the little fox boy did with his free time, but he suspected he might’ve been lounging around in the very building. Or at least that was the impression he had gotten. He spoke of it oddly, feigning innocents as he asked who last inhabited it. Nobody knew, and he seemed at least partly satisfied with that answer. Perhaps he went there to hang out with the little clown boy he’d mention occasionally- ah, what was his name? Vincent? The only thing he could recall about him was that he was that one kid who’d tried to join the Pemija gang by just walking up. Viper turned him down of course, and that was all he knew of him aside from what Felix had briefly mentioned before.

Though now, both Felix and Viper we’re gone. Viper had been...angry to say the least when all went to hell and Felix wasn’t back at home base. When all the stray survivors of the pending earthquakes and meteors had sought shelter in their hideout, Viper was hardly up for hosting. Caspian however, saw strength in numbers. Or at least- potential gain. If they weren’t an ally to the people, they were just another store or home to be looted. It was really in their interest to play nice, which is what Caspian did on a day to day basis anyways, bleeding his double life together wasn’t that hard as he started inviting the wayward souls into safety.

Viper, as unhappy as she was about the turn of events, was more disgruntled with the fact Felix was missing. Her son had gone out earlier in the day, and of course? All hell broke loose. She didn’t seem so keen on sending out Menna to do her work as she always seemed to, so went out to go fetch the boy herself. She never returned.

So Caspian took control over their little survivors base. Of course, it wasn’t easy to cover up everything in it. There were obvious signs to it being a hideout of some sort, so he just insisted he’d arrived shortly after all the chaos and dissociated himself from Viper. It was a large building they’d all been staying in, many many floors, so it was easier to keep all the more damning evidence of the building's nature on the top floors. It was easy to persuade everyone that it was best to stay in the basement and only go to the first floor if needed for leaving and or entering, since the building had sustained partial damage from the chaos before. He said the higher floors were unstable and that keeping underground would keep them out of sight and more secure. None of these things were lies, they were just…very convenient truths. 

Being a doctor by day and an illegal accomplice to an illegal organization by night had been a thrill unlike any other. He never did get too involved, it was best to keep his hands clean, he would just occasionally provide some medical assistance or drugs when visiting the hideout. Maybe hang out for a bit, drive them to a destination occasionally, hardly anything directly involved. Still, it was an experience far greater and exciting than the more dulling everyday civilian experience, especially when he was far more wealthy than he needed to be.

The wandering thought of what might happen to him if the Pimeja gang fell crossed his mind every once in his while, and occasionally even the idea that some of his patients in the hospital might be from the gang themselves. In a dark sort of irony, he might even have made some of his own work at times.

That would get a dark chuckle from him every once in a while, trying to make light of the stupidity of that despite how serious it might be. He tried to push the thoughts away, not dwelling on the morality of it all too much. He saved lives, so what if it was for both sides?

Who was to say he was a bad person for it?

He knew for sure whatever his life was it was far better then being confined to a bubble inside for his entire childhood inside with his parents. He’d wonder from time to time while hanging back with the other survivors where they might be. He wondered if perhaps they too had been affected in some worldwide epidemic and turned into hulking beasts, or if maybe they were safe and secure in their own isolation. Isolation they’d tried to keep him in.

It almost made him bitter to consider the thought they’d be safe and sound, and the world certainly made him bitter regarding current events. He may have been in charge of the hideout and in mostly good standing, but it wasn’t enough. He’d been locked up his whole childhood and had finally broken free on his own accord. He’d created his own cure for his ailment just so he could go outside, and now, into his mid-life, an apocalyptic situation had been thrown his way. Of all the time in history, it had to happen  _ now _ . Like a big fuck you from god above, if there was one.

As if the world was  _ challenging _ him specifically.  _ You conquered your first trial, now take a second. _

What better was being trapped in a broken city with lovecraftian freaks than in a broken home with his excuse for parents? 

Not much, he could say that at the least.

But- he would overcome. He was sure he’d find a cure for- whatever the hell that black stuff was. It would take time he wasn’t sure he had, but if anyone could do it, it was  _ him. _

Caspian continued to investigate the broken down building after he got lost in his thoughts, pausing as he smelled something rotten in a room to his left. He made his way over, pushing the door aside and-

Ugh...another body. Looks like there had been a resident before them, it looked fresh.

The person looked to be a dark blond late in his twenties, maybe in his thirties. It was hard to tell, it looked as if the body had been decomposing. Though the mans torso seemed far better in terms of condition- at least, as far as decomposition was concerned. He had been gutted from what it seemed, chest and stomach torn open like a human anatomy doll. The black tar like substance was pooled in his chest cavity, oddly seeming to have preserved the organs left over.

It was all gross, but also...mildly concerning. Clearly this man had been infected by the raining tar, but- it hadn’t killed him. There was now way a blunt object falling could split his torso in half down the middle. Not with such precision or so cleanly, if at all. It also seemed to him the that black stuff was mainly located in the man's chest, the rest of his decaying body was clean- or...not clean. Just uninflected, cause god he looked horrid-

It seemed to be a murder, so...perhaps there had been more than just him here? He was inclined against thinking it was just self defense against whoever this was. If it had been it would’ve been far easier to simply stab him in the head or heart, or even slash his neck open. But what would they have used to do this damage? He looked to be slashed open, but no ordinary kitchen knife could do this. Not a chain or buzzsaw, they would’ve been far messier. Again, he was cut precisely through the chest and down the middle…

In the end Caspian was left slightly perturbed and unsure. Staying the night seemed like an even worse option. Not that it ever was- he never had plans for staying overnight, so he hadn’t brought his medication. He wasn’t exactly sure if he’d last till morning if the effects wore of and he was left without it, so they’d need to be back on the road soon.

He shut the door, leaving the corpse alone as he moved back to the main room. Yip was sitting on the couch near Menna, who was now out cold. Caspian was somewhat thankful, he didn’t want to hear the man drone on any more about his morals. As if he had any room to talk, he’d been a part of the gang far longer than he had, it’s why he had that metallic leg of his. He usually found the albino man to be charming in stupid kind of way, finding it fun to mess and pester the sad little man. But now? He was nearly insufferable, trying to take the moral high ground when surely he’s killed far more than Caspian had seen dead in the morgues of his own hospital. It was almost sad how deluded the man had become, didn’t make it any less grating.

“Hey kid, well rest here for a hot minute- but we’re going to need to leave her soon. The supplies I grabbed needed to be cooled, and I checked for tenets and I think some might’ve lived here. Best to play it on the safe side.” 

Yip looked mildly concerned. “Oh- so...we need to go out there at night?”

Caspian waved his hand to the side. “Yes but we’re not too far. We ran  _ towards  _ home base, not away. Besides, the dark might actually help cover us, and we’ve got a flashlight in the pack.”

Yip seemed a little relieved. Nodding. “Oh- right...right.” He wiggled slightly in his seat. “I’m sorry for breaking the backpack Mr. Osborn. And setting of your car too- but I looked at that bar place over there and found some food! Like- canned stuff, so I put it in!”

Caspian smiled genuinely, he knew the kid was smart. He honestly could get Menna wanting to leave him behind, he showed quite a bit of gusto. “Nice find. And it’s no biggie, we’ve got other backpacks at base, and we could probably fix it up there. Just be careful with it when we leave, don’t want to crush anything inside.”

“Right! But- also, do you know what the reaper is?”

“The reaper?” He hummed. “You mean death?”

“No- no like uhm...there were some newspapers behind the bar where I found the canned food, and there were a bunch of articles about crime and stuff, and they kept mentioning “the reaper”. Or- is that like the actual grim reaper.”

Caspian let out a light “ahhh” as Yip looked intrueaged. Interesting, somebody’s got articles from recent times. So this place hadn’t been abandoned, not completely. Maybe buddy back in the other room lived here? 

“I’m not quite sure- but, there’re been sightings before over the city connected to murders of criminals in their homes. Apparently, the Grim Reaper paid them a visit in the night, so people call it the Reaper. Tons of theories on the matter, some think it’s a hoax.”

Yip looked at him, wide eyed as his tail shifted curiously. “I-is it?”

Caspian glanced back at him, leaning on the side of the couch. “Oh yeah the Reapers real, 100%. I hadn’t thought it was the real Reaper. I mean- I suppose it would be cool to have death himself roaming or little city, but, with all this stuff happening I’m not so sure. I’d always thought it was so maniac in a scooby doo costume before.”

That envoked a little chuckle from Yip, much to Caspians pleasure. It was nice to have some casual company. 

“But I doubt we’ve got anything to worry about. From the streaks it looks like whatever they are they just tackle repeat offenders of the law. You don’t look like you’ve murdered anyone. At least I’d hope so.” He grinned. “You kill anyone of late? Hmm?”

Yip smiled wider. “I promise I haven’t murdered anyone that I know of recently!”

“How ominous. I’m almost inclined to believe you.”

_ Menna probably couldn’t say the same _ Caspian thought sarcastically to himself, glancing at the man.

“On that note though, we should probably get going soon.” He hummed, leaning over to flick Menna in the nose several times, causing the man to stir slightly as he scrunched his face.

“Grab anything else you need or saw while the fossil here gets his rear and gear, and we’ll head out. “

———————————

Caspian hadn’t ever realized how truly  _ dark _ it was outside. Especially with all the street lines dead. 

He meant in regards to the situation of course, normally one would have the moonlight to help light up the area in the brink of night, but ever since everything went to shit, the skies have been murky. The days were more dark and gloomy literally, and in the nights the moonlight struggled to pierce through the looming dark clouds filling the sky. It wasn’t pitch black, but it felt as if it was. Yip didn’t seem to have as much as a problem seeing, but Caspian had to quickly resort to pulling out a flashlight for him and Menna from the bag. He held onto it of course.

Menna was particularly happy about being awoken, or leaving so late. It took some convincing that they had to leave tonight, and a quick preview of the corpse he’d found, to make Menna reluctantly agree to leave. He left out the medicine entirely, and luckily Yip kept quiet about that. He figured Menna might be more inclined to actually ask to see what it is he had that needed to be kept cold, which was nothing. But either way, the sooner the medications and first aid they got were brought back the better. 

Still, Caspian could admit he wasn’t thrilled about walking a few blocks in the dark.

Yip would occasionally pause a heading them, leading their little pack since he could actually partly  _ see _ , his ears twitching as he did. In about the 4th time or so, Caspian put on his best smile.

“So- you hear something kid?”

“Hmm?” Yip turned to him, frowning as he quickly turned back. Rubbing his eyes as he’d looked strait into the light. “Ahh- yeah, but I think it’s just rats. I keep hearing little things in the alley’s.”

Caspian let out a low hum, glancing behind him as elbowed into the dark, getting a grunt from Adrian.

“Wha-“

“Make sure your gun’s loaded. Just in case.”

“I really don’t think it’s anything!” Yip chimed in quickly. “I looked over- I didn’t say anything, I think it’s just rats in the trash.”

The city was j tested with the little pests, but- still. He’s rather not have some werewolf or something else equally monstrous jumping out at them.

“Alright- well tell me if you see any more ‘rats’.” 

He saw Yip’s head bob up and down as the three continued. They walked at a brisk pace, not too slow so that they were out here for as little as possible, but not so fast that they’d trip on something unseen or fall into a street crater. Some areas were better lit up than others, as there were lighter strands of clouds fogging the sky. 

Caspian glanced up, looking for some kind of opening to see the moon. He might’ve been able to see a glimpse of it behind the clouds but there were few openings big enough to tell for sure. And…

….

Caspian cast his light up towards the building on his left, making Yip halt as Menna grunted. 

“Keep the light on the road so we can  _ see _ plea-“

“Something’s watching us.”

Menna stilled, the only thing Caspian could hear was their light breathing. 

“You hear anything kid?...”

Yip slowly shook his head, Caspian frowned.

“Try and keep an eye above for me alright? I saw a silhouette peeking out from the edge of a building.”

“I- okay.” Yip said hurriedly, trying to sound confident. Caspian put his flashlight facing forward again as Menna cursed behind him.

“I knew this was a bad idea- at least we could see in the other place.”

Caspian ignored him as the three continued in silence, picking up the pace. The hideout was just a few minutes away by this point- at least he assumed so. A quick flashlight to the streets end confirmed it, they were a block away from the street the building was on.

“The next right is ours, alright? Then the buildings on the left. You should recognize it.”

“Got it..” Yip responded, Menna was silent. He could still tell the man was beside him, his metallic leg easily the loudest thing around them as they trudged along.

They were close now, nearly in the clear. They just-

“I saw something! I saw something!” 

Caspian nearly ran into Yip as the boy turned, pointing to the building on their left.

“In the clouds- it was fast but uhm- something moved across the gap! Building to building!”

Caspian frowned, shining the light on the building towards the top. Whatever it was it was gone now- but...maybe they ought to keep watch for a second. He kept his gaze on the building, waiting for any kind of movement before they turned their backs and-

**_CRRHHSKHH_ **

What sounded like a trash can tumbled over in the alley they’d just passed, right aside the building Yip had pointed out.

“Go!” Caspian hissed quietly, turning his light forward as the three ran. Caspian felt his heart pace itself faster just as it did back in the hospital, though at least then they understood what was after them and where it was. He didn’t want to stick around to see this time if he could help it. 

The three rounded the corner, the only thing he could hear now was their own footsteps and soft panting as they quickly approached the hideout. They were so close, it was just another 50 yards away. It was just a little farther- and-

And they made it.

The three quickly slipped in, panting as they shut the front door to the hideout after slipping under a light barricade. Caspian took a quick glance out the window, seeing nothing in the darkness. Yip quickly pushed aside him, eyes flickering from left to right to up and down.

“I...I think it’s gone. I don’t...don’t see it.”

Caspian let out a sigh, leaning against the wall as he chuckled dryly. Ruffling Yip’s hair lightly. 

“Some form of cardio...good job kid.” 

“That was...so close- we ain’t ever goin out late again.” Adrian sputtered with a sternness in his voice. For once, he’d said something fairly reasonable. The three heard the sound of footsteps approaching as a face appeared from the staircase leading to the basement. It was a dark skinned woman with peachy hair. What was her name now? Monkia? Wait- not she had that fruit on her shirt, he remembered that specifically- Ahh- oh! Mochi, yes. Mochi.

“You’re all okay!” She said quickly, looking startled. “Ahh we were worried something had happened- and I heard noises…”

“Not a problem” Caspian chuckled. “We’ve got the supplies without a scratch on us! We just got held up for a while there-“

“Ahh...good- good. Uhm-“ She looked...sad. That is to say- sadder than one would be with current events. “Marine is back, she’s been asking for you Caspian. She- she brought some people back..she needs to talk with you, she can fill you in better than I can.”

“She did, did she?” He hummed, interesting. “I’ll be down in just a moment then- does she need any medical attention?”

“They were a little banged up but nothing serious, we already attended to them.”

“Less work for me then.” He grinned. “Thank you.”

Mochi gave a curt nod, looking at him oddly. She retracted down the stairs. He smiled over to Yip.

“Since I’m needed- can you do me a favor and drop that pack off in my office? I’ll attend to it after I get the short briefing.”

“Right! On it!”

Yip was quickly down the stairs too. Leaving him and Adrian. He supposed despite it all, he was still reliable.

“Thanks for your help I suppose.” Caspian drawled. “Bet you had some fun getting out of this dump again, like old times. Hmm?”

Adrian was swift to ignore him, which didn’t surprise Caspian, as he shuffled over onto the same couch he’d found the man lying on earlier today. He’d always been isolated, but somebody was especially cold and distant lately. It was annoying- but again, he was still seemingly as reliable in getting the job done.

With that, Caspian made his way downstairs. Interested in what he’d find awaiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To show you the power of TAR I sawed this body in HALF!


	5. A Moment of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeppp this took a whopping two months. Woohoo! I’m probably rusty!
> 
> This chapters a little more on the down low, little bits of backstory for some characters and some insight into some happenings. That is all.

_ Why was he even here? He didn’t belong here, even amongst people who belonged nowhere, he didn’t belong. _

_ There were tons of other kids and teens having the time of their lives, passing around Valentine’s like a big happy family. Not a single one of them actually had a family, that’s why they were here, and yet- they acted in unison. _

_ He wasn’t a part of it, nor did he want to be. He sat off on his own, against the wall, fiddling with a chocolate bar. Everyone got valentines from the staff, or course, but if everyone got one then what did it mean? _

_ Nothing, it was a fraud appreciation. A participation award just for being there.  _

_ Manzana didn’t even want it, he threw the first one away after taking two steps away from the staff. He’d received another one after a different faculty member thought he’d been left out. _

_ Zane was his real name, but he told them all to call him Manzana. Bad apple didn’t quite roll off the tongue when addressing someone, so Manzana would do.  _

_ That’s what he was really, a bad apple, a rotten harvest. Like poison. And he was content that way, nobody cared for him and he cared for nobody. _

_ He heard something shift to his right, he looked over with an empty glare.  _

_ It was a little girl, looking at him cautiously. She was dressed in pink and grey and had black hair that went down over her right eye. She couldn’t be more than- what? 7? 8? _

_ He faintly recognized her. She’d been taken in 2 weeks prior, she didn’t talk to hardly anyone. Something must’ve happened with her birth family, cause she was always scared of talking to the other kids, no normal kid had that bad anxiety.  _

_ He was just speculating, in the end he didn’t care in the slightest. _

_ “...hi-“ _

_ “Go away.” _

_ He shot her a glare, unwrapping his chocolate bar. She withered slightly. _

_ “I’m sorry- I just...wanted to give you a valentine…” _

_ Manzana rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a sneer. Did the staff really think he needed all the handouts? He was 15, he could go over and grab whatever the hell he wanted. He was practically an adult. _

_ “I already got one from the staff, they don’t need to send you over here to try and give me another. If they tell you to do it again- tell them no.” _

_ The girl blinked at him, confused. _

_ “They didn’t tell me to do anything...they just told me I could give a valentine to another kid if I wanted…” _

_ “Do I look like a kid to you?” _

_ “....” _

_ The girl shifted uncomfortably against the wall, Manzana scoffed. _

_ “Why’d you want to give it to me anyways? I’m not going to give you one in return, you don’t even know my  _ **_name_ ** _.”  _

_ “...I don’t want you to be left out.” _

_ Manzana turned to the girl, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “Really now? Is that it? You’d rather give a valentine to me, rather than any friends of yours, just because I’m sitting here alone? That can’t be it.” _

_ “...I don’t have any friends…” _

_ Manzana fell into a brief silence, watching as the girl looked down at the small valentine in her hand. A little Hershey kiss attached to a small slip of paper, no doubt with some cheesy message on it. She fiddled with it. _

_ “You looked...sad. I thought if...if I gave you a valentine- it might make you feel better.” _

_ Manzana frowned, confused by the girl's angle. Did she regularly offer candy to strangers who looked “sad”? _

_ “Well, I’m not.” _

_ “But you’re always frowning…” _

_ “Doesn’t mean I’m sad.” _

_ “...are you happy?” _

_ Manzana paused again. _

_ “Yeah, sure. Can you go away now?” _

_ The girl flinched slightly, cupping the valentine in her hands. _

_ “...I thought the valentine might make you happy. It made me happy when the staff ladies gave me one…” _

_ Manzana quelled the strange feeling in his chest, what was this girl's problem? _

_ “I just told you, I’m happy, and- kid you don’t even know my  _ **_name._ ** _ Why don’t you go give that thing to literally anyone else, I don’t even want it.” _

_ “...are you sure?” _

_ “...yeah.” _

_ The girl stuffed the valentine in her jacket pocket, it was a small raggedy jacket. She sat there still, next to him against the wall, kicking the heels of her feet together. _

_ “...what is your name?” _

_ “Why do you care?” _

_ “.....” _

_ The girl wouldn’t look him in the eyes. He sighed, shaking his head. _

_ “Manzana. There. Happy? Now can you-“ _

_ “Manzana?” _

_ The girl looked back at him, eyes sparkling. It made him uncomfortable. _

_ “...yeah? Why?” _

_ “My name's Strawberry!” _

_ …What- on earth was with this kid? He laughed. He couldn’t help it. It was absurd. _

_ “Your kidding. Kid- Manzana isn’t my name. It’s a nickname.” _

_ “...well- uhm- Strawberry’s my nickname! A nice cop lady gave it to me. We both have fruit names!” _

_ The girl was beaming up at him like they’d just connected on a spiritual level and had reached a deeper understanding. He didn’t get it. But- maybe it was just the persistence of the girl, or her random eagerness, or that smile overturned on her usually fearful face, but he found himself interested. At the very least, maybe he could find a little entertainment in her presence. _

_ Maybe he could understand why she’d want a stranger to be happy, seeing her happy- it...it was weird. It kind of made him feel a little better.  _

_ “I...guess we do.” _

_ “...” _

_ “It’s nice to meet you Strawberry.” _

————————————

“...I really hate that you're doing this to me.”

“You don’t- even understand it now. Probably. But- I...I  _ hate _ you.”

“...I hate that I do. It’s not your fault…”

“...”

Manzana kept his eyes steadily focused on Diva, hunched over in a chair in the corner of the room. She was chained up, not tied, apparently that black stuff made you really strong. They had to be cautious, so they used stronger materials to bind her. The chains were around her hands and arms and legs.

She was locked up like a prisoner- no, like an animal. 

She looked like one too, wearing such barbaric looking armor, having such unkept and uneven hair- all those black splotches on her arms and legs. 

There was dry blood on her clothes too, they’d patched up her head to stop the bleeding. She’d been unconscious ever since arriving, they didn’t know if she’d even wake up. Apparently she’d taken quite the beating. He couldn’t make it all out too well, the only light source he had was a little candle in the center of the room he’d set down. They didn’t have working electricity, so at night it was nearly pitch black under their hideout.

It pained him to look at her, she looked so pathetic. Part of him wanted to do something to help.

The other part wanted to have gotten the chance to beat her up himself.

She’d been running the coliseum, and apparently Cooper had been her little pet. She’d probably hurt so many people, killed a few even. She wasn’t the same person now.

It wasn’t her fault though.

But it was.

…

Just Cooper was with her, Marine briefed them that there hadn’t been anyone else other than some cat girl that she could directly identify. Less they were in the stands.

Strawberry hadn’t been with her.

“...if anything happened to her- I know you wouldn’t forgive yourself. I really- don’t think you would do anything…”

“...”

“If you did though-“

“Is she awake?”

Manzanaturned as a second light source eliminated from behind him. Some dark skinned girl with red hair was poked into the room, he thinks her name was Mochi. 

She looked startled.

“...no, she’s still out. I was just talking to myself.”

“...oh…”

Her face mixed with something in between relief and sadness. He looked to her blankly, she looked sympathetic. 

“You don’t...have to stay and watch her, you know? That- uhm...Demetrius guy, the new one, he’s staying up all night. So- he’ll be on watch...wherever he is. And It’s late-“

“You’re up.”

“...I couldn’t sleep.”

“...”

Manzana turned back, staring blankly at Diva. She hadn’t moved an inch, still just slumped over in her chair like a corpse.

Maybe she’d be better off as one.

“...if you want- you can join me and Marine. She can’t...sleep either. If you can’t you’re welcome to join us.”

He didn’t care to be around much of anyone right now. He’d much rather be alone.

...but Strawberry wouldn’t have liked him to do that. 

He was interested in talking to Marine too. He’d already talked to her briefly when she came back with Diva, but he’s still got questions. 

“Alright.”

Manzana stood up as he took a glance back to Diva, who still laid slumped motionless. He turned back to Mochi, who looked slightly

unnerved, and walked out of the room with her. 

Mochi held a small electric lantern on her, leading the way as Manzana followed behind silently. Glancing around the main room, tons of people sprawled out across the main room- seeing as it was large enough to provide ample room for sleeping. Some people had mattresses, some had blankets, and some slept with nothing. He wasn’t sure how exactly it worked, but he was pretty sure people rotated since there wasn’t enough for everyone. He would know, he slept on the floor in the corner every night.

_ Tump tump tump tump- _

Manzana turned his gaze upward as he frowned, eyeing the ceiling, he carefully stepped around someone on the floor- some guy with red tinted skin, as he continued to follow Mochi, approaching what looked to be their designated conference room. He caught up to her, standing to her side.

“Is someone upstairs or something?”

Mochi shook her head, biting her lip.

“No- I don’t think so. Caspian thinks we have rats, food keeps going missing and there’s little wrappers and crumbs in the vents. Malorie thinks that’s where they’re hiding.”

“Great.”

Mochi scrunched up her nose aside him, looking perturbed.

“Yeah...I- really hope they stay in the vents if anything. Malories working on something to scout them out, I think- but I don’t want to wake up with a bunch of rats just...crawling everywhere.”

“Thanks for the imagery.”

Mochi didn’t respond as she opened the door, creeping in as Manzana followed. A second light source was already glowing inside the room, it came from what looked to be another lantern. He knew they had a few around the place. At the conference table sat Marine, slouched over slightly with a small pack of ice over her head.

“Hey Marine! I...uhm...brought someone else- if that’s fine?”

“Yeah...yeah it’s- fine. That’s-“

Marine focused in on him as he approached the table, Mochi sat down towards the end- a seat away from Marine, as he sat down on the opposite side.

“Oh you’re- I’m sorry I don’t know your name, but you’re the guy that came up to me earlier, right?...”

“...yeah, yeah I am.”

Manzana avoided his gaze, staring down at the table as he drummed his fingers. Words formulated together messily in his head, how should he put it?

“D-“

“Did you know her?”

Manzana blinked, looking back up at Marine. She had a sympathetic look in her eye. She blinked, shaking her head.

“Sorry- sorry I didn’t mean to cut you off. Just- when we brought her back, you...seemed distraught? She’s a public figure and...it’s upsetting for everyone I’m sure but...did you know her personally?”

Zane stared at her, sucking in a shallow breath.

“Yeah.”

Marine said nothing, letting the silence drift between them. Prompting him to continue.

“She was my foster mom, I never really...showed up to public events with her- or anything, so...yeah, maybe people didn’t know.”

The silence drifted on as Manzana drummed his fingers a little harder, filling in the silence.

“I’m so sorry.”

Mochi spoke up first, hands squeezing together by her chest.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know...I just...can’t...imagine.”

Manzana looked back up to Marine who was now pointedly avoiding his gaze, guilt ridden on her face.

“...I’m sorry she’s- tied up in there kid. I...she’s just- dangerous, and I can’t-“

“I know.”

“...it’s probably better that way. And you still brought her back...so…”

“...right.”

Marine didn’t look completely relieved, but leaned back in her chair. Her hands fiddling together.

Her metallic hands. He wondered how she got them? Apparently she was in law enforcement before so...maybe on the job? Some other guy here had a bionic leg, so maybe that mind thing wasn’t too uncommon. He pushed the thought aside momentarily as he cleared his throat.

“If it’s alright can I ask you something about...the coliseum?...”

“...sure, shoot.”

“...was anyone else- around Diva? Like Cooper was?”

Marine looked at him quizzically, lips pursing as she frowned.

“Around her?”

“You described how...Cooper was- like…her pet- and how she kept him close by.”

Manzana tried to ignore the words directly coming out of his mouth and the numbness they brought. It sounded unreal- but there was more than one account that was what happened.

Diva had been running a gladiators den with her husband as her prized  _ pet _ .

He pushed down his rising anxiety as forced out the question.

“I have a sister...also- adopted. Black hair, a fair bit shorter than me- she’s...only 13. Was...was she anywhere around her? Or anywhere at all?”

Marine gave him another horridly pitiful look.

“To be truthful with you I wasn’t really focused on looking around. But...I didn’t see anyone like that. Could you describe her anymore?...”

Manzana wasn’t sure if he ought to feel relief or dread that Strawberry hadn’t been directly within Diva’s vicinity at the time.

“She’s...uhm...she’s fairly small, not too muscular. Brown eyes, she likes wearing pink and grey- and she’s got a little Strawberry hair pin. She...goes by Strawberry too, actually. I dunno if she’d still...look exactly like that with everything but-“

“Strawberry…?”

Marine looked back at him with a intense look on her face, she looked confused, shaking her head slightly.

“Do you mean- as a nickname?”

Now he was confused, thinking he’d made it clear that was the case. Who’d even be named Strawberry legally? He nodded.

Recollection washed over Marines face; she smiled as a fondness washed over her face.

“I...knew that girl. I was called in to hold a girl while a situation was sorted out and then I escorted her over to the station. She was shy, but sweet- it she wouldn’t tell me her name. So I called her Strawberry.”

Manzana paused, blinking.

“You’re the cop!”

“Hmm?”

“She told me- a nice cop lady gave her the nickname- you’re-“

Marine chuckled. Manzana felt a spark in him he hadn’t quite felt in a long while since the world had gone to hell.

“So it was her. She was a lovely girl, very kind. How’s she doing?” 

“Good- good she-“

Manzana shook his head.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve always wanted to thank you, whoever you were. You helped take care of her when...she really needed the help. She never got to thank you, she didn’t even know your name. It upset her, I think. I wanted to thank you too.”

Marine’s smile softened.

“It’s in the job. I never was disclosed on everything about her case, just that there was a troubled home life she was being removed from. I’m glad to see she ended up in good hands.”

Marine looked off into nothing, deep in though, before her smile turned downward. She looked melancholy all or a sudden.

Zane glanced to his right, eyeing Mochi who sat there looking...sad.

That’s right. He remembered now where he was- what had happened.

The spark died out.

“I’m...sorry though, I think- especially with meeting her I would’ve recognized her. I...couldn’t see her anywhere. Again- I wasn’t really looking...but...yeah.”

“Oh.”

Mochi must’ve seen something in him as he glanced from her down to the table.

“I’m really sorry.”

Manzana couldn’t muster much emotion into his response.

“Again, it’s not your fault.”

Mochi sighed, sucking in a breath after.

“I know just- I...maybe kind of understand? Someone really close to me is...missing to. She was like a sister to me.”

He saw Marine lean on the table out of the corner of his vision. She laughed, though now humourlessly.

“It seems like everyone’s got missing family now a days...huh?”

“Yeah.”

Mochi returned the laugh weakly, pausing for a good few moments as Manzana barely kept his focus on them. 

“Her name's Celina- and she...she’s my roommate, but we’re really close. We’ve been living together a few years, you know? And...I guess she’s grown on me. She’s kind of reckless and irresponsible sometimes- but she’s...strong. Like- I don’t know how to describe it, she just...she’s a strong person. I’m really worried about where she is- but...but she’s strong. So...I...I think she’s okay, wherever she is.”

“Geez- I’m..sorry to hear about all that Mochi. But, I’m sure wherever she is...she’s safe.” 

Manzana mulled over the words, pondering them over more in depth as she went along. He looked up at Mochi, harboring nothing more than an empty frown.

“...hey.”

He glanced to Marine, who was now looking at him with a mock confidence on her face.

“I’m sure that goes for Strawberry too. She’s a tough kid from what I saw, you know?”

Mochi spoke up, the mock confidence seemingly infectious.

“...yeah. It’s- important to have hope. I’m sure both of them are okay! Wherever they are...

Manzana didn’t respond straight away to either of them, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked down to the table. A mish mash of uncertain and spiteful feeling swelled up as he scrunched his nose. 

“Most people would’ve described Diva as a strong person.”

The two went uncomfortably quiet. Manzana shook his head.

“I don’t think strength had a young to do with it. Those- tar- balls...whatever...fell at random. It doesn’t matter if you’re strong, or a good person, or hopeful. You could’ve been hit dead on. We’re all here whether or not we deserve to be because of  _ luck _ and  _ circumstance. _ ”

Manzanas frown tightened as anger surged up past his inner turmoil. The entire situation was so…so unfair.

He hated it. He hated that it happened, and who it happened too, and hated who was affected for making their lives hell- and for endangering the only people he might’ve cared about.

He couldn’t fathom what he’d do if Strawberry-

He shut his eyes. Looking back down to the table.

“...we’ll drive ourselves mad wondering about stuff like that.”

Marine spoke up after a while, voice not quite as confident as before. But she still held conviction.

“...why don’t- we talk more about before? About the happy things? It was...kind of nice to escape it all for a moment- hearing you guys talk about people you knew, when things were normal.”

Manzana zoned out, back to reserving himself as Mochi started up a conversation. She started taking about a variety of things, how Celina was good at DDR, how she’d gotten wasted her fair share from time to time, about her other friends. Something about a streamer, and a hairstylist- or something. He stopped listening as intently. He couldn’t find it in him to care. He didn’t contribute to the conversation, and thankfully they didn’t make him.

His interest was brought back to the forefront when Mochi mentioned how she’d considered being a cop at one point in time. That got Marine talking about her time.

“So I signed up, and That’s how I got  _ these _ .” Marine set her metallic arms on the table, knocking her hands against the wood with a soft chuckle. “I think the program got shut down- but it was something about offering dissabled people the option of military training? These arms were apparently really state of the art, and they needed like...human trials. You signed up, they put you through military exercises, and you’d give them feedback on how well your new robot limb was doing. And we got to keep the biotics to boot. It was a good program- paid well, got good experience too. Really helped flesh out my resume before I joined the boys in blue.” 

Manzana glanced at her arms, some semblance of something other than emptiness filling him. He was curious, Marine out of most people was someone he could at least respect. If not just for her affiliation with Strawberry. But other than that she seemed a competent authority figure. She seemed to make most people feel safe. And she was certainly selfless.

He cleared his throat, the question buzzing in his mind.

“How’d you lose your arms?”

Marine blinked, staring at him. Mochi frowned, he could see it in the corner of his vision.

“That...might be a little sensitive to ask. You should-“

“Voluntarily.”

Marine spoke in a softer tone than he’d ever heard from her in his time here. Bravado was scarce from her force, Mochi glanced back to her too- an unreadable expression on her face.

“Voluntarily?...”

Marine tapped her metallic fingers against the table, a distant smile on her face. It looked sad.

“...when I signed up, I had both my arms- and I was just...I guess I was looking for meaning at the time. And the program- was...I don’t know. The way they described it- like...like it was progress towards a new revolution of technology to help people. They kind of phrased it as “the next step” in safety, and stuff? I think...at the time, the technology was meant for amputees. I don’t know what they’ve done with it since, but they implied in the future they’d be looking to make it operable- like...a glove, or something like that. Arms like this- they’re really...powerful, but they’ve made me a lot stronger than I ever could’ve been before.”

Marine paused, shaking her head as her smile tightened.

“The whole point was to test...these arms. And I was invested. So I gave up mine.”

“...your arms?”

Manzana clarified quietly, looking at her pitifully. She chuckled humorlessly again.

“Yeah. My arms.”

She paused again, turning her arms so her palms were facing herself.

“...and they were right, you know? I’ve...been in situations where these things saved me- where I’ve been able to help people where I wouldn’t have been able to before. Without them, I.,.don’t know if I could’ve done some of what I’m doing now, even.”

“...but I regret it.”

The smile on her face faded slightly, her eyes softening staring at her own hands.

“Maybe it’s- selfish, or even crazy. I might not even be alive now- with what’s happened, if I didn’t have these. Hindsight is 20/20, and they’re so...helpful, now, more than ever- but…”

“...but?”

Mochi coaxed aside him, gently. Her voice was like honey, it reminded him partly of Diva.

Something bitter rose in his chest. 

“...I miss feeling, and they’re so...cold, I can take them on and off- with help. But...the foundations always just- there, at the tip of where they took off my arm, so it connects. And it’s…cold, and robotic, and…”

“...I guess it feels like I lost part of myself, and I miss it.”

Marine laughed again, devoid of even a glint of humor.

Lost part of herself...it seems now, a lot of people were losing themselves.

“...sorry I asked.”

“...Nah, it’s- okay. Surprised nobody else had. Nothin I can do to change it now, right?”

_ Nothing she can do to change it _ .

“...I’m going to bed, I’m tired.”

He pushed back in his chair, standing up as Marine and Mochi both wished him a good night. He acknowledged them only with the nod of his head as he snuck out of the room. His eyes were adjusted enough to the dark to be able to creep around the sleeping people, back towards where Diva was held.

He crept the door open as a dim light shines through, her heard what sounded like a stilled breath, and his body paused.

Was she awake?

Her crept the door open further.

…

“Jesus! You...what on earth are you doing up? You scared the hell out of me-“

Manzana stared emptily at the short redhead before him. He thinks her name was Malorie, if he recalled. She was the one working on some sort of machine, something revolving around time travel. It sounded insane. Both she and that Caspian guy could at times. It was exhausting hearing them bicker, he couldn’t say he had much faith in either of them. 

“What are you doing in  _ here _ ?”

“Looking for a screwdriver.” Malorie sniffed, pushing up her glasses. “And...looking at her I suppose.”

Malorie turned back to Diva, and Manzana stared on with her.

“I don’t know why he thinks this is a good idea- it’s barbaric. Idiotic even.”

Manzana didn’t need to ask, he knew who she was referring too. He gave her a steady empty glare.

“Aren’t you the one building a time machine?”

The short girl sneered, face mixing anger and disgust with as she seemed to take offense.

“Yeah? What of it?”

Manzana paused, pondering the question, he took a glance at Diva. He turned back to Malorie, expression less challenging and more hollow.

“What’s your plan?”

“...what?”

She furrowed her brows, looking confused. Manzana shook his head.

“Caspians just as crazy as you are- but at least his plan makes sense. Curing this...whatever it is. How does time travel help us with...all this? Won’t we just cause paradoxes and whatnot?”

Malorie stared at him intensely, her expression disarming itself as she sniffed again, seeking to regain some composure.

“It’s...more complicated than that, my form of time travel differs from what you imagine. That purest form of it  _ is _ paradoxical, it’s not feasibly possible.” 

Manzana raised an eyebrow, curiosity stroked.

“Then what’s your version then?”

Malorie turned from him, kneeling down towards a box of what looked to be old cluttered junk. The room they were in, he thinks, is some kind of old storage room they didn’t use.

“Let’s...say the universe, ours, was a numbered line.”

“A number line?”

“A  **numbered** line.” She scoffed, back turned to him as she continued to pillage the small box.

“There are an infinite number of lines around us, higher and lower than our number. Each line is another...copy of our universe. The closer the line and its number, the less changes from universe to universe. If we were to travel from one to another- no fundamental laws are broken. We’re a different instance of ourselves, so if we run into ourselves no paradoxical circumstance is possible. And if we enter another universe, at any time, we simply swap places with a equal amount of matter. As long as we enter our own numbered like at the same time or after we left, all the universes rules remain intact.”

Manzana wrapped his head around the concept slowly, raising a brow.

“So...alternate dimensions? That’s not even time travel, is it?”

“It’s essentially the same concept. Theoretically, our neighboring universes are nearly identical in all aspects. Entering a past or future time provides us the same benifit- at least knowledge wise. But...we can’t affect the past of our own line.” 

“...so what’s the point then? You want to make a machine to go dimension hopping away from all this crap?”

Malorie paused, pulling out a screwdriver from the box she was rummaging through. She stood up and slid the box back into place with her foot.

“Hopefully, in our best case, we’d be able to traverse to either the past before this happened or to the far future to gather the needed information on how to stop whatever that...black substance is, or at least grow an understanding of how it works to combat it. We’d be able to pull in resources unavailable to us too.”

“...so. You have the same plan as him?”

Malorie frowned, raising a brow. Manzana continued.

“Caspian says he’s ganna try and cure it, or whatever. You want to make a kind of time machine to go find out information on the black goop, so we can fight it. Isn’t that just what he wants to do?”

“ **He** is a single man who somehow thinks he can cure something not s single person here understands. Humans have sent decades trying to cure  **cancer** . Yet somehow he thinks he’ll just magically be able to figure this out with a subject to dissect!”

“...so you think you can just invent time travel? That’s the easier solution?”

“You say that like it’s weirder than what’s already happened. It’s possible, I already know it. I’ve been researching this for years.” She spat out, sounding indignant. Brushing past him to leave the room. He spoke up before she could.

“What if it doesn’t work?”

She spun around, face morphed into a scowl.

“It will-“

“Not the time machine. Your plan. What if there...isn’t anything we can do? And this shits just- the end? We can’t fix it, or combat it, or anything like that? What then?”

Malorie stilled, expression shifting into something more thoughtful- but crestfallen. She shook her head.

“We jump ship. Find some place where...this never happened, I guess.”

Manzana felt something sit in his gut uncomfortably.

“...so we just- leave everything behind then? And everyone? Wouldn’t there be two of us wherever we went?”

“If we were going far enough for that significant of a change to happen, we very well might be living desperate different lives from ourselves.” Malorie paused, frowning. “It...it’s far from perfect, or ideal- but-“

“How could...how could we leave this behind? Any of this- or any of the people we knew?”

Manzana took a glance at Diva, chest tied up in knots constricting. She still hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“How could we just- go on living like it never happened and leave it behind? Leave...them behind. Knowing that we just- left, when it’s happening in other places too?”

Malorie went oddly silent for a good while, staring down at the floor before she looked back up at him. Her expression was a mix of confidence and...what almost looked like understanding. Sadness underneath it.

“Sometimes...you can’t fix it. It doesn’t matter what happens, we’ll never be the same. We just...have to move forward. There’s...just not always a happy ending, or a silver lining.”

Malorie paused, turning towards the door as she began to walk out again.

“Sometimes it’s just not meant to be, no matter how hard you try.”

Malorie exited fully, shutting the door with a small click as Manzana stood alone, facing the door. His back turned to Diva.

He turned back to her after a minute, staring blankly.

He tried to imagine living another life, another one with another Strawberry, another Diva, another Cooper, pretending this never happened.

Could he do that? Would he want that, even?

...could he leave all this behind?

Strawberry behind when he didn’t know where she was?

Could he look that Diva in the eye hating her if he never found out if his Strawberry had turned out okay?

He stepped forward and sat back in his chair, slouching over. He put his face into the palms of his hands.

He didn’t know.

  
  
  


He didn’t know.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get out a nice game of Uno that’ll make the place feel more homey.


	6. No More Tunnel Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEAHHH BBABY! Faster uploads!
> 
> A fun chapter of good times, better memories, and existential dread that’s still trying to slip its way into the room. “It gets better” my ass.

_“That’s_ **_cheating_ ** _.”_

_“Ehh? Cheating.”_

_“Yeah! You can’t do that?”_

_“Yes I can!”_

_“‘Monster Mash’ is two words, not one.”_

_Lester crossed his arms, frowning as he gave Maria a dissapproving stare. She squirmed under his gaze, looking flustered._

_“No- it’s two! It’s got- like, that line thing between the words. So it counts as one. Like Spider-Man!”_

_“No it-“ Lester sighed, shaking his head. “Chester, does Monster Mash count as one word or two?”_

_Lester looked to his nearly painfully similar looking brother. His hair was black and white, and supported cat ears just like Lester, and both their heads parted down the middle, splitting off between black and white._

_Chester differed in that his hair parted with white on the left and black on the right, while Lester was the opposite. Other than that they looked neigh identical from a distance, other than the fact Lester had a discoloration on the left side of his face._

_His brother blinked, staring at Maria, then at the scrabble board, before he shrugged._

_“...aren’t you suppose to be the smart one?”_

_Chester chuckled at that._

_“I don’t see why it’s that big a deal Lester. We aren’t using the official dictionary anyways.”_

_“Yeah! And you’re my boyfriend- aren’t you suppose to be all gentlemanly and let me score?”_

_Maria turned to him, giving him a pleading look. Partially leaning against him. He suppressed the urge to playfully press her off, both because...in earnest it wasn’t that bad, her feathery arm against his side was warm and comfortable, that and she’d just continuously whine if he did that. Instead he deadpanned at her._

_“You just extended the word to get double points. You wouldn’t have reached the point doubler if you hadn’t added mash.”_

_“That’s- just coincidence!”_

_Lester huffed, perpetuating his grumpy frown as he looked back to Chester._

_“What’s Vic think? She’s a teacher, she should know this stuff.”_

_Victoria, at Chester side, stared blankly at him. She seemed a little confused, she’d been quite for most of the game. Though she tended to be quite either way. She leaned over to a little piece of paper, tallying up the points. She started marking_

_“...yeah, it’s probably fine.”_

_“Oh my god…”_

_Lester gave an exaggerated groan as he buried his face in his hands as Maria cheered triumphantly. He could distinctly make out the mocking laughter of both Chester and Victoria._

_“Vic why? You’re in_ **_last_ ** _. You’re just helping her-“_

_Maria feigned a dejected look, betrayal on her face._

_“Lestteeerr! Why can’t you support me?”_

_“‘Cause your cheating.” He replied dryly. She huffed, frowning. Admittedly it was kind of cute._

_“Mommmmm!”_

_From the other room a tiny voice called out, Victoria turned her head._

_“Yes sweetie?” She called out in return. Pausing as she waited for an answer._

_“Can you help me with something?”_

_A fond little smile grew on Victoria’s face._

_“Sorry guys, Leo seems to need me for a minute.”_

_“Hey! Wait- wait, take your turn real quick.”_

_Lester was impatient, he didn’t want to wait 10 minutes to continue their game. Whether he’d admit it right now or not, he was actually having a really good time._

_Victoria just grinned, bit putting up much of a fight surprisingly. She took a bunch of her letters and arranged them on the board._

_“Val-uh-dic-torian?...”_

_Maria scrunched up her face, studying the word as Chester chuckled. Victoria stood up, pecking Chester on the cheek, before walking off elegantly. No doubt That word would send her straight to first place._

_He wasn’t all too mad. Again, he’d never admit it- but..._

_He was having the time of his life._

_——————————————_

Lester was so, so tired.

He hadn’t slept worth a shit. His mattress was uncomfortable, last night some people had come back late and chatted up a storm, then into the night a few others talked- some idiots even walked through the room with a candle. Then, maybe an hour after that, it started raining. It was pounding in his ears, he hated it.

He hardly slept at all, just waking up a moment ago. And he had a briefing this morning, they all did apparently. That was just sunshine and rainbows. Waking up into a hellhole to hear about how horrible things were.

Just amazing, right?

“Eyy, Lester! You’re up!”

Lester turned his gaze, whipping at the grogginess in his weary eyes. He locked into a white haired woman sluggishly jogging towards him. She was just about his only friend here, as if that meant anything now really.

“Yeah. I am.” He responded dryly. Ashton kept a thin tight smile, somehow lying to herself that there was something to smile about. He didn’t get it, really.

“We just finished the briefing.”

Lester blinked, suddenly more awake as he frowned.

“I missed it?...”

“I told them to let you sleep and that I’d fill you in. You looked like you needed it.”

“I need a _lot_ of things.” He mumbled as he scrunched up his nose with displeasure, a hollow feeling in his chest. He’d kill for a pack of cigarettes right now. “What happened in the briefing?”

Ashton paused, seemingly off put by his first response. She pushed in anyways.

“Marine returned last night with...uhm...one of the like- infected people.”

“...what?”

“Apparently the ring leader running the horror show at the...uhm...hockey rink.”

“...why?”

Lester narrowed his eyes. Maybe everyone else here was willing to die as much as he was if they were willingly bringing back one of the new monsters roaming around, especially whoever had been running the coliseum. Ashton looked nervous.

“I guess...Caspian wants a live subject to kind of- look at. For the goop or...whatever. And Marine seems to think keeping her here is better than leaving her there for our safety in the long run. I think everyone was...kind of unsure about it- but Marine said they’re going to keep an eye on her, and keep her bound. So it shouldn’t be a problem?”

How nice. Holding a captive test subject that could quite possibly kill them all. What a fun boost to morale.

“Great.”

“...you don’t sound enthusiastic. Can’t...can’t imagine why.”

Ashton gave a weak chuckle that Lester didn’t even attempt to reciprocate. Ashton sucked in an uneasy breath. He didn’t get who she was trying to fool, nobody could be happy or laugh right now.

“...I’m leaving in an hour- to go scavenge-“

“What.”

Lester festered more energy in his tone then he had in weeks, eyebrows furrowing as his stomach lurched.

“I’m going with Lyose. I volunteered to go with him- It’s...uhm…to the north side of town for supplies. Just-“

“You could **die** if you leave.”

Lester felt himself inwardly panicking, emotions mixing with fear and anger. Ashton flinched.

“This- why would you do that?! This isn’t a joke! It’s dangerous out there! You could get jumped and- I- I don’t know! Die!? Why would you go out willingly?!”

“They need- help, looking for supplies. And...everyone else has gone already-“

“Then let them go again!”

Lester paced slightly, shaking his head.

“You can’t- just risk that! The people that go are the strong people! Not people like- us! You! Me! You think **Lyose** is good cover?!”

Ashton just looked at him with this sickening sad gaze.

“I think he’d keep us safe. And he needs help too, me and him together- we-“

“You don’t need to go! It’s **stupid**! I’m not going to lose you too!”

Lester was practically yelling now, scowling at her. Hatred bubbling up past his fear, hatred for everything.

The situation, the place they were living, the monsters outside.

Himself.

Ashton just kept staring at him sadly.

“...you won’t. I’m not going anywhere Lester.”

Lester paused, staring at her.

“...I meant- you two. You- I don’t want either of you to do something _stupid_ like you- always do. You- you know what I meant.”

Lester mumbled, looking down towards the ground.

“...I do.”

Ashton paused.

“But- I’m still going.”

Lester looked back up at her, emotions clawing uo his throat. Ashton shot him a look that held him back though.

“I can’t- just sit here, Lester. Doing nothing. People keep...risking their lives, to go out and do things like scout out and get food. Food that I- eat. Malories working on her machine to help everyone, and...even _Maggie_ went out already, to help everyone, and I just...I need to do...something. I can’t just sit here anymore. I want to do...something, to help.”

Ashton sighed, looking at him pleadingly. Lester felt his emotions simmer down into the same hollowness in his chest. He didn’t know much about Maggie, she was a friend of Ashton’s- a hockey player or something. She was better company than Malorie was all he cared to linger on. Part of him felt inclined to agree, sitting here was so unfulfilling, and it felt like such a disservice in a way. But another part of him, maybe a bigger part, was scared of what lied out there. He contemplated whether or not it was worth it, putting aside his emotions to stay safe. He wasn’t sure as to a conclusion. In terms of emotions though, only a pitiful sadness and fear remained.

“...you hate it here just as much, don’t you? Sitting in this...fucking awful basement?”

Basement was a stretch. It felt like a prison. It wasn’t homely in the slightest.

Ashton hesitated before laughing weakly.

“Yeah…”

“...and I can’t stop you from going either, can I?”

Ashton went silent at that, frowning as she looked down.

“Lyose...he’s more- he’s smarter than you think. He’s reliable too. I’ll...be fine. It’s just scavenging out buildings if we can.”

Ashton paused.

“And it’s not all bad. I can even...look- for other things you know? People could be hiding out in those buildings, like Chester and Ma-“

“Don’t.”

“L-“

“ **Don’t.** ”

Ashton went quiet again. Lester’s head spun slightly as his chest throbbed, he shut his eyes.

“...I really- can’t stop you. You’re going to leave? You’re going to risk it?”

“...I can’t just sit here Lester.”

...he didn’t have any hope. Not in surviving long term, not in being happy if they did, not in...finding anyone.

…

Maria would’ve jumped up at the first mention to help. Even if it would be dangerous.

She wouldn’t want him sitting here, acting like he is, would she? She’d be so...disappointed.

Lester sighed.

“Fine.”

“I guess…”

“I’ll go with you.”

—————————-

Lester scrunched up his nose as he stepped in another puddle, shaking off his wet foot slightly as he continued slugging on. 

Most of the people back at base had supposedly been happy for the rain, or they had been before at the idea. It hadn’t rained in weeks, ever since the incident, and people were worried about a reliable water source once the taps dryied up. It wasn’t like that was a problem now, apparently some guy they had could make ice- therefor water, so it didn’t matter. But people were happy to see the rain anyways.

Not him. It was annoying, and damp, and loud, and gloomy, and everything currently wrong with the world.

Puddles were filling all the little holes and cracks along the road caused by damages from all the falling shit before- and he kept stepping into them. It was starting to really tick him off.

Maybe he would’ve been more upset if he wasn’t fucking exhausted. They’d been walking for hours. Or what felt like hours to him. Realistically it was probably at most half an hour.

“How...fucking far do we have to go? We’ve already past three dozen buildings.”

Ashton huffed, looking as or possibly more exhausted then him. She was holding a piece of paper, looking over it closely. It was a top down map of the city, tons of little crosses and lines and such covering up the map. Presumably marking off things of interest.

“Everything here’s...already been checked. We need to go down another couple miles- it’s on the rim of the city.”

“Motherfucker…”

Lester scowled slightly looking ahead, the ever stretching road of destruction before his eyes wasn't a pretty sight. Nor was Lyose.

He was walking ahead of them, black hair down towards his shoulders as his red little tail dangling behind him, a small backpack mounted on his shoulders and back. He was dressed in a casual white t-shirt and lounge pants, as if everything was just handy dandy. It annoyed him to no end. He’d seemed bored if anything. Though Ashton tried to assure him tha s how Lyose always acted, it didn’t stop him from being annoyed by the asshole.

Lester kept trudging on, ever more regretful he’d come, until he collided with Lyose backside.

“H-hey! The hell are you doing?”

“...there’s a hole.”

Lester pushed Lyose aside, the ever present uninterested look in his eyes only annoying Lester further, he paused after passing him though.

The road for a good 100 feet or so ahead of them was destroyed, caved inward towards the epicenter- where it looked like a very large ball of that black goop was planted.

“...”

Ashton panted, pulling up aside Lester. She looked ahead, eyes widening slightly.

“...s-shit- uh...what...do we do?”

Lester glanced around, the buildings around them were solid on both sides. The road was two way, in and out, no connecting or side roads for a good while.

“...guess we’re turning back.”

Lester didn’t want to make the hike back, but he’d gladly do it instead of making the hike forward into that shit.

“Wait- we can’t just...give up. Maybe- Lyose can fly us over?”

Lyose shrugged, flipping the hair covering his right eye slightly.

“Ehh- I guess I can try. It’s-“

“Hell no! What happens if he drops us?!”

Ashton sighed.

“Lester-“

“He’d have to make two trips- what if one of us is attacked while he’s in between, huh? Or what if _he’s_ attacked? How are we supposed to gather supplies and have him fly it all over? That could take like- hours!”

Maybe he was exaggerating slightly, but it seemed to do the trick. Ashton frowned harder as Lyose turned up his nose.

“See? It’s not worth it. Let’s just turn back and-“

“How about that?”

Lester narrowed his eyes at Lyose momentarily before turning to meet where he was now pointed towards. On the side of the road along the sidewalk was a stairwell going down into the ground. 

“...the fuck is that?”

“The subway. The tunnel probably goes back and forth along the road. There’s more than one entrance- probably at least one on the other side of the hole there. We could do that.”

Lester narrowed his eyes, looking strait at Lyose, face scrunching with disgust.

“Right- the ground in front of us is caved in, and you want to _go_ underground. Sounds perfect.”

Ashton stepped forward, breaking eye contact between the two as she looked anxiously at Lester.

“It’s...probably fine, Lester. I mean- we can see in the hole from here right? I can’t see the tracks, so it must’ve not broken through into the subway. And if it did- we can always just turn around. Everything that’s going to fall and break something has probably already happened...so...I- think it’s a good idea.”

“Plus we could probably try and find a way out of here- trains like this usually go...like, out of town.”

Lyose spoke up, voice as unenthusiastic as ever, Lester frowned harshly. Hating where the conversation was going and how he was losing it.

“What if we run into the train? Huh? We won’t be able to get out of the way in time, or it’ll block our path and waste our time. We don’t have a lot of that, mind you. I’d rather not be doing this half the day.” 

“They usually build enough room to slip by on the sides. Plus this way is probably faster than the road, it’s completely straight ‘n shit.”

Lyose chimmed in as Lester shot him a dirty glare. Sneering slightly.

“Thanks.” He murdered dryly, only to get an “mhm” from Lyose nonchalantly.

“It s-sounds good to me! Plus- maybe we could find the train, and it would be good! Like...uhm- a way out of it was working, or just a way out in general?...”

Ashton sounded less sure than she ought to be with such a statement, but Lester just sighed. He wasn’t winning this battle. Plus, if anyone he wanted to try and avoid arguing with Ashton.

“Fine…” he mumbled. “But how are we supposed to see down there? I don’t think they’ll have neon lights guiding our way. It’s already dark enough in the day already with those fucking clouds.”

Lester watched as Lyose wordlessly stepped forward towards the side of the road where the stairs were, Ashton following suit as he did as well. Lyose opened the palm of his hand as a small flame flickered to life in it, lighting up a good chunk of the stairs going down into the subway. The bottom shrouded in a looming darkness as what could be seen appeared dirty and dilapidated. 

“Wow- I don’t think it could look any more unpleasant if it wanted to.”

“It looks pretty fuckin gross to me.”

Lyose shrugged as he started descending the stairs into the railways, Ashton following behind nervously as Lester deadpanned. He was already really regretting this- but, at this point he couldn’t really turn back could he?

He decended the straits, trailing closely behind Lyose and Ashton. The small flame in Lyoses hand flickered a bubble of light around the pitch black of the subway. The place was a fucking wreck, it looked post-apocalyptic before the world went to shit, now? In the dark in a situation like this? It was horrid.

The ever expanding tunnels stretching forever on right and left lied ahead them, the rusty rails leading the path as Lyose jumped down for the main waiting area into the track. Ashton followed, though instead of jumping she sat on the edge and hopped off. Lester did the same, shaking his hand from how filthy and grimy the floor felt after pushing off it.

Lyose led the way, his flame illuminating the tunnel as he and Ashton followed behind. Ashton looked nervous, she had the whole time- but he didn’t know what to say. What condolences could you give at a time like this? It’ll be okay? Nothing bad will happen? You might as well tell the second coming of Christ would happen tomorrow at that point, no reason to blatantly lie when everyone knew otherwise. 

Though- on that line of logic with how shit everything was. It made Lester curious.

“...Lyose?”

“Hmm?”

Lyose slowed down his stride, he was taller so he naturally took longer ones, in order to be closer to Lester. He simply frowned and stared at him from the side.

“Why are you here?”

Lyose raised an eyebrow, Lester rolled his eyes.

“In the city. You can fly. You can leave. Why...are you still in this fucking hell?”

Ashton looked over from Lyoses other side, what looked to be curiosity marking her face too. Lyose walked in silence, looking thoughtful for once.

“I don’t know what’s out there- and I’d be alone.”

“You’d be free. You wouldn’t have to deal with any of the horrible shit here.”

“...I guess. It’s...scary ‘n shit here.”

Lyose paused, shrugging.

“I think it’d be worse alone though. ‘Sides, there are people here I want to stay for. Gatta find some people too.”

“...”

“...Don’t hold your breath…”

Lester muttered lowly as they kept walking, not in much of a talking mood anymore. It was easier to focus on things like the ache in his legs, or the exhaustion in his eyes- or the ever looming darkness ahead of them beyond the light from Lyose. 

Maybe it was just- him going fucking insane. But...the subway was kind of nice in a horrible escapist kind of way. It was horrible down there. Grimy, dark, claustrophobic, the whole nine yards. But...it was almost expected for a place like this. It almost felt normal. It felt natural, not like the surface above and the ruin lacing it.

Lester was broken out of the emmercian by the smell of smoke, glancing at Lyose he’d popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit in with his flame. Lester hand itched at his side, he really, really wanted one of those if he had any more.

He had some self respect left though, he’d hate to ask fucking Lyose of all people for favors. Plus…

…

He promised he’d stopped smoking. He had a while ago- and he’d been fairly faithful.

…

He wanted to stay that way. If possible. He didn’t rent to just...go and fuck everything up, like he always did. Even if he was a lot snappier, and angry, and- pissed. He didn’t want to go back to how he was before…

...everything with Maria. Even if the world was dead set on it, he didn’t want to give in completely to hopelessness and pessimism. Even if part of him knew it was all pretty pointless. Again, he had some self respect left, enough to admit he wanted to push on for-

**_Crrkclkt- cccckkrrlk- ccrrktlk-_ **

Lester froze.

“Stop.”

Lyose and Ashton froze too, turning to him. Ashton looking startled.

“W-what?”

“I heard something.”

Lyose looked at him, face mixing with confusion and focus.

“...I don’t hear anything.”

The three fell into silence for a long moment. 

Lesters cat eat twitched.

**_Ccrrkt- cccrrrktl-_ **

“...it sounds like clicking. It’s- coming from behind us.”

Lester turned, for once in his life feeling- afraid.

He’d felt angry, sad, hateful, spiteful, everything. But right now? Despite how little he thought he cared, he was afraid.

Lyose took a step past him, causing Ashton to hiss.

“Lyose! What’re you doing! He said-“

“Better to find out what it is before it sneaks up on us.”

Lester frowned, staring around nervously, but followed. He’d rather be thrown headfirst into the black goop then leave Lyoses light source. 

“Is it getting louder or somethin?”

Lester strained his ears, listening carefully.

“...I don’t hear-“

**_CcrReklt- Ccrrklt-_ **

It was getting louder- closer. It sounded...unnatural. It sounded almost human, but not somebody clicking their tongue. It sounded guttural.

“What? Did you-“

“It’s closer.”

Lester paused, straining his ears. It was silent again.

“...I think it only happens when- were quiet.”

Lyose stopped walking, as did he and Ashton. The three fell into complete silence.

…

…

…

…

…

**_CRRkl- CCKRL-_ **

“It’s- close. Very close. Lyose we-“

Lester jumped, body shivering as something fell from the feeling. Water. It splashed against the ground. Lester turned his gaze up into the dark ceiling. He couldn’t see anything. He backed away.

Lyose increased the size of his flame, light spreading in a wider radius. The top of the subway lighting up.

Lester froze.

  
  
  


No

  
  
  


He couldn’t breathe. 

He can’t- no- this-

He-

“LESTER! RU-“

A screech echoed through the tunnel, piercing his ears and rocking his brain. He was vaguely aware he’d been pulled along harshly by his arm as he stumbled.

His mind couldn’t stop racing. What he saw was permanently seared into his mind.

She was attached to the ceiling like a spider, latched on with talons. Her legs were darkened with black and brown, long and narrow with sharp talons for feet, looking like a hawks. Her arms- wings, were king and outstretched. Pls he yellow dying out into a darker black as it went further from her core, the wing span bent in towards her far past what would’ve been normal for her arms. But- her face.

Her face.

There wasn’t one.

No kind smile, no gracious eyes.

Just a long, outstretched peak in its center. It was her face's sole feature. Long sharp teeth protruding as saliva pooled off and dripped down from her gaping mouth.

He registered a flash of bright light, he broke away from the grip on his arm as he saw Lyose throwing- fire.

Fire at-

“STOP!” 

Within moments Lester dashed forward, tackling Lyose as he grunted. Lester felt pain as he tumbled against the hard ground, suddenly the world went dark- Lyoses flame died out.

He felt something loud hit the ground, the earth around him vibrates. His body shook uncontrollably.

“M-Maria?! Are- it’s Lester! Please! Maria can you-“

Lesters body stiffened and he found words failing him, feeling something white drip down into his chest. He felt something hot breathing against his face. 

The world lit up again.

Maria’s gaping beak was inches from his face, open, teeth sharp and pointed right at him. 

Some flame flew above him- above her, and she screeched, retreating back as she flapped her wings and flew up and away.

“Get your ass up! We gatta go!”

Lester felt something grab his arm again- he wasn’t only half aware. He couldn’t feel his legs, the world was spinning, his mind was racing. He was terrified. 

The light around him increased, he only realized after a moment they were back on the surface. He was being dragged towards a car, he slipped inside to the passengers seat. Ashton was in the drivers.

“W-we have to be quiet! I-...I-I don’t think she- can see- we...if we’re quiet-“

Ashton rasped out slowly, quietly, sounding a fine line between out of a breath and terrified. Her face looked the ladder. Lester didn’t say a word, couldn’t say a word, he could barely feel anything, anything apart his heart beat. 

The silence droned on, and on, and on.

…

…

**_CCRRNNCH_ **

The top of the car caved in partly as a large weigh slammed down from above, Ashton muffled a sound, hand covering her mouth as her eyes looked mortified.

Lester sucked in his breath, holding it deeply, as if it were the Kat he’d ever take. It felt so hard to breath.

Blackened wings rubbed against the front cracked windshield, saliva dripping down it as the edge of a beak peaked around just in view, looking side to side.

The clicking sound rang out again, a few times, the silence droned on.

The weight on the top of the car lifted as he heard a flapping, it grew distant.

Nobody moved.

Lester couldn’t feel anything.

“...I…”

“Lester I’m- im so- sorry.”

“...”

Lester opened up the car door, stepping out as he looked back at the car. The top was dented in, Maria was nowhere in sight.

The buildings around them were rubble, and at the end of the road was a cracked wall and lots of forest.

“...we’re at the edge. This is it, right?”

He heard what sounded like a car door opening and closing, more than once.

“Lester-“

“This is it, right? The spot on the map?”

“...”

“It- it is but L-“

“All the buildings are destroyed.”

Silence droned on, a laugh bubbles up deep from Lester chest. It felt hollow, mocking.

“There’s- nothing here. This was fucking pointless.”

“...there’s the forest.”

Lester turned, Lyose for once looked more than bored. He looked somber.

Too bad Lester couldn’t feel a difference from seeing it.

“Through the wall there- I mean...there might be fruit ‘n stuff- or just a way out. That Caspian guy never mentioned a break in the city to get out, so…”

“...”

“Maybe there’s something out there?...better then nothin I guess”

“...”

“Then let’s go.”

Lester took a step forward, he felt something pull him back. He looked back at Ashton.

“Lester- please- are-“

Ashton swallowed something in her throat.

“Are you okay?”

Lester paused, mulling it over for a good long while.

He flashed her a fake smile. A dark nature lingering behind it.

“When your life’s so shit, you just...kind of expect it to get worse. Never better.”

He paused.

“And life still has a way of exceeding your expectations, even then.”

Lester broke away from her grasp, stepping forward towards the opening in the wall. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIRD UP!


	7. Butterfly Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good old hike through the woods to loosen up your worries. Too bad Lesters in a campy mood.

_ Ashton turned, roughly pulling against the covers of her bed to further insulate herself from the chilly air around her. The thermostat had blown just a few hours earlier, and as of the moment Malorie was working on fixing it. They hadn’t noticed a good while until after it had blown, so their little apartment had quickly become an ice box.  _

_ Their little bedside movie night had been cut short by it, sadly, but at the least Malorie was confident enough she’d get it up and running soon enough, so they’d have  _ **_some_ ** _ heating for the night. _

_ After a good half hour of idly laying in bed trying to warm up, she heard the door creak as Malorie trudged her way in. She was wearing a purplish plaid button up shirt with a sleeping cap, which is what she always wore, which Ashton would never not find adorable.  _

_ “It’s fixed, but it’ll take a while for the place to heat back up. Think room temperature about sixty right now.”  _

_ Malorie slid into bed after setting her cap aside on the bed frame, looking a mixture between mildly irritated and prideful. She hadn’t been all too happy she was needing to fix something at 11:00 pm, but she was all the more eager to when Ashton was surprised she even could, which she had been. Her girlfriend was a master of engineering and was league’s smarter than her. She’d been working on a time machine for years after all, but somehow the idea she could also tinker with household appliances still surprised her. She was worth the praise, and Malorie seemed to quite enjoy it, so it really was a simple win win. _

_ “You’re a godsend Mal.” _

_ “It’s just a thermostat.” _

_ Malorie shifted with the covers, huddling up near Ashton as she gleefully turned to face her. Malories more stoic look melted as soon as Ashton’s gracious smile met her eyes. _

_ “...but- you’re….uh- welcome, I guess.” _

_ Ashton was all the more content as she cuddled up with Malorie, who didn’t oppose the action at all. The room was still cold after all. _

_ “Sucks that this couldn’t have happened in the morning though- I’m freezing my ass off.” _

_ Malorie have a good natured scoff, and though Ashton couldn’t see her face with how they were positioned, she heard the sly little grin on her face in her inflection. _

_ “Maybe that’s because you sleep in your underwear? I told you it’d take me a while.” _

_ “Clothes aren’t comfortable though-“ _

_ “Neither is the cold.” _

_ Ashton closed her eyes, pulling in Malorie as she rested her head on Malories. _

_ “You’re warm enough for me- and you’re miles better than clothes.” _

_ That seemed to shut Malorie up other than a slight grumble, which was adorably amusing. _

_ They laid in peace as Ashton put her mind to ease and got more comfortable, today had been a nice day all and all other than the thermostat bailing on them. Malorie had spent a good few hours on her machine, but while she had Ashton had simply gone to hang out with Maggie- which was always fun. After she was done, Malorie had cleared the rest of the day for the two of them to simply do whatever they pleased. It lead to a very nice, comfortable, relaxed night with her girlfriend. _

_ She’d be lying if she said she didn’t sometimes wished Malorie spent a little less time on her machine. But she was fairly good, at least as of late, in setting aside time for other things. Ashton still couldn’t get how she could sit there for hours tinkering with it though. As cool as it was to her, Ashton couldn’t fathom sitting still that long messing with the same thing, even if she was lazical a good part of the time. _

_ Ashton mulled over a thought, humming slightly. _

_ “Mal?” _

_ The girl shifted, making an undistinguishable noise of acknowledgment.  _

_ “Sometime you should tell me how you’re machine works.” _

_ Malorie took a moment to respond, mumbling slightly. She sounded sleepy. _

_ “Last time you zoned out.” _

_ Ashton chuckled softly. _

_ “Yeah...but that was- like, with your theories and stuff about time travel and stuff. I couldn’t really- get that. I meant like, your actual machine. Like what the parts do ‘n stuff. I could maybe watch you while you work, it could be nice.” _

_ Malorie shifted again, getting a little closer. _

_ “Yeah...that could be nice.” She parroted back. “I could do that.” Ashton simply smiled softly. _

_ “Thanks Mal.” _

_ She leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, closing her eyes again fully. _

_ “Night.” _

_ “...goodnight.” _

_ ————————— _

“It ain’t that bad out here. Looks like the plants are doin good ‘n shit.”

“Yeah...it’s...kind of nice.”

Ashton glanced around the lush green of the forest, supposedly thriving despite the colder temperatures as if it hadn’t gotten the memo. 

It was refreshing to see booming life in a way, just a few minutes into the forest and they were surrounded by expansive brush and big trees and lots of leaves. The immense overgrowth meant that little trinkets of light shined through holes in the leafs from above, though the already dimmed skies didn’t help to make the forest a super bright and vibrant area. At the least it seemed peaceful. The black tar like stuff was in a few places, holes here and there and embedded in discoloring on some leafs and vines- but everything was still alive. In a way, it was a nice escape.

It was hard to be fully relaxed though, especially with what had just happened, and Lester lingering a good couple meters ahead of them disconnected from her and Lyose was another reminder things weren’t normal.

He hadn’t said a thing since they got in here, just walking ahead in his own almost robotically. It was really...sad. Uncomfortable too. She almost wished he had some sort of outburst or fit of rage, or hysteria, or- something. But instead he did nothing, just wondering along like a husk.

“-huh?”

“Hmm?...”

Ashton turned to Lyose, who was eyeing her oddly. He towered above her in height, but he’d long sense frown adjusted to looking up at him.

“Did you say something?”

“I was just sayin’ I haven’t seen many fruits. The leafs and flowers look alive though, so...maybe we just haven’t found any yet.”

“Oh...oh- right.”

Ashton hushed up after that, walking along and stepping over vines and flowers that coated the ground. Quite honestly, she was pretty exhausted. Both Lester and Lyose were taller than her, having longer strides she struggled to keep with, and they were both lean too. Ashton had always been a little heftier, and she normally didn’t care all too much. But trekking for miles next to her taller and slender friends really started to make her dread that fact. Thankfully, Lyose was walking at a fairly slow pace, so at the moment she didn’t have to stress herself to keep up.

He’d always been pretty kind in doing that. The two had been friends as far back as she can remember. Two odd ones out sticking together through thick and thin, she was as thankful as could be she had him, Malorie, and Maggie with her in such a horrible time.

It made her feel guilty whenever she saw Lester sitting off alone. And now she just felt plain awful even looking ahead at him.

She glanced to Lyose, who was snapping his finger under an unlit cigar in his mouth. After a few snaps, a small flame seized up from his fingers and lit the end.

“...you sure that’s a good idea Lyo?”

“What’s a good idea?”

He turned his attention back to her, the relaxed and detached look on his face partly calming her nerves. At least he was acting the same, for better or for worse.

“Smoking, this place seems...pretty overgrown.”

“Ehh- I’ll be careful. Won’t litter or anythin like that- I’ve got a back to stash it in.”

He wiggled his back, and to that extent the backpack, Ashton raised him a brow.

“Isn’t that where we’ll put the food?”

“...I’ve got pockets then, I guess.”

Lyose shrugged as Ashton couldn’t help but smile feebly, amused by the briefly thoughtful look in his face. Turning ahead to a rustling sound and seeing Lester trudge through a collection of vines made her frown again though.

“...I’m worried about him.”

“Lester?”

Ashton nodded, trying to think of what to say.

“I just- don’t...know what to do. He’s always been pessimistic I guess, since we met. And I just...worry with what he saw…”

She trailed off, Lyose humming in response.

“Did you know that bird things?”

“Oh- oh...yeah- she...she and Lester were dating, I met her a few times. She was really nice, and kind, and…”

She recalled the image of a flash of light, seeing Maria towering over a Lester on the ground. Looking ready to maul. 

“...not...not how she was there.”

“...”

“I’m worried about how he’s taking...everything, really. He hasn’t taken anything else well.”

“...who would really?”

Ashton forced a laugh, shaking her head. Unsure what else there was to say. She looked at him, a mess or things unsaid jumbling around in her brain. Things she boiled down as simple as could be.

“How are you holding up?”

Lyose looked to her, raising a brow. He again looked thoughtful, before he shrugged.

“Alright I guess.”

Ashton frowned, for once wishing he had a little more to say or more insight to give. Lyose never had been much of a deep thinker, not that she’d fault him for it. She pondered over something else to add on until and inkling of a question formulated in her head. 

“...why...do you stay here? I think Lester asked earlier but- why don’t you just fly off?”

Lyose looked at her again, smoking on his cigar as he puffed out a volley of smoke. He didn’t seem to consider the question for long before answering.

“Dunno what I’d do if I flew off. I dunno how big this whole thing is, or where to go, or even how to get help or anythin like that. It’s not like if anyone hasn’t come already I’ll somehow find someone who will. And it’s not like I can just leave ya all hanging.”

Lyose paused, looking more down at the ground than at her.

“Least here I know what’s going on, even if it’s bad shit. Got food and water- and a place to sleep too. That’s about all I need right now...so, what’s the point in leaving? ‘Sides, you’re here. And I still Gatta find where Henry ended up too.”

Ashton blinked, feeling guilty all over again as she just recalled Henery. He was lyose a roommate, part hermit crab. They talked at times, and Lyose and him seemed to be quite good friends. She recalled the last time they talked was when she was over for dinner he made.

“I’m...sorry- I hadn’t even thought about that. I really hope Henry's alright.”

“...I’m sure he is. He’s pretty resourceful.”

Lyose left it at that as he kept walking, Ashton walking along silently with him- unsure what else to add. She heard a soft cursing a front her and frowned softly, catching up to Lester who was now standing still. Before she could even consider asking about the problem, she already saw what it was.

There were a multitude of different vines tangling around the ground and up and around trees blocking a way forward.

“...oh...uhm.”

Ashton took a step forward, standing next to Lester as she pushed against the vines. They were thick and tightly pulled together, they didn’t seem like they’d be budging.

“Guess we got a dead end, maybe we can find some other path?”

Lyose took a step forward, puffing out another volley of smoke from his mouth. Lester shot him a dirty look.

“How are we supposed to find our way back then? It’s not like this place has road signs; so deviating from a strait line’s to go frolic around is ganna get us all lost and killed, and in case you haven’t noticed- the trees aren’t bearing any treats for us. We’re just wasting our fucking time.”

Ashton bit her lip, watching as Lyose held up his hands defensively.

“Was just offering an option- we seem stuck.”

“Well  _ great  _ offering. Maybe you can just go ahead and burn away the vines, since you’re smoking up a storm already in this overgrown piece of shit place.”

“L-Lester…”

Ashton felt the words die in her mouth as he shot her a similar dirty look, though he stayed silent, Looking back at Lyose he seemed fairly unperturbed by Lester's little lecture. To try and avoid is cold steely gaze, Ashton glanced back to Lyose.

“Maybe...you can fly up, past the trees you know? That way you can look for somewhere for us to go, and you can make sure we aren’t straying too far? Maybe you could even see a way out of here at the least?”

Lyose looked to her blankly for a moment before he took out his cigarette, smothering it against his fingers as he shoved it into his pocket without a care.

“Aight, I’ll try it. Stay here then.”

Lyose stepped back, his reddish wings sprouting out from his back- through small slits in his shirt, as he took off upward, pushing through the leafs as a few idle ones floated to the ground.

Ashton sat in a tense silence next to Lester, who’d long since turned away back towards the vines, not commenting on what she said or what Lyose was doing.

She couldn’t even begin to formulate what to say or how to help her friend, but she wanted to, she desperately wanted to. Even if he didn’t want her to. He never seemed really willing or easy going in talking like...this, about this as serious as this- and she had the feeling she shouldn’t push him, but she surely couldn’t leave him out on the deep end could she? Without the help he didn’t want, he’d surely sink. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, just a meek nothingness overtaking her person as her mouth clamped shut.

Before she could even attempt to try something, Lyose came back down as leafs rustled above. He landed with a thud, standing back up strait and tall.

“Did you-“

“I saw someone up there.”

A feeling of dread nestled up in her as she shuddered. Lester turned, eyeing him oddly.

“What?”

Lyose took a step back, taking Ashton by the shoulder as he steered her clear of the slight opening he’d created above.

“Someone else was flyin up there. It was a person- they saw me too.”

Lesters expression shifted, breaking from the endured angry look to a more unerved one.

“...and? What happened?”

“...I don’t know if they’re friendly, but they started coming toward me. So you two need to hide.”

Ashton pushed back a little as Lyose began to move her out of the way and towards some brush. 

“Wait! You do to! If you don’t know if they’re dangerous then-“

“I don’t want em chasin us or tryin to hunt us down, they definitely saw me- but not you two. So...either I can work it out- or we can surprise 'em with numbers. They looked kinda small, I think I’ll be fine. But you two need to hide.” 

A lump formed in Ashton’s throat, wanting to protest- but at the same time she hardly wanted to stay out in the open vulnerable. She eventually relented and took refuge behind some large brush, Lester accompanying her as she peered out just slightly, watching Lyose stand out in the open carefully. 

A few seconds past.

A few more past.

A minute past.

There was rustling from above.

“Oooo! Hellooo!”

A high pitched voice sang out from above, sounding girlish. Normally she might consider it almost friendly, but right now it just made her feel unsettled. Peering out just slightly Ashton couldn’t make out where the intruder was, just that she heard a faint flapping. 

“...hi.”

Lyose responded back slowly, a little more caution in his voice than she’s ever heard.

“Who are you?”

“Who’s her?”

“...you. Who are you?”

“...Ahh! She is nice- and very happy to meet you!”

“...”

The flapping sound persisted, intensifying. Whoever it was had gotten closer.

“So...do you-“

“She.” The high pitched voice sang out quickly.

“...does- she, want somethin? I’m kinda busy.”

“Ohhh? Are you busy looking at the forest? It’s very, very beautiful.”

Lester shifted next to her, making Ashton jump slightly. He looked to be trying to get an eye for whoever was near Lyose too. Ashton stuck her head out a little more, trying to get a sight full of the intruder.

“...I guess it is- but. Nah, not really. I’m just...lookin around.”

“...do you not like the forest?”

“I didn’t say that.”

There was a little more fluttering, and finally Ashton could see the figure as it circled around towards Lyoses back. They were flying.

She was a small thing, no more than 4 and a half feet from the looks of it. She fluttered around in the air with a pair of stretched out transparent wings, black shades trimming all over them and over the patterns laid atop them. It looked to be butterfly wings, the small antennas sprouting from her head accompanying the look. She was dressed in a tattered pink shirt and a ruffled skirt, the girls bare shoulders showing off a blackish skin tone than ran through towards her back and about midway down her upper arms.

She hovered around lyose, hand dancing around the tips of his still fully extended wings. Ashton shifted, feeling uncomfortable herself just from watching. She felt something on her leg, just barely keeping herself from yelping. Looking down she found a little vine had somehow gotten tangled up around her ankle.

_ What the?.. _

“Mhmm- You have such pretty red wings! Such a nice color. So fun…”

She quickly turned back to the two, making note of the uneasy tone Lyose held.

“Thanks…”

Lyose paused in an awkward silence as the girl flew back around to his front, giving Ashton a good view of her face. Her forehead was also shrouded in black shading, no doubt from the black substance Ashton had seen time and time again. Her eyes were clouded with what looked to be cataracts to her, Ashton was unable to focus in on where exactly the girl was looking- but she had a glowing and off putting smile directed as Lyose. 

“So many pretty colors on you- you’re very big too.”

“...right.”

The girl hovered closer, Lyose took a step back.

“Thanks- but- I was actually about to leave, got shit I need to get back-“

_ Tump _

The girl hovered forward, grabbing his shoulders as she nested her forehead against his with a small thump. She closed her eyes as Lyose flinched.

“Hey- why are-“

Lyose paused, stiffening a little as Ashton felt her stomach knot. What...was she doing?

She’d get her answer soon enough, the girl began to back away as Lyose’s body slumped- falling limp to the ground. Ashton’s was up in moments, panic running through her. She couldn’t just sit there. Nearly tripping on the vine nestled around her foot, she shot up.

“Hey! Don’t- what did you do to him!”

The butterfly girl quickly turned her attention from Lyoses sprawled body on the ground. She smiled wide as Ashton came out of hiding, Lester hissing from behind her as he came after her.

“Oh! More friends! Such- pretty colors- and so big!”

The girl hovered toward her, Ashton backing away as she stalled slightly.

“Don’t- come near me! What did you do to Lyose?!”

The girl ignored her, hovering toward her with a smile. Ashton tried to lean down to grab- something to defend herself. A rock or a branch or something- but the girl had already closed the distance and grabbed her forearm.

Ashton turned around, ready to push and fight back, but she felt the girl lay her forehead against Ashton’s own.

Before she could even react her entire body slowed as a warmth overtook her forehead. Her body felt overwhelmingly sluggish as her mind grew hazy.

Suddenly she was so...tired. So sleepy.

Her eyes fluttered shut within moments, and she fell into a deep sleep.

————-

Ashton could barely make out a faint humming as her body tingled unpleasantly, pins and needles wracking- everything. She felt itchy, and exhausted, and...drowsy. Her eyes peeled open just barely as even the dimly lit woods shined too bright.

As her senses began to return she was aware of just how tight her lower body and waist felt- like she’d slipped into a pair of pants far too smal for her. It was incredibly uncomfortable, and...itchy and-

It’s moving.

Ashton opened her eyes fully, head not cooperating very well as she tried to gaze downward. She gasped as she finally succeeded and saw her lower half.

She was propped up against a tree, vines entangling her body. They wriggled slightly, spreading upward and coiling around her like a snake constricting its prey. 

“What's- happening?! Where-“

“Ohh! Gooood morning!”

The tone of whoever was talking matched the humming she’d faintly heard, within seconds the butterfly girl was hovering in front of her. Smiling ever so sickeningly sweetly.

“What’s- what did you do?!” 

Ashton tried to struggle- only to find her upper half limp and unresponsive. She could hardly move.

“You were very hard to carry. You’re all very big, but heavier than she thought!” The girl ignored her, frowning softly. “It was a lot of work...very challenging.” The smile returned to her face, illuminating brightly in a menacing manner. “But it’s okay! As long as the plants are happy and healthy!”

“I don’t- understand. Just-“

Ashton swallow a lump in her throat, putting on the fakest smile she could manage.

“If you want help with plants we- can help! I...I promise we can, but we can’t- help, if we’re trapped like this. So...I-if you can show me my friends we-“ 

_ “Six little marry men go too the woods- _

_ Five little marry men come back out-“ _

The girl ignored her, hovering back away and upwards as she started humming again, singing along this time. Ashton’s eyes cast upward and spotted her friends as further dread set in.

_ “Four little marry men debate if they should- _

_ Three little marry men don’t feel any doubt-“ _

Lester was tied all the same, except the fines were further along his body, constricting his entire upper torso and the lower half of his head, covering his mouth. He looked panicked, struggling in muffled grunts as he shifted just slightly. Lyose was sat upright, much the same to Lester- further covered up than she herself was. His head was slumped over the vines crowding his torso as he snored softly.

_ “Two little marry men are left in the night- _

_ The last little marry men’s left quite the sight-“ _

The butterfly girl hovered above a sea of vines crowding the ground, rustling and throbbing. There were scattered pieces of discarded clothing and objects amongst the sea, and a few up in the tree branches. The vines were laced with splotches of the black substance. The vines against her throbbed, sending a wave of discomfort through Ashton. She felt further fatigued, or was so hard to muster up the energy to move.

_ “Sweet little marry men, sweet intentions- _

_ Sweet little marry men meet a sweet little end-“ _

Amongst the center of the vines was a horrific sight. The butterfly girl hovered above it carefree as a mass of vines throbbed beneath her, humming to it as she poured what looked to be a small canister of water on it. It looked like an egg almost, the vines connected to a lumpy central circular mass with different vines connecting to the trees around, spreading amongst the ground, and connecting into the soil. The most concentrated section of the black tar laid in the left side of the viney mass, congregating like a ruler sticking out from the slimmer right side.

On the right side she’d almost missed it, but there was something in the mass of vines that wasn’t plant life. A single eye peeking out from layers of vines wrapped around, piercing through her gaze. Looking closer she could make out bite and pieces of what looked to be a person in the center of the mass, the vines almost entirely covering and growing from their left side and overtaking their face and torso. Only on parts of their right side and precise sections between the lower half and the ground could they make out parts of a torso and a blackened arm.

The one opened eye stared through her, wide and ferocious, animalistic and sporadic.

It almost looked scared in a way

_ “Sweet little merry men, such a sweet sleep- _

_ Sweet little merry men- _

**_Sleep sleep sleep-_ ** “

Ashton looked over, seeing Lester still struggling. He looked more drowsy, more drained. He wasn’t flailing as much. Ashton felt like she almost couldn’t breath.

“LYOSE! LYOSE WAKE UP!”

Ashton struggled as best she could, but as the vines continued to wrap around her torso she could feel her resolve slipping as sleep seemed more alluring. She couldn’t move her upper body hardly at all.

Lyose shifted a little.

“LYOSE- PLEASE YOU- WE NEED HELP! WAKE UP!”

Ashton grunted as she felt the vines tighten around her chest, constricting her. She could her Lester grunt too.

As did Lyose.

He moved his body sluggishly, raising his head up slowly, groggily. The butterfly girl approached her, looking displeased.

“You’re so loud! Please! Don’t be so disrup-“

“ **LYOSE! LYOSE!** ”

Lyose’s eyes peeled open, his head stuttering.

He stared blankly ahead for a moment, looking at her, then around him.

Within moments he looked down at his vine incasing, he took a deep breath.

A small spittle of fire spewed out of his mouth and onto the vines, and all hell broke loose.

A inhuman animalistic cry ring out from the center mass of vines as Ashton felt her chest lighten- the vines around her quickly loosened as a flurry of them began to shift and split around where Lyose was. Lyose himself fell out of his bounds and onto the ground, staggering slightly as he fell to the ground.

“No! No no no! My- my plants!”

The butterfly girl began to panic, rushing to the fire. She screeched as the fire spread

“MY BABIES!” 

She retreated to the trees, hoisting a bottle of water from a beaten backpack as the writhing center mass of vines continued to let out an assortment of not quite human cries. Ashton felt the vines around her loosen further as she fell to the ground, wincing. Looking over, Lester too had fallen with a Yelp as he hit the ground. 

Her lower half felt like butter, she couldn’t move.

“L-Lyose!”

Lyose had stood up from the ground slowly, body wavering in place as he grunted. 

“Fuckin- feel like shit-“

Lyose summoned a small flame in his hand as he frowned, pushing the fire towards the retreating vines along the ground.

“Hey! D-don’t! We’re still in here asshole you can’t burn the whole fucking forest down!”

Lester cried out from a few feet away as Lyose looked over, her paused, and began to stumble towards the two of them. He kept the flame low and towards the ground, but bright enough to where the vines retreated. Meanwhile the butterfly girl continued to try and put out the slowly spreading fire Lyose had already started, the center mass of vines still wailing.

Lyose eventually made it to her, lifting her off the ground with a grunt as she fell into him, her legs wobbling.

“L-Lyose I don’t- think I can walk on my own.”

“We Gatta go, I got you.”

“WHAT ABOUT ME?!”

Ashton quickly turned her attention towards Lester. Resting on Lyoses shoulder, as fast as she could without falling, she shimmied with Lyoses help towards Lester. Lyose, unlike with her, simply picked him up with relative ease and threw him over his shoulder.

Ashton wasn’t sure what exactly happened after that, just that they were running. Or more accurately- fast walking away briskly. Lester was shouting things she couldn’t quite focus on, from behind them further yelling could be heard, and a bunch of different vines around her feet danced away as Lyoses flame increased in size.

Eventually the yelling behind them grew more faint as Ashton panted, exhausted but still petrified. They kept moving until they passed the point where they could see vines and trees and Ashton collapsed onto the ground- wheezing. Lyose dropped too, haphazardly dropping Lester.

“That...was fuckin close….I hate...plants-“

Ashton rolled over, some of the feeling in her lower half beginning to return. Looking around she noticed the absence of trees- they weren’t squarely in the forest anymore.

Or where they? Looking back Ashton saw the outline of trees from where they’d come, and around them just looked to be more trees.

A front then however was a large open plot of land, from what she could see there looked to be large metallic attractions- like rides at a carnival. It was locked behind a gate. They were right outside the gate, the attractions all locked tightly inside. It looked like some old, abandoned park.

“Where...where are we?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When do the plants get a musical number and human blood sacrifices? That’s what the people want to see.


	8. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the three can get a nice break from it all at the carnival! Who knows, maybe it could be fun?

Lyose shuffled around in his pocket, hand a little sweaty as he whipped out a cigarette- he didn’t have all too many left, which was a bummer. Who knows though, maybe he’s find some soon enough. 

He panted, still somewhat out of breath, as he exhailed a small flicker of flames onto his cigarette. It lit quick enough, and even quicker he stuffed it into his mouth. 

He stuffed his hands back in his pockets, looking forward towards the big ol’ gate ahead of them. It looked rusty as shit.

“Think we’re at some kinda carnival? Maybe not a movable one though, this place looks pretty fixed to the ground.”

“Great...that’s so helpful…”

Lyose turned his head towards Lester, who was still on the ground staring daggers at him. He looked pretty pathetic actually, just lying there with his cheek in the dirt. He wasn’t all too scary, mostly bark over bite. Plus- he’d had a bad day, so Lyose didn’t mind if he was snappy. He didn’t take it personally or anything.

“Uhm- it...theme parks like this have food generally, right? Maybe not right what we’re looking for but...there’s probably something?”

Ashton meanwhile was struggling to gain her full footing back off the ground, Lyose decided to help her up fully, sparing a glance back at Lester after.

“Ya need help up? Or can ya move again?”

“Bite me.”

Lyose simply shrugged, if he didn’t get up Lyose could always just carry him. Guy was practically skin and bones. He didn’t have anythin against Ashton or how she looked, but he was thankful Lester was the one immobile if that had to be the case between the two of em.

Moving to Lester he grabbed him by the waist and-

“Get off of me! I’ll get up! Jesus!”

Lyose huffed out a puff of smoke as he stepped back, folding his arms and watching Lester carefully. The guy struggle to move his arms, pushing himself up off the ground feebly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at Ashton.

“I’m..sorry about him, it’s-“

“Nah, I get it Ash. It’s cool. Didn’t expect him to be all sunshine and rainbows.”

“I’m right- fucking here you asshole…”

Lyose turned back to Lester, walking a step closer as he leaned down and hoisted the man up despite his instant complaining.

Lester teetered for a moment before falling forward onto part of the outter gate, clinging to it for support.

“I...hate you.”

“Mhm.”

Lyose walked over to the gate, pushing up against it as it creaked.

“It ain’t locked or anything. We could probably go right in.”

He turned back to Ashton, she still looked nervous and shaken up to hell and back.

“...that’s- probably a good idea but...m-maybe we should check out around here first? We might be lost.”

Lyose let out a gun, scratching his chin.

“Right, I got it.”

He spread his wings and within moments eas soaring straight up into the air, above the trees and above the carnival.

Glancing around there was nothing but forest for as far as he could see- aside from the lumbering city a few miles south of the park. Looks like they’d gotten a little off track, but at least they weren’t too far- kinda sucked there was just forest otherwise though.

Luckily for him, through it all he couldn’t see any smoke coming out of the trees, or any flames rising up, or creepy little butterfly girls…so, that was a plus.

He rocketed back down to earth, flapping his wings to slow his landing as he landed back next to Ashton. Lester was now up and standing, wobbling a little aside her.

“We ain’t that far from the city, just maybe 3 or so miles south. The rest of the land around us is just more forest though.”

“Oh…”

Lyose finished up his cigarette, tossing it out haphazardly beyond the bars of the gate. 

“At least we’re not lost then..but- we’re pretty far, and it’s getting late.”

Lyose shrugged, humming.

“I don’t think nights an issue, that’s when everything and everyone sleeps. Sides, I got fire to lead the way if-“

“You want us to go in and look around this- dump, then after we bumble around for however long you want us to make the trek *back* to base by nightfall? That’s what you think we should do?” 

Lyose stared at Lester, he was looking him square in the eyes with a narrowed gaze. Lyose simply shrugged again.

“Yeah. Figure we’ll be harder to spot that way and most things will be asleep. Plus, gives us more time to get away from that butterfly chick and the fly trap before they recover or whatever.”

“Right, because everyone knows the  _ night  _ is so much safer than-“

“Either way!” Ashton spoke up loudly, cutting off Lester as she smiled thinly. “I think the theme park is our best bet, we might find food- and...and if we need it to be a shelter it can work for that too! So...we should go in and check it out.” 

Lester went quiet at that, mumbling to himself. Lyose simply nodded as he pushed open the gates as they creaked obnoxiously. Meandering inside.

“Sounds good to me.”

——————————

This place wasn’t too bad- run down and all shitty looking, but...hey, it was more welcoming that the city.

There were different games, like those rigged ones that had the stuffed animals and cheap junk- those weren’t too beat up. All the prizes were either gone, fucked up, or dusty as hell- but other than that the games looked fine. None of em played though, not that Lyose had quarters for the coin operated ones anyways.

There were some goodies around though, some different wrapped candies lying around in some of the game booths. He tried one, and sure enough they were still good. It wasn’t anythin super nutritious, but a few handfuls of candy could still be a nice treat. Lester didn’t seem to like him offering some though, still as bitchy as ever. Not that Lyose blamed him too much.

There was even a funhouse they passed filled with mirrors, but Lester drew the line at checking it out- saying there was no way there was anything valuable in there. He was probably right, but- it coulda been fun. They all needed some in times like these.

Dragging his finger across some old wooden counter for a game, Lyose walked back towards Ashton and Lester a few yards away. Rubbing his fingers together to get all the newly acquired dust off them.

“Have the things in here look like they’d make ya have to get a tetanus shot…”

Lester rubbed his shoulders with his hands a bit, Ashton glancing around them with a sad look.

“I wonder if this place was like this before or...after- everything went bad. I haven’t seen any...people.”

Corpse or otherwise, they hadn’t seen an ounce of life aside from maybe a bug. Not that Lyose was lookin out specifically for bugs- he’d had enough of that with butterfly chick.

“Some of the metal looked rusty, prolly been abandoned for a while. The candies still good though- so, you know. Ya never know.”

Lyose kept walking forward until he realized Ashton had stopped, turning she was a few steps behind him, and behind her Lester.

“Somethin wrong?”

“I- don’t know. Lester? Are-“

“I hear something moving.”

…

Lyose straightened himself up, huffing out a small trickle of flames. 

“Like- a person?”

Lesters cat ear twitched as he frowned, taking a step towards the two of them.

“It sounds like- stone? I don’t know if...it’s footsteps.”

“Where’s it coming from?”

“...it stopped.”

Lyose shifted his eyes around, slowly spreading his wings as he took into the air again, looking around the immediate area around them.

He scanned over the different booths and tents, looking for something that could-

…

Lyose flew back down, landing with a thud. Lester looked to him with a scowl as he hissed.

“The fuck are you doing?! I just told you I thought I heard something and-“

“Found it. There’s someone over- there. Like, a tent over starring over at us. Tent’s behind the game there.”

Lyose spoke in a hushed voice, afterwards pointing past Lester towards a booth, Lester followed his outstretched fingers direction as he stared off towards it, Ashton slipped closer next to him.

“Someone’s watching us?...”

Ashton spoke quietly too, her voice shaking slightly.

“Is it the girl?...”

“...nah, I don’t know what they were. They looked like they had horns ‘n wings I think- but I didn’t see any black on em. Just grey.”

Lester looked to him skeptically. “Grey?..”

“Grey.”

“.....”

“M-maybe we- should leave? I don’t know...did they look hostile?...”

Lyose shrugged, holding up his hand as a small flame emerged in it.

“Dunno, but I don’t really want em following us.”

Lester stepped past Lester, hearing both him and Ashton follow behind him as he walked past the booth and towards a purple striped yellow tent, it looked still- with not a person in sight.

“...hear anything?” He turned to Lester, who himself looked more unerved than directly angry.

“...no.”

“...Hey!”

Lyose yelled out to the tent, causing Lester to hiss.

“What’re-“

“We all saw ya stalking us! Come out! We don’t want trouble!”

“Idiot!”

Lester put a hand over his mouth- it smelled awful, probably cause he hadn’t showered in a while. Lyose pushed off him and sniffed, shaking his head.

“You reak dude, don’t-“

“Why would you do that?!”

“To get em to come out.”

“Why?!”

Lyose promptly ignored Lester, staring off ahead at the tent- eyes narrowed as he looked for any movement.

…

…

…

…

A hand stuck its way out from behind the tent, open palm facing towards them. The hand was grey, just as he’d thought he’d seen from above. Their skin looked rough and hard- like...stone, or something like that.

“All the way out, c’mon.”

Lester stopped scowling at Lyose and turned, staring at the hand as well as he froze. Ashton remained silent, all three of them did, as they watched the hand unsettlingly. Lyose never let the flame in his hand flicker out.

The figure came out slowly, both hands up with palms facing forward- almost like a sign of peace. Upon fully revealing themselves, Lyose was beginning to understand what he’d seen.

He didn’t look like any of those freaky goop weirdos, the guy who slunk out behind the tent looked like a gargoyle. His skin was a grey I sh color and held a texture that looked like stone, completed with some cracks and dent in his body in a few places. He had sharp horns atop his head between a mop of orange hair, purplish looking wings edging out from behind his back as he stepped out fully. The guy had a stone cold glare on his face as he looked at them, Lyose glared back.

“Are you trying to hurt us?”

The gargoyle shook his head, sticking to silence afterwards as he shifted his gaze between the three of them. 

“Well, why are you watching us then?”

The gargoyle stared intensely at him specifically, looking annoyed of all things. He raised his left hand towards his neck, running his hand sideways along his neck quickly. He gave no further response.

“...uhm….”

Ashton looked to Lyose, looking concerned, meanwhile Lyose frowned looking at the gargoyle.

“He’s not answering me...is- ya think he’s trying to threaten us?”

“W-what?”

“Like- saying he’ll slit our throats or somethint?”

“He just said he  _ wasn’t _ going to hurt us.”

Lester looked annoyed at him too, making him huff as he stared down the gargoyle, who in return sneered at him. He moved his hand again, grabbing himself by the neck as he shook his head. Ashton beside him looked confused for a moment before her expression widened.

“...oh!”

“Is he saying he’s ganna choke us out or something? He’s not answering.”

Ashton looked at him, quickly shaking her head as she bit her lip.

“No! No I- Lyose I think he’s saying he’s mute.”

“...”

Looking back at the gargoyle Lyose raised an eyebrow, the gargoyle simply nodded his head with a withering glare on his face.

“...oh. Guess that makes sense. Didn’t really know what he was ganna use to slit our throats anyways, doesn’t look like he-“

“Can you please shut up?”

Lyose promptly did shut up, not particularly because Lester demanded it, but because Ashton started walking towards the gargoyle.

“We’re here because we got...a little lost, looking for food, do- have you been hiding out here or something?...”

The gargoyle nodded again, right on the money it seems. Looked like Ashton had this covered now. Lyose took out another cigarette as he-

“Jesus dude are you trying to give yourself cancer? You’ve had what- 3 in the past hour?”

“Ehh, can’t get it.”

“Can't get it?”

“Can't get cancer.” 

“...how?”

Lyose shrugged, much to Lesters annoyance aside him. Looking back to Ashton, she’d approached within talking distance of the gargoyle. Lyose himself puffed out some smoke from his newly lit cigarette as he walked towards the two, Lester following suit.

“Do you have any food you can spare us? Or- do you know where food is? We...we come from a hideout- in the city, with lots of other people! You could come if you want! You’d probably be safer there too, since there’s those...infected- people, out here.”

Ashton tone sounded just the faintest bit more hopeful, but the stern frown on the gargoyle face seemed to shut her down fairly quickly. Lyose tilted his head, examining him, he seemed deep in though over something. 

The gargoyle pointed at them, then poked his chest, then he started...wiggling around his fingers for some reason?

“...whats he doing? Like- magic or something?”

Lester turned to Ashton and Lester for guidance, Lester looking exasperated.

“I think he’s saying he wants us to follow him.”

The gargoyle nodded again, Lyose clicked his tongue.

“...ahh, that makes more sense.”

“Does it- really though? With the shit we’ve seen?”

“...Ehh, I guess.”

The gargoyle made a motioning with his hands as he turned and started to walk, the three following after him close behind.

They got to see a bit more of the park this way, a big ol’ Ferris wheel, one of those spinny horse rides, photo booths ‘n shit- some actually fun lookin stuff. Finally they ended up reaching a larger looking tent, lights coming from inside. Lyose stepped towards the entrance, a little curtain blocking the door, before the gargoyle put his arm out to stop him.

“What? Thought you lead us here to go in or somethin?”

The gargoyle held up a single finger, pointing at them and then the ground, before he slipped past the curtain into the tent.

“...guess he doesn’t want house guests.”

Lyose leaned against the tent as he puffed out another ring of smoke, Ashton loitering near him.

“I think he’s...getting something? Or he wants to do something before we come in.”

“He could be getting a  _ weapon _ you know.”

Lester skulked next to them, arms crossed as he sniffed. Lyose shrugged.

“Dunno why there's a weapon at a carnival.”

“He would’ve brought it with him dumbass!”

“Lester- please…”

Ashton sighed and Lester seemed to calm down for the moment, which was nice. Ashton always knew how to handle shit like this.

“...do you hear that?”

“Hear wh-“

“Shh!”

Shushing up on Lesters order, Lyose listened closely.

...it’s sounded like someone was talking from inside the large tent- though it was too faint to make out the words.

“Ya hear that? Someone else is in there- or buddy’s lying to us.”

Ashton frowned, looking to him then to Lester.

“That...isn’t necessarily a bad thing. We traveled in a group, didn’t we? So maybe he-“

Ashton promptly cut herself off as the gargoyle in question came back out, he was holding something. Looked like an old...advertisement poster or something? That and a little clown themed cheesy looking pencil. He turned the poster over, showing them the back.

**‘Help me with my friend. Then I’ll give you food and you can leave.’** Was written in messy handwriting on the back. Kinda looked like Lyoses own handwriting.

“O-oh! See he- he’s got someone with him!” Ashton exclaimed, looking sympathetic towards the gargoyle. “But- if you need help you can always come with us and-“

The gargoyle shook his head quickly, frowning. Ashton looked partly dejected, but didn’t rebuttal. Lester frowned himself, crossing his arms.

“What kind of help do you even need?”

The gargoyle turned the poster back over towards himself, scribbling on it with his pencil briefly, before he turned it back.

**‘Translate’**

“Translate?” Lester echoed, the gargoyle looked a little uneasy, glancing between the three. Lyose shrugged.

“We’ll help if we can, with whatever that means. Dunno any other languages though if that’s what you were hoping.

The gargoyle didn’t respond for a moment, staring down, before he flipped his poster over and scribbled on it some more. Once again he flipped it over.

**‘She’s not dangerous. Just need help communicating, cant talk.’**

Lyose raised an eyebrow, looking to Ashton- who looked as confused as he did. She simply nodded though. With that, the gargoyle looked satisfied. He pushed back into the tent and motioned for them, Ashton followed first as Lester was right behind, leaving Lyose to duck down as he slipped in himself. 

“...o-oh my god-“

“...Jesus Christ.”

Lyose slipped in after the two, hearing them sound partly...distressed. After fully entering and looking around, he saw why.

The little tent was set up fine enough, different crates of what looked to be food were lying around with other supplies, like bottled water, a lantern, some blankets and chairs, it looked as if they’d been here a while living it out.

The person the gargoyle had mentioned was sitting in the center of the room in a little colorful chair, and she…

The girl had messy blond hair running down her back with what looked to be two rabbit ears sticking out from the top of her head- little bite of black creeping up from the parts closest to her head. She wore blue overalls and a tattered yellow shirt underneath. He’d seen weirder before in terms of a persons looks, especially considering animal parts- but that wasn’t really the part that seemed to bother the other two.

Her eyes were blackened, the whites around her pupils strained with a misty black around the edges. Her forehead was bleeding, stained partly from the black substance they’d seen time and time again. Her right arm looked fine, but her left laid limp at her side, parts of her shirt ripped up with her exposed skin looking to be infected with the same black stuff. Despite it, her left arm didn’t look to be bending in all the right ways it looked broken.

The most eye catching part about her was her lower half. From the waist down there was a clear discrepancy in her anatomy. Both her legs were severed from around the knee, her left ending a little sooner than that and her right cut off around her calf. The black substance was clotted around the areas where her legs ended, looking fat from particularly pleasant as the black substance ran back up her legs toward her waist, where it seemed to transition back into her paleish skin tone around her thighs where her overalls were tattered. 

“I had thought I’d heard someone- are...these the two that I saw? Did you bring them here?”

The bunny girl gazed off, not quite looking at them despite facing them.

“...shit- are- are you okay dude?”

Lyose shifted in place as she perked up from his voice, staring right at him.

“...three…”

She paused.

“That’s three- voices, but I thought I only saw two people coming here…”

The three of them remained silent as the bunny girl closed her eyes, humming lightly.

“...well- there’s three people here right? Has my friend led you here? He left a while ago, and I’d just heard him come in again- then I heard all your voices.”

Lyose glanced to the other two. Lester looked disturbed while Ashton just looked...miserable.

“Uhm- y-yes I- I’m Ashton and you’re- uhm...friend asked us to come here and-“

“He asked?”

The girl sounded surprised, eyes widening- she glanced around the room, facing the wall.

“You can talk?”

The gargoyle was seated behind her as she spoke off to her right towards the wall, he rested a hand on her shoulder- squeezing it twice from the looks of it. She paused, turning towards him.

“...oh, I thought you couldn’t…”

“H-he just- we picked it up off his hand gestures? But...god are you okay?”

Lyose stayed quiet, as did Lester as he turned toward the wall himself. Lyose didn’t look away from the bunny girl though.

After a few moments she smiled sadly.

“Ahh...it’s...very nice to hear somebody talk, you sound- very kind. I feel fine, I can’t really see myself...and I feel a lot of numbness in my legs and arm but- I feel fine. Thank you for your concern.”

Ashton seemed to gawk at that, looking hesitant so say more. The bunny girl looked in Ashton’s general direction, still smiling gently.

“I’m sure you might’ve noticed but...me and my friend here have- a little bit of a communication boundary. They’ve been with me for as long as I can remember being awake, but they don’t talk, and I can’t see…”

Namenlos snapped his fingers, causing Lyose to look his way. The bunny girl let out a small hum, turning slightly towards him. He’d written something on another poster back.

**‘Tell her i've known her for a long time. My name is Namenlos.”**

It took a moment before Ashton aside him spoke up, voice wavering slightly.

“Your...friend. He- uhm, says his name is Namenlos...and that you guys have known each other a long time.”

The bunny girl looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she smiled. It was more of a genuine smile than Lyose had seen in white a while. It was kind of refreshing.

“Namenlos…” she echoed. “I...I suspected you probably were a friend to have helped me so much…Namenlos…” she echoed the name again, smiling a little more. “That’s a very unique name…”

Namenlos snapped his fingers again, he’d written something else.

**‘Her name is Mimsy. Answer questions she has. Once she’s satisfied you can go with food.’**

“...”

Lyose couldn’t help but feel bad for Mimsy and that Namenlos guy. Being separated by a barrier like that in communication probably sucked ass...he probably would’ve offered to help even without the promise of some supplies ‘n shit. Either way he didn’t really need to do anything, Ashton seemed to have it covered.

“He also says that...he’d like us to answer any questions you have, Mimsy. Probably the ones I’m guessing he can’t answer for you?...”

Mimsy nodded, smiling widely.

“That would...be really nice, you’ve already helped a lot- and….Mimsy...is that...my name? That’s a nice name, a pretty one…”

“You didn’t know your name?...” 

Mimsy chuckled softly.

“I don’t...know a lot of things, I don’t remember much of anything from before I woke up.”

The tension in the room rose as the three stayed quiet. Lyose wasn’t quite sure what to say, and Lester hadn’t made a peep outside what he’d said upon coming in.

“...what...was it like? Before…’this’. My-...Namenlos and I have worked out how to say yes and no, and he’s told me things weren’t how they are now- and from what I understand things aren’t good.”

“O-oh uhm...well- right now you’re at a carnival-“

“Ooo! What fun!”

Ashton chuckled weakly at that, continuing on.

“And- uhm...there’s a city not too far from here, so- you might’ve lived there? But...nobody really understands what happened. Giant/ black...balls of something fell from the sky, and they did a lot of damage, and they...the people that got hit with the stuff changed- things use to be normal but right now everything’s just...in chaos.”

The grin on Mimsy’s face faded, a solem frown taking its place.

“...I...figured something bad had happened, but- that sounds...certainly bad.”

“Y-yeah…”

“...are we safe here? Where we are?”

“I...I think so. Me and my friends came from the forest, and it...we ran into some trouble but it’s- it’s been fine here so far!”

“That’s...good. That’s good. As long as me and Namenlos are safe.”

Mimsy paused, looking thoughtful.

“What do I...look like? I’ve already told you but...I can’t see, I don’t remember what I look like either. All I know is that I can’t really feel my left arm and legs…”

Lyose sucked in uneasily through his teeth, his cigarette in hand as he took in another puff. He glanced to Ashton, who looked to be swallowing down a lump in her throat.

“I-uhm...you’ve got- blond hair, and...you’re wearing overalls-“

“I kind of meant specifically...those parts. I can’t really move them...do they look odd?”

“A-Ahh...uhm…”

Ashton stuttered, hesitating to speak as Lyose couldn’t really fine the words for it either. He felt bad for letting Ashton cover it all, but he himself wasn’t all too sure what to say.

Mimsy stared intently for a few seconds as Ashton struggled, before she smiled sadly.

“Does...it have to do with the black stuff you mentioned? The one that infects people, you said?”

“...I...I don’t-“

“It’s okay.” Mimsy said gently. “You don’t have to describe it, I was just curious as to why I can’t move. You can tell me as simply as you want if it’s not pleasant.”

“...y-yeah- it’s...because of the black stuff…”

“...hmmph, I guess...that might be why I can’t see either.”

Mimsy chuckled again, this time softer. Despite herself she still had a gentle smile on her face. 

“That’s...all I really wanted to know, that and about my friend Namenlos.”

“That's...it?”

“Mhm, I can’t say I can think of anything else to ask.”

“...can I ask you somethin then?”

Lyose turned his head to Lester, who was sitting up straighter with an uneasy look.

“Ahh- and who’s this talking?”

“...Lester.” He replied after a few moments. Mimsy hummed.

“I suppose it’s only fair you ask me something too, I might not know the answer though.”

Lester seemed to hesitate, frowning to himself, before crossing his arms.

“You said you’re blind- but you also said you saw us when we walked in.”

“Hmm?”

“You said you only saw “two people” coming here. That would be us, wouldn’t it? So how could you see us if you’re blind?...”

Mimsy paused, looking down.

“...I don’t think so, not anymore- and I can’t see, at least not...like that.”

“Like that?...” Lester echoed, frowning as Mimsy nodded.

“I can see things- for other people, but nothing in front of me or them. Things in the distant future, blurry things of what’s yet to happen.”

Mimsy put her right hand neatly in her lap, closing her eyes.

“I looked through Namenlos and I saw him in...here, with me. At least what I presume is here from how you described us being in a carnival. I saw two figures enter through the curtain, but I couldn’t make anything out of them. I had assumed you all had been them, but...I believe I was wrong. There are three of you.”

“You...can see the future?”

Ashton spoke up again, softly, Mimsy nodded, turning her head in between Lester and Ashton’s faces.

“Not clearly, but I can make out colors and figures. I’m not sure how far, just that what I see isn’t happening currently. If you’d like...I could look for you? I’d need to take your hand to do it.

“...”

Ashton hesitated, stepping forward a little bit, before she continued and closed the distance.

“A-alright, I’m...in front of you.”

  
  


Lyose watched as Mimsy reached out, Ashton meeting her partway as they locked hands. Ashton shivered slightly as Mimsy went silent, slowly rubbing her thumb along the side of Ashton’s palm.

“...I see…”

Mimsy paused.

“I see something large and Grey- it’s metallic, and...looks to be some sort of machine. There’s a lot of blue, and everything’s shaking. Bits of blue and white are falling from above and onto the grey machine and breaking apart, black leaks from it.”

Mimsy paused again.

“Something...red emerges from the top.”

Mimsy went silent. 

“That’s all I can see…”

The room went silent for a moment, Ashton turning her head to look at Lyose as he shrugged, hearing a mumble Lyose turned to see Lester exiting the tent.

“L-Lester! Where-“

Ashton sighed, Turing to Mimsy. “I’m- im sorry I’ll be right back. My friend-“

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

With that Ashton removed her hand from Mimsy’s and quickly left the tent, leaving Lyose alone with Mimsy and Namenlos, who right now was just standing behind Mimsy avoiding looking at him. 

Lyose stared uneasily at Mimsy, who was staring off blankly into nothing. It was pretty fucking awful whatever the hell happened to her, and Namenlos for that matter. The two were probably hiding out here after the fallout alone from the sounds of it.

“...hey- uh, Mims-“

“There it is.”

Lyose blinked.

“There’s what?”

“The third person, I knew I heard three.”

“Oh- right...right, sorry. My names Lyose.” 

“It’s quite alright Lyose. What were you saying?”

Lyose paused, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced to Namenlos, he was staring at him with a confused and almost judgemental expression.

“Guess- I wanted to offer. We came from the city lookin for food and wound up here one way or another, and we’ve heard you guys got food here. Namenlos was ganna give us some, but I wanted to ask if you just wanted to come back with us and bring your supplies? We’ve got a little home base set up with lotsa other people if you wanna, better than being alone out here.”

Mimsy smiled softly, shaking her head.

“You’re very kind, and it sounds nice, but...I think I’m best off here. You said it yourself that it was...dangerous. Both the forest and city. I’m not in much of a position to move around. We’ve got a lot of food and water here, from what I Understand from Namenlos, so I believe I’m safer off here for the time being.” 

“...Ahh, right, right. That makes sense. No pressure if that’s the case, just thought I’d offer…”

Lyose moved in place, glancing back at the curtain for a sign of Ashton or Lester coming back in as the tent drifted into a comfortable silence. It was kinda nice he guessed, for once, it wasn't all too stressful here. 

“...may I ask you something, actually? Just one last thing that comes to mind.”

“Yeah, sure. Shoot.”

“What...was the city like before? It seemed things went poorly from what you’ve all told me and that things aren’t good now, but I might’ve lived there, so...what was it like, if you know?” 

“...it...was alright.”

“Alright?”

Lyose sighed, leaning back against the tent walls.

“I was pretty happy there, bunking with a good friend of mine in a place, but the city itself wasn’t super nice from what I’ve heard. There’s stuff like gangs ‘n shit, lots of crime too. Patently there were rumors the grim reaper was even running around in the night and stuff. City wasn’t exactly known for being fun and stuff…”

“...that’s...disappointing.”

Mimsy sighed softly, frowning gently.

“If that’s the case I wish you all the best of luck when you arrive back there- if that’s where you’re headed after this.”

“I think it is...yeah.”

Lyose turned, facing the curtain.

“I think I’m ganna go check on my friends real quick, if that’s fine with ya?”

“It’s not a problem, you’ve all been very kind so far.

Lyose nodded, giving a huff of agreement before he made his way out of the tent, half because he wasn’t quite sure what else to say and that Namenlos guy had been shooting him dirty looks, and cuz he wanted to make sure Ashton and Lester were cool.

They weren’t right outside though, which was a bummer. But it was fine, he’d wait for them so...whenever they’d run back out, they’d know where he was. 

He leaned against the tent again, pulling out yet another cigarette, as he lit it ablaze.

———————-

Didn’t take too long for the two to show back up, Lester looking more calm and Ashton explaining he’d needed to get out of there for a moment- which Lester was fine with.

They’d gone back and talked with Mimsy a little more before settling on leaving. Lester had been opposed to it, since it was starting to become nightfall, but he tried reasoning with Lester that if Mimsy could see the future clearly- a future that already implied they’d get back fine, so they might as well go now as to get back before morning where people and creatures started lurking around. That was enough to make him relent in leaving tonight. 

Mimsy offered them a good chunk of food, since supportively they had buttlosds in old supply crates. They managed to break off with over 30 cans of old soups and fruits! Sure as hell made the backpack heavier, but they’d be eaten better once they got back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Ashton said gently, looking guilty. “We could keep you guys safe, Lyose is pretty good at that stuff.”

“I’m afraid I am. I think for right now, it’s...better I stay here, and Namenlos seems to have insisted the moment I realized he was there on staying with me- so I think we’ll both be fine here for the time being.”

Mimsy paused, smiling softly at Ashton.

“Though- maybe once things get better, you could pay us a visit and we could reconsider? You all seem like very kind people, and once it all gets better, I’d love to stay with you all.”

Ashton’s smile couldn’t quite match Mimsy’s own in enthusiasm, but she nodded.

“Sure! And...and thank you again- for the food.”

“It’s not a problem. We’ve got plenty, I hope you all have safe travels.”

With a curt goodbye and a wave from Lyose, the three exited the small tent as Ashton sighed. 

“That...poor girl. I feel so bad for her. She was so kind too- I hope they’ll be alright.”

“I hope  _ we’ll _ be alright going home this late. If we don’t hurry it’ll turn dark before we can get back to the city.”

Lester sighed, huffing as he already began moving. Ashton followed after him as Lyose was about to, but before he could Namenlos popped out of the tent quickly. Lyose turned to him, as did Ashton and Lester.

“Hey, ya forgot somethin?”

Lyose turned to Tim, tilting his head as Namenlos scribbled again on the back of a poster. He turned it around to face the three. Lyose blinked after reading it.

**‘Don’t go near the funhouse. Keep walking when you leave past it.’**

“...alright? Wasn’t really planning on going in it…”

Lester looked at him oddly, which just made Namenlos frown back at him before disappearing back into the tent. Lyose frowned, he was kinda hoping to take a peek inside before they left. Ashton and Lester got to go off on their own for a while after all, he just wanted to see if the mirrors were those fun type that made ya look all tall or fat.

The three kept walking till they approached the entrance, the same rusted gates they’d entered, off to the right was the funhouse.

Lyose glanced ahead, Lester and Ashton were a bit of a ways ahead of him. He stopped, looking to the funhouse, before approaching it. He’d just take a glance in at the mirror.

Approaching the large funhouse he saw more clearly inside. The whole place was dimly lit and looked...rather creepy inside. The wooden floor was all worn, and there were a bunch of mirrors around the entrance- making a sort of maze with a path going in surrounded by them. 

Standing in front of the entrance he looked into a mirror- to his disappointment it was a regular one. No weird effects or proportions, all he saw was his dapper self looking back.

“Lyose!?! There hell did ya go?!”

Lyose turned from the mirror, yelling back out to Ashton.

“I’m coming! Just stopped for a second to-“

Lyose turned back to the mirror and froze, his body shivering slightly.

He saw something move.

Something move inside the mirror, outside of the frame out of the corner of his eye. Now the mirror he was standing in front of was blank. His reflection was gone.

He took a step back, eyeing the mirror wearily.

He took a glance back, then looked back at the mirror.

...his reflection had returned, and was staring back at him with the same disturbed expression he was giving the mirror.

“...what the he-“

“LYOSE! WE NEED TO MOVE!”

Lesters shrill voice yelled out from a whiles away, Lyose took another step back, looking at the mirror for a few seconds longer, before running off towards Ashton and Lyose.

“I’m coming I’m comin!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spy with my little eye....nothin! Now- GET OUT!


	9. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hiking too and fro! It’s so much fun, it’s even better when you meet fellow hikers along the way!

_ “...sorry about all that. It was really weird, wasn’t it?” _

_ “...” _

_ “I don’t remember her being so violent, and usually she just wore a little panda hat, I don’t think she was part panda though...are pandas always that black?” _

_ “...” _

_ “I thought she might be able to help us but she seems kind of upset. So I think it’s good that we left.” _

_ “...” _

_ “I’m sure we’ll find some way out of here though! I have other friends, but I dunno where they are...You said we could still try the sewers though, that could be fun! These tracks are kinda boring, just being one way...the train was broken too. Do you think there’s another train that wor-“ _

_ “ _ **_Shut up._ ** _ ” _

_ “...” _

_ “...okay.” _

_ “Just, please, for the love of god-“ _

_ “...” _

_ “...you hear that?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Answer me!” _

_ “But you said not to-“ _

_ “Never mind just be quiet!” _

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ “Someone’s coming this way. See that light down there?” _

_ “...yeah.” _

_ “Don’t say a word and hide.” _

_ “...but there’s just walls here. How-“ _

_ “I don’t care, just do it!” _

_ “...” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ ——————————- _

“Starting to get dark already- better hurry back. Didn't...uh, you mention that old guy and them ran into something at night?”

“Yeah...yeah I think so- it’s just...trough here and another few miles back, right?”

“Yep. Shouldn’t take too much longer.”

Lester slowly made his way down the subway stairs back into the underground, falling a little behind Ashton and Lyose as a flame in his hand brightly illuminated the tunnel. He said he wasn’t much for taking a chance this time, so the tunnel was lit up quite a bit brighter than last time. They’d manage to get out of the forest fine enough- avoiding the general area they went through last time where they’d run into those...freaks. It took a while scouting along the outer wall, but they found the hole leading back into the city, so now they were on their way back.

…

He didn’t get the point of all this. They go out, get enough food for- what? A week? Two weeks? Great, they live in hell a little bit longer before they die anyways.

Wasnt like they had any chance in hell of actually making it out of here, and even if they could who would want to? With all the horrible shit, how could you even think about ‘normal’. You couldn’t, that wasn’t normal anymore.

...it was all so, so tiring.

“You alright Lyose? You’ve been...kinda quiet.”

Lyose looked ahead towards the two ahead of him, sniffing as he watched Lyose from behind. He took a bit to answer. 

“Yeah- just saw somethin kinda weird back at the funhouse.”

“...you- is that why you were behind us?”

“Yeah, I took a peak over there- it’s fine tho, I didn’t see anyone. Just somethin odd.”

_ Idiot. You did exactly what you were told NOT to do. You're lucky you’re here right now if you're so blatantly….whatever. _

Lester sneered out the ground as he trailed off on his inner monologue, following along in silence as Ashton and Lyose continued their conversation.

“Y’know- just thought of something.”

“Hmm?...”

“Think there’s that big- what was it again? Clump or somethin? There was a whole lot of ice somewhere, ‘cording to that Caspian guy.”

“...oh- yeah I...I think he might’ve brought that up. I remember him mentioning it...I don’t know where it’s at though.”

“Maybe we could try to melt that thing or somethin? I dunno- but it might be a way out.” 

“...maybe, I...I don’t know. Apparently it spanned over a bunch of buildings and was really hard- things might break apart if you tried that…” 

“I guess. Ehh, just an idea- I saw a bit of it out in the distance while I was flyin up. Made me think ‘bout it. Maybe we could try this place again sometime, like...even if the trains a no go and it’s caved it, maybe there’s another way out on foot.”

Ashton went silent at that, sounding a little uneasy. 

“M-maybe…”

He didn’t miss the little glance she threw back at him, he glanced off to his side to avoid it. He didn’t need whatever kind of bullshit pity she…

She was…

…

“Are- you fuckin kidding me.”

Lyose and Ashton stopped walking, Ashton turning back.

“You alright Lester-“

“...uhm…”

“...huh- dunno how we missed that.”

Lester stared strait at the wall, a set of eyes staring back at him. The figure stared back at him for a moment, before averting their gaze, then they turned back.

“...oh! Hey wait I know you!”

“Jesus fucking-“

“L-Lester you know this guy?...”

The man clinging to the side of the wal stepped away from it, messy and unkempt black hair curving back up as he did. He was dressed in a dirty white t-shirt shirt and some sweats, a little bandana hanging off his neck. He smiled widely.

“You’re the order taking guy from Burger King! Hiiii!~”

Lester huffed, backing away from him.

“This  **idiot** used to come into my workplace a lot. He was a public  **nuisance** . Calls himself delirium. He tries to take all the little condiment packets, he invaded other people's space, and he always tried to walk behind the counter to come and see me in the back of I wasn’t at the register. He’s a moron, he doesn’t understand basic  **language** . He just ignores it.”

“But the condiment things are free! And I was just saying hi to all the other nice people-“

Lyose scoffed, turning back to Ashton who was just looking at him oddly. He shook his head.

“He’s a nutcase, he disturbs everyone by turnin into them.”

“Turning...into them?”

“Oh my party trick!”

Delirium laughed from behind them, looking as eager as a child in a candy store.

“My friend used to love when I did it! Everyone new thinks it’s cool, I think they just get confused and all flustered.”

“No, you just  _ harass _ them until they  _ leave _ .”

“Really? I don’t remember much of that ever happening…”

Delirium scratched as his neck, frowning softly as he looked over in though, he paused as he seemed to zone out. Turning back to Ashton and Lyose he grinned widely again.

“Oh! No see- I’ll show you cashier guy, they’ll like it!”

“U-uhm…”

Ashton looked at him for help, Lester simply shook.

“Told you, he’s a nuisance. Doesn’t listen.”

With that, Ashton yelped slightly as she looked back as Lyose coughed on a cigarette as Delirium’s body started to break apart- turning into a white goopy substance that meshed together. Within another few moments it started to take form, changing colors and proportions. Lester rolled his eyes.

“W-what the-“

Ashton took another step back as Delirium stood afront her, mimicking her appearance- clothes included. The only giveaway that he wasn’t the original were his eyes, which were a solid black with red pupils.

“Ta-da! Cool, right?”

He shoved his way too Ashton, taking her by the shoulder- seemingly unaware of how she looked uncomfortable. He looked to Lyose, showing both himself off.

“We look like sisters, kinda, now! it’s really cool, isn’t it?”

Lyose stared at him, blinking, for once looking surprised. He shrugged, glancing away.

“I guess? Your eyes look kinda freaky though...but uh...you can just- do that then?”

“He’s a shapeshifter or some weird shit like that.” Lester huffed back, sneering at Delirium- who either blatantly ignored him or didn’t seem to notice as he backed off from Ashton. He tapped under his eye against his cheek.

“Oh yeah! This.. I dunno what that happens! Kinda scary, but it’s still kind of cool! If we both wore sunglasses- then like, nobody would even know! Or contacts maybe- but we’d have to find the right one and-“

“The hell are you doing down here?” Lester snapped, cutting him off. “We’re kind of busy, and we’re trying to get somewhere, so why are  **you** here?”

He hummed, his body once again melting together as he turned back to his original form. His eyes back to being white with brownish pupils. 

“I was with a friend! We were looking for a way out of the city- she hates it here I think. Then she saw your guys light and told me to hide and-“

“Wait- stop, what- what the hell do you like your-“

“ **Ghhuk!** ”

Lester turned quickly towards what sounded like a choking noise, he froze upon seeing what was behind him. Lyose stood back too, his flame growing larger.

“...let her go.”

“Oh! Yeah Crow! It’s okay they’re nice!”

Delirium stepped forward, sounding a little uneasy. Lester locked eyes with the woman afront them, apparently named crow.

She held Ashton in a choke hold, a knifes blade turned towards her neck as she easily held Ashton back. Crow was dressed in a darker black hoodie and torn up jeans, large black hair crowding her head that flowed down past her waist. She was staring at both him and Lyose with narrowed eyes, a sneer on her face.

“...I see that.” She sniffed, moving her hand that held the blade. “Either of you try anything, your friend here gets her throat slit.”

Lester and Lyose stayed still, Lester eyeing Crow with a the hardest look he could muster. In truth, he was terrified to his core.

“...the hell do you want.”

Crow dawled for a moment, staring at him before turning her gaze to Lyose.

“His backpack, whatever he’s got in there I want if it’s valuable.”

“Crow...they’re nice! I don’t think-“

“Can it!”

Delirium promptly hushed up behind Lester. He watched with a scowl as a Lyose slowly slipped off the backpack and threw it over. All that shit...for nothing.

“Why the hell are you traveling with him of all people? That guys a nutcase.”

“It doesn’t concern you. I need him.” Crow scoffed. “Don’t try anything, I won’t hesitate.”

Crow inched towards them, still holding Ashton by the neck. Ashton through it all just looked incredibly scared, shaking lightly as Crow pushed her forward. Crow made a motion with her knife, ushering Lyose and Lester to take a step back.

After they were backed to the wall and Crow was over the backpack, she stared at it for a moment. Then suddenly she pushed Ashton forward harshly, releasing her as she stumbled towards them. Lyose caught her, falling back a little as Crow picked up the bag.

“Idiot, let’s go. If any of you try anything then I’ll-“

“Crowww! That was mean, why are we taking their stuff?”

“Don’t-“

“Can’t we go with them? Maybe they know a way out! They’re nice too!”

Crow huffed, sneering back at Delirium as she shook her head.

“Just shut up and come on already! I don’t got all night- these fuckin morons don’t-

“W-wait!”

Ashton sputtered slightly, coughing a little as she gained her foothold back as Lyose helped her stand up fully. Crow shot her a nasty look, seeming unimpressed.

“Don’t wanna hear-“

“I’d you guys are trying to get out- so are we! You...y-you don’t have to take our stuff! We can look together!”

“Can it! I don’t-“

“We’ve got sh-shelter! A big multi story building- r-really! Right in the center of the city and- we...we can work together!”

Crow still looked unimpressed. Shaking her head. Delirium popped up from Lester's side, slipping past him. 

“C’mon! They sound like they have a cool base- we could stay there for a little, can’t we?”

“No! The hell is the matter with you?!?”

“But I want to!”

“You can’t-“

Crow looked close to seething before she paused, face contorted with an odd look as she looked to be processing something. 

“You said your buildings...got more than one story, right? It’s a big one, center of the city?”

Crow laced her unimpressed look into Ashton as Lester held back his want to scream in her face to leave them, and especially Ashton the fuck alone. He didn’t understand what she was doing! They could go without a bit of food, why invite these psychopaths back?!

“Y-yeah!” Ashton sputtered, swallowing down a visible lump in her throat. “It’s...uhm...g-got nine floors I think?”

“Who’s in it?”

“...who?”

“Yeah, who was in that building when you got there. It’s not rocket science.”

“Uhm-“

Lester had arrived a while after Ashton had, if he remembered. He had just been thankful at the time to know someone he knew was actually…

...he never really liked the place anyways, it was so unsettling. It gave him weird feelings, supportively it was an office building or something...but, it sure as hell didn’t look like one.

“I- don’t know. I think there were these three guys who worked in the building? Some...guy named Caspian, and-“

“Shut up.”

Crow sounded far less agitated now, but still looked far from friendly, she looked thoughtful, sniffing as she looked at Delirium.

“...fine.”

She tossed the backpack back to Ashton, who caught it with a grunt.

“We’ll come by for a visit. But unlike you people, I don’t have a deathwish, so I won’t be staying.”

Crow sniffed again, looking snobbishly at them as Delirium cheered. He slipped next to Lester himself, making his hiss lightly.

“Oh! This is ganna be great! How many people are with you? Huh? Are they nice?”

“Don’t-“

“Keep it moving.” Crow drawled from behind, looking back she was moving her knife in a circling motion with her wrist. “All of you stay in front of me, specially street light there.”

Lyose gave her an odd glance, looking far less concerned than any sane person would, before he shrugged and started moving forward.

“No need ta be rude.” Was all he said, and so they were off.

Lester walked next to Ashton, with delirium pestering him for a while about stupid nonsensical things. He would’ve told him to cram it if Crow hadn’t already, but it didn’t detour him that much. He ended up moving on up to talk to Lyose when Lester refused to respond. Good, he had a moment of peace.

He glanced to Ashton, scowling.

“The hell was that about?”

She turned to him, looking confused. He shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

“Inviting her! You wanna just go invite all the maniacs we find back with us!?”

“I-I don’t know!” Ashton hissed silently, halfway between shaken up and frustrated. “I didn’t want her taking our stuff! It wasn’t just good in that backpack- there was supplies too! I- I don’t know I thought it would be better if we tried working it out-“

“With a woman who threatened your life?”

“The other guy seems harmless!”

“So what?!”

“I dunno! She seems to want to stick with him- and he wanted to go with us- so...I don’t know! Okay?! Maybe they know more than we do that they can share.”

“You think  **that** guy has useful information?”

Delirium, ahead of them, was currently asking Lyose what type of birthday cake flavor he liked more. Mango or cherry. Worse yet, Lyose was responding. Lyose had  _ initiated _ , actually, asking what type of chocolate Delirium liked. Lester shot Ashton back a dirty look, to which she gawked at.

“..maybe! You- didn’t ask him! Maybe he does.”

Lester scoffed. “Right, he’ll-“

“You two are  _ loud _ . The dimwit can’t hear you but if you’re going to badmouth me why don’t you do it somewhere where I actually can’t hear you?”

Crow sounded agitated from behind the two, prompting Lester to shut up and grit his teeth. Ashton meekly shut up too, looking hesitant.

“...sorry, I- I’m sure we can all be civil here? You don’t-“

“Don’t talk to me.”

With conversation shut down between them, Ashton turned back forward and said little else to him or Crow, which was fine by Lester. He himself wasn’t in much of a talking mood anymore.

It didn’t help that Delirium had gone onto the topic of hot sauces with Lyose in a nauseating amount of detail over something that was so damn pointless.

What on earth did Lester do to deserve this?

…..

Yeah right, like he had the right to ask…

———————————-

“...so...who’s...who are they?”

Lester sat on a couch on the first floor, some type of commotion going on beneath in the basement. It was nightfall by now, and the trek back had been nothing short of fucking awful, with Delirium chatting all pleasently like things were okey dokey and Crow behind them breathing down their necks.

Once they’d gotten back Crow had demanded to go see Caspian, practically pushing him and Ashton aside as she marched on downstairs. He simply elected to stay up on ground level while Lyose and, after a few moments, Ashton followed Delirium down. The idiot tried riding the railing and  **fell** down the stairs, so she’d gone after him. Lester couldn’t care less, the guy had told him he’d gotten hit by a car before and  **then** proceeded to walk into his fast food chain. 

Mochi had come up a few minutes ago; looking stressed out from- whatever the hell was going on down there, and sat next to him. She only now decided to voice her concerns and questions. He simply shrugged.

“Assholes we ran into on the way back, buncha psychopaths.”

“...right. Well- I’m...we’re all glad to hear you guys are back, it took you three a while- but...we...those two were a bit of a surprise and- yeah…”

Mochi coughed, awkwardly, looking down at her lap. Lester only shook her head, couldn’t anyone get the hint?

“You doing alright? Lyose and Ashton said things were...kinda freaky out there? You guys went into the forest; or something like that? Sounds crazy.”

Lester turned to her, sneering.

“I’m doing  _ just _ peachy. Having the time of my life actually, cause what else would I be doing? Right?”

Mochi frowned at that, looking a little frustrated.

“...you don’t have to be such a dick about it. We’re all not doing great, but I was just trying to check on you. Ever since you got here you’ve been nothing but secluded, even in a time like this isolating yourself isn’t what you ought to be doing.”

“Right, thanks. Glad to know a person I barely know’s watching me when I’m not looking. I feel a lot better now.”

Mochi’s face twisted with a bit of mock offense and anger at that one, shaking her head.

“The hell is your problem? I was just trying to be nice! You don’t talk to anyone besides Ashton; so I thought I’d say hi since I was up here too! You’re acting like I killed your pet or something!”

“I didn’t  **ask** you to do that. Can't you people ever take a hint?! Maybe some of us aren’t in a bright and talkative mood in this living hell!”

“Fine then! Next time you look like crap I’ll just leave you to wallow! Happy?!”

Lester grit his teeth. “Never better.”

Mochi stood up, her face flushed red with anger as she started to walk off, but she stopped abruptly as stomping was heard on the steps.

“If you won’t show me I’ll find it! I’m not  _ asking _ you for it!”

“We’re  _ not  _ giving handouts if you aren’t sticking around.”

Crow emerged from the stairs, looking royally pissed off as Lester turned to face her on the couch. Caspian lingered up behind her, the smile on his face strained and agitated.

“Bullshit! I’m entitled to supplies you bastard!”

“I’m in charge and I-“

“Can it.”

Crow sneered, looking back at him with a scoff.

“Get off your high horse and pull the stick out of your ass. Viper's probably throw your ass out if she were still here.”

“...uhm...is- something wrong?”

The room went silent after for whatever reason, Mochi decided to speak up, the idiot. After a few moments she retreated back to the couch, Crow coming up from behind and looming over them. She took a knife from her pocket and stabbed it into the leather along the back of the couch. Lester stiffened up a little, and he took note Mochi did too.

“Let me run this by you two- since I’m sure you’re all about rainbows and friendship and being fair and square-“ Crow dawled with a sickeningly fake tone, sounding calm and collected as she leaned on the couch, her right index finger messing with the knife she’d punctured into the couch as she swiveled it around.

“The owner of this building- I’m sure you might’ve met her. Green hair, older woman- me and here were good friends. I did her favors- and she did me some, said I was always welcome to come here for food and such-“

“That doesn’t apply here.” Caspian butted in with a strained calm tone of his own. “She’s not-“

“Now.” Crow overpowered Caspian with her own voice, running the knife along the couches back as a ripping sound was heard. “That asshat over there thinks since he’s put himself in charge- I’m not entitled to my promised fair share, and that if I’m not staying- I don’t get supplies. Doesn’t sound very fair when he’s not the owner, now does it?”

Lester keep his mouth shut, facing away from Crow. Mochi made the mistake of actually trying to look Crow back in the eyes before she idiotically opened her mouth.

“I...I don’t know- really, much about-“

“You don’t know? Just what’s there to know? It’s a pretty simple situation-“ Crow specified, sounding bored and cold.

“I- I don’t know what kind of relationship you guys had? Was...Viper the owner of this office, a-and you guys the workers? Or were-“

“Office?”

Crow sounded a little confused at that, Mochi looked equally confused.

“Yeah- Caspian with- uhm...I think some guy called Menna and another named Denji?? I think they..,we’re all here first, and said it was an office they worked at?...was Viper the owner of the estate or something?...”

Crow didn’t respond right away, humming to herself as she turned and leaned against the couch, looking back to Caspian. She clicked her tongue.

“...how safe do all these people feel in this...office, huh? Do they listen to you like good little workers?”

Caspian stayed silent at that. Lester turned slightly, glancing over the couch as Mochi did the same.

“You know- they generally only listen when they feel safe- your three little worker bee’s sure weren’t so friendly with me when I found them- I wasn’t even all too harsh.”

_ Not harsh my ass. You threatened my friends life you bitch. _

“So...you know...if-“

“How much do you want?”

Caspian sounded stiff and on the verge of saying something far worse than what came out of his mouth. His expression looked as friendly as a crocodiles, despite the grin on his features.

“Now  _ that’s  _ a lot more hospitable from a host-“ Crow sounded pleased, for once. “And….”she paused, humming.

“You know- I’ll make you a deal, actually. You scratch my back you scratch mine.”

“You say that like it’s a choice.”

Caspian gave a forced chuckle, shaking his head as his eyes bored into Crow’s. Lester was confused as to just what the hell the two were silently conveying to each other through those looks and their words, and Mochi looked just about as lost.

“Hmm- right.” Crow said blankly. “Anyways- this city’s a bigger piece of shit than I’ve ever seen it, now more than ever. Me and my...friend down there, are trying to get out of town. But we’ve been shit outta luck so far-“

Crow ripped her knife back out of the couch, some stuffing spooling out for a moment from the tip of the knife.

“I’d suspect there’s some schematics and blueprints of city structures up in city hall-!$’ looking for the one on the sewers. Those nasty underground walkways are like a maze- but, it’s Gatta lead out to water somewhere.”

“...right. So you want the sewers schematics, is that it?”

“And food rations- for a good ten days or so, for two people-“ Crow sounded bored again. “But I’ll let you keep a copy of whatever you find from city hall- whatever useful information is there. Then I’ll take my leave and you all can play house until you die here- or whatever.”

The room went silent, Caspian looking not quite as bitter about the whole thing as before. He crossed his arms.

“It’s too late tonight, I’ll have to send someone out tomorrow for it.”

“Fine- but I get rations for tonight and a place to sleep then.” 

The room went silent after that, the tension starting to slowly break apart. Mochi had since turned back, facing away from the two behind them as if she’d been eavesdropping like a nosy little kid. Lester meanwhile, was thoughtful, thinking about whatever the hell was just agreed to.

…

“...I’ll go.”

Crow, Caspian, and Mochi all turned their gazes toward him. Caspian raised an eyebrow.

“Didn't you just get back?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Another pause happened, Caspian shrugged, his normal carefree smile plastered back on his face. It was the fakest shit Lester had ever seen.

“If you’d like to. I’ll find you someone who’ll go with you, you all can head out tomorrow morning- probably early. That way you beat the dark- city halls a little ways away from here. I’ll have to draw it up on a map for you.”

Lester gave a grunt in response. That seeming to be the end of it. Crow walked past them all, going up towards the second stairwell to a higher floor of the building, much to what sounded like Caspians annoyance.

“We don’t go up there, people outside might see you in-“

“Don’t care.”

There was more stomping heard as Crow disappeared into the upper levels, after a few moments Caspian made his way back down towards the basement as he grumbled to himself, leaving just him and Mochi. Lester leaned back into the couch, huffing.

“...why...would you want to come back out there?”

He glanced at Mochi, she was looking at him with this disgusting pitiful look that made him want to yell at her. Instead, he just shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Better than being here.”

“...”

He heard her stand up, and from the sounds of it she was back down the stairs within a minute, finally leaving him to his lonesome.

...it didn’t really matter where he went, it was a chore anyways. At least outside, he was doing something. He'd end up dying anyways- at least out there he might go in a way that mattered in the  _ slightest _ . But what was the point of any of it anyways...he didn’t fucking know.

…

Guess all he had to look forward too was tomorrow, and whatever the hell might happen then. He already knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight, but he might as well try, he was already on the couch with his eyes closed anyways.

…

…

…

There was stomping coming up from the stairs.

“Hey! Just heard I’m staying the night cashier guy! Everyone done there’s really cool too- do you know any of their names? I-“

“For the love of  **god** please shut up and leave me be!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with-“
> 
> “WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU DONT HAVE MONEY STOP TALKING TO ME”


	10. Astray and Estranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s work to be done, regardless of what anyone else says, does, thinks, or wants. Doesn’t mean Malorie gets the chance to work anyways though.

Today had been rather obnoxious all around- she couldn’t seem to get a moment of peace and quiet. 

Malorie tried keeping to herself and working on her machine, silently and efficiently, but nobody seemed to share her plan of events.

Caspian, as always, made snide remarks about her machine or physical appearance when coming in and out of the room. He was a constant distraction and a ruthless prick, how he was the man in charge she’d never understand.

Occasionally she’d hear shuffling in the vents from her their little rat infestation- and it always made her jump when they were right above her. They were so  _ loud _ for rats. She even saw one in a box of scrap metal that she had to shoo out!

Some time later, the new guy...what was his name, Demetrius? The one with purplish hair- he came in and tried setting up some buddy buddy small talk, like they were pals meeting up in the park. He didn’t seem to care that she was busy until she started snapping at him to buzz off.

Of course, there was the matter of fact Ashton left. She had very much wished she’d been  _ informed _ of that matter. Apparently Ashton left her a note she’d glazed over, as she’d still been asleep, but the fact Ashton had chosen to go out was beyond her. She’d spent a good hour stressing among herself to the point where she couldn’t focus- and that Mochi girl coming in and asking if  **she** of all people knew when they’d be back was torturous.

It didn’t help that she’d later return to say they still hadn’t been back that Malorie would begin getting unnerved.

Ashton was smart, despite what she might think. Not smart enough to understand someone like herself going out was a bad idea- but smart enough to handle herself. 

She should’ve just let that Lyose guy handle it! He could fly, he could make fire, she needn’t put herself in danger if he was more than capable on his own! Or if he wasn’t- send someone else like Marine, or that new ice kid, or even the other guy who had fire powers and wings! She didn’t care! Just not Ashton!

Thankfully, Ashton had made a safe return back later in the evening. Unfortunately, she’d brought rowdy guests back with her. The woman had been nothing but an agitated, crude, asshole, while the other one was just a nuisance- he simply strode in and tried to query about her machine by touching it!

Then she’d been informed they were going to be sending out more people on an expedition for some sewer schematics by morning, Marine, that asshole Lester, and Ashton’s friend Maggie were supportively going out to grab that to appease the ravenous women that had basically invited herself in, and Malorie herself was to set up a supply bag for the group considering all the supplies was in her off room and-

Ough- it was awful! At this rate she’d never figure out all the formula’s and finish the schematics and find the right parts and-

“Mind if I step in for a sec?”

There was that.

“Sure! Why don’t you ask me for a game a twister while you’re at it! Cause I’m not doing shit, clearly! My schedule is as clear as the sky outside!”

Malorie spun he chair around, giving the young male at the door her sourest look she could manage. She thinks his name was Denji, he was kind of loud and obnoxious- sometimes he’d just start silently crying in the other room at night, and other times he’d just be laughing his ass off talking to people! He only seemed to make her external agitated or uncomfortable.

He blanked, staring at her. He held a meek expression- looking a fraudulent amount of hurt from her little deceleration.

“...sorry. Just- was going to ask if you had a metal detector? Or something? Like that?...it’s...uhm…”

Her trailed off, voice waning as she dead panned.

“Why on earth would you need a metal detector?”

“...well- uhm, turns out my buddy Adrian lost...his leg?”

Malorie raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“The- uhm. White haired guy! Wears a mask, metallic leg? You know him.”

“...oh...alright, so?”

“So...I asked around, and nobody’s seen it- and he can’t remember doing anything with it. So I was going to try and fish it out with a detector if you had one?”

Malorie blinked, was...this kid serious.

“...so let me get this straight. You’d like a metal detector to find your friends missing metallic leg?”

He grinned at that.

“Yep! Sounds kinda crazy- rig-“

“So you came to  _ me _ , thinking I had one, when were in the middle of whatever the hell is going on outside?”

Denji deflated at that.

“...uhm, well-“

“And you think using a  _ metal detector _ , a utility commonly used for  **small metal objects underground** , will help you find a misplaced  _ leg _ .”

Denji’s mouth gaped for a moment, before he looked to the side dejected.

“I...knew that. But- when you phrase it like that then-“

“If you’re going to act idiotic go do it somewhere else please.”

Malorie sniffed, turning back around as she sighed to herself. Some people just-

“Wait! Please! You need to help me find it- I mean- your smart, right?”

Denji spun Malorie back around, disregarding her own opinion. She scowled at him.

“I’m kind of busy, doing important things, right now!”

“I- please? C’mon, everyone else is getting ready for bed! It’s- it’s his leg!”

Malorie deadpanned, throwing back her head with a groan.

“Yes, that’s quite important. But my  _ time _ machine is also of importance! He can sleep without his leg can’t he?”

“I- guess but...just. C’mon we can’t leave him like that!”

“You just said-“

“I mean like- he’s not...doing super hot right now, and- and I think missing his leg wouldn’t help. I mean what if you just had to sit around all morning without your leg, huh?! Would you feel all jolly?!”

Denji crossed his arms, trying his best to look intimidating. It partially worked, if only because he was so much taller than her.

...everyone was, really. It wasn’t fair that they could so easily look down on her with a sour expression to make her relent. Malorie tsked.

“...fine- if it means...you’ll leave me be…but if his legs lost I’m not going on a scavenger hunt!”

“Yes!” Denji cheered, a wide grin on his face. “Thanks miss- you really don’t know how much it’ll mean to him if someone else is helping me look!”

“...is he that pathetic?”

“...kinda- but, c’mon! I’ll show you where he usually lounges!”

———————————

“Hmph...he puts it where, you said?”

“There- off to the side so nobody trips on it.”

Malorie glanced around...Menna’s, little hobble of a sleeping quarters. It was just a mattress, a few shirts and jeans on the floor, and a whole bunch of empty cans of food and wrappers.

It was quite pathetic, really. She carefully stepped pass all the junk scattered around, lifting up the mattress and glancing along the floor. She narrowed in on a specific spot, letting out a humph.

“Find something?...”

“No, just where his leg  _ was _ . There’s a break in the settled dust on the floor.”

Malorie stood back up, sniffling as she pushed her glasses up. She glanced around the room. Someone had deliberately picked it up.

At least- she’d assumed so, until she noticed further missing dust along the floor. It looked as if, upon closer inspection, it had been dragged. Not across the floor completely- but there were further pattern breaks on the settled dust along the floor. Following it led her to a mattress pushed up against the wall. Lightly pressing against it with her foot, Malorie pushed it aside, perhaps it had been stuffed underwent by mistake? Or-

…

“Jesus Christ…”

“Oh! You find it?!”

Denji skipped his way over, an eager grin plastered on his face, only to be dashed as he saw the lack of a metallic leg on the floor.

“No, but I found out where our  _ rats _ have been coming from.”

Behind the mattress had been a vent on the wall, close towards the floor. The grate was busted, set off a bit to the side with the vent wide open. Bits of dust clogged up along the front of it.

“...huh, so- rats took his leg?”

“What?” Malorie turned to Denji. “No- or...actually- they have been rummaging through my bits of scrap metal. If they’d taken a little nut or bolt, mistaken for food maybe, that would make sense but….I don’t believe they’d take a leg- that and it would be a feat too difficult for a single rodent.”

Malorie stroked her chin, frowning.

“Have you asked everyone if they had the leg?”

“Yeah- nobody’s seen it…”

“...it’s possible somebody stuffed it way back into this vent, I supposed.”

Malorie got down on the floor, peering into the vent, coughing slightly as some of the dust shifted into her face. She quickly got back up.

“Ugh- there’s no way we’d be able to retrieve it if it was tossed back there. It’s far too narrow, dark, and dusty…”

Denji got down on the ground himself, frowning.

“Maybe...a large stick could work? Like- a broom handle! Or-“

“That would push it further back, if you could even reach it. How would you  _ pull _ a leg out with a stick?”

“...Damn.”

Denji stood back up, dejected. He looked to her pleadingly.

“Whattda we do? We can’t- not get his leg back. Thats...we can’t! He needs it!”

“I’m thinking I’m thinking! Maybe if-“

Malorie paused, snapping her fingers.

“You work here- right?”

Denji seemed to get a little nervous at that, nodding slowly.

“Yeah...I worked-“

“You’ll show me where the mainentilation is then- it should be on a higher floor.”

Malorie marched away from Denji and towards the stairs, climbing up them lost in though. Perhaps if they had access to the main ventilation shaft they could flush the leg out? Perhaps even the rats too- she’d just need to figure out what exactly to do it with. The problem of access to the main shaft would be a problem to-

“Hey! Wait we- we aren’t supposed to go up there!”

Malorie turned back to Denji, on the ground floor now and approaching the stairs to the second. Lester was off on a tattered couch beyond them, sleeping from what it seemed. She paid him little mind. She sighed, staring at Denji with an annoyed look.

“The ventilation is no doubt a trickle down system, it doesn’t go from the bottom to the top, it goes top to bottom. So we need to be at the highest point.”

Denji looked a little sweaty, had the stairs really tired him out to that extent?

“Well- uhm...just- Caspian said we...shouldn’t go up there- it’s like…we might draw attention to ourselves from outside. And...it’s a new office building! So- some of the rooms might not be all finish, that-“

Malorie scoffed. 

“I don’t have time for this, I’ll find it on my own if need be.”

With that she made her way up the stairs, Denji reluctantly following after her moments later.

“..it’s...on- uhm; floor 8…”

“Thank you.”

7 flights of stairs later, Malorie huffed as she leaned against the wall. The hell did an office building need to be so...big for? And if it needed to be so tall- couldn’t it have had an elevator?

Glancing across the room Malorie spotted her golden goose affixed to the side of the room against the ceiling. The ventilation was exposed, and looked quite a bit thicker than the other vents. 

“So- uhm...what...exactly are we doing?”

“If I’m not mistaken-“

Malorie walked over to the side of the room, grabbing a chair as she pushed it over towards the ventilation. Grunting, she eventually pushed it over. 

“-this...this vent, should lead down to the one we’d been at in the basement- air flows in through the top, and trickles down a mainline vent that goes down at a 90 degree angle- if we put something down that vent, it might be able to fall into the one in the basement and push out whatever’s in there.”

“...that….sounds kind of dangerous? Wouldn't that break the vent, being...like...8 stories tall and stuff? It would fall pretty fast, wouldn’t you think?”

“Not if we use something lighter- like...maybe a small book, or magazine. Even a pencil case would work-“ Malorie rubbed her chin, glancing to Denji. “Can you get the vent cover off? I’ll need to take a glance inside.”

He beamed slightly.

“Sure can! I’m actually a bit of a mechanic, so...this kind of stuff is my specialty!”

“...typically most people understand how to unscrew a vent cover.”

“Ahh- well, a mechanic probably understands it better!”

Denji smiled a little wider, chuckling lightly to himself as he stood on the chair. Malorie paused, pondering his statement.

“I didn’t actually know you were one though...that might be of use, if you’d be willing to help me with my machine. I’ve got many things I need to do to get it functioning, but an extra set of hands to fine tune the mechanisms might help the process.”

“I guess I could try- but...that thing you’ve got down there looks really complicated.”

“The machinery itself isn’t too advanced.” Malorie made a non-communal motion with her hand. “It’s relatively easy stuff, and….” Malorie paused, huffing as she crossed her hands. “I’ve just realized we don’t have a screwdriver, just how do you plan to get that thing off?”

Denji stood on the chair, pausing.

“...huh…”

“What?”

“I wasn’t sure- but...I just noticed the screws are already really loose- like, their hanging out nearly- I could get them by hand.”

Denji did as such, Malorie watching as a few screwed fell to the ground by him with a clink, then the vent cover falling with a much harder thump. She hissed.

“Gently! You’ll break it you off!”

“Sorry! Sorry just- slipped off faster than I thought! Didn’t mean to-“

“...to…”

“.....”

“What?”

Malorie glanced over at Denji, who in his full height was peering strait into the ventilation up straight on the chair.”

“You see a rats nest or something? Or- actually, maybe the main shaft? If it’s too far then-“

“Someone’s...living in here?”

Malorie blinked, doing a double take on what she’d heard.

“Excuse me?”

“There’s- like...stuff- jammed in here, it’s space enough for someone to like- crawl in maybe and- there’s things up here…”

“...let me look.”

Denji slid off the chair, looking uneasy as he glanced around the room. He surely didn’t mask his fear very well, but...to be Frank she was a little unnerved too, if confused by what he meant. 

“I’ll take a look at whatever you’ve seen, but I need you to also be ready to hand me something to slide down the vent, if the shafts there.”

“...right- I’ll...right, gotcha.”

Malorie climbed onto the chair, standing up as she raised her arms up onto the tips of the vents inner edges, hoisting herself up into the ventilation.

...she hoisted herself up into the ventilation.

…

…

“...do you need help?”

Malorie hissed slightly.

“No- I just need a- HEY! The hell are you doing?!? Don’t touch my hips!”

“You clearly need a boost! You can’t-“

“Well don’t- touch me there! Give me your hand to stand on or- something! Creep!”

She could hear Denji mumbling something to himself as she bit down another few nasty comments, feeling something brush against her foot she pushed up on Denji’s hand- giving herself enough of a pushing start to correctly latch on and climb up into the ventilation. It was quite a bit wider than it appeared, and it had enough headroom for someone...of her size...to crawl around if they arched down a little.

Malorie glanced around, soon finding what Denji must’ve been mentioning. Inside the vent looked to be a small space dedicated to...something... someone, probably. There was a small sleeping bag and a single blanket, along with different cans of food and little water bottles. A few other modulations things were around too, like a small pocket knife, and oddly enough a disposable camera?...

Malorie crawled over, picking it up with a frown. Who on earth might want this in such a scenario- and furthermore, who the hell was living in the vents? It...they couldn’t possibly be- traveling in them could they?

Glancing around Malorie was able to locate the only exit aside from the one she’d climbed into, that being the ventilation shaft itself. It fell down at a harsh angle down into the depths of the building, blackness waiting below what her eyes could see. 

If someone  _ was _ staying up here- why would they choose the vent? Why would they have something like a camera, and how could the slip in and out so seamlessly. They must be getting food from somewhere, it’s not as if they could simply sneak past everyone in the basement to find some, they had kept themselves well hidden, not invisible. But- maybe...they might not have to if somebody snuck them up food?

….was that why Caspian didn’t want anyone coming up here? She frowned.

“Someone’s definitely been up here, they’re stashing food and water too from the looks of it.”

Malorie paused, remembering Denji’s apprehension.

“...did you know about this?”

“N-no! Honestly I- god it’s kinda freaky to me? Like- it’s...what if somebody’s watching us and we don’t even know it?”

Denji sounded a little too genuinely shaken up for her to consider it absolutely faked, but…she wasn’t sure. She huffed, crawling back towards the entrance as she peered down.

“Hand me up something to toss down the vent, then we’ll go investigate. If his leg doesn’t come out of there, then we’ll have to do something else. Or it’s just not in there.”

Denji nodded, looking still visibly shaken. Perhaps it wasn’t an act after all…he handed her up a magazine, it was of a decent thickness. Enough to where it would gain traction and-

….

“Is this a  _ porno _ magazine?”

“I-I dunno! I just grabbed what I found in some old box of Em!”

“Jesus…”

Malorie crawled back towards the shaft, trying to avert her gaze from the rather dashing scantily clothed woman on the front cover of the magazine, as she ended up once again peering down the shaft. Lining up the paper back of the magazine against the wall, she dropped it as it slid down the side. With enough luck, the 90 degree angle at the bottom curving outwards would carry the momentum and knock whatever was in the vent out. Whether it be rats or a leg, it would still probably prove to not be a complete waste of her time.

Malaria crawled back to the opening, slipping out and back onto the chair as Denji glanced too her, still looking unerved.

“...so?”

“We should go back down and check out the vent, either it worked- or it didn’t. The magazine was thick enough to where it  _ should _ have enough of an impact to knock whatever’s jammed up in the back towards the front, less the vent isn’t built like I expect.”

“Right...right.”

Denji sighed, scratching his neck with a saddened look.

“I...really hope we get his leg back out of this. I...I don’t know how you lose a limb like that but- I don’t think it would be good for Menna if he actually lost mobility there…”

“...yeah…” Malorie sniffed slightly, brushing some dust off herself. “Hopefully it is there. If not than perhaps someone stole it and isn’t being truthful? I’m not sure what else it-“

**_KKKRRRUUSHKR_ **

“ **THE HELL?!?** ”

Malorie jumped, as did Denji, as a similar sound to what had happened when Denji dropped the vent cover echoed up from a few floors below- except far louder. It sounded like the cover had  **burst** off.

A voice screamed out from below as well, sounding shrill and enraged. It sounded like that asshole of a woman that had arrived today.

“I-I think we fucked something up!”

Denji looked panicked, Malorie hissed as she grabbed his arm and yanked him along, already running for the stairs.

“No shit! I don’t know what the hell went wrong but we better go find out!”

Malorie raced down the stairs with Denji hot on her trail, until he surpassed her with his faster stride- 

“ **GET- OFF OF ME!”**

Malorie and Denji ended up on the 5th floor, where they heard the sound of shattered glass ring out from a closed door across the room, something banged up against the door too.

Malorie rushed over, adrenaline pumping in her body as she paused.

“You have a weapon?!?”

“What?!”

Denji looked partially mortified, shrugging.

“I don’t- no?! Why would I have a weapon?!”

“I don’t know but it sure as hell sounds like we-“

Another loud bang against the door caused Malorie to jump with a small Yelp. Something sounded- ravenous in there. There were a slew of non-decipherable animalistic noises coming from the other side of the door. 

“We have to help her!”

Denji cried desperately as he grabbed the door, throwing it open as he rushed in. Malorie not too far after him.

There was something very large latched onto the asshole woman who’d come in later today. It looked Human- but it sure didn’t sound human from the way it babbled and growled incoherently at her.

Malorie couldn’t tell for the life of her what the hell was going on, the little thing latched onto her had long black hair running down its back- enough to obscure any distinguishable features.

Crow hobbled around the room, swaying too and grow as she herself clawed at the thing currently mauling her face.

“ **GET IT FUCKING OFF ME!** ”

“Oh my god! Oh my god! I- hold on I got

It Crow!”

Denji scurried around Crow, grabbing a nearby hardcover book from a small table close by, taking it as he whacked it against the- thint, on her chest. It hissed out and made another round of incoherent sounds, with another firm whack it scurried up crows torso, detaching itself as it jumped off. 

Malorie yelped as she took a step back as it landed close to her, stumbling across the ground as it rolled and hit the ground. She was able to get a good, actual look at it.

She was a small thing- or at least seemed small from how she was up against the wall. Most of her facial features were indistinguishable, with the obsessive amount of overgrown hair hanging off her head. Her bangs covered her eyes and most of the rest of her face, apart from her mouth and the sharp set of canines in it, while the rest of her hair flowed over her shoulders and down Pat her back, almost somewhat similar in the vain to the woman she’d just attacked in hair size. She was wearing a worn pink shirt sleeve with some short jeans to boot. Malorie could make out what looked to be spots of that black infection on her bare hands and feet, her hands spotting sharper looking fingers.

The small girl scurried off the wall as a knife flew to where she’d been moments prior. Is scurried up the wall, latching on with its little claw like fingers as it quickly crawled back into the vents.

Turning, Malorie was barely aware of Crow before she had shoved her aside quickly, grabbing the knife implanted in the wall.

“The hell did that thing go?!? I’m- ganna fucking tear it apart limb from limb!”

Crow’s face was laced with a number of scratches and slits, of which a small white substance oozed out from.

Before Malorie had even a moment to comprehend what to ask or do, the sound of shifting and sliding in the vents caught her attention as the sounds grew fainter.

“I-I think it’s heading for ground level!”

Crow was running out of the room within moments, fuming as she rushed down the stairs, Denji quick behind as Malorie attempted to catch up.

The banging and rustling from the vents inside the walls didn’t cease as they went down, only seeming to move alongside them until reaching the basement, where they were stopped by Marine.

“What on earth is going on?! That new person just came down hear looking torn up to hell and back- and I heard a lot of-“

“We dunno! Somethings- someone’s in the vents!” Malorie sputtered, cutting Marine off as she gasped for breath. Most of the people in the building were either in the room now glancing at them or stirring as they walked in. “I-it looked like a little girl! She- was in the vents and attacked that-“

“Hold on hold on! Slow down.” Marine looked s mix between serious and skeptical. “There’s a little girl in the vents?”

“Y-yeah! An infected one!”

Denji chimed in, looking rattled as his lip quivered. 

“It was on its way-“

**TUUHMP-**

The room went eerily silent, a few people having gathered around to see the commotion as a loud sound came from the vent above.

Nobody made a move as the girl could be heard shifting, moving as the vents above creaked slightly and a further thumping could be heard, moving down the vent through the room.

The whole room watched uneasily as the thumping moved down the room, the overhead vent occasionally creaking and-

Crow jumped up, slashing at the vent as she punctured it with her knife, a loud hissing and further round of incoherent noises came from the vent above as the room erupted.

“The hell are you doing?!?”

“What’s happening?!”

“For Christ’s sake Crow!”

“Are we having a party?!”

The other idiot that had been brought back moved towards the center of the room and Crow, who was now being forcibly restrained by Zane and Marine. The vent shifted further, a cover not to far from where Crow had struck at bulging for a moment before bursting off as the girl slipped out, falling to the floor.

The room erupted further as the little beast began to scurry around, mostly in a response from Crow bellowing loudly and other people starting to yell. All the voices somewhat blended together, Malorie was only vaguely aware for a fact that the little thing had charged back upstairs. Behind her ran Marine, Denji, and...she wasn’t completely sure, she thought he went by Manzana?

Maybe it was the shock, but Malorie found herself frozen for a good minute. Eventually and Dizzyingly, Malorie ran back up too, huffing as she ran back up the flight of stairs. Hearing a loud slam accompanied from what sounded like desperate unintelligible cries, she was quick to try and find out just what the hell had happened.

Lester looked to be up now, off to the side looking lost himself. Denji was by the front door of the building, back against it as he huffed, Marine not to far away with him. The other guy- Manzana, was on the floor on his knees.

“T-the hell happened?” She wheezed, already exhausted from the amount of stairs she’d traversed in such a short amount of time.

Denji gave her a shaky look, panting.

“We-....we chased- it out I, I think- uhm…”

He glanced to the side, towards that Manzana guy. Was he hurt or something? Just what had happened?

Before she could ponder it fully, Marine took her by the shoulders, staring at her with an uncomfortable somber yet serious expression. 

“What happened?”

Malorie swallowed down a lump in her throat, mind still racing.

“Me...me and Denji were- looking for that old guys metallic leg, and...and suspected it was in the vents. We were trying to flush it out but that- girl- we found her attacking...c-crow I think? On- uhm...the 5th floor…”

Malorie averted her gaze, off put by Marine’s gaze and how it seemed to soften a little, the far larger and stronger woman looking unnerved even.

“...thank you.” She concluded after a moment. “That’s...you can tell me more later, but- that’ll…”

Marine trailed off, taking a glance back towards that Manzana guy, Denji had slipped away from him and towards them with an uncomfortable look of his own. 

“...I...I think I can handle it from here, but- thank you for...helping, it’s good we found out sooner than later if some...one, was in the vents.”

“R-right-“ malorie echoed back, her posture stiffened. It loosened a little as Marine let go, and a few moments later Malorie was on her way back down the stairs- adrenaline still pumping.

The whole situation was...surreal. She understood that people had experienced worse, but even then that had been outside. She was luck that had happened inside around others, and that the girl had attacked  _ Crow _ .

“...I...g-guess we found out who...was hiding in the vents huh?”

“What?...”

Malorie turned to Denji, who she’d just noticed accompanied her down the stairs. The people in the main room seemed to be simmering down, talking amongst themselves confused. Denji looked to be forcing a smile.

“That- uhm...girl...guess- she was living in the vents? That's...nice to know, and relieving. I think...she’s gone now, so…”

Malorie paused, words failing her as she furrowed her brows, something...uneasy brewing in her stomach.

“..yeah” she eventually concluded. “That's...good, I guess-“

“Wait!”

Denji gasped, pushing past her as he ran over to Menna’s area, hoisting up-

“Adrian’s leg! It’s- our plan worked! K-kind of! We...ahh thank you!”

Denji had picked up what looked to be Menna...Adrian’s? She didn’t know, metallic limb. It had been lying on the floor a few feet away from the vent.

Malorie opened her mouth, then promptly closed it, unsure what exactly to say. Eventually she settled on something as the tension from her shoulders eased a little.

“...you’re welcome- but...just- do me a favor, alright?”

“Don’t worry I...I won’t bother you! I’m just-“

“No- not that.” Malorie raised her voice slightly, pinching at her temple. “Go...go screw up the vent- near the top floor, we left it open and….you should close it. You can borrow a screwdriver if you need to.”

Denji’s face changed from a celebratory look to a more somber one as he nodded.

“Oh! Right- right...yeah, I- wouldn't want anything else hiding out in there! I’ll go close it up, real quick! Thanks for your help miss.”

With that Denji had made his way off rather unremarkably, leaving Malorie to her lonesome amongst the other equally confused and distressed people still gathered in the room. She glanced down towards the vent, face twisting in discomfort as she knelt down.

She didn’t see their magazine anywhere...and…

…the dust along the duct itself was intact from earlier, like nothing had slipped out the vent at all.

She stepped back, standing up as her foot hit against the mattress again, she spotted something odd sticking out from under it. Something small and white. 

Leaning back over she fished it out, finding it to be a photograph- perhaps from the disposable camera she’d seen?...it...it couldn’t have come from the vent though, and the leg couldn't have either, she was sure of it- and...someone as feral as that girl had been, how could they set up something like that? Much less use a pocket knife or camera...it...it didn’t make sense, it didn’t click together as nicely as she would’ve hoped. Not in a way that made her comfortable with the conclusion. 

She took a glance at the photograph she’d picked up, quickly realizing the people in it. It looked to be Caspian, the smaller hybrid boy, and Menna, though the focal point was on Menna who was lingering behind the other two.

The shot looked to be taken from somewhere out of sight- the three in the center of...a street, maybe? The edges of the photograph were dark and obscured, maybe buildings blocking the whole view?...

She wasn’t sure, she was sure however that none of the three in the picture were looking at the camera at the time of the shot.

Malorie glanced back to the vent, then back over at the rest of the people in the room.

She shuddered.

She...she really- shouldn’t...this wasn’t her concern, she shouldn’t mesh with these strangers.

…

She tucked the photo back under the mattress, clearing it from her mind, as she moved back towards her work space. Overdue to work again on her machine.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rats, we’re rats, we’re the rats.  
> We pray at night we stalk at night we’re the rats.  
> I’m da non-rat thats banging up in the vents.  
> Let’s see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into...


	11. Filibuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve heard of lobbying before, but this is quite the state of society to try and get changed.

_ Ring- ring- _

_ Ring- ring- _

_ Ring- ring _

_ Ring- _

_ “Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system.” _

_ “At the tone, please leave a message” _

**_Beep_ **

_ “...” _

_ “Hey Nat- it's...it’s Maggie. But- uhm..” _

_ “...yeah.” _

_ “I’m sure- whenever ya are you….well, you might know things aren’t- very good right now.” _

_ “I...I’m really lucky to be able to get this- message to you though, actually! Cause...uhm...signal is down across most of the city- and even when it’s up nobody...really answers…” _

_ “...” _

_ “I hope yer away from- everything here, Nat.” _

_ “It’s...I’m really scared.” _

_ “Things are so- bad, right now and it’s-“ _

_ “...” _

_ “I’m lucky enough to be with a group so it’s not as scary. But...it’s...it’s kind of like those zombie movies we watched as a kid, if ya remember those?” _

_ “Everythin’s all...destroyed, and dreary, and…” _

_ “...it doesn’t feel real.” _

_ “...” _

_ “I miss you a lot.” _

_ “But I really hope you aren’t here right now.” _

_ “But if you are, I hope yer safe and you’ve got someone with ya.” _

_ “I know you...tended to think you were sturdy on your own; and stuff but- uh...this is different…” _

_ “...” _

_ “I probably won’t leave ya another message, don’t really...have a way to charge my phone you know? I’ve made it a habit over these...last few years but uhm-“ _

_ “I’ll...I’ll call you when I’m- out of this, and things are better, alright?” _

_ “...even if ya don’t pick up I’ll tell ya about it.” _

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ “I-“ _

_ “I-I’ll...I’ll see ya round Nat.” _

_ “And- and you’d...you’d better be okay, okay? Even if you aren’t here and ya never even find...any of my messages, ya better be stayin safe okay?” _

_ “...you promised me you’d take care of yourself when ya left.” _

_ “And- and whatever kinda accident you were in don’t count, so don’t...don’t think I hold that against ya if- _

  
  


_ “...if...uhm…” _

_ “...” _

_ “I-I gatta go…” _

_ “...bye...stay safe Nat...“ _

_ Click- _

_ —————————- _

Maggie took in a deep breath as she stepped outside the confines of their little building for...what? The first time in a few weeks? A month? It was nice to get some fresh air.

All the wreckage around and the cloudy skies and the looming danger wasn't...as nice. But she was going to try and avoid that less she started getting to her own head and freaking herself out! She was traveling in a little posey, so she’d no doubt be alright! 

Marine and Lester were accompanying her out towards city hall apparently, where they’d be looking for city schematics and such. She’d offered to go since she hadn’t done worth a lick already, and to be honest- she was itching for...something to do. Their base was so dreary, and boring, and just...cold.

She wanted to try and help to somethin, be a little proactive! Didn’t mean she wasn’t scared shitless of the outside though. At the least, she had Marine and Lester with her. 

Lester wasn’t the most friendly guy, but he seemed pretty smart, probably smarter than her at least. And an extra set of hands and eyes were always nice.

Marine though? She felt pretty confident with her around. She was always helpin out and going off to gather supplies and such- she was good at giving little pep talks back at base too! That Caspian guy himself was pretty smart, but Marine really made things sound like they were hopeless and bleak, which was a nice change of pace.

“You’re really experienced out here- right?” Maggie stepped up towards Marine as they began to walk, shifting the little backpack she was carrying. 

Marine took a glance at her, giving her a kind little smile.

“Yeah...I guess you could say that.”

“You got any tips for me and tomcat over there? Like- what to look out for or...what to do? Any- hand to hand experience tips you wanna give us if it gets hairy?”

“Tomcat?”

Lester shot her an odd look as she turned to him, flashing him a little grin. She thinks she heard Marine chuckle softly aside her.

“Just...messin with nicknames, don’t mean anythin bad by it.”

He frowned, looking not so amused. Quite frankly, he’d seemed to be a bit of a grump around base, reminded her of that perpetually grumpy cat.

“Well don’t call me that.”

“Alright pussycat.”

“Don’t!- call me anything- just...Lester, alright?”

“Alright alright- Lester.”

She turned back to Marine, who looked just a bit brighter in her smile.

“So uh...as I was sayin, any advice?”

Marines' expressions shifted to a more neutral serious one as she nodded.

“Right...it’s your first time out here.”

Marine glanced around the sides of the street they were walking on.

“Typically we shouldn’t run into many problems, ‘specially now that the stadium’s...seemingly out of commission- but...still keep an eye out. There could be infected people lurking around, me and Echo ran into one that took us off guard and earlier in the week, and it wasn’t pretty.”

“Oh! We’re y’all okay? I heard like- uh…”

Maggie snapped her fingers, what was his name now? 

“Oh! Menna- from him, someone was followin em at night too! Him and Yip ‘n Caspian.”

Marine nodded, shooting a glance back at Lester.

“Lester reported back to me about some things on the outskirts of town too, and in the forest, so it’s important to stay sharp.”

“Hmmph…”

Lester gave a gruff huffy at that, meanwhile Maggie nodded along like a bobble head. All fairly rudimentary things to know but...well- they were to be taken seriously, right? 

“Anything I should look out for specifically? Like- look wise?”

“Well... I’m not too sure, I haven’t seen too many people. Just heard a lot from those who have seen them.”

Marine took in a breath, looking thoughtful as she scratched her chin.

“Though I can say that the person who attacked me and Echo…”

Marine’s sentence lingered on, falling off into silence. Her face contorted uneasily, prompting Maggie to tilt her head.

“...somethin wrong?”

“...I can’t- remember...exactly what- they looked like…”

“Hmm?”

Marine stopped walking for a moment, face screwed into a thoughtful and frustrated expression.

“I...recall seeing their arms- they were infected. I turned- they were right behind Echo, and they knocked him out…”

“...and?”

Lester had pushed, turning back to look at Marine with a quizzical expression of his own, Marine shook her head.

“I...don’t know. I know they knocked me out but it’s...fuzzy. I can’t put a face on then, I just recall them blending into the background…”

“Ahh! You don’t- have a concussion or something do ya? If they hit ya hard enough you mighta got one! Might be affecting your memory!”

Marine chuckled humorlessly.

“Wasnt even the last time I got hit on the head that day, nor the hardest.”

“Oh jeez! Ya sure you’re alright? Maybe you should be resting back at the base?”

Marine shook her head.

“No...no I’ve- I feel alright, and I don’t…”

Marine frowned, shaking her head as she continued walking.

“I remember- balls, on their head. But just an outline.”

“An outline?” Maggie echoed as she too began walking again.”

“Yeah- like...I can’t put a color to it, or any hair or nothing like that, but like….what’re those things called? Where do you put your hair back into little balls long the top of your head?”

“Space buns?”

Marine snapped her fingers, it echoed with a metallic sound.

“Those! I don’t know if it was actually hair, but their head had that kinda outline to it- I can’t...remember any other details about their face or even what they were wearing though. Their arms were the only thing that stuck out.”

“Well...that’s still useful information! Now I know to stay away from anyone that’s got those gross lookin black stuff on their arms!”

Marine shot Maggie a short smile, shrugging.

“That’s...really a given. Sorry bout all that- it’s...not really a good answer to your question, it’s just- really bothering me that I can’t remember.”

“Ahh don’t sweat it! It’s not your fault or anything like that, ya ain’t robo-cop with a perfect memory or nothin like that.” 

That one actually got a small chuckle out of Marine.

“Don’t think I’ve been compared to robo-cop before.”

“Well- ya got the cool arms, and the badass look! You’re practically halfway there.”

Marine shook her head at that one, the smile on her face growing just a tad as she didn’t directly respond to that one. Lester made some offhand comment to himself, something about being surrounded by idiots if she had to guess. He kept lookin at them like they were speaking another language.

The three fell into a silence as they continued, the silence droning on as Maggie was quickly reminded by the mood around them in the city about their situation. One she’d gotten to escape for just a little bit in her conversation. Quite frankly, it was starting to stress her out.

“...so, tomcat-“

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Well ya won’t let me call you pussycat…what am I suppposedta call you?”

“ _ Lester  _ .”

She couldn’t help but grin a small bit at the annoyed tone Lester responded with. He always seemed so emotionless, and even now he was a bit of a bummer. But- annoyance was better than apathy! Or anger, which thankfully he hadn’t resorted to yet with her little quips. She’d probably dial back on how many of his buttons she pushed.

“So- what’s your story, Hmm?”

“Excuse me?...”

“I know miss Marine here’s a cop- how bout you? Eh? Work anywhere cool or excitin?”

“I  _ used  _ to work at  _ Burger King.” _

“That ain’t to shabby!” Maggie grinned, speeding up her pace to approach lesters side. He shot her back an odd look. “I love Burger King!”

“All they got is grease filled mediocrity...stuff’s shit.” Lester huffed. “Wasn’t exactly an ‘honor roll’ student so I ended up there.”

“...well, it’s good when you’re cruisin around and need a quick bite though! I used to stop by on my way home- and that ain’t anything to be ashamed of. I dropped out of high school, ya know! And I was doin fine!”

“Really?” Marine hummed next to her, glancing over with an interest in her eyes. “Out of high school I went into a military program- what did you manage to get into after dropping out?”

“Major league hockey!” Maggie proclaimed with a small bit of pride. “Spent all my free time playing the sport- and none of my classes were teachin me anythin worthwhile I’d use in my day to day. So I dropped out to go full time on a team. Was goin pretttty smooth-“ Maggie clicked her tongue, grinning. “I was the best goalie on the team-“

“Isn’t...there only one goalie in most sports?” Lester brought up, sounding unimpressed.

“Sure is! And I was front and center for the position every time! Best defender on the time!”

She saw Lester roll his eyes, glancing over past her towards Marine.

“How much further till city hall?”

“You got the map Maggie?”

“Yep yep!”

Maggie unsay held the backpack as she whipped out the map that had been stuffed in there, they all reviewed it before leavin- but to be honest she hadn’t looked it over all to much. Was just confusing to her with how many buildings there were. She handed it over to Marine.

“...another couple miles, could be another hour or-“

“Jesus-“ Lester groaned. “Why the hell are we even doing this?”

“Didn’t you  _ offer  _ to come?” Marine stated, though not unkindly as she raised an eyebrow. Lester huffed.

“I don’t mean like that- I don’t give a shit bout that...I mean- the hell are  _ we  _ doing this for? I don’t get why Caspian’s so quick to appease that psycho that walked in making us go do her errands!. I saw him discussing it with her- we don’t even get anything other than the schematics from this place, right? We could’ve done this either way, but apparently we’re handing out supplies to that woman too! He shoulda just kicked her out with squat, stead of trying to be all ‘hospitable’ since she asked for shit!”

Marine frowned, shrugging. She didn’t look completely opposed to what he’d said. Maggie herself was a little lost on all the details.

“I dunno, he didn’t run by all the specifics with me. But I  _ do  _ know this information will be relevant to us. I don’t think it’s the best idea to just get up and  _ leave  _ considering how much we’re all in the dark, but it’s handy to have that kind of stuff on us, as for what he’s got cut out for that woman the three of you brought back- I’m not sure. He just told me what to get and where it was.”

“Well, who’s to say she won’t just take it and leave once we get back? Or smuggle out extra food? Or- hurt someone, hell if I know anything other than she’s dangerous and a loon.”

Marine held a frown on her face, a brief determination overtaking her features.

“Then I’ll keep her to whatever was settled upon and do...whatever need he to keep things civil. And if they can’t be civil, then she’ll have to leave.”

Lester scoffed.

“Like she’d just  _ leave  _ .”

“I’d assume she’s smart enough to understand we outnumber her. I doubt she’s looking for a fight as much as we are.”

Marine sounded confident in her reasoning, nodding to herself.

“Regardless, we should hurry our pace. The quicker we get what we need the less we’re out here, and the less chance we have of being out here when it’s dark out.”

“Ain’t it mornin?”

Maggie finally spoke up, feeling she’d reached a point where she actually had something knowledgeable to say. The whole rest of their little conversation she was mostly in the dark about. Marine turned to her.

“It is, but with how the skies all clouded up, our days are shorter and our nights are longer. And we’ve already got less light in the day. Better to get back before dark, specially with what Menna told us about someone potentially stalking them.”

Marine paused, looking weary.

“You got a flashlight in the bag, right Maggie, just in case?”

“Sure do!”

Marine seemed to lighten a little at that.

“Good, good. Let’s keep it moving then.”

They walked for another long while without much conversation, something Maggie was thinking the other two were fine with. But it was starting to drain her down again.

It was hard to stay positive and calm when half the buildings around ya you recognized. All destroyed and or abandoned. All the broken down cars, and pits in the road, and the dreary skies...it was all just so uncomfortably unbearable to be around in silence.

Maggie awkwardly cleared her throat, eager to get some kind of noise up in the air.

“So...uhm, what was with all that happened last night? Everythin was kinda...loud and sporadic, but ‘parently somethin got inside? Like uh...one of those- people...that...are infected ‘n stuff?”

“...I’m kinda curious too, I woke up in the chaos.”

Lester took a glance over to Marine too, looking the most infested he’d been during the whole trip.

There was a pause between any form of answer, Marine taking a good few moments before speaking up.

“There was some…”

Marine hesitated, sounding...conflicted, sad even.

“Some girl I...knew once, small thint, maybe...I think she’s in her teens now? She was infected with the black stuff. Parently she was living in the vents, which...we had been getting a lot of complaints of noisy rats and such so I...suppose it makes sense…”

Marine hesitated again, turning to Maggie with a soft frown. Maggie couldn’t help but feel sorrow run through her core, that poor girl...wasn’t her fault she ended up that way.

“That Mexican guy, lanky- goes by Manzana, you know him?”

“I...didn’t know his name till ya said it, but yeah.”

“...the uhm- girl, she’s his foster sister. So...I think everyone’s a little shaken up from that, but he especially aint...taking it well.”

“Oh no…”

Maggie’s heart clutched.

“That’s- awful, to...I couldn’t imagine that happenin to my ma or pa...I don’t have any siblings but...I...I guess I had a friend- a while back, like uhm...a sister to me. I...god I can’t fathom how I’d feel it somethin like that happened to her and I couldn’t do nothin about it…”

Maggie paused. Taking a breath.

“Maybe- uhm...we could so somethin nice for him! Take his mind off...off of stuff, and- I...I dunno but- we can’t just let him be miserable like that, shouldn’t let anyone be miserable in a time like this. We gatta keep our hope up ‘n stuff!”

Maggie waited for a reply, though one didn’t come as swiftly or cheerfully as she’d hoped. Lester had gone silent all together, just facing forward with a certain expression on his face. He looked lost in his head. Meanwhile, Marine looked just...unsure.

“...maybe. I got...to talk with him, for a minute, and I think he’d like to be left alone right now. But- I think your right in that we need some nice stuff going on in our lives, just...maybe now's not the right time for him specifically.”

Marine shot her a half smile.

“Mochi...she’s thatpeach haired girl back at base, she’s good company. If you haven’t talked to her, I’m sure she’d be good at coming up with things people round there can do to keep things lively. So...maybe we could work on something like that together?”

“Yeah! Yeah that...that sounds really nice!”

It did, truthfully. Just sitting there, back at base, on her own in dark and dirty rooms and only occasionally small talking with the more lively members there was...really not quite up to Maggie’s speed.

She wasn’t sure exactly what you’d call it, but she’d always been really...affected by things like mood. When it was all dark ‘and dreary or in the winter and fall when it got all dark and gross out she just...felt all under the weather and sad about it. Anytime she was left on her own back at base all she felt was sad and hopeless, so she tried making efforts to...not he that. But it was hard when everyone was in such low spirits and when it was hardly sunny outside.

Even out here, where she thought she might feel a little better, the silence and landscape around her only left her feeling uneasy at best and depressive at worst. It was probably the reason she couldn’t seem to shut her mouth, talkin took her mind off it. Maggie wasn’t quite ready to let go of the somewhat lifted mood yet.

“Sorry for talkin your ear off- it...guess it just makes things a little easier but- ya mind telling me how you actually got those arms of yers? They look cool!”

Marine took another quick glance back at her, her half smile a little more thorough.

“It’s..not a problem, it’s kind of nice to have some chatty company for a change. But I haven’t told you how I got them?”

“Nope! Or- if ya had, I hadn’t listened…easy to zone out back at base where everyone’s hangin in the same room.”

Marine gave her a gracious little smile and told her story. Told her about her involvement in this project a little company was doin, how they offered those cool lookin arms, and how she had to give up her regular fleshy ones. It was all really interesting, though a little bittersweet- maybe even confusing kinda.

“Why’d ya go through with all the hassle ‘n whatnot instead of goin somewhere else, ya know?” Maggie rubbed her own arms. “Like...if I could get your arms there, but as like- gloves, that’d be super sick! But I couldn’t imagine tradin in my meat ones for em.”

Marine’s expression softened as she sighed.

“I suppose hindsight is...20/20. But- it seemed really practical at the time? I was in need of funds, and they paid great, they had lotsa benefits, and they just...made it sound so grandiose- like…”

Marine paused, frowning slightly.

“Imagine someone came up to you and offered you super powers. You’d be able to do things nobody else would be capable of- but you’d loose a little bit of your body, but it would just be replaced by something better from the sound of it. Like trading in a personalized pencil for a pen that never runs out of ink. You’d be hesitant to give up the pencil, but...everything about he pen just  _ seems  _ better.”

Marine paused again, laughing, though without humor.

“I didn’t...actually find out till after I would be able to feel anything. They made it sound like it was state of the art- and it is...but...like, almost to where it would be able to replace what was there with no downsides. Maybe I was just a stupid 19 year old or maybe they were just shady, but they really made me think it was somethin...amazing, for me and others potentially.”

Marine shrugged, shaking her head.

“Hell if I know anything else about the project though. They shut it down a couple years after I’d already left it. Found out when I was trying to find out more about the process of caring for my new arms.”

“Well that’s just awful! Talk about gettin scammed. Can’t believe that all happened- if someone told me I’d be able to fly afterwords for some in like that, I’d probably have signed up too!”

“Well- not...quite that grandiose.” Marine chuckled lightly. “But,..still. They just- made it sound so appealing. And like I said, the benefits weren’t half bad either. I needed the money at the time for myself and the family so...I thought I’d be helping my family, I’d be able to help others so much better once I got into my dream cop gig, I’d provide research for those guys that would help basically all of humanity from how they made it sound...it was just...how could I say no?”

“...”

Maggie gave Marine a little smile. Walking aside her as she bumped her hand against Marines metallic one.

“Well, I’m sure eventually those smart scientists cross the world will figure out how do like...regrow limbs! Like lizards do! Then maybe they’ll be able to replace those pesky old works of art on ya!”

Marine snorted at that one.

“Kinda sad I’d be hoping for that, aint it?”

“Nah! Lizards are cool, everyone would want it!”

“...we’re here!”

Maggie took a glance back at Lester, who still looked rather detached and dejected almost, then took a glance in front of her.

City hall was massive- and kinda broken down. The windows were all busted up and shattered, like most of em around the city, and a buncha the structure itself was chipped at and kinda roughed up. Least the door inside looked intact, apart from some dent marks on its center.

Marine walked up towards the door to city hall, grabbing the door handle as she shook it.

“...locked.”

Lester huffed, shaking his head.

“Better hope you’re not suggesting we take the Windows? I’d rather not be rolling across broken-“

**_SNAP_ **

“...”

“Wow! Fleshy ones couldn’t have done that!”

Marine had grabbed the handle, turning it enough to where it eventually something behind the door snapped. The handle at Marines hand feel limb, she pushed against the door- which budged in.

“C’mon, let’s find those schematics.”

Marine pushed against the door, which seemed to not want to move much at all for whatever reason. Eventually after pushing it aside

“...uhm...be- careful, aside the door. Just keep moving..”

Marine sounded slightly disgruntled, Lester walking in after she did. He took a glance to his left, pst the door, and paused, shoulders tensing a little before he mumbled to himself and kept moving.

Maybe there was some of that goopy stuff?...

Maggie made her way in, sparing a quick glan-

“ **Mmmph** !”

Maggie cupped a hand over her mouth, staring agape. She couldn’t look away. She felt- sick.

It was some...person, a woman. She was... _ dead  _ . Parts of her body was stained with that black stuff, but it looked like it had eaten away at some of her skin and muscle and-

“Hey.”

God she looked so- awful. How painful must it have been do die like that? She didn’t look alive at...at all. She’s never seen a body before, outside of movies, but in...in person it was just.

“Let’s keep moving, alright?...it doesn’t do you any good to look at that.”

She felt somethin cold and hard on her shoulder, somethin Maggie soon recognized as Marines hand as she guided her past the...

“Y-yeah-“ Maggie swallowed down her nausea, trying desperately to forget the image imprinted in her mind.”You’re...right...yeah let’s- g-go somewhere...else.”

Even Lester was staring at her with an almost sad look; so she tried to focus on his face instead. He had a normal looking one.

They kept walking along the halls, finding other...people. Almost all of them infected. None were nearly as bad as the woman, but a few of them looked like they’d been burned in places. And none of it helped the fact that they were dead.

“...w-what happened here?..”

“...I don’t know.”

Marine frowned. Still beside her.

“I haven’t seen any break in points for that black stuff, and I haven’t seen any inside here yet. So...let’s be cautious. We don’t know what...danger is around here.”

“R-right...right we-“

“...”

Lester stopped abruptly aside then, ear twitching as he scowled.

“...I hear something.”

A very serious look overcame Marine’s face.

“What? Is it a per-“

“Be quiet. Just listen.”

So they went silent, silence filling the room. She couldn’t hear anything at first. 

It was faint.

_...fwissh, fwissh, fwissh. _

“Is...is that sweeping?..”

Lesters ear twitched again, turning to their left. There was a long corridor that turned right at the end.

“It’s coming from down there.”

Marine paused, looking focused and serious still. Maggie herself couldn’t help but he silently terrified.

“Whatda we do?...”

Marine glanced to her, looking not completely sure, but she nodded her head slowly.

“It’s..better to see what’s going on than let it take us by surprise. We need to be quiet and go take a look.”

“A-alright…”

Maggie wasn’t scared out of her mind, she was rightly terrified as she’d ever been. But she trusted Marine’s judgement, and Lester didn’t look all too disturbed, like it was all natural. Or maybe he was used to it…

The three crept down the hallway towards the end, the sweeping ever present and growing slowly louder. Maggie’s imagination filled it whatever it could be in nonsensical but horrifying detail.

Eventually the reached the corner, Marine peering over first.

“...looks like someone’s still here.”

She spoke in a hushed whisper, Lester looking over after her. Maggie herself dared look a moment after. She was...slightly less concerned with what exactly she saw, but still ultimately confused and scared shitless.

There was someone simply...sweeping. She could only see them from the side. They swept side to side, rhythmically, without seemingly a care in the world. They were in front of what looked to be the main office, sweeping among rubbled stone from the ceiling and nearby pillars, windows on the sides of the room shattered and opened to the outside world as light shined in dimly.

She couldn’t make out everything about them from the angle they were at, but she noticed they were certainly infected. They had large goat horns spiraling atop their head amidst their recently lengthy black hair that ran down to their shoulders, the horns curving in a loop and stretching to the sides. They were wearing what looked to be a tattered suit with appropriate leggings, the legs and sleeves fairly broken apart and revealing their skin. Their arms were mostly black, consisting of long pointed fingers and a rather rough looking spiked elbow. Their legs on the other hand were fairly standard up until around the calves, where Maggie noticed more blackened skin peeking out from beneath parts of their tattered pants. They looked paleish.

They didn’t look all that scary, simply sweeping, but if Maggie understood anything it was probably that it was better to just-

“I’ve already heard you, whomever you are. I take it you're trespassing with some dubious intent?”

Maggie’s body stuttered as she quickly pulled herself back around the corner, Lester and marine doing the same as the three went deathly silent. The voice of whoever that was rising up. They sounded feminine so...probably a girl. And- they...sounded familiar too.

Maggie’s mind was racing with far more important matters though, most importantly the fact that some stranger had heard them and might do something  _ really  _ bad.

The three stayed silent, Maggie’s heart beating against her chest as the person spoke again.

“I already know you’re lurking around that corner.”

…

They- they did sound familiar, really familiar actually. But so cold..their voice held so little warmth to it, but Maggie swore it...it just…

…

“If you don’t show yourselves I might have to take drastic action. And I believe you’d rather not have that.”

...no- it...surely not?

Maggie peered round the corner, much to the dismay of a quietly hissing Lester and the soft but stern voice of Marine.

Maggies eyes widened as she saw her face, the little pair of cracked glasses resting bridged beneath her nose. Maggie came out fully.

“N...Natalie?...”

Maggie’s voice quivered as her body shook slightly, Natalie’s gaze piercing back at her with a narrowed look. Her eyes held little warmth, and even smaller emotion.

Within moments Marine and Lester were by her side, and she was only vaguely aware of it. Natalie spoke up again.

“So...you aren’t those two delinquents I saw nearby outside.” She sniffed, sounding at most bored. Her tone held little inflection to it, a total lack of empathy in it. “I believe your all still trespassing regardless, and-“

“N-Natalie! It’s- Natalie it’s me! You- you’re-“

“What are you babbling about, who are you talking about? Why have you come here?”

Natalie cocked her head, holding that ever empty looking gaze and expression. Her voice held not a single ounce of anything to it. Not warmth, or anger, or fear, or sadness. Nothing.

Maggie’s chest heaved slightly, she- she didn’t understand. Did Natalie not...recognize her? She- oh god Natalie was- she was infected! What happened to her?! What if she wasn’t as okay as she looked and-

“Maggie you need to  _ breath.  _ ”

She felt like she couldn’t, she was so scared and- and upset. She didn’t…

Maggie looked to Marine, tears pricking in her eyes.

“T-that’s her!” She mustered out. “It’s- she’s the-“

“I know.” Marine answered back with a soft gaze, gently pushing Maggie back towards Lester; who took a step ahead of her. “I...figured out as much, just...calm down as we work this out?” 

“Please- please I- she needs my help and-“ 

“We’ll- I’ll see what I can do but you need to calm  _ down  _ , okay? She’s...she’s alright over there. You can see her yourself.”

Maggie took a cluttered breath, glancing over at Natalie as her body shook. She was still just staring at them all so...so emptily, like she didn’t care in the slightest.

“...o-okay.” Maggie wheezed out eventually, sniffing softly. She stood back, letting Marine and Lester take her front. Lester giving her the kindnest look she thinks she’d ever seen on him till that point.

“...you seem civil Natalie-“

“That name means nothing to me. I know nothing of it. All I know is that I work here, and you’re trespassing government property.”

Natalie sniffed, crossing her arms with a rather unimpressed look as she set off her small broom to the side.

“...right, we don’t mean you any harm in trespassing. We’re just…looking for some documents, blueprints to the sewers specifically. And-“

“So you wish to take government documentation?” She tapped her cheek, peering straight through Marine with an unimpressed look. “I’d doubt that’s something I can allow.”

“It’s- not for any selfish intent! We just...we need it if we’re going to escape this city. Surly you’ve noticed it’s not in a good state?...”

“It’s in as good a state as I can recall ever seeing it.” Natalie responded blandly, trailing off as a thoughtful expression passed by her features. “You three seem far less barbaric then those who’ve trespassed here before…”

Marine nodded, confidence rising in her tone slightly.

“I’m telling you, we can be civil. Really, we don’t mean you any harm. We just...need those documents, so we can at the least copy the schematics. We wouldn’t even have to take it! We could leave it in your possession, if you’d like that. But we...really need to look at those documents.”

Natalie didn’t respond right away, though her neutral bored expression never changed. She cracked her neck back as it cracked.

“I suppose that can be arranged through a condition.”

“...what’s the condition?”

“I’d like to spar.” Natalie drawled, raising her pointed fingers as she scratched at her neck. “Weather I win or lose- I can assure you I’d allow you to leave and do as you wish with the documents.” She made a circling motion with her other hand. 

“...I don’t really think it needs to come to that.”

Marine narrowed her eyes slightly.

“We don’t need to get violent with one another, it’s-“

“I believe you misunderstand me. The condition isn’t an offer.” Natalie narrowed her eyes slightly in return. “Simply a promise of concept. You’ve already trespassed as well, so the need for reprimanding is inevitable. But you’ve been rather gracious and upfront, so it’s worth something. Nothing lethal shall occur from me, but action needs to be taken, I’m simply offering you a silver lining despite the outcome. You’ll get your documents after we fight.”

“Why?” Marine sputtered slightly. “We don’t- need to do this! Just...you seem reasonable, and my...my friend here really-“

“I’ll give you a moment to prepare. Your friend is none of my concern, unless they wish to fight too.”

Natalie went silent at that, standing across the room with folded arms and a steely gaze. Marine turned back to her.

“Marine you-...you  _ can’t  _ . Please I- I don’t understand what she’s doin or-or means but you-“

“I’ll...I don’t- think I have a choice here but I  _ get it  _ . I do. I won’t...make you do anything, and you don’t have to even...watch if you don’t want to, alright? But she doesn’t seem to be listening to reason right now.

Maggie sniffled. She didn’t understand. Natalie wouldn’t...ever do this. She was smart, but understanding, and reserved and well mannered and...and nothing- like this. 

She felt something take her by the shoulder, turning she saw Lester.

“...just let Marine handle it, ight? I’m...think- I think it’ll be fine. Just...sometimes shit happens and ya gatta take a back seat.”

Maggie’s body shook, but all she could do was nod. She didn’t want this. She wanted to be home at her apartment, Natalie still a part of her day to day. Where she called FaceTime with her ma and pa, and okay with her hockey team, and to out to brunch with Ashton, and other...normal things.

She didn’t want this. Anything but this. She slumped down against the floor.

Marine took a step forward.

“...if this is what you want, it’s just me and you; alright? Don’t involve either of them.”

Natalie kept her gaze locked onto Marine, straightening up her posture as she rolled her neck again. 

“That’s suitable, I suppose, though I’d expect you to fight like your life depends on it.”

Natalie spread her legs, moving into an aggressive looking stance, raising her fists. She looked almost how she had when they were kids and she was watching Natalie perform in her self defense class. Though this was far from the same context.

“Because I intend to fight like it  _ does  _ .” 

Natalie moved swiftly towards Marine as she sidestepped, Natalie moving incredibly fast along the ground. She swung her leg up at an angle, to which Marine rolled under and away. The distance between then increased again by a small bit. Natalie was quick to rush as Marine again though, attempting to grab onto her oddly enough.

Marine deflected some of her oncoming grabs through well placed elbow strikes to push her away, staggering Natalie back slightly each time. Eventually however, Natalie broke through and grasped ahold of Marines shoulders.

Something in a Marine’s eyes flickered as Maggie watched in horror as a flickering black static bolt charged across Marine’s shoulders and through Natalie’s blackened arm. Natalie was roughly pushed off by Marine as she stumbled back, falling to the floor a few feet away.

“The hell did you just do to her?!?”

Lester quickly ran up to Marine, helping her up as Marine’s face was a mixture of what looked to be shock and confusion.

“You alright?! She like- sucked something up from you! She didn’t-“

“I’m fine!” Marine quickly called our, standing back on her own two feet, looking oddly relieved. “I-...I don’t- know why but I feel...better actually?”

A static buzzing drew the two’s attention back towards Natalie, who’s arms were now conducting small jumping bolts of what looked to be electricity. The small blackened and bluish bolts courses through her arm’s towards her hands, forming black little orbs.

Natalie’s face, however, was disturbing. For the first time since she’d seen her again, Natalie was emoting. A look of anguish and fear was overcoming in her features, her eyes widened as electricity sparked through them.

With black mass from her hands shot out at a quick speed.

“LOOK OUT!”

Lester tackled a still slightly dazed Marine to the floor as the black orb flew past them. Upon hitting the wall it side led and fissured into an electric spark that partly exploded along the walls surface.

Natalie’s expression shifted back to her neutral bored one as she huffed slightly, arms still tingling with small bits of electricity sparking.

“I would’ve appreciated an acknowledgement you’d both be partaking beforehand.” Natalie said slowly, catching her breath slightly. “Though- it’s of no deterrent for me.”

Marine looked to Lester.

“I- I don’t understand what she did but don’t let her grab you!” 

“Got it.” 

Lester shifted away from Marine, gritting his teeth with a sneer.

“I’ve needed an outlet anyways.”

Maggie was still sat there, helplessly watching as her new friends fought her oldest one in a situation she couldn’t even begin to understand. She couldn’t will herself to move or speak, only focused on how this could only end in one of two ways, neither of which she liked at all.

She just wanted it to stop.

Marine and Lester moved in tandem as Natalie was back on the offensive towards them. She moved with grace, now attempting to grab a hold of Lester as Marine attempted to throw herself in the way to block off her approach. Whatever she’d attempted the first time, she didn’t looked to be trying again on Marine. Though with one swift grab to Marine’s fist, the electrical discharge lodged in Natalie’s arm was sent through Marine’s as she gave a sharp yelp of pain and fell to the ground, arm trembling slightly. 

Natalie looked over Marine, raising her hand- but before she could do anything further Lester jumped on her from behind, grabbing ahold around her neck and her raised arm as she stumbled back slightly.

What had happened with Marine seemed to happen yet again with Lester, as small blackened bits of electricity started to form around Lesters' skin where he made contact with her arm, though in far, far larger amounts with Marine. They were tinted a very faint red as they formed in masses, traveling through Natalie’s arm as they started to discharge in small sparks, growing in frequency and size as the bits of electricity kept coming off Lester, who was yelling.

Natalie herself changed again, her expression changed to one of searing hot rage as she started to yell herself, her eyes lighting with something fierce as the electric mass on her arm started to form another orb, though this one far more unstable looking. 

It was all happening so fast, and made so little since. Maggie couldn’t understand what was happening or if anyone was okay-

Then something bright went off as the discharge around Natalie’s arm blew up.

The world went dark.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flesh arm pros:  
> -potential for lizard regeneration  
> Robot arm pros:  
> -doorknobs hard loose the matchup


	12. Pipe Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey I know you!”
> 
> “I don’t even know who you are.”

_ “C’mon! It’ll be good for ya! You’re just stressin out right now; ya ain’t tanna get any good work done like that, and if ya try and rush it ya won’t be happy either way.” _

_ “So, are you suggesting I just  _ **_don’t_ ** _ do my science project!?” _

_ Natalie snapped slightly as she turned towards her best friend, Maggie raising up her hands defensively with a meek grin. Normally Nataile would’ve chastised herself for being so rude, but the stress she was experiencing was overpowering. _

_ She’d foolishly misread the due date on an assignment as the 14th instead of the 4th, more specifically for her science project. She’d thought it was all rather simple, just time consuming, so she put it off a little. She initially wondered why the teacher had given them a 4 weeks for the project instead of the usual standard 2. _

_ How  _ **_stupid_ ** _ she’d been. _

_ Now it was the day of and she was panicking in trying to settle on the best way to go about this. She’d been at Maggie’s house on a Sunday night, ready for a sleepover, only for Maggie to bring up she wasn’t all too confident in her  _ **_own_ ** _ project. Nataile said they had plenty of time to fix it, to which her world had been shattered as she found out  _ **_neither_ ** _ of them had much time to do anything at all considering it was nine at night and school was at 7:30 in the morning. _

_ She simply couldn’t miss an entire project deadline, less she died an unfortunate death to her mother’s wrath considering how her grade would surely tank.  _

_ “No no! I ain’t saying that!” Maggie shook her head. “But you ain’t ganna make any headway tonight with how stressed ya are! And if ya just throw it together- it’ll be all crappy.” _

_ “Well if I don’t throw  _ **_something_ ** _ together I get a  _ **_zero_ ** _.” Natalie hissed, truly she was far more anxious than she was angry- but she had to get out her kicks somewhere if she were to try and stay sane. “If I turn in  _ **_nothing_ ** _ I get  _ **_no_ ** _ credit. A half assed project is better than nothing!” _

_ Maggie’s eyes widened a little, presumably from the fact she cursed. She hardly ever tried to, it was poor etiquette, ill mannered, and just...unneeded most of the time. Now was one of the times when it was. _

_ “Well no, I ain’t sayin you do nothin either- just….it’s 5% off for every day it’s late, right?” _

_ “You’re point?” _

_ “Turn it in tomorrow! You’re clearly  _ **_way_ ** _ too stressed tonight for tryin anythin like that. So try to relax yourself tonight, clear your head and think up somethin smart like you always do for your project, and finish it tomorrow after school! Then ya can turn it Tuesday and still get yer A as long as ya do it perfectly, which ya basically always do anyways.”  _

_...that wasn’t particularly the worst idea. A late assignment done well would be worth more than a half asses project turned in on time. _

_ “...I...I’m not sure.” Natalie frowned, nervously fiddling with her glasses. “It’s- not the worst idea but...I’ve never really been late before...I mean- shouldn’t I work on it tonight and just...decide if I should maybe turn it in tomorrow.” _

_ Maggie shook her head, slipping over towards Nataile as she took her by the shoulder and held her close. _

_ “I know ya Nat. If you think you’ll even have the slightest chance of finishing- you’ll try to do it. If ya start tonight ya won’t stop, and you’ll just work straight through the night and it’ll end up all jumbled. Plus you’ll be way too tired to present it! Ya can just explain to our teacher ya don’t have it, but you’ll turn it in Tuesday mornin. Ya can spend a little bit of study hall workin on it since ya just spend that time reading anyways, then after school ya can work through the rest in a timely manner!” _

_ “...I suppose that makes...some sort of sense.” _

_ Natalie swallowed down the uneasy lump in her throat as she felt her nerves settle at least slightly. That could work, and it was better than nothing...but...that’s still late work. Even if she still did well they might say something about it to her parents. If they did...then things… _

_...she wasn’t really sure what might happen but she dreaded it. It was hard to be okay with a plan that was the best case and still had plenty of ways to go wrong. Especially considering- _

_ “Hey.” _

_ Natalie turned to Maggie, who was looking at her with a soft expression. _

_ “You’re stressing out in your head, arentcha?” _

_ “...yeah.” _

_ “...I got an idea.” _

_ Maggie smiled softly to her, walking towards the door. The blond sat down as she threw on some velcro sneakers. _

_ “Grab your shoes Nat, we’re ganna go out for a ride.” _

_ “...this late at night?” _

_ “It ain’t far.” _

_ “...but neither of us can drive yet.” _

_ “We’ll take my bike!” _

_ … _

_ Natalie sighed, crossing her arms. Within a minute she was dressed up in a small coat and in her shoes as the two made their way to the garage, crickets chirping amongst the dark from the night sky. Maggie pulled out her bike, tossing Natalie a spare helmet that she’d barely caught after it hit her chest. _

_ “We’re ridin out to a nice spot I know. It’ll take yer mind off of everythin!” _

_ “...Maggie that’s bikes only got one seat.” _

_ “Mhm, it sure does.” _

_ Natalie frowned, staring uneasily at the the now peppy blond. _

_ “...and just what do you expect me to do?” _

_ “Hold on tight, there's ‘nuff room for both of us. We can squeeze in, yer practically a walkin stick anyhow.” _

_ “...if I fall off and die, I’m holding you personally responsible.” _

_ “You talk to much!” _

_ That was coming from the chatterbox in class- rich. Natalie begrudgingly made her way over to Maggie, who was already on the bike and teetering off the front of the stool. Natalie managed to squeeze in behind her, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist as her head rested against her upper back and shoulder. _

_ “Ready?” _

_ “...as I’ll ever be.” _

_ This was as idiotic as it was embarrassing… _

_ Maggie took off and Natile found her grip tightening ten fold onto Maggie as they took off. Remarkably, she found herself not flying right off the back- and her legs were relatively a safe distance away from the bikes pedals as long as she kept them scrunched towards the bikes center. _

_ It wasn’t as she might’ve thought, though it was still mildly terrifying. At the very least with her head half buried into Maggie’s back- she couldn’t see the imminent danger they were potentially in.  _

_ If Maggie’s plan was to clear her worries of the project, it was working. If it was to de-stress, it wasn't. _

_ Natalie wasn’t sure how much time had pasted when they finally came to a stop. The road had gotten bumpy and their speed had decelerated, and only then had Natalie opened her eyes to find they were pretty far off course from the road by now. They were pulled off over by a hill, Maggie laughed lightly. _

_ “Ya gatta let go of me to get off Nat.” _

_ “...” _

_ Natalie retracted her hands with a wobble, chalking up the faint warmth in her cheeks to the cold wind blowing in them during the bike ride as she stepped off. Maggie got off as well, simply letting her bike fall into the grass instead of putting up the kick stand. _

_ “C’mon.” _

_ Maggie started to traverse up the hill as Natalie followed after her, once they reached to the top- to her surprise, Maggie just sighed and flopped onto the grass. _

_ “Lay down with me Nat.” _

_ “...no.” _

_ “C’mon, it’s nice.” _

_ “I’ll get my clothes dirtied.” _

_ “You’re in your PJ’s anyhow, who cares if they're a little dirty. It’s just grass.” _

_ Natalie sighed, eventually complying as she laid down aside Maggie. Frowning. _

_ Her frown faded slightly as she looked up into the sky, the black lit up with a number of stars as clear as could be. Normally with all the trees and houses back where Natalie lived in her apartment- she couldn’t see much of the night sky clearly. _

_ It was rather beautiful. _

_ “Pretty, ain’t it?” _

_ “...yeah, it is.” _

_ “I like to come here sometimes when the house gets to stuffy. It’s really nice to look over the hill in the mornin, but at night the stars look gorgeous.” _

_ Natalie took a breath, feeling her nerves settled down. This was rather relaxing, really. _

_ “...ya feelin a little better?” _

_ “...” _

_ “It’s pleasant out here...it’s...helped.” _

_ “...thanks Maggie.” _

_ “‘Course!” _

_ The two fell into a brief silence before Maggie spoke up again. _

_ “Mind telling me about the stars? They change a lot- but I know a few of em are consistent, right? Like uh...the Little Dipper and stuff? Figured you’d know since you’re the smartest girl in school.” _

_ Natalie scoffed in good nature, a smile creeping onto her face. _

_ “You flatter me, but I haven’t taken any astrology courses. I don’t know much more than you do.” _

_ “Daw! Then what’s the point in bringin ya here?!” _

_ Natalie got a good laugh at that as she fully relaxed, another brief silence overcoming them as Maggie let the moment linger. Natalie spoke up after a minute. _

_ “I do know about some of the planets though, if you’re interested.” _

_ “Well don’t let me stop ya!” _

_ Natalie shut her eyes, calmed as she could be in the moment, as she began to describe their place in the sky. _

_ It was such a beautiful night. _

_ ———————— _

“...mm...nnnngh-“

The dark world began to light up again as Natalie regained consciousness, her boy throbbing unpleasantly with quite a bit of pain.

What...exactly had happened? She wasn’t completely sure- the last thing she recalled was grabbing the man with black and white hair and…

A flurry of overpowering emotions coursed through her. Rage, regret, guilt, sorrow, al mixed together into a powerful feeling of outter  _ hatred _

To an extent it was briefly euphoric to feel such powerful things on such a spectrum, but then it was quickly overpowering- and all her senses seemed to overload and…

Her eyes peeled open fully, glancing around the room as she sluggishly sat up. She recognized the room.

It was fitted with a desk and a mattress over on the side, along with a lot of misalanious things- like a make shift living quarters. It was hers.

She recalled waking up here before, the first time, and being confused before-

“Natalie!”

...right.

The blond haired girl was kneeled towards the mattress, to which the other man and woman were situated on- both taking up about half of it. The blond haired one looked at her with wide eyes, an emotion in her gaze that Natalie couldn’t quite connect with. She could figure the girl was angry from how loud her voice was, no doubt-

“Mmph!”

…

This...was odd.

The girl had quickly stumbled over and tackled her. And though she expected to be attacked, she’d oddly enough wrapped her arms around Natalie’s waist rather than her neck. Quite frankly she might’ve preferred the neck.

“Oh- god I- you scared me so bad! None of ya were wakin up after somethin- blew up! And- and y’all weren’t responding even tho you were breathin and-“

The girl stumbled over her words quickly, head harried into Natalie’s chest as she blinked. This was...a rather unfounded response so such a situation. If anything, shouldn’t she be scared or angry?

“And- why...why on earth would you do that?!? You coulda killed someone!”

...Ahh, there was the anger.

The blond pushed off her, staring at her with misty eyes and a nasty scowl. She shook her head, seemingly in disbelief.

“W-why would- you do any of that?!? You can’t- just...you almost got yourself and- Natalie you could’ve killed them! You blew somethin up and- and they were both right with you! And-“

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

The girl was making very little sense, being concerned with the fact that Natalie herself might’ve been hurt. They’d fought just...she wasn’t sure how long she’d been out, but not more than a little while ago. And Natalie had made herself clear she didn’t intend to kill any of them; simply fight as if it were to that extent. She had no need for o do that unless neasisary, it wasn’t her fault that Kane emotions had grown so violent.

...the blond stared at her like she’d been kicked down a flight of stairs.

“...Natalie? That-...that’s your name…”

...she supposed Natalie wasnt the worst name. Perhaps fitting even? 

The blind was still sat on the ground, they both were. She closed the distance a little as she attempted to take Natalie’s hand, Natalie let her. Her arms felt rather unresponsive and number than usual.

“It’s...Maggie, Nat. You...don’t yaremember me?”

“...actually, now that I’ve seen a closer look, I do recognize you.”

The girl seemed pleased with that, frown lifting into a smile. Natalie pointed behind her at a small shelf in the corner of the room.

“I believe there’s a photograph of us on that shelf. I’d woken up here and found it. You look familiar to the girl along side me, now that you’ve brought it up.”

Her face turned back to the previous look of utter sadness, for some reason, as…Maggie, stuttered slightly while looking back. She stood up and walked over to the shelf as she found the photo in question. 

“This- this is us!” 

She quickly ran back, sliding back onto the floor as she held out the small framed picture. They were side by side, Maggie holding her shoulder as she held two fingers behind Natalie’s head- for whatever reason. Natalie herself looked happy.

...odd.

“You- you took this! At- it was my sixteenth party party! There was cake and balloons and- and presents and…”

Maggie trailed off, voice quivering slightly as she looked back at her.

“You remember that don’t you?...you-...Nat you Gatta remember me…”

Maggie held out the photo expectantly, to which Natalie slowly willed her left arm to move. She took it gingerly as she looked it over.

Just as Maggie had described, upon closer inspection there looked to be the strings of Balloons floating behind them, and Natalie’s arm was outstretched- surley holding the camera.

She studied the photo closely.

“...I don’t. I can’t recall much of anything before I woke up here. I simply found this room and recognized myself in the photo, I was dressed for the pet, so I could only assume I worked here. That’s all I concretely know.”

The room fell into silence, Natalie unsure of what else to add in. Truly that was about the extent of her knowledge. Though maybe that wasn’t a problem if this Maggie girl knew more?

“... _ sniff… _ ”

...maybe it was a problem, oddly enough.

Maggie began to cry, sniffling and hiccuping as she buried her face in her hands. It wasn’t a single shed tear, no, for whatever reason the girl had begun to ugly cry relatively silently.

Natalie sat awkwardly, watching her as she continued. She was ill equipped to handle this, and couldn’t say she empathized with the girl- even if she wanted to.

The only thought she had was a selfish one, though it might benefit Maggie was well.

Natalie reached out her arm and touched Maggie’s shoulder as she felt a jolt of electricity course through her, small dancing sparks of darker blues beginning to take shape as they shocked through Natalie’s arm.

Her chest swelled with thoughts of horrible greif, an impalpable fear and sorrow building up as Natalie felt tears form in her eyes.

The moment lasted a few seconds before Natalie retracted her arm, still bubbling with electric discharge as she herself frowned softly and sniffed. This was quite a bit stronger than she’d gotten from the woman with the metallic arms.

“...w-what...what did you do?”

Maggie looked up at her, cheeks red and leftover tears still flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes looked a lot more steady now, and her voice a little lighter.

Natalie let the electric charge in her arm discharge into the floor as the feelings slowly subsided. For that brief moment she felt alive. She raised her hand up, gingerly lifting her bent and broken glasses as she rubbed at her watery eye.

“I...I feel a lot...better now…” Maggie whispered softly, looking to Natalie with a pleading look. Natalie finished clearing her eyes as she sniffed.

“It’s the same as you did to your friends- I’m able to take emotions and...ugh-“ Natalie’s eyes fluttered, she wasn’t used to tears. “And convert them- to energy- and I get to experience it for a moment before the discharge. It’s what went wrong before, you’re friend there had too much welling inside him, and I foolishly refused to discharge it quick enough. So it combusted, which wasn’t my intent.”

“...it wasn’t...you're intent, you didn’t mean for that thing...to blow up?” Maggie echoed. It was rather annoying to have to repeat herself.

“No, it wasn’t. That was unintentional- and it was rather disappointing anyways. I didn’t feel anything upon waking up from such a drastic experience, so-“

“W-well then- why did you do all that?” Maggie frowned softly, her gaze trying its best to seem intimidating and upset- but it was difficult when ones face was red and soaked with tears. “Why’d y’all pick a fight for no reason, we...we weren’t ganna hurt ya Nat, those people are reasonable...so why’d ya do all that nonsense.”

Natalie took a glance at Maggie, her expression back to its blank and bored state as the feelings truly left her system.

“..I can’t feel anything.”

Maggie stared at her blankly, not quite seeming to grasp it, Natalie sighed.

“I’ve quickly found out after awakening I can’t feel anything. In terms of pain and general bodily discomfort, I can, but I don’t feel emotion. Not sadness, nor anger, nor happiness, nor sorrow. When you cried just then, I didn’t feel sorry for you in the slightest.”

Maggie flinched at that, looking hurt.

“...o-oh…”

“...I wish I could feel though, so...that’s why I was insistent on a fight. I’m able to perceive emotions briefly through others through what I just did to you. In a high stakes situation, such as what occurred, emotions generally fester and grow to further retreats. I suppose the hope was either I’d feel something greater in a dangerous situation from one of you and it might stick, or if you all got dangerous enough with me it might trigger an emotional response. “

Maggie looked at the ground, her bored expression remaining.

“It was a rather abundant failure. I still feel the same. Even after the intensity of the explosion.”

“...oh Nat.”

Maggie scooted closer, once again wrapping her arms around her torso on the ground as she squeezed tightly. Natalie couldn’t quite understand the meaning of the gesture.

“Thats...that’s why you did that? Ya can’t...feel? And ya wanna?”

“Yes, that about sums it up.”

“...we’re you really ganna give us the schematics ‘n stuff after?...”

“Yes. Weather or not I’d won or lost there’d be no further point if the desired outcome wasn’t achieved, and killing any of you also wouldn’t have helped. I already know as much.”

Maggie stiffened slightly at that, backing up with an uneasy look.

“...you’ve-“

She paused.

“...did you kill...the people we saw?...around the halls.”

“Yes.” Natalie said rather bluntly, much to Maggie’s horror, so she quickly elaborated.

“Most who’ve entered here have been far more agressive and bloodthirsty than you through. Most of the time I acted in self defense, though, I can’t say I was particularly eager to stop the fight in hopes I might be able to latch into their emotions...most of the time, even after, they were unwilling to back down, so...self defense was necessary. After I’d accidently struck the first person down, I’d quickly realized murder doesn’t strike any inner cord. Every other occurrence of it was purely in an act of self defense due to unrelenting trespassers. I had no intent and have no intent to harm your friends, if you’re worried about such a thing.”

Maggie’s shoulders seemed to lose a little as she looked away, still mildly uncomfortable.

“I…”

She paused.

“I...really wish ya wouldn’t have killed anyone Nat, and I think you...probably could’ve done without it even with those other dangerous people.”

“Possibly.” Natalie hummed; with a shrug. “Was better off not taking the chance.

Maggie looked at her, slightly disturbed, but shook her head.

“But- I...I kinda get it, and it’s not all your fault. Ya shouldn’t have attacked us either but- I kinda get that to...cause right now, I’m sure yer real confused with everythin and how ya woke up...and I know your heads not quite right with...with that stuff in ya…”

Natalie took a glance at her blackened arm as Maggie rested a hand on it. Was it truly unnatural? She’d seen more people with such a deformation that without. She looked back to Maggie.

“But I...were ganna fix this! Alright? ‘Cuz...it’s clear to me that yer still in there! Alright? We just...gatta work this through, and- and we can! We’re tryin ta get out of the city, and some doctor guy is tryin to cure this stuff and...maybe he could help ya too!”

Maggie looked up at her with a thinly stretched smile. Natalie blinked.

“Are you insinuating you’d like me to come with you?”

“...Nah, Nat, I’m tellin ya. I  _ want  _ ya to come with us. We can get ya help, and it’s better than you bein stuck here all by yourself. Doesn’t help you, or us.”

That wasn’t completely unfactual…

“...alright, I suppose that does make sense, but if that’s the case I’d like to apologize for my behavior.”

Maggie blinked as Natalie continued.

“It was unbefitting of me to do such a thing considering how hospitable you all acted, but I was thinking with selfish intent rather than what might’ve been rationally. I’m sorry I caused such an emotion, especially...since you seem to know me. It’s only right if I try to make up for it, and I suppose I can’t here, so if it’s for your benefit and mine I’d be as gracious as my conscience allows to join you.

Maggie once again wrapped herself around Natalie, she still couldn’t quite fathom the meaning. Maggie sniffles again, and Natalie suspected if she’d fallen into an emotional state again, but her next words held a lot more warmth to them than she’d have expected.

“...you talk too much Nat.”

“...”

“I forgive ya…”

“...thank you.”

“...”

“...”

“Are your associates there alright with me coming along?”

“Ahh shit!”

Natalie blinked as Maggie backed up, looking a little panicked as she began to ramble.”

“I totally forgot! They- ya knocked em out good Nat- I...they’re breathing but they weren’t really waking up and their beat up and-“

“How long have when been out, Maggie?”

“I...I don’t know but- it’s almost nightfall now?...a-a while- I’m worried…”

“Let me look at them.”

Natalie got up with a slight groan, her body still aching as her stiff arms moved sluggishly. She supposed a constant aching was better than feeling nothing at all.

She made her way towards the two others in the room, still sprawled out over the single mattress on the floor. There were some scrapes and cuts and bruises along both of them, the white and black haired one more so. Natalie examined both of them over, assuring with her hand that their chests were still rising and falling.

“A-are they alright?..”

“...yes, they’ll certainly live. I don’t see any broken bones, and if there was any internal bleeding they’d look a lot worse for wear then they are right now. At worst they both may have suffered mild concussions-“

“That’s still bad Natalie!”

“...I’m aware.” Natalie sniffed, turning to an anxious looking Maggie.

“...what do we do?”

“Well- I believe it would be in our best interests to escort them to the doctor you mentioned. He’d give a more thorough analysis and would know better how to care for them. It’s not as if I have much in terms of medical supplies here.”

Maggie bit her lip.

“...how are we supposed to get em back?...ive waited for hours and- and I don’t think they’ve really stirred at all...it’s night out there, and apparently it’s dangerous to ve out there in the open now. And it’s a while of a ways away…”

Natalie had an idea.

“Did you already grab the sewer schematics like you’d wanted?”

“No...I was too worried about all of ya do go try and find it.”

“Let me go find it, I’ve got an idea.” 

—————————————

“Luckily there’s a port-hole on the street aside the building you specified. As long as we keep track of the numbers on the bottom of the potholes and the map, it should be near impossible to get loss. I would doubt there’s much more trouble down here than up there, but if there is we’ll be better equipped to handle it in a tighter defined space.”

Natalie made her second trip down the porthole ladder into the sewers as the disgusting looking sewage water splashed around them, Maggie had removed a light from her backpack as she tucked the rolled up schematics into her pocket.

Maggie stared at her blankly for a while, Natalie raising an eyebrow.

“Do you not understand the plan?”

Maggie flushed slightly, shaking her head.

“No! No I...I get it...just…”

Maggie zoned out briefly.

“You’re...a lot stronger than I remember Nat.”

Both Marine and Lester- as she’d come to learn of their names, were sequestered over her left and right shoulders respectively as Natalie held a firm hold on both of them. She shrugged slightly, the actions proving tedious with the people on her shoulders.

“I suspect that whatever the black stuff is you mentioned heightens strength and endurance, I can’t say I’m feeling much more fatigued than usual with them. You’re friend Lester is rather light actually.”

“Y-yeah- thats...he is but...still that's pretty strong Natalie…”

“The credit isn’t much worth giving. Let’s just move along so we can get them attention quicker.”

“R-right!”

The two headed south as Maggie held the flashlight steady- less they take a dunk in the sewage water without a light source. The walk, according to Maggie, would take a while, so they had some time before they got there.

Natalie considered something…

“Maggie?”

“Yeah Nat?

“Would you mind telling me what happened before? I’m still assuming that place was my one of work, but you seem to know more than I do regarding myself. I’m curious as to how I ended up there.”

“...oh…”

Maggie’s face took on a more sullen look.

“I...I don’t...we’ve- been out of contact for- a while...since past you’re 18th birthday…”

“...oh.”

Natalie paused for a moment.

“Was it my fault?”

“N-no! No it….well- it...maybe a little, but…”

Maggie took a breath.

“A little while after your 18th birthday you got into a car crash with your folks, and...it took me a while before I heard of it, and when I came to see you you’d already been discharged. Your folks were in comas, and I...I tried to ask- but since you were an adult ‘n all...and cuz of medical practices they couldn’t disclose your information to me on where ya went...and...and ya didn’t go back to your parents place...not that I thought you would’ve wanted to but...”

Maggie paused, her tone wavering. She sounded slightly pained.

“...I couldn’t get inta contact with ya...I...I don’t know where you went, I just found you today…”

“...”

“Sorry.”

Maggie looked over to her, face gentle. Natalie continued.

“I can’t say I’d know why, but I might as well apologize regardless. Perhaps if I had stayed in contact I wouldn’t have been where I was and wouldn’t be like I am now. It would appear I’ve got more than just today to make up for.”

“N-no! Dont- dont say that, okay Nat? I’m...i'm just happy you’re back and- and I know things before all this crap probably wasn’t the best, but we’ll work it out! I’ll help ya get your memories and feelins back, just like how ya were before all that stuff fell outta the sky! Okay? So I don’t want ya to worry bout it!”

“I wasn’t particularly worried. I just thought it was correct and formal to apologize in the situation.”

Maggie deflated slightly, frowning.

“...ya don’t have to be so...brutal about it Nat.”

“I’d wish not to be, but it’s about all I understand how to do. It’s the truth. But you do have my condolences for my behavior today, at the least. It was still improper.”

“...it’s...not really alright but- uhm...like I said, I get it, and we’ll work through it, aight?”

“...’aight’...”

Natalie continued to walk along with Maggie for a little while longer before opening her mouth again.

“Though I’m curious now- would you mind telling me the context of that photo of us?”

“Oh!”

Maggie’s face brightened a bit as she smiled.

“You wanted to commemorate my sweet sixteenth, ‘n it was really sweet of ya to want to do that- so you offered we take a picture to remember the moment. I remember ya got all up in arms ‘cause like- while you were bout to offer I was all messy with birthday cake, and ya argued with me about looking presentable rather than saviourin the exact moment..”

Maggie laughed whiskfully, looking nostalgic. Natalie raced back forward. 

“You look rather unpresentable as you are now. I’d thought it would be because of the state of the city, but perhaps with how you’ve described yourself you’re naturally filthy.”

“Thats- hey! Thats...so uncalled for Nat!”

“You’re factually rather messy right now. I believe we all are.”

“Still it’s...just…”

“.... _ ” _

Natalie heard a strained snorting sound from behind her as she turned with a raised eyebrow, Maggie was stifling what looked to be laughter. 

“...are you finding me funny? It wasn’t particularly my intent.”

Maggie shook her head, face red.

“N-no it’s...it’s nice but I’m- im sorry for starin-“

“At what?”

“Y-you've got a little tail! I just noticed it!” 

Natalie raised an eyebrow, twisting her torso slightly.

“I don’t see anything…”

“It’s like a little deer tail!~” Maggie sang lightly, sounding part way between a teasing and awed tone. “I saw it wigglin around!”

“Should I query why you were staring at my butt?”

“I-it stands out from behind ya! And...that’s not fair! I’d have noticed your horns too if they were in yer butt!”

“Surely.”

“I ain’t kiddin! I’m not  _ that _ crude! It just…”

Maggie drones off slightly.

“Just…”

She went silent.

“...what is that? It’s…”

“...pretty…”

Natalie turned, giving Maggie an odd look as she looked zoned out and entranced. She looked around for something rather spectacular looking, but she didn’t…

…

...she heard something faint echoing through the sewers. It sounded like distant, harmonious singing.

It was...soothing.

“...the singing?”

“Yeah- yeah” Maggie responded dizzily. “It’s...it sounds so nice.”

“...it does.”

It sounded heavenly, though faint.

“Let’s get closer, we’ll be able to hear it better that way.”

Maggie wordlessly followed along as Natalie began to walk in the direction it came from, taking a right at an inter pass to track down the harmonious voice.

It grew in volume slightly as they approached it, filling Natalie with a peasantry she hadn’t had the fortune of ever feeling before. It started to quiet as they approached closer, reaching another impasse as it stopped completely. 

Natalie blinked, glancing around.

“Where’d it go?...” Maggie whines behind her. “It…”

Maggie paused.

“Wait what were we doing?...”

“...following the voice.”

Natalie paused.

“We’ve...we’re off course now. I don’t know why I suggested we even attempt to find it.”

“Well it sounded...really nice...but…”

Maggie paused, frowning.

“That's...kinda creepy actually, I don’t wanna go towards every random singing voice I hear.”

Natalie paused, glancing around the dimly lit sewer. For a moment she suspected she saw something in the shadows in front of her.

“...Maggie could you shine the flashlight in front of me?” 

“In fronta you?”

“Yes, I think I might’ve-“

“ **H-hey!** ”

Natalie spun around quickly, someone latched onto Maggie’s backpack from the shadows as they roughly shoved her away, pulling on the backpack. Eventually they managed to pry it off her as they disappeared into the shadows, Maggie sputtered slightly as she regained her balance and shined her light into the wall- where nobody remained.

“W-where did-“

“Down there, I hear them.”

Natalie pointed, with a slight struggle since she was still carrying both Marine and Lester, down the sewer to their left. Maggie shined her light down that way, and to her surprise, a figure appeared out of the darkness and was dashing away with the bag.

“Hey! The hell are-“

“You were supposed to run the  **OTHER** way asshole!”

Another figure emerged from the adjacent wall as he roughly bumped into Natalie and ran after their friend, their pace quick enough that they gained slightly on the one who’d gotten a head start. Natalie narrowed her eyes, just what-

“Give me back my bag!”

To her surprise, Maggie took off in a burst of speed- easily looking to out pace both of them. Natalie had no choice to try and catch up, seeing as she’d rather not be left in the dark. Though sluggish, she ran after the other three, seeing in the distance as Maggie was closing the distance between the two thieves- the second one having caught up with the first.

“O-oh shit! Go- do something! She's right there! Shes fucking catching up dude! She-“

Natalie heard a cry from ahead as she watched Maggie spectacularly jump and tackle both the suspects to the ground, landing at n them after they rolled and yelped as she pinned them.

“G-get off of me! You’re crazy! Du- dude get her off!”

“Give. Me. Back. My. Bag!”

Natalie caught up after another few seconds of brief jogging, narrowing her sights in on the thrives as her eyes widened briefly. She scoffed, pausing to set down Marine and Lester on the concrete floor gently. She made her way over to the dogpile of squirming annoying voices as she pulled Maggie off rather easily, grabbing a hold of both the perpetrators as she pulled them up with ease. They were certainly smaller than the adults she’d been lifting around. Though they probably weighed the same as Lester.

“I’ve seen these two. They lingered outside city hall like delinquents-“

“Put- me down lady! It’s- it was all his idea! I was the one singing! It was pretty right?! He made me!”

Natalie glanced to the man she was grasping in her left hand, though maybe man was ill defined to describe him. His hair stuck out as a more faded darker pink color, contrasting his darker skin color. He wore a broken yellow zip up jacket with what looked to be muddled and torn sweatpants. Along the side of his head, in place of ears, he had what looked to be like two webbed gills spread out. And from behind him she saw what looked to be a large fish tail thrashing slightly as he kicked his legs. With all his insistent yelling, she made note of his fanged teeth too.

In her right hand, in contrast, the man was silent. He was shorter but a little heavier than his friend, the one he was currently glaring over at, though that was all he tried to do, thankfully he wasn’t struggling himself. He had black hair that more naturally fit with his darker skin tone. He wore a more baggy, though dirtied black hoodie eith ripped jeans. His ears were long and pointed, tuned to something like a goblins or an elves, his jaw and neckline spouting the black substance that gave him a slight underbite. She couldn’t make note of much else on him, less it was hidden under his clothes.

“Wait- wait that...they look familiar..”

Maggie frowned, looking at the two. The pink haired one grinned widely as he nodded, looking pleadingly at her.

“Yeah! You probably have! I’m...im on Magazines, Zack d prince! That’s my name! I’m probably a famous singer, right?! Thats me!”

He pointed a finger at his black haired friend.

“Mugging you was his idea! He like- made me do it!”

“I did  _ not. _ ”

The other boy spoke up for the first time, sounding tired and quiet, Zack...she supposed was his name, Zack easily overpowered his voice.

“It’s not me you want! He’s the one that took your bag, right?”

“If I recall.” Natalie clicked her tongue with narrowed eyes. “You admired you were singing the sirens song. And I believe you told him he ran the wrong way.”

“H-he told me to! I’m telling you he-“

The black haired boy suddenly squirmed, pushing off towards the dark as Natalie grunted- having a hard time getting ahold of him. The boy dropped the backpack to get a better grip, and shoved his hand into the darkness surrounding them-

...he slipped right out of her grasp into it, Maggie quickly shining her light towards the darkness he’d slipped into. He was gone. 

“Huh?!? Where’d he go?!”

Natalie scanned around, he couldn’t see him anywhere. He’d disappeared into the shadows. Meanwhile his accomplice was muttering something under his breath, so Natalie turned her attention back on him. Narrowing her eyes.

“So. You tried to steal from us.”

“No! No im... I’m telling you he- I mean you saw how he ran off! Classic thief behavior!”

“I believe you also ran, and you threw blame onto him. Is that not also their behavior?”

“No! I’m- p-please! C’mon! I’m just trying to survive here! You get that don’t you?! I’ve- I don’t have anywhere to go! Especially with the crazy shit up there at night! The moth fucker could kill me!”

“The moth...what?” Natalie raised an eyebrow. He looked anxious, or at least feigned the emotion well enough.

“There’s this crazy ass moth that’s been stalking me and my- that other guy! Like, flying buolding to building and shit- I’m telling you, it’s dangerous and I’m-“ zack out a hand to his chest. “Just trying to survive!”

“So robbing us helps you escape the moth lady?”

“...no…” Zack stuttered. “I mean- like I said I didn’t! But- I...need food man! That guy promised me some if I helped!”

Natalie sighed, this was getting them nowhere. She turned to Maggie.

“What should we do with him?”

“Ehh?!?”

Zack looked back at her pleasingly, while Maggie frowned.

“...I...I dunno he…”

Maggie paused.

“...he’s kinda like us Nat-“

“I believe he just attempted to guilt trip us to deceive us out of thinking he intended to mug us and run.”

“I-I wasnt! Honest!”

Maggie frowned softly.

“I...know but- he’s like...more of a person than anything else anyone’s described. He didn’t try to kill us or anythin- and that’s...I think he was a famous young singer, Zack kinda does ring a bell…”

“See! Told you! Told you!”

Natalie drawled. “So because he was a singer and you may have recognized him he should get away with mugging us?”

“No! No I’m...just saying he’s a  _ person _ . All those weirdos out there it’s hard ta know but...like...with ya you tried doin somethin bad, but ya didn’t know any better! And I gave ya a chance and you’ve been helpful...so...I dunno, he seems sorry, and base has been all about acceptin in other survivors right?”

“You guys got a base?!?”

Zack quickly spoke up, looking excited as he shot them both a sorry excuse for sincerity.

“I’m really sorry! I pornise! I’ll...if you let me come back to your safe base ‘n stuff, I’ll make it up to you! I...uh...I can sing! I’m helpful, I can...I dunno! But I’ll contribute!”

Natalie sighed again, looking to Maggie.

“Well?”

“...well?”

“It’s not my place of residence. I don’t believe it’s my choice to make. I believe Zack here is a rather deceitful little conniving theif-“

“Hey!”

“But it’s your call. You believed I was worth the opportunity after all. Who am I to say no if you believe he should come back.”

Maggie looked wearily at Zack.

“..are you sorry for trying to steal our bag?”

“I...was made to.” He repeated again, grinning cheekily. “But- yeah! I’m sorry.”

“...I...guess I’m fine with it then. You seem civil, and...well everyone would have to be alright with it...but if you contribute…”

“I will!”

Natalie sighed, releasing Zack from her grasp.

“Then let’s go. He’s already kept us long enough, you have the map Maggie.”

“...yeah, but-“

“Alright, then where do we go?”

“...Nat where’d you put Marine and Lester.”

“...”

Natalie glanced back at the two, lying on the ground behind her.

“...right, thank you.”

She walked over, picking them both up with a grunt. Zack stared at her blankly for a moment before slipping behind Maggie.

“...you….hadn’t forget em, had you Nat?”

“...”

“It’s getting late, we should get back.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno bout this guy. He seems a little FISHY.
> 
> ....I’m sorry


	13. Testing Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at base, some testing is in order with a certain someone of interest.

Man this place was kinda a  _ bummer _ . 

Not that it wasn’t kind of cool looking, like- it felt like an underground bunker. That part was pretty cool! Hiding out like spies, or something else sneaky like that underground- Delirium thought the idea was fun. But sitting around brown here where it was all gloomy looking and nobody really talked...it wasn’t all that exciting. He was doing something fun with the funny guy with the pink hair, but even he had left the room for a while now.

The guy with the pink hair was apparently a doctor and a self proclaimed man of science, which also sounded cool! After Delirium had no doubt impressed him by turning into him, since he wanted to look like a smart doctor too, the guy had asked him if he could talk with him and give him a thorough examination. He’d never really been to the doctors before, and nobody else seemed to want to talk, so he was happy to try it!

For some reason Crow had argued with the doctor guy over it and told him that they weren’t staying and that he wouldn’t be “testing” on Delirium. He didn’t really get it, the doctor guy told him he didn’t really need to know anything and just needed to do whatever he was told. It seemed like an easy kind of test, nothing that Crow needed to get so cranky over.

He managed to convince her by saying that those other nice people haven’t gotten back with the city’s secret map yet, so he had time to play patient with the doctor, so she relented and let him! It was nice.

Crow usually told him what to do, ever since he met her, which made since. She was like his older sister! Her body was made of the cool white stuff too, and even though she didn’t ever seem to change her body like he did, he still thought she looked super cool! He doesn’t remember much of what happened when they met- he thinks he tripped over her or something, all he remembers is waking up feeling like he’d been h it with a car again near her, and her saying they were made of the same stuff and that she’d mistaken him for someone else. He supposed he did look like a lot of people!

After that she told him to come along with her, since she was on an important mission, he didn’t get much about it. She talked about finding some organization he didn’t know much about, she showed him some logos and old trucks and stuff that he didn’t really recognize, but they all had the same branding of 4 squares forming 1 bigger one, the adjacent squares mirroring black and white. It was cool! It reminded him or checkers, or...was it chess? Either way, Crow seemed frustrated he couldn’t remember anything about it. He tended to have problems with his memory sometimes, so maybe he had seen it some place and just….

Oh! Wait! It reminded him of the cashier guy too! Maybe he worked there, he’d have to ask him, or Crow, or maybe both! That might make her happy.

Delirium cast his glance upwards as the Doctor walked back in, holding a glass and a clipboard with paper and stuff. 

“You’re certainly similar.”

“Who are?”

Caspian set the glass down next to him, a pleasant smile on the man's face. He looked quite nice.

“You and Crow. I don’t have the tools here to take a more proper look but, I’ve got the feeling I’m right anyways.”

The doctor had taken a little part of him, cutting off a little piece after asking him to change shape. It kinda pinched, like a shot! Or...actually, maybe like being sliced with a knife, since he’d used a little scalpel.

Though he was just guessing, he’s never been cut with a knife. At least he thinks.

“Drink this.” The doctor pushed the glass towards him, to which Delirium grabbed and raised towards his lips, gulping it down as he stuck out his tongue.

“Doesn’t taste very good...is it one of those medicines liquids? Or….it’s kinda spicy, like- it burns a little...is it grape soda?”

“It’s rat poison mixed with liquid nightquil.”

Delirium blinked, tilting his head at the doctor.

“I’m not a rat though.”

The man chuckled, shaking his head as he wrote something down.

“Looks like you and Crow are the same then. She did nothing but complain when she used to take those pain killers that did nothing, would only make sense if drugs and toxins good and bad had no effect on you too.”

“Oh! Yeah! I noticed too; we’re like- the same. Like siblings!”

Delirium smiled widely as the doctor grinned in response, he wasn’t sure why but nobody else seemed to like the pink haired man's smiles. 

“I’d like to do more standardized tests, so, just sit tight. I need some supplies.”

The doctor once again exited, and to think he’d just gotten there too! Delirium sighed, kicking his legs slightly in place, blowing an idly raspberry to pass the time.

He didn’t really get why Crow wanted to leave this place when it was so cool, plus the people were really nice! He was sure he’d even met a few before, besides cashier guys, though he was bad with names.

The lady with the purple hair and the cool arms he thinks he’d seen a few times outside of places, telling him very nicely to leave. That other guy with a cool robot leg he thinks he saw one time outside an apartment, getting his mail. Delirium told him he thought the weird burn mark on his face was cool, but he didn’t respond. 

There was the pink haired girl who smelled like bread, he swore he saw her babysitting a little boy that looked kind of like her, but apparently she didn’t babysit. And that other guy with the wings he talked to back in the tunnel, he swears he’s seen him before too! He isn’t sure where, but he thinks he has. Either way, he thought his little smoking sticks were cool. Delirium really liked the smell, and asked if he could try one, but the guy just brushed him off. It was fine though, they still talked about lots of other fun stuff.

Delirium thinks he asked him his name, but he just got confused and said he already told Delirium. Sometimes he has problems remembering stuff.

Oh! Now he remembers he bumped into some guy who’s name also started with a D, maybe...he remembered it started with a D since his name  _ also _ started with a D! He thought they already had so much in common. He told the guy that he saw him just the other day, on the sidewalk, and that he seemed pretty down. D guy just told him he’d never met him before? That was weird, Delirium swears he’s talked with him! If only he could remember his name…

Crow’s name was easy to remember, it was just a bird’s name! Sometimes she acted like a crow too…

Delirium liked animals, they were all nice generally! Sometimes he’d seen deer or rabbits or birds out in the woods- he had a treehouse there he lived in! It was really homely. He even had a friend there, his name was Tucker. He was an old birch log on the ground outside the treehouse- the wooden swirl things on his side looked like a face, so Delirium had named him! They talked whenever his other friend wasn’t out there, it was nice.

Of course he liked his other friend out there, her name was Sylvie! She came by and visited a lot, and she was really interested in his body! She asked him lots of things, she must’ve thought he was cool. He thought she was cool too! He’d thought she might’ve been a good help for whatever was happening now, since she was so smart, but when he went to visit her she seemed upset. She usually wore a little panda beanie, but he didn’t remember all those black spots on her and her having actual panda arms and stuff.

Crow just dragged him off away from her after that, he hopes she feels better soon! Apparently the black stuff is making everyone act all weird. Sometimes, people think he acts weird too, so he doesn’t think it’s as big a deal as Crow does.

…

…

What was he thinking about? Wasn't he doing something?

Delirium glanced over the doctors desk, it had lots of cool looking tools and glasses and stuff. The one that caught his eye was a small beaker filled with some of that black stuff.

He was just talking about that! It was important right? Was he supposed to do something with it?...hmm…

...wait! Right, he’s supposed to drink the glass! The doctor guy probably went to go get more of it, or something like that. He was supposed to wait until he got back, then drink the glass!

…or...hmm...maybe it would be better if he drank it before he got back. Sometimes Crow got impatient when he didn’t do things quickly, maybe the doctor guy would be happy if he did it before he was even asked! Doctors gave out candy too, right? Maybe he’d get candy!

Delirium shifted over, hopping off the cart as he slid into the doctors stool and spun in it until he bumped into the desk. He looked over the black stuff, truthfully he was kinda curious anyways. It was everywhere! It kind of looked like cranberry juice...but it was black, maybe it was more like blackberry juice?

He picked up the beaker as he swished it around. It looked kinda lumpy, but also liquified. Maybe it was like those yogurts that had small berries inside. Well...it looked cool either way!

He rose the beaker up to his lips, tilting it back and

And

And

And

And

  
  
  
  
  


_ “H-hey! Watch where you’re going!” _

_ “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t….hey! You’re the cool party guy!” _

_ “...what?...” _

_ “We met in that cool basement party, I think it was Halloween themed- it was kinda spooky down there.” _

_ “...what.” _

_ “Your name’s on the tip of my tongue-“ _

_ “Listen, I don’t...I’m- kind of- I need to go, and I don’t know you?? I’m...at least I’m pretty sure?” _

_ “Oh wait! You’re-“ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Demetrius!”

Delirium sat up, coughing slightly. That was his name! The D guys name! Demetrius! Hey, he remembered! And…

His throat burned a little, something tasted awful! But he-

Oohp! He was being lifted up!

“What- what did you do?!”

Oh! doctor guy was back, he looked upset.

Delirium glanced around the floor, noticing some broken glass and the tipped over stool, some of the black stuff was there too. Maybe he fell down...had he napped? Sometimes when he napped, he tossed and turned. Sylvie told him one time he thrashed a bit and-

“What. Did you  **do.** ”

Delirium blinked, tilting his head as he frowned. Trying to recall exactly how it went down...his mind was kind of foggy. He coughed slightly, blinking rapidly.

“I drank the thing you told me to- the black stuff.”

“What?! I didn’t-“

The doctor's face changed for a moment, Delirium thought he looked kind of angry, but now all of a sudden he looked interested. He let go of Delirium's shirt, which he was thankful for. He had quite the grip!

“...how do you feel?”

The doctor took a step away as he raised an eyebrow Delirium simply tilted his head,

scratching a little at his neck and chin. It still tingled all unpleasantly.

“My throat feels all weird- it tasted all weird, probably worse than….uhm...actually I’m not sure- I think I tried something yucky recently but I can’t-“

“Follow me.”

The doctor grabbed him by the arm, pulling him along quickly as he grabbed some stuff off his desk. He had quite the grip, Delirium didn’t know why he was so eager now, but he was having some fun! This was way more his pace; being dragged around for once was refreshing!

He made his way through the main room, seeing some other people there. Oh! And there was Demetrius! He called out, waving at him, and Demetrius smiled and waved back! How nice! 

He saw some other people too, like that old guy with the metal leg, he was talking with some kid he hadn’t seen before who had metal arms too! So many people with cool robot arms were here! Maybe he could get some, or ask where they got theirs!

He saw this really cool machine poking out of another room too. There was a lady with red hair working on it, with some taller guy. He thinks he saw him with the old guy earlier, he never got his name...or, any of their names actually.

Oh! There was a bigger white haired girl near the red haired one too, he recognized her at least! Though- she looked different than what he remembered...her goggles were gone…he always thought they were cool! But...hmm...what was her name?

“Sit here.”

The doctor led Delirium into a darker room before he could think all too much about it. He sat down, staring out ahead at the lady in the chair in front of him.

She had horns and a cool helmet, she was all slouched down in her chair though, and she was chained up too…

“She looks like someone I saw in a magazine once! What’s her name?”

The doctor didn’t seem to hear him as he took out a needle and stuck it into Delirium's arm, to which he just stared at it and tilted his head. Some of his white blood came out and went into a little tube thing. Cool!

He watched as the doctor walked over to the lady, sticking a needle into her arm too. Her blood looked weird, all dark red and black and stuff. She didn’t seem to mind though, she didn’t even really move!

“Is she asleep, or is she just really brave with needles?”

“She's drugged. Some people were persistent on muscle relaxants to constrain her, though I’ve already taken her off it-I don’t want anything interfering with any samples I take. Not that we even have many spare relaxants to throw away anyways. She's lucent though.”

The doctor whistled slightly as he made his way back towards Delirium, squirting the contents of the lady’s needle into a little Petri dish. It was like watching some kind of science class! He took a glance at the lady, her head was still slouched over as she stared down at the floor.

“What does lucent mean? Does it mean sleepy?”

The doctor must’ve not have heard him again, he looked really busy with his little dish. Delirium stood up as he peered over, watching as the doctor poured out his white blood onto the black blood.

It was pretty cool to watch! The white stuff sucked up the black stuff, kind of absorbing it as it spread through the black. His blood was winning the little battle! He felt pretty humbled about that. The doctor looked pretty pleased too.

“Your cells are immune to this stuff.”

“Oh yeah! I think somebody told me that once, like that poison and stuff didn’t work on me!”

The doctor gave him an odd look, but just shook his head. He seemed happy either way as he walked over towards what looked to be a loaf of bread on a tray, though it was all moldy. 

Actually, after stepping closer, Delirium saw that it was actually just more of that black stuff. Maybe it was some kind of seasoning people were getting allergic too? It was covering the top half of the back side of the bread. The doctor put some of his blood into the black spot, which didn’t look quite as appetizing. He didn’t ever consider eating himself, he knew people sometimes sucked their blood, but he himself didn’t really bleed. Pieces just came off then came back together. Maybe he could try it sometime. He wondered what he might taste like…

Soon enough his white blood made its way through the black spots on the bread, and the doctor looked pretty happy about it! He wasn’t as happy for very long though. Delirium watched as his white blood went through the rest of the bread, kind of eating it up as it shrunk down. Eventually, the bread was gone, leaving a lot more white stuff then there had been before in a slightly bread shaped lump. Yay! He won again!

“Oh! That was cool! What’re we going to put it on next?”

“...so it’s not specific…”

Delirium watched as the doctor held up the tray, examining it closely until he jumped. The white stuff fell through and onto the floor. There was a bit of a big hole in the bottom of the tray now, with some of the white parts sticking to it. The bigger bread sized white stuff just fell onto the floor, to which delirium simply stepped on it. It clumped together with his foot, through his shoe, and joined back up with him. It always made him felt tingly when the bits of his body joined back together. There was a bit of a hole where the white stuff had been though, maybe he stepped on it too hard…

“That was cool! I think your tray had a hole in it though, the bread probably didn’t fall off ‘cause it was in the table- if you have another tray maybe-“

“I’d like you to shapeshift for me when I ask you too.”

Delirium watched as the doctor walked over to a small pantry on the other side of the room, grabbing out another loaf of bread as he brought it over. Delirium took a small chunk of it after the doctor ripped it off and held it out.

“Eat this, then shapeshift right after you swallow.”

“Okay! Can I toast it first? Or maybe butter it? I like butter a lot, especially on toast! I’ve had those butter sticks before too, and-“

“Eat it please.”

Delirium would’ve preferred some buttered toast, but...bread was still nice! And it was free food either way, maybe it wasn’t candy, but this doctor guy was at least giving him something. He stuffed the bread in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly as his body melted down split apart, forming back together soon enough. He copied the doctor, since he was the one Delirium was trying to please. Turning into people was really fun, and he was sure seeing yourself was probably really funny for everyone who met him, it was his favorite party trick, everyone always looked so surprised when he did it!

The doctor studied him over, looking kind of off put for some reason. The doctor reached over and opened his jaw, looking inside, then closing it.

“...didn’t see a trace of it left. While you were changing I hadn’t noticed any acidic properties to your mass either…”

“Do you want me to change again? I can turn into anyone! Probably even like- Superman, or Batman! Or maybe someone cooler than them...I like turning into people I know though, that way it’s like playing a copying game and-“

“Your eyes are black.”

The doctor seemed to really be talkative, a lot of people were, so much so that sometimes they talked over him without even realizing it! He realized it though, it was cool though, he liked people taking back to him!

“Uh-huh! Sometimes I wish they didn’t, so I could look super alike whoever I become. But at least this way, if I ever take a picture with someone, we can know who’s who! And it makes it so I’m still special too!”

“Your pupils are red too…” the doctor muttered, taking a step back. “Do you know why that happens?”

“Nope! I just think it’s sometimes cool and sometimes not.”

The doctor stared intently at him, looking thoughtful.

“...you’re very unique. Both you and this black stuff are unlike anything I’ve seen before.”

“I’ve been told I’m special before, I feel pretty special!”

Delirium smiled widely as the doctor moved passed him and sat in the chair he had, grabbing his clipboard. Delirium didn’t even see him put it down. He wrote on it a little.

“...there’s got to be done correlation on why you’re unaffected, unless...your mass affects others?”

The doctor guy seemed to be talking to him, but he also wasn’t really looking at Delirium and talked all quietly. He tapped a pencil against his chin. Delirium wishes he had a pencil to do that, it looked like fun.

“...I don’t think there’s any feasible way I could test that in good standing…” 

The doctor looked back up at him. He just smiled.

“Are you going through my results or something, did I score good?” 

The doctor was quiet now, he just looked thoughtful. Delirium still wasn’t sure what exactly he was being tested on, he just hoped he did good! 

“...you like the people here, yes?”

“Oh! Yeah they seem nice!”

“Would you want to stay then? I’ve- had a lot of fun here, you know? I’d like to do more testing with you.” 

The doctor shot him such a nice smile! Delirium still didn’t get why nobody else seemed to have liked it! That all sounded like fun, staying here in this cool bunker place- kind of like an overnight sleepover...or a late night party. Either way he already had a great time last night! But…

“I don’t think I can, Crow doesn’t really want to stay…”

“...and why’s that a problem?”

“We’re traveling together! She’s like- my long lost sister, and she says it’s really important we stay together. Like you know how people say family should-“

“Well if you’d like it more here, than with her, shouldn’t you stay?” The doctor cut in again, his smile was really wide now! He wondered if it hurt to smile like that. “She doesn’t seem all too friendly.”

“I mean...it’s nice here, but she’s nice too, and I’m on an important mission with her!”

“...an important mission?”

“Yeah! We’re trying to find some cool organization. She said she needs to and I should want to- and I do want to! It sounds fun!”

“...right…but-“

The doctor went quiet for some reason as Delirium heard something behind them as the door creaked a little.

“...still chaining people up? Huh?”

Delirium turned with a grin as the doctor went completely silent. 

“Hi Crow! The doctor guy was asking me if-“

“They’re back- we have what we need and we’re leaving. Let’s go.”

Delirium couldn’t help but frown at that. He didn’t expect to be leaving so soon! Maybe he could convince Crow to come back after they were done. He stood up, Crow looked like she already packed up a backpack.

“Wait! I need him for a moment longer; his blood sample is-“

“Not my problem.” Crow sneered, not looking all too fond of the pink haired guy. He doesn’t think she likes doctors all too much.

“It’s okay Crow, I can do it real quick right before we leave!”

“No. He doesn’t  _ need _ anything.”

“Please?”

Delirium shot her a pleading look, he didn’t want to make the doctor sad, especially after they’d become friends so quickly! She didn’t look to budge much in terms of her expression, but.

“...fine, if you’ll shut up and don’t care, then do it. And do it quickly then.”

Delirium turned with a grin to the doctor, who didn’t look all too pleased, but he approached Delirium with some more needles anyways. He took quite a few blood samples, it didn’t really hurt, it just made delirium feel all tingly. 

“You planning on putting bullet holes in your special guest here?”

Delirium turned to Crow, who was hovering above the other lady that still seemed sleepy. Crow didn’t seem to like her, since she was frowning at her.

“No.” The doctor answered curtly, Crow scoffed. Delirium didn’t get why they were both in such bad moods now.

“Guess I was just an ‘extra’ special guest then?”

“You act like I had control over anything Adrian and Denji did.”

“Just found it funny all your sheep out there are okay with this. Menna sure looked happy to see me.”

“...you didn’t say anything to anyone did you?”

“No. They all must be lacking something up there if they decided this was a good base of operations with you as head of staff. They aren’t really worth the time.”

“...”

“You might want to get out there too. Your posse brought back some new friends, everyone’s kind of rowdy without their shepard. “

Delirium didn’t really understand anything they were saying, but he was happy they were talking! Conversation was good.

The doctor finished up taking some samples, not looking all too talkative as he took one last glance at him and Crow and left pretty quickly.

“C’mon. We’re going.”

Crow walked out as Delirium stood up, waving and saying goodbye to the sleeping lady as he left the room. Everyone seemed to be pretty lively as they left, there were some new faces too! Some goat lady and a fish guy stuck out to him. They looked pretty neat, they even had that black stuff on them!

I walked out of the building and it was starting to turn dark, or...darker. Delirium watched as Crow walked forward, the backpack held tightly against her back as she grabbed a map out of it. Must’ve been the thing she asked for, those people were so nice!

“Where are we going?”

“Out of here. I’ll figure something out after that.”

Crow slipped the backpack off her right shoulder as she put the map back inside and took out something else, it looked kind of shiny! She handed it back to him.

“Found this upstairs in an old weapons stash. Remembered, Viper collected some odd call ones she found while out. Use it if one of those infected freaks comes at you, got it?”

Delirium looked at the small contraption in his hand. It looked like a rectangle with two little prongs on the front, with a big button on the side. 

“What is it?”

“A taser. Aim for the black parts of whatever’s trying to kill you, that’s where it’s effective. And don’t hit yourself with it.”

Delirium blinked, pressing the button as a little spark of electrify ran through the prongs. He smiled. It was really cool! He shifted it around; pressing the button as the little taser lit up repeatedly, like a little light gun or-

“Stop it you fucking idiot! Did I not just tell you to be careful with it?!” Crow hissed

He doesn’t think she told him to be careful...maybe he forgot if she had. He was kind of forgetful sometimes.

He shifted the little taser around until he noticed the bottom of it, the little metal there was painted kind of different- it looked like a little checkerboard logo with four black and white squares. It seemed familiar...didn’t Crow tell him about something like that?

...hmm, he didn’t know. Either way, he was excited for wherever they’d go next! 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranberry juice sure tastes weird. Must be why people don't like it.


	14. Dissension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the key to survival is not knowing what to do, but knowing what not to do.

Demetrius frowned as he pulled out a dirty old water bottle out of the freezer, he didn’t have alcohol of course but- he would’ve appreciated it if he had  _ something _ other than water to drink( but...at least it was something. 

He closed the fridge door as he slipped it out, opening it up and taking a few gulps. It tasted fine, cold enough to be somewhat nice. That Echo guy was supposed to keep all the drinks and foods cold, since they had no power to mostly everything. So...yeah, that was something good?

Demetrius as a whole was pretty stressed out of late, and didn’t really have any alcohol to scratch at that itch. This whole fucking situation was pretty damn stressful, but ever since that Maggie girl brought back her pose of...freaks, he hadn’t been sleeping as well.

There was some discourse when she arrived over the fact some random woman was just- hauling what he’d thought to be the corpses of Marine and Lester! Luckily, they were only knocked out so- he felt a smidge better a murderer wasn’t just walking on into the base.

Some people weren’t all too happy with the new additions, including himself. Malorie, Echo, and that loner- Manzana, didn’t seem to like them much at all. He figured Lester and Marine probably felt the same. I mean, maybe he was the only sane one but wasn’t it a  _ bad _ idea to bring the mutated freaks of nature back into your base? The ones that maybe tried to kill you on the day to day? Yeah, maybe it wasn’t the best idea?

Caspian seemed keen on the idea though, and everyone else was either swayed or indifferent after Maggie clarified that they weren’t of any harm and the two echoed as much.

The whole thing’s been fuckint  _ awful _ , and in the time sense Demetrius had been keeping to himself and keeping a low profile. He was used to keeping up appearances, but right now he was more focused in figuring out everyone else’s appearances. Obviously he couldn’t do jack on his own, so he needed  _ somebody  _ he could count on when things here inevitably went to shit. He just...had to figure out who. So he’d been making profiles on everyone there.

Marine was towards the top of his list in those terms, and though for some reason after coming too she seemed to forgive and forget whatever ordeal happened with the goat girl, she was still just about as good as he’d get. She had a sense of justice and compassion to a point of nausea, but at the end of the day she’d do what’s right in order to protect everyone. He’d known her long enough to be confident in that. So if anyone here tried anything, friend or otherwise, she’d probably have everyone else’s back. Including his.

Malorie was an okay option as well. The woman was hardly something in terms of what she could physically do, but she was at the least smart. She was one of the few sane ones who didn’t seem all happy with new infected strangers waltzing in, so that had her in a good light. Plus, she had that machine of hers. Even if that thing was a useless hunk of junk, since- c’mon, time travel?, even with that she clearly knew how to make stuff and was dedicated. She could probably do something to protect everyone- like...make weapons, or armor or- something like that. He’d need to try and get on her good side.

Caspian was fucking  _ weird _ . He was always fake smiles, which Demetrius himself did but- he knew he himself was good intentioned. That guy though? He was just- unsettling, with everything. His smile was creepy and he seemed to openly invite all the crazies in. Demetrius didn’t miss how he casually talked to that insane woman with the knife before! He’d play nuetral with him if possible though, cause if he  _ could _ cure whatever that shot was and if he stayed their only doctor, Demetrius would hate to be thrown out to sink on his own.

Of course, all the people with powers would be nice to strike up a Buddy Buddy deal with. That Lyose guy didn’t seem all too smart, and he was way to lazy and relaxed for such a horrible situation, but the dude could fly and shoot fire. That would be a good defense if Demetrius had to choose to go out with somebody, so he was an option.

Echo was kind of unstable, dude had a bit of a temper and always just seemed...unfriendly. At the least, Demetrius had previous contact with him back in the colosseum. That might be enough of a bond to convince him they should help each other out if it came to it? He knew Demetrius himself had powers to offer so...that could be an option.

Zane he thinks he’d seen at the bar a few times, maybe he even talked to the guy a few times. Like Lyose he had wings and- some sort of fire power, he’d never actually seen him shoot it but...it was something. He seemed a lot more self serving than Lyose though, but he’d try and be friendly with him too if possible. Options were always good.

The rest of them were...fairly unremarkable. Maggie didn’t seem ill intended, but she still seemed to make pretty stupid choices. She seemed physically strong, if it meant anything, but that was about it. Mochi was the same case, except she just...didn’t do much. She could cook, he supposed, and she might have some fighting spirit in her? 

Lester had already gone out a few times and came back alive after each so...maybe it would be alright to stick with him. Only problem being the dude seemed pretty weak and I’ll tempered. Ashton was usually by him, but she herself didn’t have anything that remarkable about her in a setting like this?...

Yip was...a kid, he didn’t even want to consider anything with him, regardless of his little metallic arms. Yip would probably be like him, trying to find somebody else to help protect him.

That Manzana guy had a clear head, but he was practically on his own. Dude barely talked to anyone, no doubt he’d abandon ship if things got bad and would leave everyone else by the wayside.

Menna and Denji were...odd, neither seemed too bad, but the fact they seemed so close to Caspian was a bit of a red flag. The fact they were in this building first was also a red flag, considering how well supplied it seemed to be for an office building. Something just- didn’t sit right, Demetrius didn’t trust them. They were both tall, and looked fairly muscular, but Denji seemed pretty mediocre under pressure and that Menna guy just...looked fragile. His prosthetic leg was more of a hindrance than a help for his survivability, and if Demetrius tried to rely on him, his own.

And those new people? They were just- not trustworthy at all. The smaller guy, Zack, acted too cheery and carefree- like he was as happy as could be coming to stay with everyone. Dude was infected too, so no doubt he had some physical strength or power or- something like that, if Demetrius wasn’t careful he might find out if he got on the dudes bad side, so...yeah. He’d rather not.

Natalie? Honestly he was kind of  _ terrified _ of her, almost as much as Diva. Apparently Maggie thought bringing back an emotionless husk that had single handled incompasitated two people with like- no effort? He didn’t understand it in the slightest. Not that he’d try and act like he was avoiding her though, it would be in his best interest to at least try and act like he was okay with her, less she decided to do whatever she did to Marine and Lester to  _ him _ .

Demetrius leaned back against the fridge, taking another gulp of his water. God he was so...tired. Being so...attentive and worried all the time- it wasn’t good for him. He was getting less and less sleep; and kept having more nightmares when he did sleep. Usually they were just about all the horrible shit that had happened- especially in his time trapped at the coliseum. If he was unlucky enough though, he might have a dream about...that  _ thing _ .

It was really disturbing, just- sometimes he’d dream about this manifestation-

“Mind moving out of the way Metrius?”

Demetrius jumped as a voice struck him out of his stupor, looking up Zane was hovering over him with a bored look. The cocky bastard shifted into a smirk, seemingly from seeing he scared the shit out of him. Demetrius just held a thin smile as he laughed.

“Yeah...sure. Zane, right?”

“C’mon. You’ve seen me too many times at the bar to be asking that.”

Zane wasn’t wrong, but Demetrius didn’t need him thinking he was keeping a near constant eye on him along with everyone else here. Maybe he played it a little too dumb though, he shrugged, chuckling. 

“Guess names kinda get away from me when I go there apart from the bar tenders.”

“Ahh bullshit, no way I’d let you forget me.”

He lightly shoved Demetrius with his elbow, pushing him out of the way of the fridge as he opened it up and rummaged around inside. Zane was a good drinking Buddy, if he remembered, but Demetrius would hesitate to call him anything other than that. He didn’t seem all too friendly outside that kind of environment. Demetrius just kept up his smile though.

“Soo...you try and...like, pick up any of the girls here?” Knowing connections was important too, for example it was as clear as day that Malorie and Ashton were an item, and that Ashton, Lester, and Lyose were friends, even outside of all this. He’d hate to get on the wrong person's bad side and get ganged up on. 

“Phft, Nah. Have you seen half the ladies here? Not my type- sept maybe that Marine chick. She’s got some spunk to her. Everyone else’s taken or under five foot.”

“Right...right.”

Demetrius paused, mulling over possible in his mind. He frowned, thinking deeply as Zane was clustered up in the fridge. After a while he came back out and Demetrius was grinning again, leaning uncomfortably against the wall as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

“What about Natalie?”

“Who?”

“The goat lady.”

Zane laughed, opening up what looked to be a cup of yogurt.

“She’s like a fucking zombie man. Woman’s basically a lawyer with how professional and soulless she talks. She’s kinda fun to talk too, it’s like asking a robot something and wondering how it’ll reply!”

Demetrius smile edged on uneasiness as he chuckled with him, shifting in place.

“Yeah- that...does sound kind of fun. But- it doesn’t bother you at all?”

“What doesn’t?”

“That she's...infected?” 

Zane looked more thoughtful at this; leaning back against the fridge as he tilted the cup or yogurt and swallowed it down without a care. He grunted, mumbling under his breath about how they needed some protein to eat before turning back to Demetrius. 

“I dunno, guess not. I know I could probably beat the crap out of her anyways, if I needed too. Like I said, she’s fun to talk to! I don’t mind some entertainment round here with how boring everyone acts.”

Maybe it wasn’t ideal, but at least Zane would be willing to play along if someone stepped out of line...that was something of note, even if the guy seemed kind of unhinged otherwise. Demetrius laughed with him.

“Right- I think I saw you arm wrestle some guys at the bar once or twice, you broke a guys hand didn’t you?”

“Sure did.” Zane smirked, puffing out his chest proudly. “Bastards tried telling me I was all bark and no bite, I told him beforehand he wouldn’t be allowed to do shit after I decimated him but he just blew me off.”

“...right, right.” Demetrius laughed awkwardly, Zane raised an eyebrow.

“You got a broken funny bone or am I just a comedian tonight?”

“I- I’m just in a good mood is all, I guess?”

Zane hummed at that, drumming his fingers against his arms as he haphazardly threw the yogurt cup he’d been holding behind him. He grinned.

“I know what’ll put you in a better mood.”

“...yeah?”

“I’m planning on sneaking tonight to go find some liquor to liven this place up, maybe I’ll grab you a bottle and we can have some fun for once in this dump.”

Demetrius found himself earnestly smiling the smallest bit, it didn’t sound half bad at all. He desperately needed  _ some _ release.

“Really? Didn’t take you as the sharing type.”

“I told ya, I’m bored as hell. Your about as fun as it fuckin gets! Need to let loose with a good pal every once in a while, you get me right?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“Sounds like a fuckin plan to me then. I’ll see ya later then, ight? Wanna relax for a bit before I go out.”

Demetrius gave a nod as Zane pushed off the fridge and made his way out of the smaller kitchen area, leaving Demetrius to his lonesome.

That whole interaction hadn’t been awful, the thought of some alcohol sounded...nice, really nice, and Zane seemed to like him well enough. That would certainly help him out should something sure come upc so...that was a little bit chip or anxiety off his shoulders.

Demetrius might as well get to resting himself though, it was pretty late in the day and...he really hadn’t gotten much sleep the past night. The days and nights blended together anyways, so his sleep schedule was all fucked up. He wasn’t even sure if it was early evening or late nightfall, the sky was about as dark as it always was with the clouds looming overhead. 

Demetrius walked out of the kitchen, turning to the left as he froze, heart pounding in his chest as he sharply inhaled.

Diva was standing  _ right in front of him _ . She was grinning down at him with a psychotic look and- oh good he was actually going to  _ die.  _ He shut his eyes tightly. How did she get out?! Why would- this is what he meant! Why would they allow any of those people here, where it was so easy for them to just-

“Is there a problem?”

Demetrius opened his eyes and faced forward, Natalie standing in front of him with a dead expression, eyebrow raised.

“Did I startle you?”

Demetrius took a deep breath, heart still pounding as he wiped some sweat forming on his hands off on his pants, putting on his most flimsy smile of the day, spine shivering slightly as he looked Natalie in the eyes.

“J-just...surprise me was...was all, no biggie…” he managed slowly, words coming back to him. Natalie stared at him oddly before nodding and walking past, as carefree as could be.

His hallucinations were getting fucking  _ awful. _ He’d chalked it up when it first happened to a trick of the eyes, but after so many times it was clear to him it was more. Each time he hallucinated it seemed so  _ real _ , it wasn’t just misseeing what was there, it was seeing something that  _ wasn’t _ there.

It was all because of his powers, he knew it fucking was. He could change how other people perceived the world, but he couldn’t affect how he himself saw things. So of course he needed to hallucinate, that way the world could get back at him for playing such dirty tricks on others. 

At least that’s what it felt like. He wished he’d never even had his powers- maybe then he’d be living a normal life, living somewhere outside this cityscape  _ hell _ .

Demetrius took a breath and kept walking over towards his mattress on the far side of the room. At least asleep, there weren’t hallucinations, just nightmares. He knew it wasn’t really no matter how bad it got.

He shivered slightly as he laid onto his mattress, it hadn’t ever been that comfortable, but it was better than the floor. He turned in place onto his side, already exhausted from everything today as he shut his eyes. He just wanted one night of relief away from it all, just...one.

————————————————————

_ ….. _

_ ….. _

_ ….. _

_ Where...was he? _

_ Demetrius focused his eyes in on the blackness around him, it was ever expanding, never endless. He’d thought for a moment his eyes simply didn’t open, but looking down he could see his hands and torso. His eyes were open, he was sure of it. _

_ He took another glance around, stilling as he saw a light in the distance, flickering lightly. He should go towards whatever it was- right? He...he didn’t want to be here alone in the dark, so really it was just- the right thing to do, right? _

_...why did it feel so ominous, so...wrong?  _

_ Demetrius trecked on through the empty void, approaching what seemed to be an impossibly far off light. The world afront him just seemed to drone on, and on, and on, and on. _

_ Finally the light what’s getting nearer, he was getting closer. He could see the silhouette of something in front of it within the dark, outlined by the light. _

_ …. _

_ The light was emanating from a T.V screen, static buzzing as it flickered slightly. Afront the T.V he could make out the silhouette finally as he approached. It was a lone couch, a head laying against it with the rest of the body concealed as Demetrius looked on behind. Her who used the hair, gritting his teeth lightly as he closed his eyes.  _

_ “Why- this isn’t- real! Why do I keep having this- dream!” _

_ Demetrius turned, gripping his head as a voice rang out. It sounded just like his, albeit much slower and a little raspier.  _

_ “Sss….itt….downn….ladi...essss.”  _

_ The voice echoed through his head, almost mockingly. That’s what it always said. Ever since he’d said the stupid line a year ago and public humiliated himself, it had started mimicking him. He’d had the dream on and off- on and off- on and off. He swore it was some kind of subconscious thing making it happen, it had to be, there was some- unsettled feeling he needed to take care of so it would stop, but he just didn’t know what it was. _

_ He closed his eyes tightly, he hated this. He hated look at that-  _ **_thing_ ** _. He hated how it made him feel. _

_ “You’re not  _ **_real_ ** _. You’re just some- fucking crazy hallucination! Like all the ones I’ve ever had!” _

_ Demetrius peeled his eyes open slowly, hoping to wake up. He knew he was asleep, so it had to be easy. He should’ve just been able to will himself to wake up- like it was nothing. _

_ He couldn’t do it. _

_ When he opened his eyes again he was seated on the couch, staring blankly at the T.V, he felt like he couldn’t move, he felt so heavy. _

_ Something pricked at his right shoulder, causing his body to stiffen. He took a glance to his right, looking at the  _ **_thing_ ** _. _

_ It looked exactly like him, down to every detail. The purple hair with yellow outlines, the pufffy sleeved jacket with the custom swirls, the scratches and tears and bruises on his clothes and persons he’d gotten over the last few weeks- it was all on that thing. _

_ The thing had its arms spread out against the back of the couch as it leaned back into the couch, small stretch marks appearing all over its body, connecting to its skin and the couch. It connected right to its clothes and body, as if it had been forcibly hot glued to the couch and was stuck to it. _

_ It turned its head to face Demetrius. It’s eyes were open wide, bugged out towards him in an almost emotionless state. The only hint of an emotion was in its demented, distorted smile that went from cheek to cheek, curving and waving unaturally as its mouth was shut firmly. It opened momentarily to speak again, looking as pleased as can be as Demetrius squirmed. _

_ “You….rreee….crazzzzzyyyy…” it slurred, staring through him as Demetrius turned away. He was going to yell back at it, but before he could his eyes locked on the T.V screen. _

_ It was on some new channel, in what looked to be a first person view of someone. The only thing visible within the screen was their hands as they looked down at them, then back up at their surroundings. _

_ The environment around then distorted as the screen glitched between brief flashes of static and the clear screen. The environment looked to morph between a dystopian city, lying in rubble and ashes, and a normal one he’d been so used to just over a month ago. The camera shot shifted, as if the person was disoriented from the flashing glitching across the screen. Their hands flew around, as if to block the sight of what they were seeing. _

_ Demetrius could see once their arms came up fully what they were wearing. It was the same puffy purple sleeves of his jacket, the one who wore everywhere. Demetrius felt a sinking feeling in his chest as his breath hitched. _

_ “Yoouuuu...rrreeee craaazzzzyyyy…” _

_ The thing beside him echoed again, it’s voice taunting as Demetrius shut his eyes tightly, heart racing. _

_ “It’s- that’s- this isn’t  _ **_real_ ** _! What’s out there is- it is real! It’s been that way for a month, I’m not-“ _

_ “Youuureeeeee craaaaazzzzyyyy…..” _

_ “It’s  _ **_real_ ** _! You’re- not real! You’re crazy! Everything’s fucking crazy out there but it’s  _ **_real_ ** _! I’m not- hallucinating, I’m  _ **_not_ ** _!” _

_ Demetrius took an uneaten breath, feeling suffocated as the static of the T.V began to fade away. He knew it was real- it had to be. He hadn’t sunk that low. He hallucinated, but he- it only happened it spurts. He  _ **_couldn’t_ ** _ be hallucinating everything out there! He’d seen people he knew he’d never met- and been places he’d never been- and it...it was real! He knew it was, he wasn’t- _

_ His body froze as he heard soft breathing beside him, the thing whispering right into his ear. _

_ “Eyyyyeee….mmmm reallll…..yooouu...reee craaaazzzyyyy....” _

_ ———————————————————— _

Demetrius chest heaved as he sat up rushing my, feeling nauseous as his labored breaths attempted to steady, cold sweat running down his forehead as he looked around.

He was- he was in the base. It was dark, and everyone...everyone was asleep. He was awake- and he…

He took a deeper breath, trying to fully get his breathing under control as his body shivered. It took him a moment to finally get all his senses back under his control, but once he did, he was quick to hear something.

A distant, soft humming was echoing through the base. It was fairly quiet, but... it was noticeable.

Demetrius sat up, he needed to move, he needed to do- something, if not just for the sake of doing it to then to confirm time was still moving and that he was still a person.

He steadied himself, willing his legs to move as he slowly crept around the spread out mattresses, following the sound of the humming too-

…..

He shivered slightly, approaching the room. He knew well enough now he couldn’t leave it be, less he let his imagination truly screw him over. He needed to know.

He pushed open the door with a creak as he pushed into the room Diva was being held in.

The tyrannical beauty was slouched slightly in her chair, humming to herself as her head swayed back and forth, side to side with her eyes closed. He’d almost mistake her for being at peace, at least s until the door creaked a little louder and she opened her piercing gaze. She’d just recently began stirring again, since before he’d made sure Caspian kept her under wraps with whatever the hell he had locked up in his lab. Apparently they were completely out of anesthetics, so Diva was as awake and alive as could be now, and he was experiencing it first hand. 

Demetrius froze as she stared through him, looking bored.

“...Ahh- it’s you.”

Diva hummed lightly afterwards, leaning back into the chair with a grunt.

“You look so...different, than when I’d first seen you darling~ You know that?”

Demetrius stayed silent, eyeing her with a silent scowl. She clicked her tongue, sighing loudly.

“Hmm- picky picky, I suppose you’d like an apology?”

Demetrius stilled, an...apology? She- had to have been kidding? Right?

“...what?”

Diva sighed, rolling her neck around slightly as she shifted around her chain bindings.

“I believe I got a little ‘heated’ during our little spout- while you all played quite dirty, in retrospect I suppose it was somewhat clever- and impersonation  _ is _ the highest form of flattery.”

Demetrius felt any and all hope leave him as he deadpanned at her, Diva managing to look on her high horse somehow despite being chained to a chair.

“So...I’d like to apologize for my little outburst back there~ It was unbefitting of me, just about as much as these chains are.”

“You- you aren’t seriously trying to ask me to let me go? Are you?”

Diva sighed again, shooting Demetrius a tired look.

“You bested me, and I can admit to that- and I do suppose it made for an entertaining show. But, now that we’ve run through that don’t and dance, I think it would be best to shake hands and part~”

She had to have been kidding, really? 

“You think we should just- agree to disagree and go off? You-“

“More or less~” Diva cut him off, sounding bored again. “Reruns aren’t particularly popular, and it seems you've all grown out of the fameI surely brought you, so I think it’s in our best interest to move on. No grudges and all that and so forth-“

“You’re- fucking insane! You kill people! I’m not just going to let you go!”

Diva scowled slightly at that, lowering her gaze fully back on Demetrius as he stiffened. She blew some loose strands of hair from her face.

“Deary I am anything  **but** those heinous things! I’m simply an entertainer- everyone who participates with me is more than happy to do so!”

“ **I** wasn’t! And neither were any of the rest of us!”

Diva shook her head, scoffing slightly.

“Mistakes happen darling- truly, you shouldn’t have pulled such a trick if you didn’t want to be included~”

“Why the hell would I want to let you go when you did that to any of us?!?”

Diva looked partially offended.

“I’ve got a livelihood to get back too! Not to mention my fans and my pets-“

Demetrius sneered slightly, shivering lightly, more disturbed than angry.

“So- what, I’m supposed to let you go cause you’ve got psychopaths waiting for you and enslaved hybrids?”

Diva’s body slumped as she leaned back exasperatedly, sighing.

“You twist and then it sounds so horrible darling- I’ve got other associates too.” 

Diva’s expression softened into something oddly fond, though Demetrius almost found that equally disturbing. 

“I had a lovely little assistant too. She was the dearest meek little sheep- I knew she was something special when I saw her cute little hairstyle, with those buns of hers- the poor thing was so lost, she probably still is without me there to help guide her…”

“You’re...crazy…”

Demetrius shakes his head, already tired of this as he backed away. Diva shifted back into a more neutral, bored look. She looked like she had a lot more to say, but before she could say it, Demetrius walked out and away. He moved away from her room and back towards the kitchen, eager to get away from it all- that. Everything that had happened. It was all just- so much.

He ended up leaning against the fridge, his entire body further exhausted as he blinked and stared blankly at the ceiling. Minutes dragging on idly. 

Before he could contemplate too harshly on everything that had happened, he heard a faint footsteps. His body stiffened as he turned to the door, before immediately relaxing.

Zane walked in, noticing him after a second as he smirked. He held a small bag in his right hand.

“Didn't know you’d still be up this late Metrius.”

Zane walked over, hoisting up the bag as he rested it on a small counter, unzipping it as he pulled out a bottle of some cheap booze.

“Ya looking to have some fun tonight?”

Demetrius took a breath, eyeing the cheap alcohol in Zane’s hand. His night had been awful, and he was desperate for some release, especially after being sober for so, so long.

“...yeah...sure.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my spare time, I too make psychological profiles on my friends. It helps me sleep at night.


	15. Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The west side of town is perfect for some brief exploring, now that the ice rinks been dismantled. Denji sets off with his good friend Menna on an expedition for some old supplies.

_ “I’m going to  _ **_kill_ ** _ her.” _

_ Denji watched wearily as Viper took a deeper breath, her breathing trembling slightly as she stood. She threw Menna’s phone to the ground _

_ “I’m going to  _ **_kill_ ** _ her!” _

_ Denji flinched as he heard a smashing sound, watching as shattered glass spewed from the phone as it scattered into bits and pieces. _

_ Today hadn’t been a good day, not for any of them really. _

_ The early mornings heist had gone horribly. Viper had gotten them out of the hideout and putting their plan into motion by 2 am. Everyone was exhausted having to wake so early, or simply not sleep at all. _

_ Viper wanted all hands on deck, since they wouldn’t have a chance at robbing the bank again with the extent of wealth there was in it now. The old building wasn't meeting city requirements and was being destroyed, so all the money was being transported elsewhere, so naturally they were there to try and get a piece of the pie. _

_ Viper had said that there were other subdivisions of the Pimeja gang that would be meeting them at the randevu sight to pull it off, and they needed as many people there in order to grab the most of what they could and get out safely. _

_ Things were going fine at first, until the police showed up. They’d been so careful in how they approached it all, Caspian had thought it was a tip off that got them caught, but either way they had to bail. _

_ Hiding out in some shotty secondary owned property from the cops until the drama died down at 4 am wasn't all too fun. Viper, of course, was less than happy with the failure. She was even more irritated by the fact her son Felix wasn’t picking up the phone, and that Pepper wasn’t either. _

_ Viper had been leaving Felix out of anything gang related for a little while now, with the rising appearances of the Reaper during their operations. Denji could handle some cops coming after them, even if it was scary as hell being in a shootout, but- having the grim reaper chase down your moving car wasn’t his ideal night of thievery. _

_ Normally Caspian would stay back, since he normally just handled off sight patch ups and behind the scenes drug deals and Felix would stay with him, either that or Felix would go off with her ex husband Draven, but Viper wanted Caspian on deck in case things got hairy, and she seemed to hate leaving him with Draven almost as much as she hated Menna. Viper couldn’t very well leave Felix alone in the current climate though. Apparently Pepper was the next best choice, even though her and the kid hardly talked. He got why she wouldn’t get Menna to watch him though, she hated his guts beyond reason for seemingly no reason. _

_ Denji never really liked Pepper. She was always off putting, sending such soft and creepy smiles Menna’s way but harassing anyone else for being tired or put down...it kinda sucked. The way she pined for Menna was just...weird. _

_ So the fact that after a failed heist, and neither Felix nor Pepper were picking up their phones, had left Viper rather agitated. _

_ The ground shaking and sky exploding didn’t really help the mood, either. _

_ The next few hours were a blur, with all the chaos and screaming outside with the black balls raining from the sky...it was….terrifying. _

_ Viper told them they were leaving and going back to the main base since supplies were there, so they could last whatever this was out. She seemed to calm down slightly after Caspian suggested whatever it was that happened outside was probably what cut the cellular to Felix’s phone, but the fact she couldn’t contact him during everything seemed to still leave her uncharacteristically snappy and anxious. _

_ Well...she was normally snappy, but she didn’t normally show how deep her mood went. Viper looked visibly shaken and angry. _

_ When they got back and found no Felix and no Piper after narrowly avoiding newly formed craters from the giant balls of tar, Viper went pretty silent. She tried calling again, and got nothing. She tried calling her ex-husband, that guy basically  _ **_never_ ** _ stopped talking with her. Nothing. She asked Menna for his phone, since Felix tended to call him a lot. Nothing.. _

_ So...yeah, for once Viper wasn’t calm, collected, and intimidating. She looked near hysterical with how enraged she was.  _

_ “She took him somewhere! I swear to god she- we’re leaving!” _

_ Denji paled slightly at that, it sounded like a death trap. So did not obeying Viper though. Caspian looked disgruntled as Menna seemed to just look sad. _

_ “To go where?” Caspian raised an eyebrow. “It’s an awful time to-“ _

_ “You-“ _

_ Viper turned to Caspian, balling her fist lightly as she pointed at him, sneering with a look of contempt. It was scary to see someone usually so...collected and intimidating seem to be a second away from tearing someone’s spine out.  _

_ Viper faltered, shooting the three of them all dirty looks as she shook her head. Stomping towards the entrance. _

_ “I don’t have time for this! Do whatever for all I care! I’m  _ **_finding_ ** _ him!” _

_ Within moments she was rushing out the door, slamming it roughly behind her. _

_ Denji wasn’t sure if he ought to be relieved she was gone or...afraid for whenever she got back. Either way, the fact the world outside was a hell scape was kind of the forefront of his mind right now. _

_ “...I woulda helped look for the kid.” _

_ Denji shot a look over towards Menna. He always did seem to have a soft spot for Felix, guy was pretty soft all over outside of the missions. Denji probably like him the most by quite a margin, he shot him the most sincere smile he could, still shook from the ordeal outside and Vipers little breakdown. _

_ “I’m...sure he’ll be okay, you know? With a mom like that- how couldn’t you be?...” _

_ “...you saw what happened out there. Any natural disaster coulda been dangerous for em. That...none uh that was natural…” _

_ Denji frowned uneasily, he didn’t really have a rebuttal for that. He glanced over to Caspian, who just looked very...annoyed, he didn’t even pay them a passing glance as he went downstairs towards his lab. Meanwhile Menna just slunk off towards the couch, shaking his head.  _

_ Hopefully whatever the hell happened out there cleared up soon. _

_ ——————————————— _

“...hmm...that looks fine for now. I’ve got more parts I need to fully assemble...and there’s some I need to specially wield...but I believe for now the machinery itself is fine.”

“So it’s almost done?”

Denji shot Malorie a cheshire grin as he whipped some sweat from his forehead, stepping back as he tightened the last bolt.

He’d been helping Malorie out with her little time machine science project thing. Her machine was circular, and was probably a little bigger than him in diameter. It had all sorts of wires and metal plates and parts and all that jazz on it. He’d always been handy with tools, and she seemed to need the extra hand. He may not have understood any of the complex mechanisms or any of the formulas and theories she babbled about, but he knew how to put parts together and tighten up bolts.

It took him back to when he was a kid, dismantling old cars for fun and spare scrap metal. His neighbors probably didn’t appreciate it all too much, but what did ever care about that.

Malorie examined his handiwork, rubbing her chin.

“In terms of handiwork...for the moment I’m at a stopping point. I’ll need more parts from out, and I’ve got plenty of...cautious testing to deduct, but with the right parts this thing should only take a few more weeks.”

“Damn, and I thought we were done!” 

Malorie shook her head, glancing up at him as she adjusted her glasses. It was odd towering over a foot above someone else.

“We still need a reliable source of power, I need to run diagnostics and durability tests, and it’s going to need a variety of safety measures built on, not to mention the specific parts I’m lacking. It’s far from ‘finished’, but...I suppose a majority of the main body is complete if that’s anything.”

Half that stuff just about went over his head, he couldn’t imagine just what could power this thing or what a safety mechanism would be in a time machine, but it didn’t bother Denji all too much.

Malorie moved as she sat down, waving a hand at him.

“Thank you for your help- but I need solitude to think about calculations. You’re far too chatty.” 

Denji gasped, teetering between actually being offended and just playing along. He frowned.

“I’m not...that chatty.”

“If you aren’t completely silent, you’re chatty enough.”

She continued the shooing motion with her hand, so he just sighed and left the small scientist to her devices. She was kind of fun to be around, actually. Once he’d gotten past most of her snappyness she was kind of fun, kind of like the opposite of Caspian. That guy didn’t seem all too keen on going pst formalities with anyone, but around strangers the guy was nothing but smiles. 

Either way, he was effectively left without a thing to do now...maybe he-

“Denji.”

Speak of the devil…

Denji turned to Caspian, smiling lightly. He shot him a smile right back, it probably wasn’t a real one...but a man could hope.

“I need you and Adrian to do me a favor.”

“...a favor?”

Caspian nodded, humming lightly as he clicked his tongue.

“Since Marine and Echo took care of Diva on the south side by the rink, travel that way should be a lot less dangerous.”

Caspian leaned in a little, lowering his voice slightly.

“I need some supplies from our other hideout. You can feel free to grab whatever there’s useful, but I need some of the equipment I left over there, it should be in a duffel bag- third or fourth floor probably. You know what street it’s on.”

Denji nodded, not exactly thrilled about going all the way out there. He’d ask Caspian why he couldn’t just do it himself...but he figured that wouldn’t end up too well considering the guy's condition. Besides, he wouldn’t want Menna stuck with him. They didn’t seem to be getting along as of late.

“Right...that’s all you need?”

“Grab some supplies if there’s any food or weapons left-“ Caspian waved an idle hand. “Just make sure you get my bag though.”

Denji nodded, managing a light smile as he started making his way towards Menna, who was more than likely up and away from everyone on the couch.

Maybe this...wouldn’t be  _ that _ bad. He and Menna were too capable guys! And staying cooped up in the hideout for so long wasn’t the most pleasant thing- some fresh air might be nice. Maybe it would cheer Menna’s spirits up a little too?

Denji crept his way upstairs, sure enough he found Menna lingering on the couch. He walked up beside him, looking over the back of the couch.

“Hey Menna!”

“...hmm?”

“We’re going on an expedition!”

—————————————————-

Being out an about wasn't as bad as Denji would’ve thought, at least in the day. It was gloomy- but it wasn’t necessarily dark outside. Buildings and cars were destroyed, but it’s not as if he hadn’t seen things like that before. It wasn’t pleasant to be in such an environment, but...it wasn’t awful. Besides, Menna had his gun on him, and he was a pretty good shot with that thing should the need arise. Denji wasn’t all too worried.

Menna teetered behind him, not seeming much for conversation. The guy hadn’t been very social, even before all this, but after he wasn’t much for talk at all.Denji got some small talk out of him if he started it, but Menna more or less never engaged. It was...sad. They still had a good few miles to go, it would’ve been awkward to just silently walk all the way there.

“...Caspian tell you any more about that ice thing?”

Menna tossed him a tired look, seeming a little confused.”

“Ice thing?...”

“The big ice chunks covering the apartments on the west side of town. I saw the tip of it peeking up near the clouds sometime while we were leaving. Seems kind of like...a homemade iceberg or something.”

“...no. All I know is he’s said it’s been growin from when he first documented it. Think he mentioned it ‘bout...a week ago to me. Just in passin…”

“Hmm...you think it’s a problem?”

He glanced over at Menna, who was staring forward blankly, he shrugged.

“‘Parently it’s spreadin...but it ain’t near us right now, so it shouldn’t be. Think I’ve seen some a buncha those black chunks lodged into it, so prolly better it’s growin and ain’t shrinkin.”

Denji grinned, turning and facing forward, stifling a small laugh to himself.

“Right, that’s good.”

“...what?”

He threw a glance back towards Menna, who was shooting him a confused look. Denji just smiled wider.

“Your accents been slipping these past few weeks. You never really had it before!”

Menna blinked, looking slightly bewildered for a moment before he shook his head with a light frown, he looked slightly annoyed. He was displaying some other emotion other than complete apathy, that was something!

“Always had it. Just...dunno...never stuck much to it professionally.”

“It’s just an accent, who’d even care? ”

“...Viper.”

Denji frowned lightly. Viper didn’t like just about everything about the guy. 

“...well she’s not here right now. And I’m sure someone else actually would...y’know...like it! I find it fun!”

“Yeah? Who? Felix only ever made fun uh it.”

“I’m sure he was just joking! And I’m sure Pepper liked it.”

Menna grimaced slightly, deadpanning Denji as he couldn’t help but smile.

“Really? Ya think so?”

Denji couldn’t help but laugh at that, he couldn’t feel all too bad with how even Menna seemed to sigh lightheartedly. Least he was living a little and not just sitting around emotionless and mopey!

Though that got Denji curious about where they’d all ended up...especially Pepper. More likely than not Viper took Felix somewhere safe if she found him, but Pepper? If she was with him, she’d either be long dead if Viper got a hold of her or she was off somewhere hiding…

The girl was...creepy, and kind of blunt and mean, but Denji hoped she was fine somewhere, hopefully far from here. Nobody really deserved all the horrible stuff that had rained down from the sky and to be stuck here, and certainly nobody deserved the blunt force of Vipers wrath.

The two continued to walk a good ways until they eventually approached the secondary hideout, glancing up at the smaller building Denji could see its age. It didn’t seem to fair all to well in the initial destruction and chaos that had happened over a month ago. The foundation’s outer walls were all cracked, some pieces of wall had caved in or out, it looked as if the higher few floors were slightly collapsed...the whole thing was a mess. There was glass around the outskirts of the building too from shattered windows. Though it’s not that unique in that aspect, every building he’d seen had broken windows. Probably all of them were busted up from the initial shockwave and earthquakes...

Something really got his eye out in front of the building though. There was a medium sized colorless van parked outside the building. It looked to be in quite...okay condition, surprisingly, from the outside.

“Look at that! You think it’s working?”

He pointed out the car to Menna after he received a confused glance. Menna approached the van as Denji followed suite.

“I don’t suppose it’s been here the whole time durin the fallout...things too nice lookin. I didn’t see it when we were leaving either.”

“Yeah- maybe we could drive it back! Save us some walking?”

“Road’s are too busted up for long distance travel. We’d have to map our detours of every workin road; if there even are any, that’ll lead back to base.” 

Denji hummed. Maybe it could be good for slight transport- if they ever needed to come back. Or it could even be good for spare parts! Malorie needed some metal, right? What better than car parts could you find?

“Maybe we should check it out for supplies and stuff!”

Denji took a glance back at Menna, only to find the man looking intensely at the van, eyes narrowed slightly. 

“...if there’s a car here, it means’ll be people round it usually, don’t it?”

Denji paused, thinking as he looked back at the car.

“....yeah. It does.”

“Let’s...check it out. Just keep yer focus up ‘n yer voice down. Might be someone round here.”

Denji nodded slowly, keeping close to Menna as he followed him towards the van, since he was the one with the working firearm.

Menna slid open the side door with relative ease as he stepped inside, Denji following behind as he stepped into the spacious van. The back half was filled with different boxes, most of them opened. Menna went off to look around a few as Denji did the same.

There were a few things of note, but all of them were just...confusing for the most part. In one box there were just some misalanious objects. Some walkie talkies, some rope, a bunch of small...sticks? Denji wasn’t sure. They were little contraptions, small, thin and cylindrical, with some glass towards the top. It kind of looked like a pencil with a see through eraser bind, though it had a small button on the back. It didn’t do anything when pushed.

In another box there were what looked to be uniforms. They were grey, mostly, just consisting of a standard looking cap, shirt, and pants. There wasn’t any logo, or overall color scheme...it was just bland, identical sets of clothes. The only thing that stood out were some pairs of gloves that came with it, who looked to have random patterns of black and white splotches on the back side. Maybe the whole thing was from some obscure company he didn’t know about?...

The weirdest things were some documents laying in the bottom of a box under a VHS tape. The whole thing looked like jiberish, just a bunch of random letters thrown together to maybe look like words on a page- either that it it was encrypted in some way? But...it didn’t look like anything he could figure out. The only legible part came from the document's title, which had a small annotation to its side. It read ‘Project Humanitarian’. Denji couldn’t make any sense out of it.

The VHS tape was just blank. The white space dedicated to names or descriptions was left completely blank.

“...this is all weird.” Denji muttered to himself. “You find anything Menna?”

Menna replied back after a few seconds.

“...not much, nothin I can really make sense of anyways. But we ought to be careful, I found a broken taser underneath some boxes, it’s...pretty big, ‘n high grade. I don’t think whoever’s driving this thing round is just yer average joe.”

“Right- gotcha! Gotcha.”

With that the two exited the van, slipping out and towards the building as Menna pushed the front door open with a creak.

“What’s Caspian need again?...”

“A duffel bag he left here- I guess. Says he left it on the higher floors he thought. If there’s anything else we find then he said just-“

“...grab it…”

Denji trailed off slightly, look ahead of him towards the center of the room. Namely towards the crater.

Part of the wooden roof and the floor of floors above was broken in pieces all along it’s diameter. Walking over slowly as the floorboards creaked under him and peering in, Denji saw some of the black stuff inside it.

It was a sizable lump of the stuff, maybe as big as a table. It was nested in the crater, clumped up and pulsating slightly. Denji backed away from the crater, glancing up. There were similar looking holes on every floor above theirs.

“...guess this thing...crashed in after we left huh? Glad we weren’t still here before then…”

“...we need to be careful if we’re going up then. The building might not be all too stable.”

“Right- wouldn’t...wanna fall into that…”

Denji glanced back to Menna, who was making his way for the stairs as he took a glance back to the hole. Shivering slightly as he glanced at the pulsating black goop. One misstep upstairs that sent him tumbling down those holes might send him right into...that…

...he really should’ve just told Caspian to do this!

The steps creaked as Denji followed up after Menna, the two reaching the second floor within a few seconds. The place was a mess. Furniture had fallen, loose boards were splintered and broken, and there were spider webs all over the place…

Menna took a step onto the floor as the boards creaked loudly, making Denji flinch. Menna took a look up towards the third floor, frowning.

“...I think you needta go up there yerself. These boards don’t seem all too...stable. ‘N the third floor less so. I don’t...think it’d be wise for me to go up there with my weight….”

Menna glanced down at his metallic prosthetic as Denji’a gaze followed. He swallowed down a lump in his throat as he glanced up to the third floor, the fourth above it looked collapsed.

“...sorry...I- can try it if ya-“

“N-no! I got it- just...it makes sense….I’ll go- look over that one, while you do this one, so we can...get out of here faster…”

Denji tried his best to smile, at least a little, but he was fucking terrified. He didn’t want to go up there much at  _ all _ . But...he’s done more dangerous things than this, and he’d been fine...they couldn’t have come out here for nothing- and he couldn’t have Menna trying to do it and breaking through the floor and killing himself...Denji might’ve been tall, but he was lean- he should be fine!

“...I’ll be fine.”

Denji took a breath, trying to calm his shakiness as a bit of sweat formed on his forehead. He slowly shifted over towards the stairs going up to the third floor after Menna nodded with another apology.

The constant creaking of the stairs wasn’t exactly helping his nerves.

Upon reaching the top and shifting onto the third floor Denji froze, looking around the floor.

This- wasn’t normal.

There were spider webs  _ everywhere _ .  **Huge** spider webs. It looked as if a whole colony of spiders had moved in while they were away.

Near one of the biggest spider webs on the table was the duffle bag, open and on its side.

Denji swallowed nervously as he crept toward it, trying to avoid stepping on the loose strands of webs around as he made his way towards the bag. His foot bumped against something.

Glancing down he found it...was the uniform, from the van. The cap specifically with what looked to be the matching shirt a few feet away….abandoned.

This...really wasn’t…

“Hey...M-Menna?” Denji’a voice shook lightly as he let out a soft nervous laugh. “I think somethings-“

Denji’s spine shook as he heard a loud creaking from downstairs.  **All** the way downstairs, on the first floor. It continued, as if somebody was running across the boards down there.

“Menna?!” Denji didn’t even try to hide the exasperated and fearful edge to his voice. He wasn’t ever good at that kind of boldness. “What’re you doing down there?! Why-“

“It wasn’t me!” Menna called back quickly, himself sounding exasperated. “Somethin- I don’t...I didn’t see anything but I just heard somethin down there! I don’t see nothin though-“

Menna cut off, going silent for a few moments. Denji was about to call out, but before he could Menna yelled out in a more hushed voice.

“Someone’s comin!”

“What?!”

“Outside, there’s a silhouette comin ‘n- they're headin for the buildin’”

Denji’s breath hitched slightly as he panicked. Normally an encounter like this wouldn’t be a big deal, but his nerves were fried and whatever was coming might not even be  _ human _ .

“What do we do?!”

“Jus- hide! I’m armed so if they...try somethin I’ll do somethin, but you neeta hide ‘n be quiet!”

Denji’s heart was racing as he failed to respond, quickly scanning the room for somewhere to hide. He wanted to stay and help Menna, really, but at that point he’d just risk them both by trying to come onto the floor below or trying to jump and getting out through the broken window to come from behind would just get himself killed.

Eventually he spotted a large closet in the corner as he quickly shimmied his way around the gaping hole in the floor toward it. He climbed in, only having a small bit of visibility through the cracks in the wooden doors.

Something smelled awful, and looking down Denji found the source.

Bellow his feet and to the right was what looked to be bits of bone and eroded flesh in a heaping pile. He could only assume it was once human, but the skin and meaty body looked to have been deteriorated from acid, right off the bones, and it was  _ rotting _ .

Denji held back the urge to vomit as he looked forward, willing his mind to focus on  _ anything  _ else.

The soft creak of a floorboard echoing up was enough for the time being, the gravelly voice that spoke hushedly afterwards helping to keep his mind off it, though it didn’t help his nerves.

“...where’d she go…”

That was all Denji could make out from where he was as he heard fellow creaking, silence otherwise filling the building. It continued for an agonizing 30 seconds until he heard Menna. 

The man sounded genuinely horrified.

“No...no you- wait-“

Following that Menna abruptly stopped talking as what sounded like a muffled struggle took place, Denji’s body shaking. 

“...such an ugly face.”

He could more clearly hear whoever was talking now. They were feminine, but had a low gravelly sounding inflection.

Denji needed to do- something! Something bad was happening down there, and he was trembling like a coward! He...he was terrified out of his mind, but Menna was in trouble- and if he didn’t- 

He let out a muffled Yelp as something through up through the hole and landed hard on the boards on the third floor on the other side of the room.

It was  **Menna** .

He was bound in thin layers of white webs, covering his arms, torso, and mouth as he struggled.

Before Denji could move to even attempt to help, a hand reached out from the hole and grabbed onto a loose bord, followed by another.

And another, and another, and another, and another.

Six arms worked in unison to pull whoever else was present up the hole, they shifted up with ease as they walked to Menna, lumbering over him. Only then did Denji take her form in full.

The woman was dressed in short jeans and dawned a large green sweater, the sides by he sleeves split down the middle to make way for her two additional arms on each side, the middle and lower arms each being mostly comprised of blackened tones. Her backside was mostly overtaken by her long and flowing ponytail of a faded green tone. The woman stayed silent as she turned from Menna, scanning around the room as Denji caught a look of her face. She had two sets of eyes, the bottom pair having slotted pupils and a more black coloring to them.

The connection was as clear as day, one he made in an instant Denji’s body stiffening.

**_Viper_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing a real lack of snakes here, my expectations have been defied and I feel rather cheated.


	16. Widowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menna is in a sticky situation to say the least.

He was going to die. He’d hardly lived a life worth living, and here he was in his twenties, going to die. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about something like this before, considering his line of work. But…

Writhing helplessly on the floor, bound by webs as your former boss towered over you with an empty stare with all 4 of her eyes- it wasn’t exactly how he imagined it. He’d hardly know how he  _ thought _ he ought to go, but it wasn’t this.

He also knew that faced with the circumstances, he  **really** did not want to die.

Menna continued to struggle, hands bound behind him with his arms bound together with his torso, the webs around his mouth didn’t do as much to physically restrain him- but it sure as hell wasn’t pleasant. His legs were free, but with his metallic one and the way he was on the floor, he didn’t have even a conceivable way to get himself up off the ground- especially with the gaping hole in the floor beside him and the psychopath of a woman looming above him, scanning the room.

_ Where  _ **_are_ ** _ you Denji?! _

Menna stiffened as Viper turned back, directly facing him as she looked down at him. Physically for a change. She narrowed her eyes, looking as unimpressed as she ever had. She kneeled down towards his leveled as he tried to turn his body away, continuing to squirm.

Viper opened her mouth, revealing the fangs lacing her mouth between her lips, along with the thinner layer of a darker looking siliva forming along her fangs. She whipped the back of her wrist on...one...of her left arms, whipping it off as her siliva fell to the floor nearby. It nearly instantly began to erode away at the wood, breaking it down like a quick working acid. Menna felt his body stiffened as she looked over him, lips pursing lightly.

“...your face makes me...angry.”

She narrowed her eyes, running her fingers near his still webbed mouth, along the left side of his face where his burn scar remained. All he could do was squirm under her thumb, as helpless as a fly in a spider's web. Her other arms positioned themselves on his abdomen and lower legs, trying to pin down his movement as her middle arms remained free.

“Where’d your friend go? Where’d you hide her?”

All that came out of his mouth was a light muffled cry. He didn’t even know how to answer the question  _ with _ speech. He hadn’t hid anyone- not Denji, and especially not a woman. Viper just narrowed her eyes at him, moving her hands to pat down his sides.

She shifted through his pants until locating the handgun in his back pocket as he stiffened, she took ahold of it as she looked it over, before tsking and throwing it behind her haphazardly. Menna could only watch as his gun flew down the hole in the floor with a thump, falling somewhere below.

“You look familiar, so you  _ have _ to know something.”

Menna shook his head, she looked displeased as she looked at him. Her voice rasped as she spoke.

“You have such a  **hideous** voice- so I want you to  _ look _ where you hid her. I don’t need you to tell me anything but that, she knows what I must’ve been looking for.”

Viper pressed down against him with her arms, pinning him further as he grunted. She was so much  **stronger** than he remembered. 

“She’ll tell me what I’m missing- and I’ll find it. Right after I find her. I  **will** , one way or another, so it’s in your best interest to help me now while I’ll still  **accept** it.”

Viper opened her mouth again, siliva beginning to build in a small coating on her fangs. Menna was- fucked. He had no idea what she was talking about, and even if he  _ did _ how could he even give her the information she wanted? Could he even find it in himself to sell out someone to save his own skin?

It...he couldn’t. He’d never been like that, really. Now wasn’t any different. All he could do was shut his eyes, praying whatever fate came next just- wasn’t as painful as the thoughts reeling in his mind imagined it to be.

Lucky for him, he was saved by the bell as Vipers attention was directed elsewhere as she leaned back up, away from his face and torso. He’d heard it loud and clear too.

It sounded like a gun being loaded, echoing up from downstairs. 

Viper looked away from him, posture straightening as she looked around the room, before narrowing her eyes back in him.

“Looks like I didn’t need your help after all.”

Viper grabbed him by the web bindings across his chest, lifting him into the air with ease as she walked over towards the gaping hole between the floors. His legs dangling as he kicked them back and forth, she held him too far out for them to be effective for anything. 

She didn’t say a word, just staring at him with a steely gaze. He felt her grip loosening.

He was...going to die.

He-

Heard a creak of the floorboards.

Viper heard it too, turning slightly, before she could turn fully what looked to be a duffel bag was harshly slammed against her face, causing her to hiss as she stumbled back and fell into one of her own miscellaneous webs. Menna himself ended up falling onto the floor with a harsh thud, and more painful yet was a bit of Vipers siliva that had been dislodged when she was hit, falling on his right arm right above the web.

He could only let out a deep muffled yell as his lower arm  **burned** , the acidic spit tearing through the webs binding his arms and torso, but also seeping through his clothes and partway into his  _ skin _ .

He  **hated** being burned.

“F-fuck! Sorry- sorry! We- Menna we gatta go!”

Tears pricked from the corners of Menna’s eyes as he glanced up to Denji. He knelt down, pulling Menna up with a grunt, the man somehow looking far more shaken than he even had.

“We gatta go Menna!”

Denji pushed him harshly as he couldn’t help but stumble, mind still a little dizzy from the pain that was quickly numbing out into a faint tingling. He took a fleeting second to use his not scorched arm and hand to pull roughly against the web bindings in his mouth, tearing them with relative ease as he heaved slightly. There wasn’t time to think about anything right now, they needed to run.

The floorboards creaked loudly under the twos weight, Denji leading as Menna followed as quickly as he could down the stairs towards the second floor, about to breach into the first. Before they could make it a loud crash, the two turning as their eyes widened.

They had all but a moment to move as the cabinet from the third floor was pushed down the hole, being pushed eith enough force and momentum to be sent towards the two, crashing into the fooorboards near the stairs as it completely destroyed what little of the rickety stairs looked stable, as well as the floor afront it. 

Glancing back Viper jumped down, using two of her top arms to swing off a loose board of the whole towards them, a look of pure disgust on her face. She effortlessly closed the distance before the two could react, grabbing Denji as she tossed him aside like a dog toy, sending him crashing onto the other side of the room and rolling into an old dresser as he grunted on the impact. He didn’t get back up after that, seeming dazed and confused on the floor.

That left Menna with the very angry looking spider maniac in front of him.

“You  **dirty** -“

Menna ducked and rolled as she attempted to grab at him, hissing as the collision with the floor stung his burned arm. He scrambled slightly as she attempted to grab at him again.

“ **Worthless-“**

Menna teetered at the holes edge, backing away as he dodged to his side as Viper tried to grab at his back again, backing away as she briskly approached.

“ **Disgusting-** “

Leaning down, he attempted to pick up a small potted plant to use as  _ some _ line of defense, only to groan and grit his teeth as she caught his wrist, squeezing it harshly.

“ **Bug.** ”

She dragged him easily, back towards the gaping hole in the floor as she tauntingly dangled him above the grounded black goop bellow as he struggled. Viper sneered at him.

“You- both of you are such  **nuisances** . You’re- this is some grandiose act  _ against  _ me, isn’t it? You’re all in on it- you’ve got more in on it- you’re trying to hide  **her** from me.”

Menna grunted, trying to shake his head.

“I-I dont- know what you’re talkin ‘bout! Really I- dont! Nobody here’s tryin ta-“

He let out a gritted moan as she squeezed harder against his wrist, very painful fully as she continued to dangle him in place, it didn’t help she was holding him by the arm she’d scolded. Holding him like this in itself was painful, but her firm grip just worsened it tenfold.

“Shut up. I’m done playing cat and  _ mouse _ . Done with your act, done with that moths interference, and I’m  **done** letting that  **girl** slip away!”

Vipers tone rose as she shook him, snarling.

“I’ll find whatever’s missing! She knows it and she’ll  **tell** me! I don’t care how long it takes or who gets in the way, I’ll know what I’ve been missing! I’ll  **make** her tell me what it is!”

Viper was practically yelling at him now, looking near hysterical.

“ **And when I’m done- I’ll kill her! I’ll tear her limb from limb! She can’t keep him from me! And YOU won’t EIT-“**

The world seemed to freeze as a loud bang echoed through the room and his head, deafening as it overpowered and shut down Vipers voice. Menna felt the tightness on his wrist dissipate as his body entered free fall.

He had all but moments to react as he claws at a piece of wood with his other arm, grunting as he nearly lost his hold on a loose board. Just barely he managed to hold himself up, breath hitching as his heart raced.

He had all but a moment to take in the falling thing in his peripheral vision, glancing over he saw it in full.

Vipers body swayed forward, her limbs limp as she teetered over the ledge and fell over.

There was a bullet hole in her temple.

Her lifeless corpse fell straight into the hole, splashing into the black goop bellow as it seemed to envelop her husk. All that remained were her legs, sticking out from the amalgamation of goop as they too slowly began to sink into it, like a small pool of tar.

Mennas breath quivered as he breathed deeply in an out, unaware of a voice calling out before it was shouting next to him.

“J-Jesus Christ take my hand! Take my hand!”

Turning his gaze back Menna locked his eyes on a roughed up looking Denji, knelt down with a panicked look on his face. It took some shifting around, but Denji managed to get a good enough grip on his good arm and under the pit of his bad one, using the small leverage to help pull Menna up and out from his dangling perdcerment. He flipped onto his back as soon as he was firmly on the creaky floorboards, Denji panting along with him as the whole ordeal seemed to finally settle in.

Viper- was dead. She’d...she’d almost killed him, but  _ she _ died.

“G...god your- your wrist is all fucking bruised and- your arms...l-like your face- are you a-alright?”

She...was gone. The woman who’d tormented him for years was dead. Viper, Felix...Felix’s mother was dead. Felix hadn’t been anywhere in sight with her-

“Menna!”

Menna snapped out of his small stupor as he looked to Denji, breathing heavily. The man looked to be a wreck, body shaking as he looked him him.

“You- god you fucking okay?...”

“...y...yeah…”

Denji held out his hand, which Menna used to help pull himself up off the ground with a pained grunt. 

“She really- god...she fucked you up-“

“Are...are ya alright?” Mennas head was still spinning, it was hard to focus- but he needed to make sure Denji was okay. The man nodded with as he swallowed thickly.

“Think I...got some bruises and bumps but I- didn’t get nothing like you did there. Your wrists  _ blue _ dude.”

“...f-fuck…”

Menna breathed out, small bits of pain registering to him but- he was too overstimulated.

The two spent a minute in silence, recuperating themselves, before Menna let out a quivering sigh.

“...Felix...Denji She's- Vipers... _ dead _ .” 

It was obvious what had to be done, Denji had saved him with whatever he’d done on his feet, but- now wherever Felix was...he was practically orphaned. The boy had a father, but he was practically a stranger comparatively with Viper. They’d- just orphaned a boy, more or less, regardless of the cause. Regardless of what Viper had become.

“...f-fuck…”

Menna doubled over, feeling it hard to stand as he heaved a heavy breath. Denji hovered above him, body stiff as he hesitated.

“...I- don’t...don’t blame yourself it’s- she wouldn’t have done him any good like that anyways. She was  **crazy** . You...you did what you had to.” 

Menna still couldn’t help but feel sick from it all. It was just...so awful. Everything right now, was so awful. Even...even Viper probably didn’t deserve what happened to her in the end with that black stuff… it was just…

Just…

Wait-

“What...what do you mean ‘I had ta’?” Menna huffed, looking up at Denji with furrowed brows. Denji looked back at him confused.

“S-shooting her? I just- like- I mean you had to. It was in self defense and al-“

“I  **didn’t** shoot her. I...Denji I thought you were the one ta shoot her.”

Denji seemed to pale a little at that, shaking his head.

“I- don’t even know where your gun  **is** .”

“...”

Menna took a glance back down the hole, looking around the ground floor before he spotted it. His gun was lying on its side on the first floor, smoking lightly.

He remembered seeing the hole in Vipers forehead. The angle it seemed to have been at…

Menna took a glance upwards towards the third floor. Among the broken and tattered boards of where the cabinet had been slid off, he spotted a bullet hole.

The gun had been shot from the first floor. Neither of them had been down there.

“...Menna?”

“...we just- I need to get outta here…” 

Menna shook his head, ignoring the inner feeling of dread as his body removed lightly.

“I don’t- wanna be here, Denji.”

“...r-right. Right- so...I-I guess we grab the duffel bag and...just go back?...”

“...I- can’t...I can’t go- back there yet. I need a moment...away from all of em…”

“...”

Menna let out a labored breath, glancing to Denji.

“Let’s...just leave, and find somewhere to rest for right now- alight?...”

——————————————-

Daylight had been gradually leaving as the two had trekked through the dilapidated city, looking for a suitable place to rest. It had been a long, exhausting, awkward walk. 

It took a little bit, but the two had managed to find a run down little building. Nothing special, the place was partially deteriorated but- it was fine enough for a short stay. 

Theyd set up fine enough after breaking inside through the old and worn door. They’d manage to find a few mattresses that were good enough to lie on, and Denji had gone out to fish some clothes out of a dresser, the younger man tearing up one of the sleeves to wrap it around Menna’s burn wound on his arm. 

He grunted, shifting on the mattress as he bit his tongue. It sent an awful pain surging through him.

“I...think whatever burned you up also castrated the wound so...uhm...that’s something good at the least, you know?...”

Menna stayed silent as Denji finished up, standing up from his kneeling position.

“I guess whenever we get back...that...uhm- cat guy can make you up some ice for your wrist.”

“...”

“It’s...it’s not broken or anything is it?...”

Menna glanced at his now slightly purple looking wrist, letting out a shaky.

“Believe me; if it’er broken, you’d know just from lookin at it.”

“...r-right.”

Denji laughed nervously, clearly less as an awkward gesture than it was an uncomfortable way to cope. Menna slowly lowered himself from a sitting position into his layers, feeling exhausted. The room falling into a brief silence.

“...Menna?”

“...yeah?”

“...I- know what I said before you told me with...how you had to do it- but you...weren’t even one to like- shoot her, it’s not your fault that she’s...you know…”

Menna’s chest dunked slightly. His voice wavering as he hesitated.

“I know.”

He really did. It was fairly clear it wasn’t his fault. Yet he felt horribly guilty all the same. He always felt guilty now a days, but- this? It was a deeper cut of guilt. Just- thinking about Felix made him…

“...I’m...i-ima try ‘n...rest, alright?.. you should too, I think we’ll be fine enough here since we don’t got any lights or nothin…”

“...yeah...yeah that- uhm...yeah...that sounds good.”

With that the two fell into silence, Menna left with his swirling emotions and thoughts from everything that had happened. Quite honestly from the whole experience and all the pain and aches, he’d suspected he wouldn’t sleep for weeks.

But just moments after he and Denji went quiet he found his exhaustion taking over as his eyes dropped, the world fading to black as he lost consciousness, his mind not lingering a moment longer on the subject.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Menna’s senses tingled as a soft flickering pierced into his retinas. He shut his eyes tightly, a small amount of light seeping through as he tried futiley to block it out, exhaustion still overpowering in his body.

Eventually he had to coincide, as the bright flashing from beyond his eyelids didn’t stop. 

Peeling his eyes open Menna sat up with a grunt, glancing around the now darkened room of the small home they’d chosen to stay in. Everything was shrouded in darkness, and looking outside wa who different- had he slept for that long to where it was night now?...

Looking to his left he saw Denji’s sillouete curled up, deeper breaths in and out from him confirming the younger man was still asleep. He must’ve fallen asleep too- it wasn’t as if he hadn’t exerted himself either. Menna found himself easily forgetting just what woke him up, as his groggy mind was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

Something that sobered up his mind very quickly was the bright light that shined out through a room across where they were currently at, flickering a little before turning off. It happened all the same about 20 seconds later as Menna pushed himself up into a sitting position with his good hand and arm, furrowing his brows.

The light source was coming from a room on the left wall, spreading slightly against the walls and towards the two of them. But- who made the light? It...was just them here, wasn’t it? And even if it wasn’t- how was there light in such a sorrowful building? They’d been lucky to find some backup generators for the hideout- this...was just a standard building. 

Menna found himself teetering as he stood, nerves prickling as he decided to investigate, leaving Denji behind less he just draw attention to the source of the light they were even there. He crept slowly towards the room where the light eliuminated from, the flickering in and off never ceasing even as he approached the doors frame. Upon shifting his body over and looking inside he froze, utterly confused by the sight.

“...ohh...hello! You’re awake!”

Two white eyes stared back at him from across the room as his own settled in on the person sitting on a countertop, a glowing lightbulb on nestled in their lap lighting them up for him to fully take in what they looked like.

It was a younger looking woman, maybe no more than twenty looking back at him. She dawned a white dress- but nothing else. No pants, or socks, or shoes, nothing. The tips of her fingertips, resting on the bulbs surface, were tinted a whiter color while the rest of her looked to be a paler peach coloring. She had long, flowing hair, abnormally long even. It stretched Pat her shoulders and waist, flowing off the counter as it stopped halfway through her dangling bare legs. It must’ve at least fine down to her calves, had she been standing. Her hair itself was white towards her top half, shifting into a more subtle black with a gradient going down.

Something about this woman was very, very odd putting. It took him a moment to push himself past her looks alone to realize what it was.

That light bulb in her hand. It was lit. She was touching the glass, unperturbed by the heat.

The lightbulb wasn’t connected to anything either, or just rested neatly in her lap under her fingertips. She tilted her head curiously at him as he stood in the room, backing up slightly towards the wall.

“Who- who  **are** you. How did-“

“Do you know what this is?” 

Her head tilted the other way as she held up the lightbulb, holding a questioning look; though seeming unphased by what he’d attempted to ask. He stuttered slightly.

“A- lightbulb?”

She smiled at that, looking down at it.

“A lightbulb….it’s such a pretty thing...a lightbulb- I love...lightbulbs. They’re so warm, and bright…”

She held the lightbulb closer to her, bringing it to her chest as she hugged it with a hum.

“Who- are you?”

The woman looked back at him; smiling with a childlike glee.

“Can I be a lightbulb?”

“Wha-what?”

She looked at him, lips poochinf as she rested her cheek against the bulb.

“I love a lightbulb...so if I have to be something, I want to be a lightbulb!”

Menna’s brain was spinning- he...didn’t understand. This woman wasn’t- right.

“Why are- how'd you even get here? You...I...I don’t think I-“

“I traveled! Like you did.”

She picked her face up, straightening her posture as she hummed, kicking her legs lightly.

“I like to travel a lot- there are so many places for me to go...this one has such dark skies and such broken buildings. I’ve never seen something like it before…you all left the little blocked off building...I didn’t even get to say hi to the other two- but your other friend looks nice too!”

She’d known he’d...that they’d been traveling, and- she had too? This...this wasn’t-

“You- you're… have you been  _ stalking _ us?” 

“Stalking?”

She purses her lips, looking confused as she tilted her head.

“What’s a stalking?”

Menna felt his mind whirling as he shook his head, furrowing his brows.

“Are- Denji told me bout this...you- you’re the one who’s gatta be living in the ducts-“

“Ducks? What ducks?”

“Duc-kt. The air ducts- you...you must’ve been the one living in there- you’ve been  _ stalking _ us outside and- were...you were the one on the rooftops that night!“

He glanced back at the woman, pointing an accusatory figure. He felt his confidence dissipate, seeing the absolutely unchanged expression on her face. She looked as calm as before, though maybe a little more confused. 

“I don’t live anywhere- I’m not really supposed too...not in roofs or vents, or ducks- I can say hello, but he doesn’t think I should stay around very much.”

“H-he? What- I don’t-“

“But it’s alright! I like to move- there are so many different places to go! I don’t think I’ll ever see them all…”

The woman smiled, looking off dreamily into the air as Menna furrowed his brows. Nothing was making sense, he was so- confused.

“You’re not even...makin sense! Ya don’t…!” 

Menna snapped his fingers.

“Ya were the one who had to’ve shot the gun! You...confused Viper with whatever that talk of yours is and- she tried somethin with you or...she-“

“What’s a gun?”

“The- what?” Menna let exasperation drip from his voice. “You can’t not’ve noticed that loud bangin from it! There’s no way you didn’t stop to think about it if you were stalkin us! That’s what a gun is!”

The woman’s face lit up with a realization. She looked at him, but- oddly enough he felt he wasn’t looking  _ at _ him specifically. She was more looking through him. 

“Oh! Thats a gun! I didn’t touch it- I think your friend did.”

“Denji didn’t- he told me he didn’t shoot nothin!”

The woman went quiet. Her eyes rested in Menna’s own gaze until her head turned, slowly trailing her gaze along to the right of him, until she snapped back to him.

“Oh...not that friend, your other one! I think she did it.”

Menna’s brows furrowed in confusion. He was getting a serious migraine from this- she wasn’t making any sense.

“Viper didn’t shoot herself that- she was lookin right at me when it went off! Why would she even have wanted to-“

“Oh! I didn’t mean the spider lady! I meant your other friend!”

“What other friend?!”

Menna felt a chill go down his spine as she spoke, a gleeful tone to her voice.

“The one behind you with the swirly eyes. Maybe she did it?”

Menna’s body jerked back, stepping away from the wall as he glanced around. There- wasn’t anyone there. Nothing but the wall.

“What’re-“

“Ooh! I gatta go!”

The lightbulb from behind him flickered out again as a dimmer green light peaked in from the corners of his vision with his back turned to her, Menna quickly turned around to question whatever the hell she’d meant by any of that. 

But he couldn’t. The room was dark again.

The woman was gone without a trace.

Menna felt a chill go up his spine as he looked around, an uneasy feeling lingering around him.

What...what the hell just happened? How could she just...have dissapeared?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, exterminator? There’s a spider on my wall and he’s trying to kill me!


End file.
